Los familiares más poderosos del mundo magico
by alucard77
Summary: goten es convocado por una hermosa chica de piel morena y cabello rojo, quien demuestra afecto abiertamente al joven goten y trunks es convocado por una chica de cabello rosado y grandes ambiciones, quien requiere un familiar poderoso para cumplirlas. los sayayin tendran la aventura de su vida en este mundo, donde conoceran el amor de varias chicas. gotenxharem y trunksxharem lemon
1. Chapter 1

Los familiares más poderosos del mundo magico

nota: hola a todos aqui alucard77 con mi segunda historia que espero que les guste y les digo de antemano sobre la forma de nombrar a goten y trunks, como sayayin siendo ellos hibridos pero lo hago porque asi es mas facil para mi. ademas de que si habra lemon mas adelante en esta historia.

sin mas que decir no me pertenecen ninguna de las series mencionadas en este fic, son pertenecinetes por sus respectivos creadores.

Capitulo 1: la llegada del primer sayayins

En el universo numero 7 de los 12 existentes se encontraban dos jóvenes en un paramo desolado entrenando, destruyendo cada sección del mencionado en una lucha sin cuartel cada golpe cada patada era de igual fuerza y velocidad entre ambos luchadores si se analizaba con cuidado los jóvenes tenían la misma fuerza y velocidad.

La batalla seguía igualada, las horas pasaban y tuvieron que ceder por el cansancio, al terminar de entrenar los chicos se posaron en una roca a descansar debajo del sol, pero quienes eran estos chicos pues eran nada más y nada menos que los hijos de los peleadores más poderosos del universo sin contar al dios de la destrucción y su fiel ayudante, uno era el hijo del legendario y jamás igualado son goku y su nombre era son goten.

Un chico de altura 1,64 cm, con el cabello picudo igual que el de su padre pero un poco más largo diferenciándolo de goku, estaba vestido con su dogi naranja rojizo, una camiseta azul obscura debajo del dogi, la camiseta era de manga larga ocultando sus musculosos brazos y unas botas de combate negras con detalles anaranjados en las puntas del pie, su edad era de 15 años.

El otro muchacho media 1.69cm, tenía el cabello de color lavanda largo atado en una coleta y con dos mechones en el frente de su rostro, vestido con una chaqueta azul de manga larga con el símbolo de la corporación capsula en su hombro derecho, debajo de la chaqueta usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas que marcaba su pecho y abdomen, sus pantalones deportivos eran de color negro y unas botas negras similares a las de su amigo de la infancia, este chico era nada menos que el hijo del príncipe sayayin vegeta, el luchador más orgulloso en la historia de los sayayin, el joven tenía unos 16 años de edad.

"hey goten ese fue un buen combate, aun estamos igualados" dijo el peli lavanda respirando con dificultad después del entrenamiento con goten.

"sii con esto podremos volvernos más fuertes y con el tiempo estar al nivel de nuestros padres jijiji" dijo el pelinegro sentado mirando el horizonte con ese rostro de despreocupación heredada por su padre.

"no lo se goten recuerda que ellos ya están en el nivel de un dios y nosotros nos cuesta demasiado poder controlar el nivel dos del súper sayayin" comento el hijo de vegeta sentándose igual que su amigo, un poco cabizbajo.

"y que lo digas, además ellos son los que tienen aventuras y nosotros nos aburrimos en la tierra" dijo con desgano goten. "me gustaría que pasara algo impresionante y los dos tuviéramos una gran aventura en otra parte" hablo el pelinegro con la esperanza de que sucediera, mientras su amigo le daba la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

Algo que ellos no sabían es que serian los protagonistas de una historia épica en el imperio de tristain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que en otro universo en la academia tristain de magos y también llamados nobles, ya que ellos son los que saben cómo usar magia, mientras que los humanos comunes y corrientes llamados plebeyos, esto hacia ver la diferencia social en estos lugares.

Tras lo mencionado se encontraba una joven de cabello rosado y ojos de mismo color, con buen cuerpo pero plana como tabla, tiene 16 años y mide 1.55 cm estatura pequeña para los estándares de los chicos de su edad, una chica que cursaba el segundo año en la academia de magia de personalidad bastante cambiante.

Se encontraba en su cama en una de las habitaciones de la academia levantándose perezosamente y poniendo su uniforme en cual consistía en una camisa blanca, una falda de color negro, largas medias negras y zapatos de igual color y por ultimo una capa negra que la definía como estudiante de segundo año de la academia.

"bien estoy lista, hoy demostrare que no soy louise la zero si no louise francoise le blanc una poderosa maga" dijo con confianza la chica mientras tomaba su varita del mueble de noche. "además hoy convocare al familiar más espectacular y poderoso existente ya lo verán" dijo en voz alta mientras salía de su cuarto para dirigirse al salón de clases.

En el cuarto cercano a la de louise una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego y su piel de color café como el chocolate, vestida con una camisa de color blanco mostrando un escote impresionante y una buena vista a sus grandes atributos, una falda de color negro y botas de color café claro que llegaban casi a sus muslos, vestida con la misma capa negra, una chica de 1.71cm muy alta y hermosa. Se contemplaba en el espejo preparándose para un nuevo día.

"bien estoy lista, espero que mi maldito club de fan dejen de molestarme ellos solo me idolatran por mi cuerpo me tienen harta" pensaba la pelirroja con molestia al tener recuerdos de todos los chicos de la academia intentaban coquetear con ella solo para entrar en su habitación, y todo por un rumor de pasillos que la catalogaban como una puta.

"espero que hoy logre a un familiar que me defienda de estos descerebrados ya son una molestia" pensó la chica mientras salía de su cuarto para irse al salón.

Mientras caminaba se encontró con su mejor amiga tabitha una chica de cabello corto celeste de ojos de igual color un poco mas baja que louise de solo 1.42cm vestida de forma similar a su mejor amiga excepto por lo del escote ya que también era plana igual que louise, al encontrarse ella estaba leyendo un libro y su varita en la mano izquierda que era mas grande que ella,

Una chica de personalidad sumisa y tranquila, al encontrase se saludaron y se dirigieron al salón de clases.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día paso con tranquilidad en la academia, con explicación de parte de los maestros de los tipos de magos que ya sean que manipulen un solo tipo de magia, dos o tres y los mas poderosos que manipulan los cuatro, también como transformar piedras en bronce o hacer levitar cosas pero siempre que fuera un conjuro simple o complicado louise no lograba hacer nada bien y terminaba por explotar el salón de clases siendo molestada por sus compañeros de salón.

"maldición ya estoy harta de ser la peor, y la zero solo quiero que me vaya bien espero que mi familiar me ayude a callar las bocas de estos idiotas" pensó la peli rosada con molestia mientras veía a sus demás compañeros convocar a sus familiares unos eran desagradables como un ojo volador y otros normales como un búho que había convocado un chico gordo y rubio.

Mientras con kirche ella era rodeada por chicos tratando de invitarla a salir ofreciendo rosas, chocolates y algunos hasta dinero por salir con ella, pero la pelirroja solo los ignoraba pero esto la irritaba en demasía. Solo pudo deshacerse de ellos al ir con su amiga Tabitha para observar al gran dragón azul que había convocado, este era uno de los familiares mas poderosos existentes.

"wow Tabitha lo has hecho bien" comento Kirche mientras acariciaba al dragon azul el cual se dejaba querer.

"gracias" dijo la peli azul sin emociones pero por Kirche sabia que lo decía enserio se llama sylph" dijo la chica quien ya le había puesto nombre al dragon. "tu turno" dijo la pequeña a Kirche sin sacar los ojos de su libro.

"ehhh yo?" dijo distraída la morocha al escuchar que el profesor colbert, un hombre calvo de mediana edad la llamaba para que hiciera el ritual de invocación.

"aquí vamos" pensó Kirche al estar al frente del circulo de invocación estando un poco nerviosa.

"por el nombre de Kirche augusta frederica von anhalt zerbst te invoco mi único y gran familiar para que me sirvas y acompañes por la eternidad" fueron las palabras de la morocha tetona moviendo su varita, al terminar de decir esto una luz verde empezó a brillar con gran intensidad en el circulo para luego dar una gran explosión y el lugar fue cubierto de humo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paralelo a lo sucedido unos momentos atrás goten se dirigía al monte paoz tras un día de entrenamiento volando a velocidad media disfrutando del aire que golpeaba su cara, pero en frente de él se encontró un portal verde parándose en seco para analizar este hecho tan extraño para el hijo de goku.

"ummm que cosa tan rara" decía goten mientras veía y analizaba el portal. "es como si me estuviera llamando" pensaba el hijo de goku mientras se acercaba mas y mas al portal hasta que fue absorbido por el. "aaaaahhhh" grito goten al ser llevado a otro lugar por el portal y desapareciendo de la tierra.

Al abrir los ojos goten se encontraba en un lugar extraño para el joven, era un campo verde de césped, un edificio gigante, y un montón de jóvenes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

Pero lo que le llamo más la atención era una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y piel morena quien lo miraba con sorpresa, el solo atino a dar esa sonrisa tan conocida mundialmente como la sonrisa son, heredada por su padre esa sonrisa que consistía en tomarse con la mano la nuca y sonreír ampliamente con los ojos cerrados.

A Kirche esta acción solo causo una saltar a chillar como una niña pequeña, "kyahhhh" y luego saltar a abrazar con un abrazo de oso asfixiando con sus pechos al chico.

"todo se puede ir al demonio, porque tengo al mas lindo familiar que existe" gritaba la morocha mientras movía de un lado a otro al joven hijo de goku como si fuera un muñeco.

Mientras los demás compañeros susurraban que el chico parecía un plebeyo y no merecía ser el familiar de la morocha chica, esto era por parte de los hombres, pero por parte de las chicas comentaban que el chico era muy lindo y solo palabras lindas para el hijo de goku.

"cof cof" tosió el profesor, "señorita zerbst es hora de terminar el ritual" menciono el profesor calvo a la pelirroja.

"yo encantada de hacerlo" respondió Kirche soltando a goten y mirarlo a sus ojos con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, goten solo la veía con confusión, luego ella se rebajo un poco al nivel del chico ya que era un poco más alta que el joven, tomo con delicadeza la cara del joven goten y lo beso directo en los labios.

Al hacer esto la pelirroja sintió como si una gran energía entraba en su cuerpo y la hacía sentir muy cálida y más poderosa que nunca, además que disfrutaba el beso con su familiar, por parte de ella no quería que terminara pero tuvo que hacerlo por la falta de oxigeno.

"este entonces ahora ¿eres mi novia?" pregunto el inocente mientras se tomaba la nuca y con un rubor en sus mejillas, sonriendo como siempre.

Pero antes de que Kirche le respondiera goten sintió una molestia en su mano derecha, esto era porque unas escrituras muy raras aparecían en su mano.

"ayayai ¿que es esto?" pregunto el hibrido al sacudirse la mano del dolor. Ante esto Kirche tomo la mano del joven para acariciarla y su dolor desapareciera, esta acción causo un sonrojo en la cara de goten ya que sentía agradable el contacto de su mano con la de Kirche.

"ya paso, ya paso" decía la chica de piel morena con cariño. "tranquilo corazón estas marcas son un símbolo de que eres mi familiar" explicaba la pelirroja al joven goten.

"no lo entiendo" dijo sonriendo el confundido muchacho con su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Antes de que Kirche le explicara fue interrumpida por el profesor colbert que le pidió que debia seguir el ritual de invocación para sus demás alumnos y estando en ese lugar estorbaba. Kirche entendió esto y tomo la mano de goten para llevarlo a un lugar apartado para explicar que es un familiar.

"primero lo primero las presentaciones, mi nombre es Kirche augusta frederica von anhalt zerbst y el tuyo" dijo la chica de fuego indicando al joven presentarse.

"oohh claro mi nombre es son goten, un gusto" dijo el chico mostrando su sonrisa característica, esta acción cada vez que la realizaba sacaba un rubor a la zerbst.

"queee lindooo" pensaba la pelirroja con cara de boba, pero tenía que discutir lo del familiar con el hijo de goku. "bien goten para empezar un familiar es un ser que acompañara y servirá a un mago por toda su vida, este es invocado por un ritual y…" así siguió Kirche hablando con el chico sobre la invocación de un familiar.

Esto molesto en demasía a los chicos fan de la morena ya que ellos creían que un simple plebeyo no debería ni siquiera respirar el aire que respiraba la zerbst y quisieron ir a reclamarle al hijo de goku y alejarlo de la chica de piel morena.

"señorita Kirche no debería tener tanta confianza con este plebeyo" dijo uno de los chicos mirando a goten como su fuera basura.

"tiene razón mejor déjelo a nosotros y lo haremos desaparecer, ya no tendrá de preocuparse de este enano" dijo otro.

"mejor venga con nosotros y pasaremos el rato de mejor forma" dijo otro con malicia en su voz.

Esto provoco la ira de Kirche quien se empezó a acercar lentamente a sus auto denominados fans para estar frente a ellos.

"escuchen y escúcheme bien, si alguien trata de siquiera tocar un cabello de mi lindo goten se arrepentirá toda su vida por hacerlo" declaraba la pelirroja con toda su ira que salía de su ser. "los convertiré en cenizas y no quedara nada de ustedes malditos bastardos" dijo la morena dándoles la espalda, pero esta acción enojo a los chicos y uno de ellos tomo su mano con fuerza, volteándola para tenerla cara a cara.

"escúchame puta tu.." no termino de mencionar palabra alguna cuando una patada en la cara mando a volar el chico estrellándose en el suelo con la nariz rota, además de quedar inconsciente.

"es mejor que no le pongan ninguna mano encima si no quieren salir como el" dijo goten con seriedad, el entendía que a las mujeres jamás se le trata mal. Los demás chicos quienes corrieron a tomar a su compañero caído maldijeron al sayayin gritando y amenazando que lo pagaría.

"g-goten jamás alguien había echo algo similar por mi" comento la joven de piel morena sorprendida por la acción de su familiar, ella no sabia porque pero esta escena causo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. "que me pasa" pensaba la chica.

"no hay problema jijijiji además soy tu familiar y me agradas" dijo con la sonrisa característica de su familia y su mano atrás de su cabeza, comprendiendo que como su familiar era su deber protegerla.

"no puedo creer que haya encontrado a un familiar tan genial" pensó la pelirroja con sus manos en el corazón, con la cara sonrojada.

Pero esto fue interrumpido por una gran explosión que se sintió por todo el sector del jardín de la academia donde se hacia el ritual de invocación, una explosión que levanto la misma cantidad de polvo como lo fue cuando Kirche había convocado a goten a este nuevo mundo. Los dos jóvenes fueron corriendo a ver qué es lo que había sucedido.

"hey guiche ¿qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Kirche poniéndose a un costado del joven de cabellera rubia, junto a goten quien podía sentir un ki familiar emergiendo en el centro del circulo de invocación.

"pues la zero hizo su ritual y como esperábamos termino en una gran explosión" dijo el joven recomponiéndose sacudiéndose la ropa y tomar su habitual actitud de superioridad.

"señorita Kirche ese ki yo lo conozco" dijo el joven goten mirando el centro del circulo donde louise había realizado su convocación.

"de que hablas goten no te comprendo" dijo confundida la chica de piel morena mirando a su familiar. "que eso del ki" pregunto confundida la zerbst.

Antes de recibir una respuesta el polvo se había disipado. En el centro se encontraba un joven de cabello lavanda vestido con las ropas que había usado al entrenar con goten.

"hey trunks también fuiste traído aquí" gritaba goten saludándolo con la mano levantada a su amigo de la infancia quien lo miraba confundido. En un momento estaba en un lugar y ahora estaba rodeado por otros chicos de vestimenta extraña mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro, además que una chica de cabello rosado en frente, estaba mirándolo con confusión y además para poner la cereza en el pastel su amigo sayayin también estaba aquí.

"qué demonios acaba de ocurrir" dijo el hijo de vegeta mirando con confusión su entorno, lo que no sabía que ahora él y goten tendrían la aventura de su vida en este nuevo mundo lleno de magos.

bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo espero que le haya gustado y para las chicas del harem pueden darme ideas si lo desean o dejar algun comentario se los agredeceria. sin mas se despide alucard77.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: aquí alucard77 dice presente y con un nuevo capitulo y como lo hago siempre responderé los primeros comentarios de mis lectores.

maxigiampieri2012: hola amigo es un gran impulso tu apoyo a la historia y trunks tendrá la misma personalidad de trunks del futuro y tolerara en mediana forma los arrebatos louise gracias por el comentario.

DARK-ZERO-0000: amigo mio como lo dices la sonrisa son siempre conquista corazones jajajajaj, gracias por el apoyo saludos.

KRT215: saludos compañero aquí un nuevo capitulo y tienes razón esto se pondrá interesante.

Great Saiyaman54: no escribiré la historia en ingles por que me es mucho trabaje, pero igual gracias por el apoyo.

Antes que nada dire una cosa habrá lemon mas adelante y sin mas que decir ninguna de las series que aparecen me pertenecen si no a su legítimos dueños.

Capitulo 2: el nuevo mundo donde existen magos.

El chico cabello lavanda volaba ya en dirección a la corporación capsula después de a ver entrenado con su amigo de batallas y de la infancia goten.

Mientras volaba por los cielos tomo un desvió por un frondoso bosque para admirar la fauna de esta, lo que el hijo de vegeta no sabía es que en otro lugar alejado de su universo una chica de cabello rosa con un carácter fuerte realizaba su ritual de invocación de familiar.

"que hermosa vista, muy relajante después de un día de entrenamiento" pensó el muchacho al contemplar un lago que era rodeado por el verde césped y de animales que bebían del él.

Pero esto termino cuando un portal de color verde apareció justo en frente de sus narices, sorprendiendo al sayayin sin darle tiempo para escapar y ser arrastrado por el mencionado.

"qué demonios pasa" fue lo ultimo que dijo al ser envuelto en la luz del portal y desapareciendo del hermoso ambiente en que se encontraba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"por el nombre de louise francoise le blanc te invoco mi poderoso y fiel familiar" dijo la maga de cabello rosado realizando la invocación, pero algo que no era esperada por ella pero si por sus compañeros fue una gran explosión en el centro del circulo del ritual.

"cof cof que rayos paso!" dijo la chica de rosa tosiendo, tirada en el suelo por la onda explosiva, al levantar la vista solo empezó a divisar en el centro a un chico, a un plebeyo algo que no quería que ocurriese.

Pero al fijarse mejor en el aspecto del chico, cuando el polvo se disipo era muy guapo, una larga cabellera atada con una cola y dos explosiones de cabello en la parte delantera una vestimenta bastante peculiar para ella y un rostro que era el más bello que haya visto en su vida. Pero aun así el chico era un plebeyo y nada mas.

""hey trunks también fuiste traído aquí" gritaba goten a su amigo de la infancia quien lo miraba confundido.

En un momento estaba en un lugar y ahora estaba rodeado por otros chicos de vestimenta extraña mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro, una chica de cabello rosado en frente del mirándolo con confusión y además para poner la cereza en el pastel su amigo sayayin también estaba aquí.

"qué demonios acaba de ocurrir" dijo el hijo de vegeta mirando con confusión su entorno, solo atino a acercarse a la chica de cabello rosa para ayudarla a levantarse como el caballero que era. "buenas señorita, me podría decir donde me encuentro" pregunto trunks a la peli rosada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse sabiendo que seguramente que el distraído de su amigo no sabría que hacían en este lugar.

"t-t-tu eres mi familiar" dijo tartamudeando louise. "pero solo eres un plebeyo" dijo la chica mientras analizaba a su nuevo familiar.

"¿familiar?" pensó confundido el hijo de vegeta, mirando extrañado a las peli rosa.

"señor colbert pido que me de otra oportunidad para hacer el ritual" dijo de forma autoritaria la chica para solo ser respondida con una negativa y ser ordenada a terminar el contrato con su familiar.

"tch que mal, serás honrado de ser mi familiar acércate" ordeno la chica de mala gana, que era una cabeza mas baja que trunks.

"¿que dices?" pregunto el sayayin acercándose inconscientemente al rostro ruborizado de la pequeña solo para recibir un beso en los labios de ella, esta acción lo tomo por sorpresa ya que era su primer beso, pero mientras era besado sintió como parte de si ki era transferida a la chica.

Por parte de louise sintió lo mismo, fue la sensación de que sus energías habían aumentado más y se sentía totalmente revitalizada. Luego de 20 segundos de contacto labial se separaron.

"ahora eres y serás mi familiar por el resto de tu vida" dijo la peli rosada para confundir aun mas al chico de cabellos largos.

"no compren—aghh" musito de dolor el sayayin al aparecer las runas correspondientes en la mano izquierda indicando que el pacto ha sido cumplido entre los dos.

"tranquillo el dolor es temporal eso indica que el contrato que hicimos fue un éxito" explico de mala gana la chica de busto pequeño, cruzándose de brazos.

"tendrás que explicar eso porque no lo comprendo" dijo el chico pero antes que cualquier explicación llego a su lado su amigo goten.

"vaya trunks tú también eres un familiar ahora jajaja" dijo el pelinegro dándole una palmada en el hombro a trunks, con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

"pero que rayo es un familiar no me digas que lo sabes" hablo trunks a goten con sarcasmo en su voz.

"emmmm algo me dijo Kirche de servirle por toda la vida o algo así" dijo el joven son rascándose la cabeza.

"tranquilos chicos yo explicare esto a los dos pero antes los demás ya está todo concluido se pueden retirar pero ustedes cuatro quédense" dijo el profesor colbert a sus alumnos.

Después de que los chicos se fueron del jardín, pero sin susurrar y cuchichear sobre los nuevos familiares de las chicas.

"lo primero es ver las runas de ustedes chicos" dijo el profesor analizando las runas de los chicos y quedan sorprendidos al notar que jamás había visto runas tan extrañas en su vida.

"gracias muchachos ahora pasare a explicar el porqué de que estén aquí" comento el hombre mayor mientras le daba la explicación de cada detalle como el ritual y lo que es un familiar, por parte de trunks esto no era de su agrado y por parte de goten solo asentía si saber ni la mitad de lo que decía solo algunas cosas que lograba comprender.

"entonces en resumen yo serviré por el resto de mi existencia, a la señorita louise" replico el muchacho no muy contento. "y goten a la señorita Kirche" termino de decir trunks, con una gota de sudor en su frente.

"eso es exactamente lo dicho y si me disculpan debo ir hablar con el director" dijo el pelón profesor librándose del disgusto de trunks volando literalmente del lugar.

"goten hay que hablar ven" dijo el chico volando hacia unos 50 metros lejos del lugar con su amigo siguiéndolo volando del mismo modo. Cabe decir que las chicas al ver esto quedaron con los ojos como platos.

"viste eso zero acaban de volar" dijo con sorpresa la chica de piel morena hablándole a la chica de rosa.

"si lo acabo de ver vaca tetona, no creo que sean plebeyos comunes y corrientes" dijo la chica de rosa respondiéndole a Kirche.

"pero ahora que los veo, cuando bese a goten sentí como si mi fuerza y energía aumentaran mucho mas, fue una sensación agradable" dijo la morena recordando el beso con su nuevo familiar y sintiéndose con un poco de calor en su rostro y el corazón latiendo muy rapido.

"mmmm ahora que lo pienso paso lo mismo conmigo cuando bese a mi familiar me sentí igual" dijo la chica de cabello rosa tomando una pose pensativa.

Mientras las chicas hablaban de su experiencia, goten y trunks discutían lo sucedido.

"sabes lo que pasa no goten" pregunto el peli lavanda al pelinegro, con preocupación.

"pues somos los nuevos amigos de esas chicas ¿no?" dijo el joven goten con confusión, típico de el hijo de goku.

"emmm algo similar pero también estamos atrapados en este mundo y no creo que logremos regresar a la tierra" dijo con sabiduría el hijo de bulma. "y además tendremos que ser los sirvientes de esas chicas" dijo trunks apuntando donde las chicas hablaban animadamente, de lo que había pasado.

"no creo que sea tan malo además a mí me gusta la señorita Kirche, es amable y cariñosa" dijo goten sonriendo mirando a la morena que luego diviso a goten y lo saludo con la mano, mientras goten hacia lo mismo.

"sabes goten siempre te tomas las cosas a la ligera pero esa es tu cualidad" dijo el joven sayayin de cabellos lavanda mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz.

"pero trunks no crees que esta sea la aventura que esperábamos" dijo animadamente el hijo de goku tratando de animar a su amigo.

"pensándolo creo que tienes razón, saquémosle provecho a esta situación además que tan malo puede ser" dijo trunks con actitud positiva. "ahora solo hay que explicar la situación a nuestras respectivas invocadoras y listo" dijo el joven alzando el vuelo junto su amigo yendo en dirección de las chicas.

"bien chicas lo he discutido con goten y explicaremos quiénes somos y nuestro potencial" declaro el joven trunks dejando a las chicas expectativas por su narración.

Así fue como el joven Brief explico lo de su raza y lo de sus padres quienes eran sayayines de raza pura, que sus madres eran humanas y ellos hibridos, el poder que ellos tenían como la forma base y la super sayayin, pero obiando el detalle de la pelea de majin buu y el encuentro con el dios de la destrucción. Solo fue una aclaración de sus poderes y de algunos detalles sobre ellos.

"entonces son hibrido extraterrestres, que podrían destruir un planeta si se lo propusieran" dijo la chica de cabellos rosas con sarcasmo. "no lo creo es mentira y tu zerbst que crees" pregunto a la chica de cabello rojo.

"no lo creo mi goten es super poderoso y super guapo kyaaaaa" dijo eufóricamente la morena saltando y aprisionando entre sus pechos la cabeza del joven son abrazándolo con euforia, dejando a la peli rosa mirándola sorprendida.

"goten tiene mucha suerte maldición" pensó trunks mirando a su amigo siendo abrazado por Kirche y posicionado entre los pechos de la pelirroja.

"eh?" bufo confundida louise mirando la escena que estaba haciendo la pelirroja.

"vamos goten tenemos mucho que hablar" dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano. "¿pero antes puedes llevarme volando a mi habitación?" dijo tímidamente la morena, sabiendo por el relato de trunks que esa era una de las habilidades de ellos.

"claro sube" dijo el hijo de goku ofreciendo su espalda a la tetona chica quien salto presionando sus atributos en la nuca de goten. "aquí vamos" dijo el chico alzando el vuelo en dirección a las habitaciones de la academia tristan, con la chica tetona emocionada al saber lo genial que era goten.

"ahí va el chico mas inocente de la historia" dijo trunks mientras observaba por donde su amigo se había retirado, luego miro a louise y supo que debía presentarse formalmente con ella.

"como no nos han presentado formalmente yo lo hare mi nombre es trunks Brief y el tuyo" dijo el hijo de vegeta cortésmente, cualidad que saco de su madre.

"oh es verdad pues mi nombre es louise francoise le blanc" dijo la chica de brazos cruzados, mirando al chico con los ojos entre cerrados. "ahora es el momento de que nos dirijamos a mi habitación donde vivirás a partir de hoy" dijo la chica caminando hacia la academia.

"oye espera no iremos volando como el resto de tus compañeros" dijo trunks deteniendo en seco a louise.

"yo no he dominado la magia de vuelo" dijo avergonzada la pequeña chica, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"siento que necesita darse cuenta que el poder de ella supera a los demás chicos de la academia" pensó trunks viendo a la peli rosa. "bien sube a mi espalda" dijo el peli lavanda hincándose en el suelo ofreciendo la espalda a la chica.

"va-va-bueno ya que eres mi familiar es tu deber llevarme" dijo con nerviosismo y con la cara roja la chica de pequeños pechos mientras subía en la espalda del muchacho.

"si si claro, ahora dime hacia donde me dirijo" dijo el chico con desgano teniendo que soportar la actitud de louise.

"solo ve por esa dirección y no te perderás" dijo la chica con la cabeza en el hombro de trunks.

"ok ahora nos vamos" dijo el hijo del príncipe sayayin alzando el vuelo en la dirección donde louise le había dicho.

Mientras ellos estaban en el aire la chica se acomodaba su cabeza en la espalda de trunks. "su espalda es cómoda y agradable" pensaba con los ojos cerrados y un rubor en su rostro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con goten que se encontraba en la habitación de Kirche quien le estaba mostrando donde se alojaría de ahora en adelante, la habitación de la chica de piel morena tenía varias comodidades como: una enorme cama donde cabrían ella y goten, una mesita de noche con su lámpara correspondiente, una ventana donde se podía ver la luna o mejor dicho dos lunas, un baño privado, equipado con una ducha y tina, su correspondiente armario para la ropa y un espejo de cuerpo completo entre otras cosas.

"que te parece querido goten, te gusta la habitación" dijo la chica sentándose en el borde de la cama de piernas cruzadas.

"qué bonita es su habitación señorita Kirche" dijo el joven sayayin quien caminaba analizando el cuarto, con gran sorpresa al ver la habitación de Kirche.

"querido goten no me llames señorita Kirche me hace sentir vieja, solo Kirche ¿puedes?" dijo la chica tomando mas confianza con su nuevo familiar.

"emmmmm claro Kirche jejejejej" dijo goten con su famosa sonrisa quien hizo sentir a la chica la misma sensación que tuvo durante la tarde cuando le daba aquella sonrisa.

"me siento extraña cuando goten me sonríe" pensaba la chica con la mano en su abundante pecho. "oye goten quiero saber mas de ti cuéntame cómo era tu mundo" dijo la chica mientras se acostaba de estomago en la cama con las manos en sus mejillas.

"Por supuesto en mi plane-"pero su relato fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido como el rugido de un animal, ante esto Kirche salto de la cama abrazando a su familiar con una mueca de miedo en su cara.

"qu-q-que fue eso" tartamudeo la chica con la cabeza de goten entre sus pechos.

"mi estomago tengo hambre jejejejje" dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

Tras esto Kirche se tranquilizo. "entonces vamos por algo de comer debes tener mucha hambre querido goten" dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de goten y llevándolo al comedor de los estudiantes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la habitación de louise que era muy similar a la de Kirche y que todas en la academia, se encontraba trunks sentado en la cama de louise mientras esta llenaba un cesto de ropa sucia, está más que decir que el chico tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

"aquí tienes toda mi ropa sucia que tendrás que lavar en la pileta de la academia" dijo la peli rosa entregándole la cesta al sayayin. "además mañana deberás despertarme temprano, para el desayuno" ordeno louise a trunks como si este fuera un despertador.

"ok comprendo que tengo que hacer esto por ser tu familiar pero" dijo el chico deteniéndose y apuntando a un montón de heno que estaba al lado de la cama de louise, "espero que eso no vaya ser mi cama" dijo enojado el sayayin.

"pues si es correcto es lo único donde puedes dormir" dijo la chica con las manos en las caderas sin pizca de vergüenza, sin importarle lo dicho por trunks.

"ok suficiente" dijo el chico levantando la palma derecha y con su ki, hacer cenizas el heno donde se supone que dormiría. "eso le pasara a tu ropa si no cambias tu actitud" dijo seriamente el sayayin, mirando fríamente a la chica.

"va-bue-bueno puedes dormir conmigo n-no creo que haya algún inconveniente" dijo muy nerviosa la peli rosa viendo con los ojos como platos lo que acababa de hacer su familiar, quien tomo la cesta de ropa.

"ahora te hare el favor de limpiar tu ropa, cuando regrese quiero hablar de tu poder que ocultas" dijo el chico abriendo la puerta de la habitación saliendo para luego cerrarla detrás de él.

"empiezo a creer todo lo que me conto" pensó louise quien aun observaba de más cerca la pila de cenizas que alguna vez fue una pila de heno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks se encontraba caminando por los largos pasillos de la escuela buscando donde poder lavar la ropa de louise, pero la academia era bastante grande. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia el primer piso vio como un chico de rubia cabellera y una chica de largo cabello marrón obscuro charlaban o más bien el chico coqueteaba con la chica pero el problema era que estorbaban su camino, así que atino a saltar por encima de ellos sorprendiendo a los dos, cayendo al frente de ellos.

"oye chico galán sabes donde pueda lavar esta ropa" pregunto el hijo de vegeta mirando por sobre su hombro al chico de cabellera rubia quien tenía una mirada de desconcierto.

"la verdad no pero una criada puede ayudarte" respondió el chico mirando la espalda del sayayin. "mira allí va una" dijo el chico apuntando a una chica vestida de sirvienta.

"gracias" fue lo último en decir trunks caminando en dirección de la criada.

"wow katie eso fue muy raro" dijo guiche mirando a la chica quien coqueteaba, pero al voltear a ver a la chica esta tenía los ojos como corazones mirando por donde trunks se había retirado.

"que genial ese chico es super cool" pensaba katie en su mundo de fantasía, mientras corazones salían de ella.

"espera un segundo, a ella le atrae el familiar de la zero" pensó el chico al ver la mirada de la joven. "ese bastardo pagara" pensaba el rubio enojado.

Pasando con trunks, el sayayin estaba alcanzando poco a poco a la sirvienta, quien caminaba hacia afuera de la academia, llegando al patio de esta.

"señorita espere un momento" dijo trunks en voz alta quien se dirigía a la sirvienta.

La chica al escuchar a trunks se volteo para estar frente a frente del sayayin pero esta acción por parte de trunks fue como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta y pareciera que su rostro brillara como si fuera una estrella.

"si en que le puedo servir" dijo la chica con un tono dulce y tierno en su voz, pero trunks no respondió solo se quedo mirando sorprendido por la belleza de la chica, un hermoso rostro, una hermosa piel blanca, cabello corto hasta el cuello, un cuerpo increíble, grandes atributos y esos ojos azules llenos de pureza y ternura quien encantaría a cualquiera.

La chica por su parte también estaba mirando de forma curiosa al sayayin, viendo lo lindo que era él, sonrojándose un poco. "emmm discúlpeme pero se encuentra bien" dijo la chica para sacar de su transe al hijo de vegeta.

"es-este si, solo quería sa-ver dónde puedo lavar esto" dijo el joven de pelo lavanda son un rubor en su rostro, enseñándole el cesto de ropa sucia a la chica.

"oh claro le enseñare donde se encuentra una pileta para poder lava" dijo la chica guiando a trunks a la pileta de la academia.

"discúlpame pero no me he presentado mi nombre es trunks Brief" dijo el hijo de bulma presentándose formalmente.

"es un placer conocerlo señor trunks mi nombre es siesta y soy una sirvienta de la academia de magia" se presento la chica con una linda sonrisa, sacándole un rubor a la cara del sayayin.

"entonces por lo que se, tu no usas magia" dijo el chico tratando de entablar conversación con siesta.

"eso es correcto solo soy considerada una plebeya" dijo la chica de forma natural. "y usted señor trunks, ¿es un nuevo mago?" pregunto la chica de cabello negro, al chico de cabello lavanda.

"En parte es verdad señorita siesta, soy nuevo pero no un mago yo soy un familiar" respondió el chico quien aun tenía un rubor en sus mejillas.

"oh eso es sorprendente señor trunks jamás en la historia de tristan había acontecido algo así" dijo la chica sorprendida mirando de reojo al chico, sintiéndose cómoda al lado del chico.

"si me lo han dicho, pero no me llames señor trunks solo trunks" dijo el chico avergonzando un poco a la chica.

"o-ok señ- digo trunks" dijo la chica con sus mejillas rojas. "entonces, trunks tu me debes decir solo siesta de acuerdo" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"es tan linda" pensó el chico. "Por supuesto siesta jejejejej" dijo el chico sonriendo de forma boba, acción que le pareció lindo por parte de la chica.

Mientras ellos caminaban charlaban animadamente de sus vidas conociéndose más, y entablando aun más confianza entre los jóvenes pero termino al llegar a una hermosa pileta que expulsaba agua potable y cristalina.

"te lo agradezco mucho siesta fuiste de gran ayuda" dijo trunks a siesta agradeciéndole su ayuda y también por dentro el sayayin agradecía a ver conocido a una chica tan agradable como ella.

"fue un gusto trunks espero poder seguir viéndonos" dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada para que trunks no notara sus mejillas rojas.

"SIESTA!" grito otra sirvienta. "necesitamos tu ayuda en el comedor de estudiantes" dijo la chica llevándose a la chica alejándola de trunks.

"uffff ya se fue, pero ahora debo lavar esta ropa espero que goten la pase igual que yo" dijo el chico suspirando. Un rugido se escucho del estomago de trunks "además ya me dio hambre que bueno que me queda una semilla del ermitaño" dijo el chico recordando que le queda una después del entrenamiento con goten. Saco un grano verde para comérselo saciando su hambre por el momento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con goten y Kirche, quienes se encontraban en el comedor el joven hijo de goku devora vorazmente platillo tras platillo de comida que se le daba. Esta mas que decir que la chica de piel morena estaba sorprendida por esto, quien veía como las sirvientas iban y venían llevando platos sucios y trayendo mas platos de comida para goten pero aun así la chica cambio su mirada a una tierna y dulce, pensando en lo lindo que se veía goten al comer.

"querido goten ¿Cómo es posible que puedas comer tanto?" pregunto la pelirroja a su familiar, con una mano en su mejilla y una taza de té al frente de ella.

"migsd paapsdda dsajajds qusda ldsd sayundn nesdadaasd maduasd caomida psid sua rasahda meatdad" menciono goten o eso trato de hacer el chico con la boca llena de comida, algo característico de su padre.

"querido primero debes tragar y luego hablar" dijo dulcemente la chica, sorbiendo un poco de su bebida caliente.

"perdón jjijjiji" dijo el chico al tragar su comida, "es que mi papa me dijo que los sayayin necesitamos mucha más comida que un humano normal por nuestro rápido metabolismo o eso creo" dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza con cara de confusión.

"es tan lindo cuando está confundido" pensó la pelirroja mirando la actitud del joven son. "no importa querido sigue con tu comida, luego hablaremos de eso" dijo con ternura la chica indicando a goten que siguiera comiendo.

"gracias, esto está muy rico" menciono el joven volviendo a comer vorazmente.

"siento que con goten a mi lado mi vida será una aventura de aquí en adelante" pensó la chica quien movía su silla para estar más cerca de su familiar y seguir contemplándolo comer, sintiendo de nuevo su corazón latía aun mas rápido al estar al lado de el hijo de goku.

Nota final: aquí termina el segundo capitulo, espero que le haya gustado y si es asi comenten y opinen.

También quería saber si algunos sabe el nombre del prometido de louise y que monos pinta en la historia, no se preocupen lo destrozare en la historia kukukukuk. Sin mas me despido alucard77 fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: hola lectores aquí su escritor de historias harem alucard77, con un nuevo episodio de esta historia que ha gustado a varias personas y las cuales dare respuestas a sus comentarios.

maxigiampieri2012: jajaj y goten pasara aun mas cosas junto con kirche si entiendes a lo que me refiero y tambien trunks pero mas adelante, gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: mi fiel lector henrrieta estará en el harem del hijo de vegeta, y te dire una cosa de mi otra historia el protector uchiha kurenai estará en el harem de itachi pero no le digas a nadie, gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: hey amigo escritor siempre estoy muy agradecido por tu apoyo y lo demás ya lo hablamos saludos.

diego muoz agama: en este capítulo trunks dará una pequeña demostración de su poder y louise cambiara al verlo, y te agradezco que te hayas vuelto mi seguidor, gracias por tu apoyo.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el nuevo capitulo y digo ninguna de las series que salen en este fic me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: el poder de trunks.

Después de que goten terminara de comer kilos y kilos de comida y hacer trabajar a las sirvientas como nunca antes, además de darse un baño en la ducha de la academia, ahora el chico y la pelirroja se encontraban en la habitación de la chica para una noche de buen sueño.

"ahora querido goten es hora de dormir, ya mañana tendremos el día libre para poder conocer mejor ¿te parece?" dijo con toque coqueto en su voz, mientras la chica quien sacaba su camisón de color purpura del ropero.

"si ya me dio sueño" dijo el joven son bostezando, quien sacaba una pequeña capsula pulsando el botón y lanzándolo al lado del ropero de la chica, cuando hizo una pequeña explosión apareció un armario compacto de color blanco.

"go…goten como lo hiciste" pregunto sorprendida y muy confundida la chica de piel de ébano.

"oh pues esto es un ropero, donde tengo mi ropa de entrenamiento y también mi ropa para la cama" dijo el chico sacando un pantalón azul y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

"eso lo veo pero pregunto de esa pequeña capsula de donde salió el ropero" dijo la chica analizando como algo tan grande cabria en una pequeña capsula.

"emmm eso es una capsula de mi mundo el cual se pueden guardar varias cosas" dijo el chico quien se saco la parte superior del dogi revelando un cuerpo dotado de músculos gracias al entrenamiento.

Kirche se olvido por completo de tema de la capsula y se quedo mirando fijamente el cuerpo del chico, quien se vestía para dormir, la mirada de la chica era de una agradable sorpresa, hasta un poco de saliva salía de su boca.

"dios goten tienes un cuerpo increíble" dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

"tú crees, ummmm debe ser porque entreno mucho jajajajaja" dijo el chico con la mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"me saque la lotería con mi querido goten" pensaba la pelirroja quien se cambiaba su ropa por el camisón purpura, mientras lo hacía se sacaba cada prende de manera sensual para ver la reacción del chico, lo que no esperaba era que el joven pelinegro ya estaba acostado dormido profundamente.

"muuuuuu mi lindo goten se quedo dormido" pensó la chica decepcionada, tomando la ropa del chico y dejarla en el pasillo afuera de su habitación junto con la suya para que las sirvientas lavaran las prendas.

"bueno ya tendré otra oportunidad" dijo la chica en voz baja quien apagaba la lámpara de la mesita de noche y se acomodaba a la derecha de goten.

"se ve tan tierno cuando duerme" pensó la chica con la mano apoyada en su cabeza contemplando a goten quien murmuraba en sueños algo inaudible. Esto dejo la chica confundida, pero rápidamente se le prendió el foco, tomo su varita invocando un hechizo que le ayudaría a ver lo que el joven soñaba.

"veamos que sueña mi querido goten" dijo la chica quien apoyo su frente contra la del pelinegro.

En el sueño de goten se veía un ambiente rocoso, la chica pelirroja flotaba por encima de este campo, viendo a un goten de uno años con la ropa con un dogi similar al que tenia, pero este estaba rasgado y el pequeño estaba lleno de golpes y cortes en su cuerpo, en frente del muchacho estaban un tipo de gran musculatura solo usando la parte inferior de un dogi de color blanco y botas de color dorado en su pecho un colgante del mismo color y con una cara de psicópata atacando al pobre chico.

"Ya, ya basta déjalo maldito" grito la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos tratando de socorrer al pequeño pero no podía hacer nada solo ver esta situación, ya que solo era un sueño y ella no podía intervenir.

El monstruo reía lanzándole esferas de luz de color verde destruyendo todo a su paso y lastimando al pobre chico, pero esto no fue lo peor detrás de goten apareció un monstruo de color rosa de apariencia humanoide llenos de agujero en su cuerpo musculoso vestido de forma similar al otro atacante, lanzándose contra goten golpeándolo en la cara con una patada voladora, dejando al pequeño tirado en el suelo.

"paren no mas YA BASTA!" grito Kirche no soportando mas esta horrible escena, despertando de su trance viendo que aun seguía en su habitación.

"no puedo creerlo que eran esas cosa" pensó Kirche derramando lagrimas de sus ojos. "goten ha tenido que pasar por tanto y tan pequeño, el no lo merece" dijo la chica casi como un susurro limpiándose las lagrimas y abrazando a goten poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos con ternura tratando de que el chico no tuviera esas pesadillas.

Esta simple acción de cariño relajo al muchacho quien abrazo por la cintura a la chica relajando su cuerpo dando a saber que ya había dejado de lado esas pesadillas pasando a sueños más confortables.

"descansa querido, mañana será un mejor día y es una promesa" pensó la chica de piel morena acariciando el cabello del joven son, para luego de unos minutos ella cayera dormida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con trunks el chico se dirigía a la habitación de louise con la cesta con la ropa limpia de la chica, y además seca gracias a el poder de su ki esta mas que decir que tener que limpiar la ropa intima de la chica fue mas que incomodo.

"pero de todo lo malo siempre trae algo bueno" pensó el chico sonriendo mientras pensaba en la linda sirvienta que conoció hoy, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la chica de cabello rosa, encontrándola acostada leyendo un libro para mejorar en sus hechizos.

"aquí tienes tu ropa limpia y seca" dijo trunks entrando en la habitación dejando la ropa a un costado de la cama.

"eso fue rápido puedes ponerla en el ropero de ahí" dijo la chica apuntando al mencionado sin despegar los ojos de su libro, pero esto no fue tomado de buena gana por trunks quien tomo el cesto y vacio la ropa encima de la chica.

"tú lo puedes hacer" dijo trunks fríamente.

"como te atreves" pero antes de seguir hablando miro a trunks y supo de inmediato que el chico hablaba en serio. "emmm no dije nada" dijo la chica levantándose a arreglar su ropa.

Mientras lo hacía vio que trunks tomo una pequeña capsula lanzándola al lado de su armario. Un ropero similar al de goten apareció pero esta contenía las ropas del hijo de vegeta. "antes que preguntes esto es un invento de mi madre y fue traído conmigo de mi mundo" dijo el chico mientras sacaba sus ropas para dormir y dirigirse al baño de louise para tomar una ducha.

"es un desobediente" pensó la chica quien terminaba de ordenar su ropa en el armario, disponiéndose a ir a la cama pero el ruido de la ducha no dejo que fuera a acostarse. "mmmmmm tal vez debería echar una miradita solo para ver que no cause algún destrozo en el baño" se dijo a sí misma la pequeña chica abriendo de poco a poco la puerta del baño.

Al entrar a la ducha vio la silueta de trunks a través de la ducha y lo que pudo observar era al sayayin enjabonándose el cuerpo musculoso con su largo cabello suelto, el corazón de la chica latía a mil por hora y sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates, tras sentir esto la chica cerró la puerta y raudamente se metió en su cama tapándose la cara con las sabanas.

"eso fue sorprendente, que cuerpo tiene mi familiar" pensaba la chica con un fuerte rubor en su rostro, pero fue alejada de sus pensamientos al escuchar abrir la puerta del baño, sintiendo como el sayayin apagaba la lámpara y se metía a la cama junto con ella.

"parece que está dormida" dijo en voz baja el hijo de vegeta arropándose, vestido de forma similar a goten pero su camiseta era de color negro. "¿para que habrá entrado a espiarme mientras me bañaba? Bueno no importa" pensó el chico preparándose para dormir.

"me pregunto si ya se habrán dado cuenta que hemos desaparecido" pensó el chico antes de caer dormido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el planeta de bills el dios de la destrucción en el séptimo universo unos momentos antes de la convocación de goten y trunks al mundo de magos, goku y vegeta se encontraban en un mástil entre ellos supervisado por wiss el ayudante de bills mientras el dios del destrucción dormía.

"vegeta y goku han mejorado mucho, ya casi han alcanzado al señor bills" pensaba el ser divino de piel celeste. Mientras que wiss veía combatir a los sayayin de raza pura sintió una irregularidad en el universo, dos presencias habían abandonado el séptimo universo un fenómeno jamás visto.

"vaya vaya esta es un problema" dijo el ayudante de wiss al sentir el fenómeno. "veamos quienes fueron los desaparecidos" fue lo dicho por la deidad quien hacia aparecer su báculo que todo lo veía. "ummmmm es hora de detener el entrenamiento" pensó el maestro de goku y vegeta, apareciendo entre los dos sayayin deteniendo sus golpes.

"señor wiss por que detiene la pelea en la parte más entretenida" dijo disconforme el padre de goten.

"calla kakarotto debe haberlo hecho por alguna razón" dijo vegeta con el ceño fruncido, y la misma actitud que lo caracteriza.

"vegeta tiene razón, hace unos momentos hubo una irregularidad en el universo" dijo wiss con seriedad algo poco común en el.

"emmm no entiendo lo que dice señor wiss" dijo goku con la mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Mientas vegeta estaba confundido por lo que dijo wiss.

"bueno goku, dos presencia han desaparecido del séptimo universo y lo mas probable es que hayan sido transportados a otro" dijo el ayudante de bills explicando la situación.

"y eso que tiene que ver en que detuvieras la pelea con kakarotto" dijo vegeta con seriedad, ya que interrumpieron lo que mas le gustaba hacer y era entrenar.

"vegeta lo que acaba de suceder jamás había pasado" dijo wiss explicando lo grave de la situación. "además las presencias desaparecidas fueron sus hijos" termino de decir sorprendiendo a los sayayin.

"oh no esto no le va a gustar a milk" dijo con nerviosismo el padre de goten esperando el enojo de su esposa.

"y que lo digas bulma se pondrá igual" dijo con una pequeña gota en la frente el príncipe sayayin pero sin perder la calma.

"no se preocupen los dos, saber en qué planeta se encuentran sus hijos me tomara poco tiempo" dijo wiss tranquilizando a goku y en menor medida a vegeta.

"qué bueno, así milk no se desquitara conmigo jajajajajaj" dijo goku despreocupadamente.

"pero saber el universo es otra cosa" dijo actuando seriamente otra vez. "miles y miles de planetas en cada universo algunos similares a otros" explico wiss. "solo puedo saber donde se encuentran gracias que capte sus ki a tiempo" dijo el maestro de goku y vegeta, quienes volvían a preocuparse.

"espero que los chicos se encuentren bien" dijo el mayor de la familia son preocupado por su hijo.

"kakarotto ellos son nuestros hijos deben estar bien" dijo el orgullosos sayayin.

"bien ahora ver donde se encuentran esos dos" dijo el maestro de bills, quien tomo su báculo buscando información del planeta en el cual fueron transportados trunks y goten. "ummm esto es raro el planeta es parecido a la tierra pero la mayor parte de la población es habitada por gente que utiliza magia" menciono la deidad de piel celeste.

"wow eso es genial ¿y son fuertes?" pregunto emocionado goku actuando como un niño.

"pues por decirlo, tienen un poco mas de fuerza que un humano normal nada del otro mundo" dijo wiss sin mayor interés en ese planeta.

"entonces goten y trunks se encontraran bien" dijo goku sin preocupación alguna, lo que sabe es que milk no lo tomara de tan buena manera.

"solo nos queda esperar a que wiss encuentre el universo" dijo el príncipe sayayin tranquilizando los ánimos.

"vamos vegeta volvamos a la tierra para dar la noticia" dijo goku preparándose para hacer la tele transportación, mientras vegeta tomaba su hombro derecho. "adiós señor wiss, nos vemos" fue lo ultimo en decir goku al desaparecer del planeta del dios de la destrucción.

"ahí van, ahora a hablar con el señor bills sobre el tema" dijo retirándose del lugar de entrenamiento en dirección a los aposentos del dios de la destrucción.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a la mañana siguiente, trunks abría lentamente sus ojos con los primeros rayos del sol, pero lo que no esperaba era sentir un peso en su pecho, al darse cuenta era louise quien estaba apoyada en el brazo derecho del chico usándolo como almohada. Esta acción hizo enrojecer al chico ya que jamás habría estado en una situación similar.

"creo que será mejor despertarla" pensó el hijo de vegeta moviendo un poco a la chica de cabello rosa.

"ummmm cinco minutos mas" dijo la chica aferrándose aun mas al brazo del sayayin.

"louise despierta, suelta mi brazo" dijo el chico tratando de zafarse del agarre de la chica, quien por fin empezó abrir los ojos.

"qu..qu..que crees que haces pervertido" grito la chica saltando de la cama con la cara tan roja como un tomate maduro revelando su camisón blanco.

"Por fin me soltaste, tú fuiste la que me uso como almohada" dijo el sayayin levantándose de la cama para ir hacia su ropero para sacar la ropa que usaría hoy.

"t-t-t-tt—tu no puedes" trataba de articular palabra la chica pero solo se resigno y imito a trunks sacando su ropa para el día.

"por lo que me contaste ayer, hoy tienes el día libre para poder conocer a tu familiar" dijo lo que le fue contado por el profesor colbert el día en que fue convocado.

"eso es correcto" dijo la chica sin ningún animo mientras seleccionaba lo que se pondría hoy.

"entonces aprovecharemos el día en evaluar tu fuerza tienes un gran poder oculto dentro ti" dijo el chico mientras entraba al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

La chica quedo estupefacta por esta declaración del hijo de vegeta, ella tener un gran poder en su interior pero si ella siempre fue considerada como la zero una chica incapaz de hacer un simple hechizo.

"lo…l-lo dices en serio" respondió la chica emocionada en dirección a la puerta del baño.

"si lo digo en serio desde que llegue aquí he sentido un ki inmenso en ti, pero en desbalance por la falta de entrenamiento" dijo el joven trunks quien terminaba de ponerse su ropa habitual.

"entonces no soy una inútil podre ser mas que la zero" gritaba de la alegría la chica saltando por toda la habitación.

Trunks al salir del cuarto de baño veía esta escena con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. "si, pero primero cámbiate para ir a desayunar y luego empezamos el entrenamiento" dijo el chico parando en seco a la chica, que como un tifón se cambio rápidamente para estar lista lo más rápido posible.

Pero la chica no se dio cuenta que trunks seguía parado viendo como se cambiaba, pero nada de importancia le dio a esto,dejando al chico ruborizado de oreja a oreja. "me pregunto si goten tendrá los mismos problemas" pensó el hijo del príncipe sayayin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El habitación de la chica piel de ébano la chica había despertado hace un par de minutos pero aun mantenía entre sus pechos a goten quien de poco a poco se iba despertando moviéndose entre los pechos de la chica, la acción del chico saco un leve gemido de Kirche que sentía agradable el movimiento de la cabeza de goten entre sus pechos.

"hmmm goten primero debemos conocernos mejor antes de llegar tan lejos" dijo la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"uh eh?" murmuro el hijo de goku quien se separaba de a poco de Kirche. "hola" dijo goten sin preocupación al hacer contacto visual con la pelirroja.

"dormiste bien querido goten" pregunto la chica sonriendo tiernamente al joven son.

"fue la mejor noche que he tenido me sentí muy cómodo" dijo el chico sonriendo como siempre lo hace, sin saber que los pechos de Kirche fueron los responsables de su comodidad.

"jujujuju tal vez fueron las almohadas tan suaves que tengo" dijo la chica de forma coqueta tratando de avergonzar al chico pero trataba con goten.

"ummm tal vez" dijo el chico tomando una de las almohadas de la cama de Kirche esponjándola pero esta no era lo que él había sentido. "me parecen normales" dijo el chico confundido sacándole una gota de sudor a la pelirroja.

"es tan inocente" pensó la chica. "no goten, a lo que me refiero son estas almohadas" dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos debajo de sus pechos levantándolos para que goten entendiera lo que se refería.

"pero si esos son tus pechos" dijo inocentemente goten viendo los grandes atributos de la chica.

"querido goten acércate un poco" fue lo que dijo la chica a lo que goten se puso un poco mas cerca de Kirche quien lo atrapo en un abrazo poniendo la cabeza de goten entre sus tetas. "¿esta fue la sensación que sentiste anoche?" pregunto la pelirroja quien liberaba a goten de su tierno abrazo.

"entonces eso quiere decir que dormí entre tus pechos" dijo el chico con un ligero rubor en sus ojos. "este disculpa si te incomode" dijo el chico pensando que habría incomodado a la chica al dormir entre las tetas de ella.

"n-nn-no hay problema no te preocupes" dijo la chica ruborizada moviendo sus manos frenéticamente. "si quieres de ahora en adelante esa será nuestra forma de dormir" dijo la chica tímidamente pero esperando que la respuesta de goten fuera un si.

"claro que si es muy cómodo jajajajaj" dijo el hijo de goku imitando la sonrisa de su padre, causando que el corazón de la chica se acelere.

"porque goten me hace sentir esta sensación tan agradable en mi corazón" pensó la chica con una mano en el pecho.

"señorita Kirche tengo hambre, ya es hora del desayuno" dijo el joven son sobándose en el estomago que resonaba en la habitación.

"disculpa querido goten solo estaba pensando, entonces cambiémonos de ropa y vamos al comedor" dijo la chica mientras salía de la cama preparándose para un nuevo día.

"siii a comer" dijo el chico saltando de la cama, para cambiarse de ropa por su querido dogi anaranjado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en el comedor de estudiantes se encontraban trunks y louise desayunando, pero el joven sayayin no se encontraba muy feliz que digamos. El motivo fue porque para comer solo tenía una sopa de vegetales y un pan para acompañar.

"oye louise solo esto me darás de comer" pregunto el chico con un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

"deberías estar agradecido de estar junto a mi desayunando" dijo la peli rosa mientras sorbía su te, con un toque de arrogancia.

"Tal vez no deba entrenarte" dijo enojado el hijo de vegeta.

"ok, solo por esta vez puedes comer lo que desees" dijo la valliere con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, esto hizo sonreír al chico al ver que su amenaza dio frutos.

"hey trunks" grito el hijo de goku quien entraba al salón junto a Kirche y su amiga Tabitha, los cuales la pelirroja había presentados al encontrase en camino al comedor.

"goten, por aquí" dijo en voz alta el chico de cabello lavanda, devolviendo el saludo. Goten y las demás chicas se sentaron junto a louise y trunks.

"hola zero" dijo Kirche molestando a louise.

"hola zerbst" dijo la peli rosada con desdén, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Los chicos siguieron en lo suyo, los sayayin devorando kilos y kilos de comida mientras las chicas los veían con asombro y preguntándose donde iba tanta comida.

"vaya zerbst deberías enseñarles modales a tu familiar" dijo la chica de cabello rosa jactándose que trunks tenía mejores modales que goten.

" puff, calla zero" dijo la pelirrojo enojada. "por que mejor no comes igual que ellos, tal vez así te crezcan los pechos" dijo la chica con una sonrisa siniestra.

"y tu tal vez deberías cerrar la boca vaca lechera" dijo la chica molesta por lo que dijo Kirche, tras esto empezó una guerra de insultos de parte de las chicas a lo que ni Tabitha, goten o trunks prestaron atención.

Mientas los chicos terminaban su decimo platón de arroz, una sirvienta conocida de trunks llevaba un pastelillo de fresas a una de las mesas, paro al ver a trunks lo fue a saludar primero.

Al ver que siesta se acercaba trunks se levanto de su asiento de inmediato. "buenos días siesta" dijo el chico cortésmente.

"buenos días señor trunks" dijo la chica sonriendo tiernamente al chico, sacándole un rubor. "¿tuvo una buena noche?" pregunto la chica de cabello negro.

"por supuesto, jajajajja" dijo con nerviosismo el hijo de vegeta, ante la presencia de la pelinegra. "por cierto ese pastelillos que llevas ahí se ve delicioso" comento el peli lavanda mirando el pastel de fresa en las manos de la sirvienta.

"oh de veras debo llevarlo a esa mesa" dijo la chica mirando a la mesa donde se encontraba el mismo chico que vio ayer en la noche trunks, pero este estaba coqueteando con una chica diferente.

La chica era de la altura de Louise, tenía el cabello rubio y con tirabuzones, además de dos mechones de cabello en el frente, sus ojos son de color azul, su piel era blanca y en su rostro mostraba algunas pecas. Estaba vestida con el uniforme de la academia.

"me querida montmoncery tu eres la única chica para guiche" decía coqueto el chico, pero la rubia no era tonta conocía a guiche y su tendencia a coquetear con cualquiera.

"si claro, guiche" dijo la chica mirando al rubio con desconfianza. "según los rumores te vieron coqueteando con una chica de primer año" dijo la chica rubia, acusando al rubio de infiel.

"ee—e-ee-esos solo son rumores, montmoncery es la única para mi" dijo el chico nervioso tratando de liberarse del tema. "además en donde esta mi pastel, sirvienta rápido" grito guiche a siesta, acción que molesto a trunks.

"enseguida voy" dijo la chica de cabello corto dirigiéndose a la mesa pero fue detenida por el hijo de vegeta.

"no te preocupes siesta, yo iré a entregarlo" dijo trunks tomando el plato que tenía en las manos la chica, caminando a paso lento al rubio.

"ya era hora" dijo arrogante el rubio, tratando parecer cool para montmoncery.

"de nada" dijo con sarcasmo el chico de cabello lavanda dejando el pastel sobre la mesa de guiche, en el momento en que guiche le iba a dar un bocado al pastel, trunks con una minúscula cantidad de ki hizo estallar el pastel sobre la cara del rubio.

"jajajajajaja, te ves muy chistoso guiche" decía la chica rubia riéndose hasta mas no poder, a lo que los demás en la sala también rieron del rubio.

Trunks estaba satisfecho, pero algo mejor entro en el comedor era la chica de cabello castaño largo de la noche anterior. "pongamos la fresa al pastel" pensó el hijo de bulma caminando hacia la chica.

"hola señorita, emmmm katie, me recuerdas" dijo el peli lavanda saludando a la chica de cabello castaño obscuro.

"por supuesto que lo recuerdo lo conocí anoche, pero no tengo el gusto de saber su nombre" menciono la chica con un rubor en sus mejillas por la presencia del sayayin.

"disculpa, mi nombre es trunks Brief familiar de louise encantado" declaro el chico presentándose formalmente.

"el placer es mío, por cierto ¿ha visto al muchacho con quien estaba ayer?" Pregunto la chica quien tenía un suflé en sus manos para el rubio.

"por supuesto es el que tiene la cara embarrada de pastel" dijo en un tono burlón señalando al chico quien trataba de sacar el merengue de su cara.

"gracias señor trunks" declaro la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia dirigiéndose a la mesa de guiche.

"te lo mereces idiota, nadie trata mal a las mujeres" pensó trunks volviendo a su mesa, donde goten seguía comiendo, Kirche y louise seguían insultándose y Tabitha leía su libro.

Mientras con guiche, al rubio se le había armado un gran problema, montmoncery lo insultaba diciendo que era un mentiroso bueno para nada y la pobre katie tenia el corazón destrozado al enterarse de que guiche coqueteaba con otra chica.

"maldición es culpa de ese tonto familiar de la zero" pensaba el chico tratando de calmar a las chicas. "me las pagara" pensó decidido el chico dirigiéndose muy enojado al hijo de bulma.

"oye tu idiota, como te atreves a lastimar a dos inocentes chicas" dijo enfadado el rubio don juan, apuntando al peli lavanda.

"es tu culpa, por coquetear con dos chicas a la vez, a mi no me metas en tus asuntos" dijo trunks ya perdiendo los estribos con este chico.

"e—er-eres un, te reto a un duelo" declaro guiche sin pensar en lo que se estaba metiendo.

"acepto donde y cuando" dijo el joven de cabello lavanda encarando al rubio.

"en este momento en frente de la iglesia de la academia" dijo el chico dando un paso atrás siendo intimidado por el hijo de vegeta. Luego de esto el chico de cabellera rubia se retiro del lugar.

"además tu eres una, eh? Espera trunks" dijo louise deteniendo sus insultos. Dándose cuenta en lo que se había metido su familiar. "trunks no puedes batirte a duelo con guiche dicen que es muy poderoso" dijo en tono demandante la peli rosa.

"su ki es insignificante le mostrare el poder de un sayayin" acercándose a la pequeña katie quien tenía lagrimas en sus ojos. "no deberías llorar por cobardes como el" dijo el peli lavanda poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

"se-señor trunks" susurro la chica limpiándose los ojos, contemplando la mirada del peli lavanda. "tiene razón gracias señor trunks" dijo la chica recuperando sus ánimos, gracias al hijo de vegeta.

"esa es la actitud, además me preguntaba si sabias donde encuentra la iglesia de la academia" dijo trunks avergonzado, con su mano detrás de la cabeza.

"por supuesto lo guiare hasta ahí" dijo la chica caminando junto a trunks en camino a la iglesia. "y por cierto aquí tiene señor trunks" dijo katie ofreciendo el sufle al sayayin quien lo tomo con una sonrisa.

"ummmm esta delicioso katie" dijo el chico comiendo un pedazo con sus manos.

"gracias lo hice yo misma" dijo la pequeña castaña, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"eres muy buena cocinera" alabo el chico a katie quien para este momento su cara parecía un tomate.

Mientras louise se debatía en que hacer, dejar a trunks pelear o intentar detenerlo pero solo unas palabras de goten la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"no te preocupes, trunks ganara sin siquiera mostrar su verdadero poder" dijo el joven son terminando de comer, mientras se daba palmadas en su estomago.

"querido goten, guiche será un tonto pero aun así es un poderoso mago" dijo la chica de piel morena a su familiar.

"creo que solo viendo la pelea se darán cuenta" dijo el pelinegro caminando en dirección de la salida para ir a ver a su amigo pelear, seguido por Kirche, Tabitha y louise quien aun se mantenía preocupada por su familiar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

guiche y trunks se encontraban en frente de la iglesia rodeado de un circulo de estudiantes de la academia, en los que se encontraban Kirche, goten, Tabitha, louise y siesta, la cual se encontraba ahí con un botiquín de primeros auxilios por si trunks se lastimaba.

"tienes agallas humilde familiar" dijo el rubio con una rosa roja en su mano derecha. "pero no solo con agallas ganas un duelo, y eso te lo demostrare" dijo el rubio arrogantemente, provocando aun mas a trunks.

"solo eres palabras, y ya me tienes harto en este momento de cerrare la boca insecto" dijo trunks enojado sacando a flote la personalidad heredada de su padre.

"ughhh, está bien para que veas que yo soy un caballero de otorgare un arma para que tengas alguna mínima posibilidad de darme pelea" dijo el rubio dejando caer un pétalo de rosa al suelo, y de este salir una espada hecha de piedra, lanzándola a trunks.

El chico tomo el arma analizándola, llegando a la conclusión que esta era basura. Dejo caer el arma al suelo pisando la mencionada destrozando la espada en pedazos acción que sorprendió a los presentes.

"tengo un arma mucho mejor que esa basura" menciono trunks sacando una capsula ya conocida por Kirche y louise. El peli lavanda presiono la capsula lanzándola al aire estallando y de ella salió la espada que le fue otorgada por tapion a quien siempre considerara como un hermano.

"que fue lo que hizo" se escuchaban murmullos.

"ese chico hizo magia" comentaban los estudiantes entre ellos.

"e-ee-eso fue un truco" dijo el rubio sorprendido y poniéndose nervioso. "me harte de esto es hora de que sucumbas ante mi" dijo furioso el chico dejando caer un pétalo de rosa, apareciendo del suelo un estatua femenina de bronce armada con una lanza.

"eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer" dijo trunks mirando a la estatua de bronce encogiéndose de hombros. "ni siquiera necesitare mi espada" pensó trunks caminando quedando en frente de la estatua y con un golpe en la cabeza destrozo el arma de guiche.

"de-des-trozo a mi valkiria" dijo el rubio con los ojos como platos, viendo como esta se derrumbaba frente a él. "maldito esto aun no termina" grito el chico enfadado dejando caer 12 pétalos mas en el suelo donde salieron una docena de valkirias rodeando a trunks.

"enserio, crees que entre mas muñecas podrás lograr algo" dijo el hijo de vegeta decepcionado por tener una pelea tan aburrida. "te enseñare que la habilidad es mejor que la cantidad" dijo trunks antes de desaparecer y aparecer detrás de una de las valkirias golpeándola con una patada de hacha dejándola hecha polvo.

"¿e- es- ese es mi familiar?" pensó louise sorprendida. "con el jamás me volverán a llamar la zero" dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras en la batalla, las valkirias trataban de hacer algún daño a trunks con sus lanzas, pero el sayayin solo las esquivaba con facilidad. "es hora de terminar con esto" pensó trunks aburriéndose de esquivar estos simples ataques. Trunks con una velocidad increíble se lanzo a las valkirias plantado un solo golpe a cada valkiria derrumbándolas al contacto del golpe, cuando termino trunks quedo en frente de guiche quien lo miraba con horror pensando que sería el próximo.

"n-no—no por favor me rindo, no me lastimes" decía el chico muy asustado por la mirada fría de trunks. Esto no le importo al sayayin quien en un parpadeo se dirigió a guiche golpeándolo en el estomago sacándole el aire y un poco de bilis de su boca.

"recuerda este dolor, ya que esto sintieron las chicas por tu culpa" dijo el sayayin al oído del rubio quien cayó inconsciente al suelo. "creo que soy el ganador" dijo trunks ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los estudiantes que lo rodeaban y mientras el rubio caía a sus pies.

.

.

Listo este es el final de este capitulo espero que lo disfruten y les dejare una pregunta que me servirá en el futuro, ¿quieren que en el capitul un lemon de kirche y goten? Bueno sin mas me despido alucard77 fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: que tal lectores aquí les traigo otro capitulo con varias interesantes variantes en la historia, pero bueno a responder sus comentarios.

maxigiampieri2012: en algún momento esa parte de trunks saldría jajaja, y no te preocupes la personalidad heredadad de vegeta volverá en algún momento, y con el entrenamiento de Goten a kirche yo creo que si aguanta, gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: si lo hare mas adelante, y lo otro ya lo hablamos, gracias por tu apoyo.

diego muoz agama: bueno si trunks muestra mas poder matara a uno de los magos eso seria un problema, pero no te preocupes en las peleas contra magos habrá huesos rotos y esas cosas. Y lo del entrenamiento de trunks y Goten no le veo el sentido escribirlo ya que ahora solo se dedican al entrenamiento de sus respectivas parejas, gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: sip será realmente interesante el próximo lemon, y lo del harem de Goten solo dire que tabitha ya esta confirmada, gracias por tu apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: louise buscaba un familiar poderoso y lo consiguió, es por eso que con el tiempo será aun más apaciguada con el sayayin, y Goten bueno es Goten pero ya pronto se dará cuenta XD, gracias por el apoyo.

Alucardzero: ohh hola hermano de zero aquí el 77 te saluda jajajaja, bueno trunks no tiene la espada z, es la espada que le dejo tapion en la película EL ATAQUE DEL DRAGÓN y sobre lo de derf, esta claro quien la tendrá y lo del dios de la destrucción aun no lo pienso, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bien eso es todo ahora la lectura, ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: La furia de goten y trunks.

Luego de la confrontación de trunks y guiche, con resultado catastróficos para el rubio que fue llevado por algunos estudiantes a la enfermería, mientras trunks aun seguía ahí rodeado por estudiantes.

"bien el espectáculo termino" dijo trunks mirando a los jóvenes que lo rodeaban quienes se dispersaban. "louise vamos es hora de entrenar" dijo el hijo de vegeta caminando hacia la peli rosa.

"Por supuesto vamos" dijo la chica más animada que de costumbre, viendo su futuro brillante junto a trunks.

"parece que la zero tiene un familiar fuerte, pero sigue siendo una inútil" dijo uno de los chicos molestando a la peli rosa, acabando con su buen ánimo acción que noto trunks.

El sayayin se paró en seco mirando al chico que había molestado a louise, levantando la palma derecha arrojo de su mano una ráfaga de aire comprimido, mandando al chico a volar, dejando a los presentes muy sorprendidos.

"es mejor que no molesten mas a louise, si no quieren vérselas conmigo" grito el joven peli lavanda, muy enojado a los cuales los estudiantes asintieron frenéticamente, por el miedo a trunks.

Louise miro sorprendida al sayayin, con un rubor en sus mejillas viendo como su familiar la defendía, por los comentarios hacia ella. El corazón de la chica empezó a acelerarse al ver a trunks actuar así.

"bien continuemos a un lugar más tranquilo" dijo trunks dándole una sonrisa a la chica quien la hizo sonrojar aun mas. "siesta agradezco tu preocupación" dijo el peli lavanda mirando el botiquín "pero creo que jamás lo usare" agradeció con una sonrisa ruborizando a la sirvienta.

"no hay problema señor trunks, ahora me retiro hasta luego" dijo la chica volviendo a su trabajo, lo cual decepciono a trunks esperando estar mas tiempo con la pelinegra.

"muuuu vamos trunks ahí que ir a entrenar" dijo la chica de cabello rosa jalando de la chaqueta al hijo de vegeta, seguidos por Kirche, Tabitha y goten un poco más atrás de ellos.

"querido goten, ¿tú también eres igual de fuerte que tu amigo?" pregunto la pelirroja a su familiar, también dejando a la pequeña Tabitha expectante a la respuesta del pelinegro.

"la verdad no hemos tenido una pelea seria, hace mucho pero creo que estamos al mismo nivel" dijo goten con una mano en la barbilla, dejando a una Kirche aun mas intrigada por el chico y a una Tabitha sorprendida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En las puertas de salida de la academia encontraron un lugar perfecto para comenzar el entrenamiento de louise.

"goten tal vez necesite de tu ayuda con el entrenamiento de louise" dijo el peli lavanda hablándole a su amigo.

"lo siento trunks pero me dedicare a entrenar a Kirche para que sea la mejor maga del mundo" dijo goten negando su ayuda a su amigo, dejando a una pelirroja muy contenta por entrenar con su querido goten.

"ummmm eso no es posible louise será la mejor" dijo el sayayin de cabello lavanda, animando mas aun a la peli rosa y dejándole un rubor en sus mejillas.

"eso es mentira trunks, Kirche será la mejor" dijo molesto al sayayin, quien ahora tenía a la chica de piel morena detrás del el pelinegro abrazando por la espalda con sus pechos en la nuca del chico.

"louise lo será, ella entrenara mucho y será más poderosa que tu novia" dijo trunks molesto encarando a su amigo, con una louise quien estaba en la espalda del chico sacándole la lengua a la pelirroja.

"Kirche será la mejor" grito goten a trunks.

"louise será la mejor" replico trunks.

Los chicos mantenían una mirada fría, sin ceder en sus objetivos pero esto fue terminado por una pequeña voz de la razón, llamada Tabitha.

"una apuesta" dijo la chica con su habitual monotonía en su voz. "en un mes Kirche y louise se enfrentaran para ver quién es mejor" declaro la peli celeste sin quitar los ojos de su libro.

"me parece una buena idea" dijo tomando la palabra el hijo de vegeta, de acuerdo con la idea de Tabitha.

"entonces será en un mes, Kirche y louise" replico goten con una sonrisa en su rostro, igual que trunks que sonreía confiado por el triunfo de su compañera.

"vamos Kirche es hora de entrenar" dijo goten tomando la mano de la chica, separándola del grupo, pero seguida de Tabitha.

"vamos louise es hora de que aprendas a controlar tu poder" dijo el peli lavanda con una peli rosa encaramada en su espalda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El entrenamiento de goten con Kirche, el chico llevo a un sector un poco mas alejado de trunks y Louise, para empezar la formación de la pelirroja quien estaba muy emocionada.

"bien Kirche, en primer lugar creo que necesitas nuevas vestimentas" dijo el pelinegro, analizando la forma de vestir de la chica, siendo sus ropas incomodas para entrenar.

"ummmm creo que no tengo prendas para hacer ejercicios" decía la chica de piel morena con una mano en la barbilla. "pero tengo una idea, solo espera aquí" dijo la chica quien tomaba a Tabitha por un brazo y salió corriendo a la academia, o más bien señalado hacia su habitación.

"ya pueden salir, he sentido su ki siguiéndonos hace mucho" dijo goten cambiando el semblante de su rostro a uno serio.

Seis estudiantes de la academia, de entre 17 y 18 años aparecieron detrás de goten, con una mirada seria en contra del hijo de goku.

"vemos que no hiciste caso a nuestras advertencias enano" dijo uno de los matones.

"te lo dijimos, que te alejaras de Kirche" dijo otro chico con aires de superior a goten.

"ahora pagaras" dijo otro, mientras rodeaban a goten.

"no tengo nada que ver con ustedes es mejor que se vayan si no quieren salir lastimados" dijo fríamente el sayayin.

"jajajajaj eres un idiota" se burlaban los matones. "Kirche es nuestra, y cuando terminemos contigo la obligaremos a pasar un buen rato con nosotros" dijo uno de los matones con malicia en su voz.

Goten trataba de controlarse de no matar aquí y ahora a estas basuras, mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

"acaso no lo sabías, Kirche es una puta que tiene sexo con cualquiera" dijo otro provocando aun más la ira de goten.

"cállense" dijo goten casi como un susurro.

"el tonto creía que era especial para la puta de Kirche" eran los comentarios burlones de los matones.

"basta" dijo goten ahora con el tono mas alto en su voz.

"en un rato mas haremos gozar a esa perra como nunca" ese fue el ultimo comentario para que goten explotara de furia.

"LES DIJE QUE SE CALLARAN" grito furioso goten aumentando su ki, siendo rodeado por el aura blanca y generando ráfagas de vientos incontrolables.

Después de esto goten desapareció en un segundo, apareciendo frente a uno de los chicos propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, destrozando su nariz, boca y dientes dejándolo tendido en el suelo apenas respirando, mientras sangre salía de su boca y nariz.

"como lo hiz-" no termino de hablar otro de los matones al recibir un golpe seco en su estomago, haciéndolo escupir sangre de la boca cayendo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

"maldito toma esto" dijo otro de los matones sacando su varita, lanzándole a goten una esfera de agua, el cual solo le dio un manotazo para hacerla desaparecer.

"basura" dijo goten volviendo a desaparecer, pero no fue por mucho ya que apareció en frente de su atacante, dándole una patada en un costado rompiendo su brazo en dos, lanzándolo a varios metros, arrastrándose por el suelo. El chico gritaba de dolor con su brazo dislocado en el suelo y lagrimas en sus ojos.

Los últimos tres rodearon a goten preparando sus varitas, pero no terminaron de hacer sus conjuros cuando goten gracias a su velocidad, golpeo el que estaba al frente en las costillas rompiéndolas en el acto para su suerte quedando inconsciente.

"faltan dos" dijo fríamente a los únicos que no dijeron ninguna palabra contra Kirche pero si se habían burlado por lo dichos de sus compañeros.

"n—n—n-no po—por favor perdónanos" dijo uno inclinándose frente a goten en señal de rendición, pero goten no lo hizo y piso su mano rompiendo los huesos de su palma y dedos, haciéndolo chillar retorciéndose en el suelo con la mano destrozada.

"ay—yu—da!" grito el ultimo intentando escapar corriendo en dirección a la academia como un cobarde, acción que no le gusto a goten quien en un parpadeo apareció detrás del chico tomándolo de la cabeza y enterrándosela en el suelo como si fuera una avestruz.

Por todo el lugar se encontraban tirados los cuerpos de los matones, quienes recibieron su merecido, goten solo tenía las palabras de los matones en su cabeza, el joven son solo agacho la cabeza y se sentó en el césped a analizar la situación. Kirche habrá hecho todo eso el esperaba que fuera todo mentira.

"goteeen!" se escucho la voz de la chica de piel morena, quien corría junto a tabitha con las ropas de entrenamiento de goten en sus manos.

El hijo de goku levanto la vista viendo a aquella chica tan hermosa, tan linda y por sobretodo quien le demostraba tanto afecto, pero aun no dejaba de pensar si lo que dijeron esos chicos que seguían tirados a su alrededor era verdad.

"goten" dijo la chica llegando a estar frente a el joven sayayin, "¿pero que paso?" dijo la chica mirando confundida igual que Tabitha, viendo los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo.

"dijeron cosas horribles de ti y les di su merecido" dijo goten con la cabeza agachada, sin muchos ánimos.

"¿tu hiciste eso por mi?" dijo la pelirroja con su mano en el corazón que latía a mil por hora y con las mejillas coloradas. Pero estaba preocupada por la actitud de su familiar. "¿goten que pasa?" dijo la chica de piel morena, arrodillándose quedando a su nivel.

"esos chicos dijeron varias cosas de ti Kirche" dijo el chico aun preocupado. "no son verdad ¿cierto?" dijo el pelinegro deprimido, levantando la vista hacia la chica, pero este como respuesta no fueron palabras si no, goten recibió un beso directo a los labios por la pelirroja.

El beso duro unos minutos con la pelirroja explorando la boca del confundido sayayin, para luego separarse. "todo eso que dijeron es mentira querido goten, jamás haría cosas así" dijo la chica sinceramente sonriéndole al joven goten.

"¿lo juras?" dijo el chico mirando a los ojos de la chica, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"goten esos tontos rumores, tienen explicación" dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de su familiar. "hace un año salía con un chico de tercer año de la academia, el me gustaba pero este solo me quería, para que yo me acostara con el maldito" dijo la pelirroja recordando esos malos momentos.

"Entonces que paso" pregunto el sayayin, un poco mas animado.

"un día me invito a su habitación con el pretexto de hablar de nuestro futuro pero el intento a forzarme a tener sexo conmigo" dijo la chica agarrando sus rodillas en el pecho. "yo me logre escapar de sus garras pero como venganza empezó a correr esos rumores sobre mi" dijo la chica con lagrimas que corrían por su rostro "nadie me creyó y solo fui considerada como la puta de tristain" exclamo Kirche.

Goten al escuchar esto se lleno de ira, tanto que sus ojos pasaron de negros a verdes por unos segundos, pero esto no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, solo se le ocurrió una cosa, abrazar a Kirche y hacerla sentir protegida.

La chica al sentir los brazos de goten a su alrededor, devolvió el abrazo parando de llorar.

"goten contigo me siento protegida, jamás he sentido esto por nadie gracias por llegar a mi vida" dijo tiernamente la chica de piel morena.

"siempre te protegeré" dijo el chico separándose un poco de la chica, parándose del césped para estar frente a frente. "entonces ya eres mi novia" dijo inocentemente el chico con su famosa sonrisa.

La chica pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces para contestarle al hijo de goku. "por supuesto goten ahora y siempre" dijo la chica inclinándose para besar al joven sayayin, quien aun era torpe para esto pero Kirche le ayudaría a ser un mejor besador.

Tabitha al ver esto se sintió un poco celosa y decidió interrumpir. "Kirche la ropa" dijo la peli celeste, separando a los jóvenes tortolos.

"es cierto" dijo la chica quien aun tenía el dogi de goten en sus manos. "usaremos tu ropa para entrenar" dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose también a su mejor amiga, confundiendo a goten.

"pero no creo que les quede bien y además me parce excelente que tu amiga quiera entrenar con nosotros" dijo entre confundido y también alegre el hijo de goku.

"claro que no nos quedara tu dogi pero para eso usaremos un conjuro para acoplar tu ropa a nuestra complexión física" dijo muy feliz la chica sacando su varita.

"Kirche y que pasa con estos chicos" dijo la pequeña apuntando con su varita gigante a los estudiantes, que fueron golpeados por goten.

"ummmm oigan ustedes" grito Kirche a un grupo de estudiantes que iban pasando por ahí. "¿pueden llevarse a estos inútiles a la enfermería?" dijo Kirche apuntando a los cuerpos que aun respiraban pero estaban muy golpeados.

"por supuesto" dijeron asustados los jóvenes tomando a los matones y llevándoselos de ahí.

"problema resuelto" dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía el dogi de goten, tabitha también la imito, quedando una Kirche con la ropa un poco ajustada y la pequeña con el dogi un poco más grande.

"y ahora el conjuro" dijo Kirche realizando algunos movimientos con su varita, al igual que tabitha, la ropa empezó a brillar y en unos segundos el dogi de goten se ajustaba al cuerpo de las chicas.

Kirche usaba el dogi naranja con el cinto negro correspondiente en su cintura, las botas azules y no usaba la playera azul dejando mostrar su escote. Tabitha su usaba la playera azul y el dogi hacia acentuar su cuerpo.

"wow se ven muy bien" dijo goten dándoles un pulgar arriba, con su afamada sonrisa.

"ya estamos listas, con que empezamos" pregunto la chica de piel morena, mirando a su novio.

"emmm, nunca he entrenado a nadie antes jjijiijij" dijo el chico, acción que hizo caer de espaldas a las chicas.

"qué tal si nos dices como entrenas" dijo Tabitha en forma neutral.

"emmm solo peleo con trunks" dijo el chico con una mano en la nuca, "oh tengo una idea, ¿saben algún conjuro para que las ropas sean mas pesadas?" pregunto el joven son a Kirche, la cual solo negó con la cabeza.

"yo sé uno" dijo la peli celeste, levantando su mano.

"ohhh eso es genial, entonces que las ropas pesen emmm unos 5 kilos para empezar" dijo el pelinegro, a lo cual la pequeña obedeció y en con unos movimientos la ropa de Kirche y la chica pesaban cinco kilos exactamente.

"ufff esto es pesado" dijo la pelirroja, contando la parte inferior, como superior y las muñequeras y zapatos, esto suma 20 kilos los que llevan puesto.

"bien chicas ahora a correr por la academia" dijo el pelinegro levantando su brazo en forma de puño, "así se acostumbraran al peso y se volverán más fuertes" dijo animado goten saliendo por la puerta de la academia, seguido por las chicas apenas podían seguir su ritmo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con trunks y louise, se encontraban sentados hablando de la forma de entrenar de louise.

"pero eso es muy tedioso" se quejaba la peli rosa, escuchando que debía entrenar su cuerpo también para tener un mejor control del ki.

"asi es louise debes mantener tu cuerpo en forma para tener control total de tu ki" dijo trunks, explicando los conceptos básicos del control del ki.

"pero ni siquiera tengo las prendas adecuadas para hacer ejercicio" dijo la quejosa chica, logrando sacar un suspiro del hijo de vegeta.

"te prestare la ropa que traje de mi mundo" dijo trunks sacando la capsula de su chaqueta, toco el botón y el ropero de color blanco apareció en un una nube de humo.

"mmmmm y qué tipo de ropa" dijo la chica ojeando el ropero mientras trunks, buscaba su traje sayayin.

"esta misma" dijo el hijo de vegeta, sacando un traje de color azul de cuerpo completo, unas botas blancas y guantes de igual color, por ultimo una armadura blanca, la armadura de los sayayins.

"es muy peculiar" pensó la peli rosada, "oye espera, no creo que me queden" dijo la chica analizando la situación.

"solo póntelas y veras que se adecuan perfectamente a tu cuerpo" dijo trunks entregándole la ropa a louise, quien fue a cambiarse dejando esperando a trunks.

Luego de un rato la chica regreso con las prendas puestas, dejando sorprendido al sayayin, viendo como el traje dejaba ver un hermoso cuerpo esbelto y lo que le falta de senos lo tiene en trasero.

"¿Cómo me veo?" pregunto la chica con las manos en la cintura, y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"te ves muy bien louise, el traje sayayin te queda como anillo al dedo" dijo trunks sonriéndole a la peli rosa, la que aumento más su rubor.

"en—en-entonces que debo hacer" dijo la chica nerviosa desviando su rostro hacia un lado, mirando de reojo al chico peli lavanda.

"siéntate, quiero ver si puedes concentrar ki" dijo el chico tomando asiento en posición de loto, la chica lo imito. "ahora quiero que te concentres, siente el flujo de energía en tu cuerpo" indico trunks a louise.

La chica hizo lo indicado, cerró sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse en su propia energía, algo que nunca había hecho y que ahora podía sentirse una con ella misma. Trunks empezó a captar que el ki de la chica iba aumentando poco a poco, era el momento preciso para ver el poder de su ki.

"ahora louise levanta tu mano derecha y concentra tu energía" ordeno trunks a la chica, la cual obedeció.

En la palma de la chica, energía pura de color blanco del tamaño de una pelota de tenis apareció. "esta chica puede controlar el ki y si es así podre enseñarles grandes técnicas" pensó el chico contento de tener una estudiante prodigio.

Pero la energía en su palma no dejaba de crecer y crecer, ahora ya era del tamaño de un balón de basquetbol.

"louise ahora suelta la energía" indico trunks a la peli rosa, la chica obedeció y la bola de ki salió disparada al cielo. La chica abrió los ojos viendo como la energía que expulso provoco una explosión considerable, sorprendiendo a la chica.

"yy-y-yo hice eso" dijo la chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"exacto louise, y con mi entrenamiento podrás hacer eso y mucho mas" dijo trunks aun mirando el cielo, con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"que esperamos vamos, trunks a entrenar" dijo la chica emocionada, jalando al chico del brazo a continuar con su formación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una semana pasó desde que los jóvenes sayayin llegaron a este nuevo mundo, y las cosas iban mejorando cada día.

Por parte de goten y Kirche, la chica cada día después de clase entrenaba con el chico ya acostumbrándose al peso de la ropa y aprendiendo la manera de pelear de goten, Tabitha también los acompañaba junto a su dragón llamado sylphid, aprendiendo lo mismo que su amiga y encariñándose con el pelinegro.

A veces cuando las chicas se encontraban entrenado su cuerpo, el chico jugaba con el dragón de Tabitha, el cual le recordaba su hogar en el monte paoz. También Kirche y Tabitha aprendió que el mundo de goten era mucho más avanzado que este y también de la familia de goten que esperaba algún día conocer.

Eso pasaba en la vida de goten, con trunks era similar ya que louise ya podía controlar de forma básica su poder, logrando realizar hechizos básicos dejando de poco a poco su apodo de la zero.

Trunks estaba contento de que louise lo tratare de mejor manera, a tal punto que la chica le empezaba a agradar y pero también recibió a una nueva estudiante a la chica llamada katie, si la misma que era cortejada por guiche pero al ser traicionada por este, llevo toda su atención a trunks quien tiene buen corazón y también acepto entrenar a la chica por ver que ella, quería progresar mas allá de sus límites y también por los ricos postres que le daba a diario al sayayin.

El hijo de vegeta se llevaba excelente con siesta, quien comenzaba a sentir mas que amistad por el chico, de igual forma trunks también sentía lo mismo por ella, pero aun era muy pronto para confesarlos. Aunque el chico también sentía casi lo mismo por louise y katie quienes tenían cada una, personalidades únicas y que le agradaban al chico.

Pero este día, la calma del chico seria interrumpida por un suceso lamentable.

La sirvienta siesta se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su cama con algunas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro y una maleta a su lado, hoy fue notificada que a partir de esa noche trabajaría para el conde mott un famoso mago y mensajero de la academia, lo que lamentaba la chica es que jamás podría volver a ver a trunks y es por ese motivo que se retiro de la academia sin despedirse de nadie.

"bien chicas es todo por hoy" dijo trunks deteniendo la pelea de entrenamiento de louise y katie, "ahora tómense un merecido descanso" declaro el chico a sus estudiantes.

"señorita louise fue un placer entrenar con usted" dijo cortésmente katie, a la chica de pelo rosa.

"no es nada, además entrenar contigo es entretenido" dijo la peli rosa, llevándose bien con la chica de cabello marrón considerándola una buena compañera de formación.

"es bueno ver que se lleven bien, pero se está haciendo tarde" dijo el peli lavanda acercándose a las chicas, el hijo de vegeta también estaba vestido de igual forma que ellas con las ropas de sayayin.

"oh es verdad hasta luego chicos nos vemos mañana" dijo katie mientras se retiraba del campo de formación.

"nosotros también louise" dijo trunks ofreciendo su espalda para que la chica se suba.

"vamos" dijo la chica saltando a la espalda del sayayin, cansada pero feliz. El chico solo le sonrió y partió volando, en dirección a la habitación de louise y ahora por las palabras de la peli rosa también de de trunks.

"ya llegamos" dijo trunks en frente de la puerta, abriendo esta, "adelante señorita" dijo de forma educada el hijo de vegeta.

"gracias caballero" dijo en tono de broma la peli rosa, muy animada.

"trunks tomare un baño primero, serias tan amable de lavar la ropa sucia por favor" dijo la chica entrando al baño a tomar una ducha.

"claro, lo hare mientras te bañas" dijo trunks encogiendo sus hombros, y teniendo la oportunidad de conversar un rato con siesta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks estaba lavando la ropa en la pileta de siempre, pero muy cabizbajo por no encontrar a siesta, además no podía sentir su ki. La solución llego caminando al lado de el joven, esta era una de las sirvientas de la academia.

"disculpa pero sabes ¿Dónde se encuentra siesta?" pregunto el peli lavanda preocupado.

"pues ella se fue a trabajar a la mansión del conde mott" dijo la chica sorprendiendo a trunks. "se fue durante la tarde" comento la sirvienta.

""oh no lo sabia" dijo el chico con la cabeza agachada sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba. "Pero ¿por que se fue?" dijo cabizbajo el chico.

"asi es la vida de una sirvienta" dijo la chica, comprendiendo el dolor de trunks. "además a veces las sirvientas jóvenes son solicitadas por estos hombres para convertirse en sus amantes" dijo de forma triste la chica, sorprendiendo a trunks.

"sabes donde vive ese conde" dijo el peli lavanda sobre exaltado, casi brincando sobre la sirvienta.

"no lo se tal vez un estudiante sepa" dijo la chica dando un paso atrás.

"necesito que le lleves esta ropa a la señorita louise, tengo algo que hacer" dijo el peli lavanda, la chica solo asintió mientras trunks desapareció del lugar.

No demoro mucho en encontrar a uno de los estudiantes, y este para la mala fortuna del estudiante era guiche.

"hey tu" dijo trunks tomando del cuello al rubio que se asusto al ver quién era. "dime si sabes dónde se encuentra el conde mott" ordeno trunks al rubio.

"aa-a-a unos kilómetros al sur de la academia, vive en una gran mansión" dijo el asustado y nervioso, trunks solo dejo al chico y salió volando hacia donde le había indicado el rubio.

"no dejare que ese bastardo toque a siesta" pensaba mientras volaba el chico. "puedo sentir su ki" dijo el peli lavanda, transformándose en super sayayin para aumentar su velocidad.

En la mansión de mott que era resguardada por varios guardias, se encontraba la linda sirvienta en su nueva habitación y a su lado el mencionado conde vestido de forma formal y una larga capa dorada.

"esta será tu nueva habitación siesta" dijo el hombre mayor que usaba un bigote fino, su cabello era de color café y de piel blanca. "desde hoy solo me servirás a mí en todo lo que diga" dijo maliciosamente mirando el pecho de la chica.

"si señor" dijo la pelinegra muy deprimida.

"hoy tengo que pedirte algo muy importante" dijo el hombre con picardía tratando de tocar uno de los pechos de la chica, pero fue interrumpido por sus guardias.

"señor mott los guardias han sido atacados y están inconscientes frente a la mansión" exclamo uno de sus guardias de honor, informando la situación.

"tch no sirven para nada ire personalmente a ver que pasa" dijo el hombre mayor molesto, saliendo de la habitación de siesta, dejando a la chica confundida con lo que estaba pasando.

El conde estaba frente a las puertas de la mansión, decidido a salir a ver que es lo que sucedía pero estas fueron abiertas a la fuerza por el cuerpo de uno de sus guardias que cayó tendido a sus pies.

"quien es el insolente a hacer esto" grito el conde muy molesto.

De la puerta entro un joven de cabello dorado y ojos esmeralda, con una mirada fría dirigida hacia el conde. "mi nombre es trunks Brief y he venido por siesta" declaro el joven aumentando su aura dorada dejando un camino de destrucción en el suelo de la mansión, en su caminar hacia el conde.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, además antes de despedirme mi nuevo fic LA FAMILIA SON EN KONOHA se estrenara pronto, sin mas que decir les digo "viva el harem!" alucard77 fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: el tiempo pasa y por eso un nuevo capitulo es traido para su entretenimiento mis queridos lectores, a los que responderé sus comentarios.

maxigiampieri2012: gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto que trunks y Goten siempre tendrán esa rivalidad amistosa, y no te preocupes que habrá mas escenas donde se rompan huesos y esas cosa, gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: que tal colega escritor, la verdad que a veces me guio de otras escenas de algunas historias y las tuyas siempre son buena guía, gracias por tu apoyo saludos.

KRT215: bueno primero saludos amigo y estoy agradecido que expresaras tu opinión, y trunks tiene tanto protagonismo solo por una cosa es el familiar de louise y la serie hace todo el hincapié a la peli rosa, pero trato de siempre mostrar escena de Goten es mas el tendrá el primer lemos de la historia. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Alucardzero: que tal hermano zero, que bueno que te este gustando esta historia y te invito a ller mis demás historias, cada semana subo un nuevo capitulo, además lo de derflinger saldrá en este capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: saludos amigo, gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste la historia, la pelea de kirche y louise será epica te lo aseguro y serán mucho mas fuertes que cualquier maga, tambien me gusto hacer la escena de Goten dándoles una golpiza a los molestos estudiantes y dio el inicio ed la relación de kirche y Goten, sin mas gracias por tu apoyo.

Bien es todo los dejo con otro interesante capitulo de esta historia, y les dejo la invitación de ller mis otros fic, ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a su respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: la presentación se acerca, los resultados del entrenamiento.

Trunks caminaba a paso decidido, hacia el conde que empezaba a sudar frio por la mirada del hijo de vegeta. El chico al solo ver al bastardo que se atrevió a quitarle a su siesta aumento más su ira, y eso no era nada bueno para el conde.

"como osas entrar a mi mansión de esa manera" dijo el hombre mayor con arrogancia, pero esto no intimidaba a trunks.

"¿Dónde esta siesta?" dijo enojado el peli lavanda ignorando todo a su alrededor.

"ella es de mi propiedad" dijo el conde apuntándose el mismo. "vamos tonto atácalo es solo un niño" ordeno a su guardia quien estaba aterrado por la presencia del sayayin.

"yo..yo…y….yo…aahhhh" grito el guardia huyendo, dejando solo al conde con trunks.

"cobarde!" grito el conde al guardia. " yo mismo me desharé de ti" dijo el hombre mayor sacando su varita. Pero antes de hacer cualquier hechizo trunks tomo su mano, apretando tan fuerte su muñeca que lo hizo ponerse de rodillas de dolor.

"gahhh para mi bra..zo" decía el conde tratando de liberarse, "ba…basta gahh lo romperás" suplicaba el bastardo de rodillas frente al peli lavanda.

Trunks no hizo caso y aprovecho que estaba a su merced, para plantar un rodillazo en la nariz rompiéndola al instante.

"ahhhh mi nariz" grito agarrando su rostro, del cual brotaba sangre. "esta bien esta bien hare lo que sea pero no me golpees" suplicaba a gritos el conde mott con la grimas en los ojos. Trunks lo soltó dejando al hombre tirado en el suelo mirando al chico con miedo en sus ojos.

"quiero a siesta" dijo el super sayayin mirando hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo.

"bien, bien ..y..yy..yo te la dare pero con una condición" dijo el conde tratando de librarse de la situación.

"¿Cuál?" dijo fríamente el rubio oji verde, tratando de no matar al conde.

"el libro que otorga la virilidad en los hombre de la familia zerbst" dijo el hombre, "se le fue otorgado a su hija, ella estudia en la academia se llama Kirche" menciono el conde esperando que trunks accediera a su pedido.

"y si solo tomo a siesta" dijo trunks sin ninguna emoción.

"ella te interesa y si cumples mi petición, yo mismo hare toda la documentación necesaria para que sea tu sirvienta personal" declaro mott despertando el interés del sayayin.

"no te muevas, lo traeré" dijo trunks dándole la espalda, "pero si algo le pasa a siesta te mueres" dijo el chico mirando al hombre, quien tiritaba de miedo por lo dicho por el hijo de vegeta.

"no me moveré de aquí" contesto de inmediato el conde casi mojando los pantalones, por la intensión asesina que emana el sayayin.

Sin más que decir, el peli lavanda alzo el vuelo dirigiéndose a la academia a conseguir el afamado libro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un parpadeo trunks ya estaba cerca de la academia, sintiendo el ki de su amigo se dirigió a la habitación de Kirche, al ver por la ventana encontró a su amigo besuqueándose con la chica de piel morena sentados en la cama.

"vaya goten veo que avanzan rápido" dijo el peli lavanda sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de burlarse de su amigo, mientras entraba por la ventana aun convertido en súper sayayin.

"hey trunks, Kirche me está enseñando a besar jjijijijiji" dijo el pelinegro con su famosa sonrisa, ruborizando a la chica quien solo quería besar a su novio y uso la inocencia de goten a su favor.

"si, si en fin necesito hablar con tu novia" dijo trunks recordando su misión y dejando el burlarse de su amigo mas tarde.

"Por supuesto, dime" dijo la pelirroja aun ruborizada por ser llamada la novia de goten.

"necesito el libro que aumenta la virilidad de un hombre, que heredaste de tu familia" dijo muy serio el muchacho a la pelirroja.

"claro no hay problema" dijo la chica levantándose de la cama, dirigiéndose a la caja fuerte para sacar el libro.

"¿para que lo quieres?" pregunto goten a su amigo, al que veía desesperado por tenerlo.

"es para liberar a siesta de una mísera vida" contesto el peli lavanda a su amigo de cabello negro.

"y ¿Por qué estas transformado?" cuestiono el hijo de goku al joven trunks.

"pues digamos para apurar las cosas" dijo el peli lavanda pensando en sus acciones y en como dejo al conde, sintiéndose bien por lo hecho.

"aquí tienes no tiene nada de extraordinario" dijo la chica de piel morena entregando una revista con mujeres ligeras de ropa en la portada "además como eres amigo de goten te lo daré" dijo Kirche encogiéndose de hombros.

"se parecen a las revistas del maestro roshi" menciono el pelinegro al ver la revista.

"poco importa ahora, gracias y adiós chicos" dijo el chico dejando una estela dorada mientras volvía a la mansión del conde.

"ya se fue" dijo el inocente goten mientras veía por donde se fue su amigo.

"vamos querido, hay que decirle a la pecho plano sobre lo que paso" dijo la pelirroja tomando de la mano del chico dirigiéndose a la habitación de la peli rosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks tardo un par de minutos en llegar a la mansión, caminando entre varios cuerpos inconscientes de los guardias que quisieron detenerlo. A trunks poco y nada le importo, estaba feliz de que siesta seria su sirvienta personal y podría protegerla de mejor forma de ahora en adelante.

"hey viejo lo tengo" grito trunks al conde que aun seguía en la misma posición en la cual lo dejo el sayayin.

"enserio!" dijo sorprendido el conde, quien se levanto y con las fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hacia trunks arrebatándole la revista. "esta es, gracias gracias" agradecía en el conde mott besando los pies al chico.

"ya, ya tranquilo ahora cumple tu promesa" dijo trunks con una gota en su cabeza, al ver la actitud del hombre, al cual lo le importaba tener la nariz rota.

"por supuesto vamos a mi despacho" dijo el hombre tomando la mano del chico llevándolo a su despacho, tenía la nariz rota pero el libro de sus sueños.

En el despacho del conde mott se puso algodón en la nariz e hizo todos los contratos y documentos necesarios, declarando a trunks Brief como el nuevo amo de la chica.

"aquí esta solo firma esto y la chica es tuya" menciono el hombre con la nariz vendada.

Trunks como no era tonto, analizo el contrato por si había algún truco en ellos, pero al no verlos tomo la pluma y los firmo terminando el acuerdo.

"eso es todo, por el poder que tengo ahora eres el nuevo amo de la sirvienta siesta" dijo el conde, "puedes ir por ella seguro te está esperando" menciono el hombre volviendo a su revista con cara lasciva.

Trunks no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica sintiendo su cálido ki, estando al frente de la puerta no perdía su sonrisa y tampoco su transformación, sin mas entro para ver a su nueva sirvienta sentada en la cama viéndolo con confusión.

"e..ere…ers tu señor trunks" dijo la chica levantándose de la cama caminando lentamente al chico.

"si siesta vine por ti" dijo el chico feliz de ver que la pelinegra estaba bien.

"pero tu cabello y tus ojos" dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas, al ver la nueva apariencia de el peli lavanda.

"oh esto, luego de lo explico" dijo el chico despreocupadamente, "ahora toma tus cosas te vienes conmigo" dijo el chico tomando los hombros de la chica.

"n..no puedo yo ahora soy sirvienta del conde" dijo la pelinegra bajando la mirada, deprimida por eso.

"ya no mas mira" dijo el chico feliz, entregándole el contrato a la chica. Siesta a medida que lo leía una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, acompañado por un rubor.

"esto quiere decir que desde hoy solo le sirvo a usted" declaro la chica muy feliz por esta noticia.

"si siesta, ahora estas protegida para que no vuelva a pasar la misma situación" dijo orgulloso el sayayin de lo que había hecho por ella.

"gracias, gracias" dijo la chica abrazando al peli rubio ojos de esmeralda, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"solo hice lo correcto" dijo el hijo de vegeta devolviendo el abrazo, sintiéndose bien con el contacto con la chica. "vamos, ve por tus cosas volvamos a la academia" dijo trunks separando a la chica, quien se limpiaba las lagrimas mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Los dos jóvenes después de arreglara las pertenencias de la chica se dirigían a la puerta de salida, pero no se esperaban que llegaran sus amigos y compañeros. Louise y Tabitha arriba del dragón sylphid y Kirche en la espalda de goten.

"trunks ¿qué diablos has hecho?" grito la peli rosa bajando del dragón azul de la chica, mirando los destrozos que hizo su familiar.

"salve a una amiga de un destino que no merecía" dijo el peli lavanda con un tono serio, llevando las maletas de la pelinegra.

"pufff ok, pero avísame si vuelve a pasar" dijo la chica con un suspiro, ella sabia que trunks y la chica habían establecido una bonita amistad.

"no creo que pase otra vez, porque ahora siesta es mi sirvienta personal" dijo el super sayayin, feliz con lo sucedido sacando un rubor a la chica.

"ya explicaras eso, pero también quiero saber tu cambio de aspecto" dijo la peli rosa viendo que trunks con el pelo rubio y ojos de color esmeralda se veía aun más sexy.

"ah pues te había comentado la transformación del super sayayin, esta es" dijo el chico ojos de esmeralda, muy despreocupado.

"pecho plano ahí que volver" dijo la pelirroja a louise interrumpiendo la conversación de ella y su familiar.

"la vaca tiene razón vamos" dijo la peli rosa subiendo al dragón azul, "oye donde esta Tabitha" menciono confundida louise mirando a todas partes.

"aquí esta" dijo goten mientras señalaba su espalda, con una Tabitha encaramada en la espalda del hijo de goku.

"vuelo con goten" dijo la pequeña peli celeste, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"oh que lindo" dijo la pelirroja viendo esa escena, "ok solo por esta vez puedes viajar con mi querido goten" comento la chica de piel morena mientras subía a sylphid.

"ven siesta a mi espalda" dijo trunks inclinándose para que la chica se encaramara en el hijo de vegeta.

"b.b. " dijo la chica pelinegra, avergonzada mientras subía en trunks, siesta al subir presiono sus grandes pechos en la espalda del chico, sacando un rubor en el chico.

"que suaves" pensó trunks mientras se elevaba al cielo.

El problema fue resuelto y además trunks había conseguido una nueva sirvienta, que esperaba que algún día fueran más que simples amigos en el futuro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente mientras estaban en clases, las chicas recibieron la noticia que en una semana a partir del día de hoy, se realizaría en la exposición anual de los familiares donde deben mostrar las habilidades de sus familiares a un expectante publico de magos reconocido de tristan, pero este año seria especial ya que la propia princesa de tristain Henrietta estaría entre el publico.

Varios comentarios salieron de los estudiantes, pero louise era la más emocionada su mejor amiga vendría a ver como su esplendido familiar lograría cautivar a todos con su poder.

"TRUNKS!" grito la chica corriendo vestida con las ropas de sayayin, "es hora de entrenar, la exposición es solo una semana" dijo la chica llegando al frente del chico que lo miraba confundido.

"¿una exposición?" pregunto el peli lavanda a la pequeña con las manos en las caderas.

"es donde los familiares junto a sus invocadores demuestran sus habilidades" dijo la chica emocionada.

"entonces quieres que les demuestre que tan fuerte soy" dijo trunks con una ceja levantada, molestándose por esto.

"claro que no si lo haces destruirías todo el lugar" negó la chica, "quiero que me enseñas una super técnica para ese día" declaro la peli rosa viendo a trunks que tenia una mirada molesta.

"no soy un espectáculo andante louise" dijo el enojado chico, "yo solo uso mis poderes para protección de las personas" dijo el peli lavanda dando la espalda a la chica, caminando lejos de la chica.

"por favor" dijo la peli rosa casi como un susurro, "ayúdame trunks te lo suplico" grito la chica levantando la mirada, parando en seco al joven sayayin.

"¿cuál es el motivo?" pregunto el hijo de vegeta sin voltear a verla.

"mi amiga estará ahí" dijo la pequeña louise. Trunks iba encarar a la chica de nuevo pero se detuvo. "ella es la princesa de este país y siempre me he visto por debajo de ella" menciono la peli rosa mirando al suelo.

"veo tu convicción louise" exclamo el peli lavanda acercándose a la chica, "lo hare pero deberás esforzarte al máximo" dijo el chico poniendo una mano en la cabeza de louise quien se alegro y abrazo al chico agradeciendo su ayuda.

"gracias, gracias trunks eres el mejor familiar que pude haber invocado" dijo la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos abrazando aun mas al peli lavanda, un poco sonrojado por la acción de louise.

"entonces te voy a enseñar a volar por los cielos" declaro trunks, quien se soltó del agarre de la pequeña.

"eso es genial, volare sin el uso de la varita" dijo emocionada la chica limpiándose las lagrimas.

"además te enseñare a lanzar energía, con eso dejaras sorprendido a cualquiera" dijo el chico mas animado, tomando los hombros de la chica.

Louise sentía que su corazón se saldría en ese instante, al contemplar la mirada de su familiar ella ya lo sabia, comenzó el día que empezó entrenar con el joven sayayin, louise había caído en el amor por su familiar.

"oye louise tienes la cara roja, te enfermaste" dijo el chico poniendo su frente con la de la chica, pero esta aprovecho la oportunidad y beso al sayayin directo en los labios, un tierno y casto beso que pillo desprevenido al chico.

"qu..que haces" dijo el chico dando una paso atrás, sonrojado como un tomate.

"so…solo fue mi manera de agradecer..te por tu ayuda" dijo la peli rosa nerviosa y con las mejillas coloradas, "ah…ahora vamos hay que entrenar" dijo la chica saliendo en dirección del campo que usaban para entrenar.

"es..t.a esta chica es muy precipitada" pensó el chico con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, "pero tiene labios suaves" pensaba el chico tocándose sus propios labios, "ahg no importa, ahora que recuerdo ¿Dónde se habrá metido goten?" dijo en voz alta el hijo de vegeta en pose pensativa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"wow es enorme" decía el pelinegro viendo la ciudad donde Kirche lo llevo, para comprar una nueva arma. Esto es porque trunks tiene una espada y goten también debería tener algo similar pensó Kirche, además quería pasar el día de compras con su novio.

"no tanto querido goten, ahora vamos a la herrería" dijo la zerbst tomando de la mano al chico dirigiéndose a la armería de la ciudad.

Al llegar al lugar, encontraron a un hombre mayor calvo, usando lentes circulares pequeños y un delantal típico de un herrero, el cual esperaba a su próxima para estafarla.

"oh una joven pareja, díganme en que puedo servirles" dijo el hombre sobándose las manos.

"quiero la mejor arma que tenga para mi novio" dijo la chica de piel morena apuntando al pelinegro, que registraba varias armas de la tienda.

"excelente esperen unos minutos" dijo el hombre pensando que haría el negocio de su vida.

Busco en la bodega, encontrando una espada de gran tamaño de oro puro, la cual jamás habia logrado vender. "esta es la máxima espada jamás creada" dijo el calvo mostrando el arma a la pelirroja.

"es hermosa, mira goten" exclamo Kirche entregándole la espada a su novio.

"que linda, me gusta" dijo el pelinegro con sus ojos como estrellas, tomando el arma y analizando su hoja de oro.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" pregunto la pelirroja sin quitarles los ojos encima a goten, que parcia un niño con un juguete nuevo.

"un millón de denales señorita" dijo el hombre calvo con un brillo en sus ojos.

"que! Pero con eso alcanza para una armadura completa y además una mansión en un buen pueblo" dijo sorprendida la pelirroja, casi cayéndose de espalda por la impresión.

"una espada de calidad cuesta su peso en oro" dijo el hombre sabiendo que la espada no era utilizable para batallas, solo era una decoración.

Kirche estaba que echaba humo, pero por su querido goten pagaría eso y mas por verlo feliz, como lo estaba ahora, lanzando ataques al aire.

"se rompió" exclamo el hijo de goku, mostrando que la hoja de la espada estaba partida en dos.

"que hiciste estúpido chiquillo!" grito el hombre molesto al ver su preciosa espada dividida en dos.

"espera viejo estafador, mencionaste que esa espada era de la mejor calidad" dijo molesta la pelirroja enfadada que este idiota le gritara a su novio.

"e…es…este emmm yo" exclama nervioso el estafador al ser descubierto por la chica.

(jajajaj me agradas chico ven acércate) dijo una voz en un barril, en un rincón de la tienda.

Goten se acerco al barril, busco entre varias espadas y lanzas, hasta encontrar una espada oxidada de peculiar estructura.

"siento un ki que emana de esta espada" exclamo el sorprendido sayayin, tomando del mango la espada analizándola.

(que tal amigo mi nombre es derflinger la espada parlanchina) dijo la espada con una voz estilo robot.

"esta Kirche, esta me gusta" dijo emocionada el pelinegro, señalando la espada a su novia.

"y ¿Cuánto por esa?" dijo aun molesta la chica con los brazos cruzados, mirando fríamente al herrero.

"es gratis solo llévensela" dijo el hombre moviendo sus manos de un lado para otro frenéticamente.

"me la llevo y también esta para mi" dijo la chica de piel morena, tomando una espada de considerable tamaño de espectacular filo y un mango negro con decoración dorada.

"no mi tizona" dijo el hombre con lagrimas en los ojos, viendo como se iban la pareja con sus espadas.

"con que se llama tizona" pensó Kirche analizando la espada, "es bonita" dijo en voz alta la pelirroja, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"tu espada también es bonita" menciono goten mirando la espada de la pelirroja.

"gracias cariño, ahora volvamos al entrenamiento" exclamo la chica, subiéndose a la espalda de el chico, "recuerda que la exposición de familiares en solo una semana" dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

"jajajajaja a la carga" exclamo el sayayin alzando le vuelo, emocionado por usar su nueva arma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La joven pareja llego a la academia en un parpadeo. Goten dejo a Kirche en su habitación para que se cambiara su ropa de la academia mientras el hijo de goku pasaba a saludar a su amigo.

"hey trunks" grito el pelinegro, atrayendo la atención del peli lavanda. "mira tengo una nueva espada" dijo el joven son, mostrando su espada a su amigo de la infancia.

"eso es genial goten, déjame verla" exclamo el chico quien estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de katie y louise las cuales estaban haciendo lagartijas sin parar.

"aquí esta" dijo el emocionado goten entregándole la espada a trunks.

(hey compañero soy derflinger) dijo la espada saludando al peli lavanda, quien se sorprendió al ver que la espada hablaba.

"la espada hablo" exclamo trunks sorprendido pero sin dejar caer la espada, "pero creo es habitual en ti en escoger cosas raras" dijo el peli lavanda volviendo a la calma.

"jajajajaj asi parece" menciono goten con su típica sonrisa, "como van las chicas" dijo el joven sayayin viendo como las chicas ponían todo su esfuerzo en la formación.

"creo que ya están listas para aprender a levitar en el aire" dijo con un tono orgulloso trunks, quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

"pues Kirche y Tabitha también aprenderán a volar y además lanzar energía de sus manos" dijo el pelinegro imitando la pose de su amigo.

"así, pues louise y katie podrán hacer eso y además louise sacara el primer lugar en la exposición de familiares" dijo trunks confiado en el triunfo de la peli rosa.

"no no, será Kirche la mejor" dijo el pelinegro moviendo su dedo en ademan de negatividad.

"louise será la mejor" dijo el peli lavanda enojado.

"Kirche!" exclamo goten.

"louise!" exclamo trunks.

"Kirche!" exclamo goten.

"louise!" exclamo trunks.

"Kirche!" exclamo goten.

"louise!" exclamo trunks.

"goten!" grito Kirche corriendo al pelinegro, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y a su lado estaba siesta sorprendentemente usando la ropa del sayayin.

"Kirche!" dijo goten viendo a su novia, quien lo abrazaba y metía su cabeza entre sus pechos.

"amor mío ven a mis brazos" dijo trunks a siesta sorprendiéndose a el mismo, "eh?" Exclamo el peli lavanda.

"¿co..como dijo señor trunks?" pregunto la chica con las mejillas coloradas.

"no nada jajajajaj" dijo el peli lavanda imitando la sonrisa de su amigo.

"oh debí escuchar mal jajajaj" dijo la chica pelinegra riendo, pensando en que no escucho bien al sayayin. "ya estoy lista señor trunks" exclamo siesta mostrando su traje sayayin al chico.

"te ves fenomenal siesta" dijo trunks dándole un pulgar arriba, mirando como ese traje acentuaba su exuberante pecho.

"gracias señor trunks" menciono la sirvienta del sayayin. La chica aunque era la sirvienta personal del chico, también trabajaba en la academia pero ahora tenía más tiempo libre gracias al sayayin y algunas amenazas al director de la academia por parte de trunks.

"vamos siesta debes ponerte al día junto a las demás" dijo el hijo de vegeta tomando a siesta de la mano llevándola a empezar con su formación.

"vamos Kirche te enseñare una nueva técnica" exclamo goten tomando de la mano a la pelirroja llevándola a su campo de entrenamiento.

"¿Qué técnica?" pregunto la pelirroja en su tono de voz cariñoso.

"te enseñare a volar" dijo emocionado el pelinegro, caminando de la mano con la chica de piel morena.

"oh mi querido goten es el mejor" dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio, el cual solo sonrió con su famosa sonrisa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"siesta y katie, necesito que le den 10 vueltas a la academia" ordeno el peli lavanda a las chicas quienes asintieron sin chistar.

"oye trunks y yo" exclamo confundida la peli rosa sentada en el césped.

"no te lo dije, aprenderás a volar por los cielos" dijo el hijo de vegeta, con las manos en las caderas, sonriéndole a la chica.

"genial, vamos ¿qué debo hacer?" pregunto la chica emocionada, levantándose del suelo con estrellas en sus ojos.

"calma, calma" dijo el sayayin haciendo un ademan con sus manos. "primero debe relajarte y concentrar tu ki por todo tu cuerpo" indico el chico a louise, la cual empezó a realizar lo indicado por su familiar.

La chica cerro sus ojos, calmando su cuerpo y empezando a concentrar el ki en su interior. La chica sentía como la energía fluía en ella y trunks también sentía como su poder recorría el cuerpo de la chica.

"ahora usa esa energía para elevarte, imagínalo y concéntrate en eso" indico el joven sayayin, con una voz suave.

Louise escucho la voz de trunks, e empezó a expulsar su energía de ella comenzando por la planta de sus pies elevándose de poco a poco en el aire. Louise estaba a unos cuantos centímetros pero al no tener el mejor control de su energía interna, empezó a sentirse cansada y empezó a caer poco a poco a tocar sus pies el suelo.

"bien hecho louise, lograste elevarte del suelo en el primer intento" exclamo orgulloso el sayayin, "con esfuerzo, en una semana podrás moverte libremente en el aire" dijo el hijo de bulma, inclinándose a ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

"uff esto consume demasiada energía" dijo agitada y respirando con dificultad, tomando la mano del chico levantándose del suelo.

"es haci al comienzo, pero siguiendo con el entrenamiento para controlar tu ki te acostumbraras" menciono trunks, secando el sudor de la frente de la chica con su guante.

"gracias trunks, contigo a mi lado y….yo pienso que voy a lograr todas mis metas" dijo sinceramente la peli rosa con sus mejillas coloradas, "pero me estaba preguntando, si no has querido volver a tu mundo" dijo la chica mirando al suelo.

"sabes louise, me he asignado un objetivo en estos días" dijo el joven sayayin tumbándose en el verde césped.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto la chica sentándose al lado de trunks.

"el de convertirte a ti, siesta y katie en las más grandes magas y guerreras del mundo" dijo el chico levantando el puño derecho al aire, con gran determinación en sus palabras.

Louise se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pero también sintió un gran alivio al saber que su familiar estaría para ella sin tener ningún rencor contra ella, por a ver sido arrebatado de su mundo sin previo aviso.

"discúlpame trunks" dijo repentinamente la chica, "disculpa por como te trate cuando te convoque" exclamo la chica abrazando sus rodillas, sintiéndose mal al tratar a trunks como si fuera su sirviente.

Trunks mostrada confusión y sorpresa en su rostro, la orgullosa louise se disculpaba con el sayayin. Esta faceta de ella jamás la había mostrada, eso significada que por dentro de ella solo era una chica que siempre fue subestimada y menospreciada por los demás.

"disculpa trunks, tú has sido el rayo de esperanza que se me fue otorgado y yo te trata solo como un esclavo" decía la chica mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Trunks sintió las palabras de la chica en su corazón. Palabras sinceras de una chica que solo quería ser reconocida por los demás.

"tranquila louise" exclamo el peli lavanda, quien abrazo a la chica asiendo la sentir mas tranquila, "eso ya esta en el pasado, lo que cuenta es nuestro futuro" dijo el sayayin, mientras la chica se apoyaba en su hombro, el cual no dejaba de abrazarla.

"eso quiere decir ¿que no te iras de mi lado?" pregunto la peli rosa mirando los ojos azules del chico.

"claro que no siempre estaré contigo para lo que necesites" dijo con una sonrisa el hijo de vegeta, alegrando a la chica, la cual se acurruco mas en el pecho del chico.

"gracias trunks, gracias por todo" exclamo la chica, sintiendo protegida en los brazos del sayayin.

El resto de la tarde trunks, louise, siesta y katie. Estuvieron entrenando sus movimientos de pelea y su condición física, esperando por el día de la exposición el cual sería el más sorprendente que tuviera la academia de tristain.

.

.

.

Listo es el final de este capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, si es haci deja tu comentario y opinión te lo agradeceré y motivaras a seguir escribiendo esta los demás capítulos, si mas que decir "viva el harem" alucard77 fuera (púdrete maldito pendejo).


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: bien esto es rápido y corto aquie en el nuevo capitulo, respuestas a los comentarios:

gokusayayin9: que tal colega, saludos te manda alucard77 y se agradece tu comentario, trato de hacer aflorar sentimientos en mis lectores, gracias por tu apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: te saludo mi fiel lector gente como tu me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo de llevar siempre lo mejor a ustedes, te lo agradezco, agradezco tu apoyo.

KRT215: tu comentario anterior no me hizo enojar, es mas me hizo reflexionar y tratare de darle mas protagonismo a goten y como tu eres un fiel lector de mis historias, te dejare escoger a la tercera chica para goten, excepto Henrietta, las demás a la que quieras, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bien es todo, también me gustaría que comentaran mis demás historias, se los agradecería un monton, sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6: aclarando sentimientos y la exposición de familiares.

Golpes de espadas resonaban en el campo de entrenamiento de goten, Kirche y Tabitha, los dos primeros mencionados se enfrentaban en un duelo de espadas, donde goten se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de Kirche, porque si usaba mas poder podría herirla y jamás podría perdonarse si eso pasaba.

"eso es Kirche, el día de mañana daremos un gran espectáculo en la exposición" decía el pelinegro esquivando los ataques de la pelirroja.

"gracias cariño, contigo fácilmente conseguiremos el primer lugar" exclamo la chica, lanzando un corte horizontal con su espada, goten salto esquivándolo y se mantuvo en el aire empuñando a derflinger.

"vamos Kirche, es hora de una pelea aérea" exclamo el pelinegro tomando distancia de la chica, surcando los cielos.

"ok goten ahí voy" dijo la chica elevándose por los aires, mientras empuñaba a tizona.

Los jóvenes gracias a la sapiencia de Tabitha y su instrucciones que había leído en un libro, lograr manejar de mejor manera sus armas, también ayudo el entrenamiento físico para hacer parecer que las espadas pesaran como una pluma.

"eso es Kirche, la pelea se pone emocionante" dijo emocionado el pelinegro, viendo que su novia se había vuelto muy fuerte durante esta semana.

"vamos goten, se que te estas conteniendo demasiado" exclamo la chica, usando la espada para tratar de golpear a goten, el cual contrarrestaba con la espada parlanchina.

"esta bien Kirche usare un poco de mi poder" dijo el hijo de goku, elevando su ki.

En un parpadeo el chico empezó a aparecer y desaparecer a la vista de la pelirroja, quien no podía seguir sus movimientos ya que este era muy rápido, en un segundo goten estaba en frente de la chica y con un movimiento rápido con derflinger golpeo a tizona, mandándola a volar de la mano de la chica de piel morena.

"es hora de mi ataque especial" pensó la pelirroja, que ahora estaba desarmada. "el abrazo de la ardiente Kirche" grito la chica, sorprendiendo al chico, haciéndolo bajar la guardia dejándolo a la merced del super ataque de Kirche.

"ahí no otra vez" pensó el pelinegro, mientras era envuelto en los brazos de goten y su cabeza reposaba en los pechos de la chica.

"te tengo querido goten" decía alegre la chica pelirroja, quien sonreía sin parar al ver que su técnica funciono tan bien.

"muuu Kirche, de nuevo me ganas con esa técnica" dijo el joven sayayin con un mohín, "sabes que no puedo contrarrestar tu técnica" exclamo el chico desanimado, ya que si intentaba algo podía correr el riesgo de lastimar a su novia.

"tengo una idea para alegrarte" dijo la chica muy alegre y con un rubor en sus mejillas. Kirche se inclino un poco y beso los labios del chico, metiendo un poco de lengua en la boca del sayayin.

Al pasar de los días Kirche y goten se habían vuelto aun mas unidos, ya eran novios pero ya entraban en confianza, hablaban de sus vidas en el pasado, como los dos seres que Kirche había visto en sus sueños, los cuales explico goten que eran broly y majin buu dos seres que causaron problemas en su mundo y que tuvo la obligación de enfrentar aun solo siendo un niño, la chica lloro al saber lo duro que fue eso para el chico, pero goten siempre tenia la forma de tranquilizarla y esa era la famosa sonrisa son.

Por parte de Kirche, le explico a goten que ella fue siempre considerada una molestia en su familia y trataron de que casara con un viejo conde para mejorar la reputación de su familia, la cual se negó y fue echada lejos de su país, transferida a la academia de tristain para que no se involucrara mas con la familia zerbts, cosa que molesto en demasía y se prometió si llegara a conocer a la familia de la pelirroja, conocerían el poder de un super sayayin.

Luego de unos minutos de contacto bucal se separaron, por la falta de oxigeno. Kirche no lo decía pero se estaba haciendo adicta a los labios de goten.

"no creo que aguante mucho sin pasar al siguiente nivel en nuestra relación" pensaba la chica de piel de ebano, sabiendo con solo los besos que se daba con goten la excitaba.

"tu si sabes lo que me gusta Kirche jajajajaj" decía goten riendo, "siempre tus besos saben a fresa" comento el chico, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"y tus labios saben a gloria cariño" exclamo la pelirroja con un enorme rubor en sus mejillas, cada palabra de goten aunque inocentes, siempre la hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Tabitha veía esto desde el suelo, con una mirada de envidia al ver que su amigo demostraba su afecto por goten abiertamente.

Durante los días que estaba con goten la chica de cabello celeste sentía mas atracción por el sayayin, no solo era su físico si no también su forma de ser y la forma en que ayudaba a su formación, que daban resultados ahora ella era mucho mas fuerte y ágil en todo sentido.

"esto no se quedara así" pensó la pequeña Tabitha elevándose del suelo, poniéndose al lado de Kirche.

Tabitha no respondió y solo lanzo un golpe a la chica que lo atrapo con la palma.

"vaya quieres entrenar, o solo quieres interrumpirnos a mi y mi novio" dijo maliciosamente la pelirroja, ella ya empezaba a comprender que su mejor amiga también estaba generando sentimientos por su familiar.

"pelea" dijo en su tono neutral la chica, poniéndose en guardia frente a la zerbst.

"ok Tabitha, es hora de saber quien es mas fuerte" exclamo Kirche, determinada en pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra la peli celeste mientras se ponía en guardia. Las dos imitaban la forma de colocarse de goten antes de una pelea.

"wow es genial, Kirche contra Tabitha" menciono el pelinegro emocionado por la pelea, "vamos chicas muestren sus habilidades" animaba goten mientras descendía al suelo, cruzándose de brazos para tener una mejor visión de la pelea.

Las chicas se miraban a los ojos, esperando una reacción de la otra, una pequeña desconcentración para así atacar. Ninguna daba el brazo a torcer y sin más se lanzaron una a la otra, empezando el enfrentamiento.

Kirche trato de golpear con el puño la cara de Tabitha, pero esta la esquivo por poco aprovechando de dar una patada baja, la cual conecto con las costillas de la pelirroja, pero esta la vio venir y sujeto su pierna, dejando a la peli celeste al ataque frontal de Kirche, que conecto en la mejilla de la chica, haciéndola retroceder.

"buena patada" dijo la chica de piel morena, con la mano en su costado.

"buen golpe" respondió Tabitha, limpiándose la saliva de la boca.

Las chicas después de hablar se volvieron al ataque, generando una lluvia de golpes y patadas por parte de las dos. Los golpes de Kirche eran bloqueados por Tabitha, pero pasaba lo mismo con la chica, Kirche también bloqueaba los golpes de la chica.

La pelea duro por media hora, golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, ninguna de las dos cedía contra la otra, en estos momentos las chicas mantenían la distancia la una contra la otra, agitadas y con varios golpes en sus cuerpos, apenas podían mantenerse en el aire. Ellas sabían que la pelea debía terminar o en cualquier momento caerían a pique al suelo, otorgándole la victoria a su oponente.

"ya es suficiente Tabitha" exclamo Kirche levantando su palma derecha al cielo, "te demostrare mi nueva técnica que he estado entrenando todos estos días" declaro la pelirroja, mientras en la palma se concentraba una gran bola de energía de color rojo, emitiendo una luz cegadora donde todo el poder que le quedaba estaba concentrado en esta bola de energía.

"lo mismo pienso" dijo agitada la chica de piel blanca como la nieve, elevando sus dos manos al cielo, "yo también he logrado dominar una nueva técnica" dijo Tabitha en su tono neutral, mientras en sus manos una gran bola azul empezó a aparecer.

Las bolas de energía ya tenían un diámetro de dos metros, y esto le preocupaba a goten ya que si uno de los ataques llegaba a impactar a una de las chicas, graves daños le generaría a la afectada.

"aquí va" gritaron al unisonó las lanzados sus ataques, quienes se acercaban el uno al otro, pero goten intervino y desvió cada ataque al cielo los cuales estallaron en una estela de azul y rojo, que era hermoso a la vista.

"es todo, lo declaro un empate" dijo de forma seria el pelinegro algo poco común en el sayayin. "deben aprender a controlarse en una pelea de entrenamiento chicas" exclamo el joven son, mientras descendía al suelo junto a las chicas.

"lo sentimos goten" dijeron las chicas, quienes miraban al suelo al ser regañadas por el pelinegro.

"oh vamos chicas no se pongan asi" dijo el hijo de goku con un tono suave, viendo que las chicas tenían un aura de depresión que las rodeaba, "ummm ¿que puedo hacer para subirles el animo?" pregunto goten, a las chicas.

"transfórmate en super sayayin" exclamo la pelirroja aun mirando el suelo, mientras hacía círculos en la tierra con el pie con un mohín en su cara.

"hazlo goten" apoyo Tabitha en su tono neutral, con las manos detrás de ella.

"bueno si eso las hace feliz" dijo el sayayin encogiéndose de hombros, poniendo sus brazos a su costado y en un santiamén su cabello paso a dorado, desafiando la gravedad y sus ojos eran de color esmeralda.

las chicas levantaron en un parpadeo sus rostros, contemplando la nueva apariencia del sayayin. Desde el día en que trunks mostro su transformación, Kirche y Tabitha pedían a goten que lo hiciera para verlo en su nueva forma.

"suéltame Tabitha, me lo como, me lo comeré de amor" gritaba como animal Kirche emocionada al ver la forma de goten, tratando de abalanzarse a goten mientras que la pequeña la detenía con los brazos en su cintura.

"tranquila Kirche" decía la chica de lentes, haciendo lo posible para detener a su amiga, la cual siempre que veía a su familiar transformado perdía el control.

"tal vez no deba transformarme más" exclamo el pelinegro un poco asustado por la actitud de su novia.

"no no no no no no!" gritaba la chica de piel morena, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente, "me porto bien, me porto bien!" decía mas calmada la pelirroja, controlando sus impulsos.

"entonces me quedare transformado por un tiempo" dijo el inocente sayayin, mostrando su famosa sonrisa son, el cual fue un grave error.

"ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!" grito Kirche, librándose de las manos de Tabitha y en un dos por tres tenia al rubio sayayin envuelto en sus brazos, besando sus labios de forma desesperada.

La chica perdió el control y no le importo en que lugar estaba, ella solo besaba con toda la pasión y amor que retenía la chica, liberaba todas estas emociones besando al sayayin quien después de un rato comenzaba a devolver el favor a la chica.

"sylphid" grito Tabitha a su dragón azul, "quítala" dijo molesta la chica apuntando a la pelirroja que no soltaba al super sayayin, el dragón obedeció y con su hocico tomo la parte trasera del dogi de la chica levantándola del suelo.

"noooo yo quería seguir besando a mi querido goten" dijo Kirche con un puchero, mientras era llevada a la academia por el dragón de Tabitha.

"nos vamos, necesitamos una ducha" declaro la peli celeste caminando al lado de su dragón.

"puffff esta bien, pero también debemos hablar de tus sentimientos hacia mi novio" exclamo la zerbts con una media sonrisa y una mirada astuta en su rostro. Tabitha al escuchar esto su cara se prendió como un foco de color rojo, pero sin responderle a la pelirroja.

Mientras con goten, el chico se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar en que Kirche lo había besado de tal forma, "me siento raro, la forma que me beso Kirche fue excitante" pensó el chico, el cual quería más que solo eso, el chico quería pasar a un nivel más alto.

"oh bueno le preguntare a trunks" dijo el pelinegro, el cual volvía a la normalidad y se elevaba al cielo a la dirección donde se encontraba su amigo de la infancia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto trunks se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con la mirada en la peli rosa louise y la pelinegra siesta, las cuales tenían una pelea de entrenamiento, practicando movimientos que el hijo de vegeta les había enseñado, pero eso no era todo ya que louise tenia un mayor control de su magia logro realizar el conjuro para aumentar el peso de la ropa, teniendo encima 25 kilos acuestas, contando que en los guantes, botas y la perchera, cada una pesaba 5 kilos de peso.

Trunks también había puesto un régimen de entrenamiento para la chica que no estaba involucrada en las peleas de entrenamiento, en este caso era katie quien daba vueltas por la academia tratando de acostumbrarse al peso que llevaba encima de ella.

"estas chicas se están volviendo más fuertes cada día" pensaba el peli lavanda, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus alumnas, "su ki se ha elevado exponencialmente, si siguen asi su poder llegar a mas allá de este mundo" pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"hey trunks" saludo su amigo goten, quien aterrizaba al lado del peli lavanda.

"que pasa goten" respondió trunks, mirando al hijo de goku quien tenia una cara confusa en su rostro. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el hijo de vegeta a goten.

"pues veras, hoy cuando Kirche me beso metió su lengua en mi boca y…." decía el pelinegro, siendo detenido por trunks.

"espera, espera, espera no quiero saber que hacen tu y Kirche en privado" exclamo el hijo del príncipe sayayin, moviendo sus manos en frente de goten.

"es que no fue en privado, me transforme en super sayayin y se me lanzo encima" dijo goten explicando su situación a su mejor amigo.

"vaya parece que la chica se vuelve loca cuando te transformas" dijo trunks, volviendo su mirada a sus alumnas.

"pero la cosa es que a mi me gusto que hiciera eso me hizo sentir raro" decía el pelinegro, "era como si quisiera algo mas de ella" explico el confundido sayayin.

"pues eso es fácil, quieres tener sexo con tu novia" dijo de forma natural el peli lavanda aclarando las dudas del pelinegro.

"oh si, es cuando un hombre inserta su pen…" no termino de decir su frase, por que trunks le dio un golpe en la cabeza, "auch que hice" exclamo el pelinegro sobándose la cabeza.

"no dijas esas cosas, mejor ve y háblalo con Kirche" dijo molesto trunks, quien tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por lo dicho por su amigo.

"tienes razón lo conversare al rato con mi novia" lo ultimo que dijo lo hizo pensar, y se le ocurrió una buena forma de burlarse de su amigo. "mi novia, yo tengo novia y tu no jajajjaaj" reía el hijo de goku burlándose de trunks.

"cállate, yo también puedo tener novia" dijo el avergonzado sayayin, "pero aun es muy pronto" exclamo el peli lavanda cruzándose de brazos.

"ha..si, y en quien piensas, louise o siesta" dijo goten, moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo, mientras le daba codazos al brazo del chico.

Esta frase dicha por su amigo lo sorprendió, no había pensado en cual de las chicas seria la mas cercana para ser su novia. Por un lado la tierna siesta, la simpática y sumisa chica que saco chispas de su corazón a primera vista, por la otra banda la orgullosa y linda louise, quien tuvo una mala primera impresión, pero al pasar los días y ver el poder del sayayin cambio su actitud de forma radical, encariñándose mas por parte de los dos, cariño que llego hasta que en la noche dormían abrazados con la chica acurrucada con trunks que no le molestaba si no al contrario le agradaba.

"las dos tienen personalidades únicas y cada una me gusta" respondió trunks a su amigo, de forma sincera si quitar la vista de las chicas. "pero también hay alguien mas, katie" exclamo el peli lavanda refiriéndose a la castaña, que también tenia cariño hacia ella.

La pequeña katie tenia una personalidad parecida a la de siesta, le encantaba la forma que la castaña le tenia un postre diferente cada día, su sonrisa y la preocupación por el y también por las demás, eso la hacia ser una gran chica para el peli lavanda.

"es una decisión difícil amigo, pero lo bueno es que yo no la tengo que tomar adiós trunks" se despidió el sayayin de cabello negro de su amigo, volando en dirección de la academia.

"gracias goten" dijo entre dientes con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando en la dirección en donde se había ido el pelinegro. "no se que me preocupa ni siquiera se, si alguna de las chicas les gusto" pensó le peli lavanda encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras con las chicas, también katie quien había terminado de correr y ahora se encontraba junto a siesta y louise sentadas en el pasto del suelo, tomando un descanso.

"vaya chicas el entrenamiento de trunks es intenso" dijo agitada katie, a sus compañeras de entrenamiento.

"si lo es pero asi lograremos hacernos tan fuertes como el amo trunks" exclamo siesta mirando al peli lavanda, quien aun seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

"pues yo ya soy capaz de volar" dijo con orgullo la peli rosa, jactándose de su logro.

"asi mira esto" dijo la castaña levantando su palma derecha, formando una bola de energía lanzándola al suelo dejando un agujero de un metro de diámetro.

"eso no es nada" exclamo la chica de cabello rosa imitando a su amiga, pero la bola de energía era un poco mas grande y al lanzarla hizo un agujero mas grande en el suelo.

"calma chicas, se agotaran aun mas" dijo la pelinegra de cabello de negro, siendo la voz de la razón.

"siesta tiene razón, ya de por si me encuentro agotada" dijo la peli castaña, cayendo de espaldas en el césped.

"no creen que trunks se le ve algo raro" menciono louise, mientras observaba a el sayayin, el cual tenia una mano en el mentón mirando al cielo.

"tienes razón louise ¿en que estará pensando?" pregunto siesta, también volviendo su mirada al sayayin.

"pues quien sabe, tal vez esta pensando en quien será su novia entre nosotras jajaja" dijo en broma katie, volviendo a su posición inicial.

"si fuera el caso yo seria la escogida" dijo louise, con una sonrisa arrogante.

"jajajja no creo, esa seria yo" dijo entre risas katie, molestando a louise y siesta.

"muuu, a trunks yo le gusto mas" dijo la pelinegra molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"jajajaj no me hagas reír trunks se muere por mi" exclamo louise mientras se apuntaba a ella misma con el dedo.

"no por mi" dijo katie molesta.

"no por mi" dijo siesta enojada algo poco usual en ella, pero si es por trunks no perdería.

"esperen, esperen, esperen esto quiere decir ¿que a las tres nos gusta trunks?" exclamo sorprendida louise al darse cuenta por lo que estaban discutiendo, causando que todas enrojecieran y bajaran un poco la mirada.

"es…te yo emmm me gus..ta trunks" dijo katie con un poco de vergüenza, pero decidida en expresar sus sentimientos.

"a mmm..mi también me pasa lo mismo" exclamo la sirvienta de trunks, con las manos en las mejillas.

"yo yo yo, emm no lo se, e.. ." balbuceaba la peli rosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pero recibió las miradas de las chicas quienes tenían entre cerrados los ojos, "si esta bien me gusta mucho trunks" grito louise, tapándose la boca al instante esperando que trunks no la haya escuchado, pero el chico aun seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

"aja ja parece que la señorita orgullo esta mostrando una nueva faceta" decía la peli castaña, con los ojos entre cerrados.

"pues tu igual" replico la peli rosa cruzándose de brazos, con un mohín en su rostro.

"ya ya tranquilas, parecen unas niñas" decía la pelinegra, moviendo sus manos. "hay algo aun mas importante que discutir" exclamo siesta, volviendo a sonrojarse.

"exacto, hay que saber quién será la novia de trunks" decía katie en tono serio, mirando a sus dos oponentes en el amor.

"eso es obvio yo sere la indicada" decía con superioridad louise.

"claro que no, trunks caerá rendido ante mis postres" decía katie molesta por lo dicho de la peli rosa.

""creo que trunks debería decidir" exclamo sensatamente la sirvienta siesta, viendo al sayayin.

"¿crees que deberíamos preguntarle?" dijo louise con preocupación, pensando que ella no seria la escogida.

"si louise, seria lo justo para las tres, que el hombre que nos gusta decida por una de nosotras" dijo cabizbaja la chica de cabello corto, pensando igual que louise, de que no seria la escogida por el peli lavanda.

"seria genial que lo pudiéramos compartir entre las tres ufff" decía katie suspirando, poniendo su mano en la mejilla. Pero en un segundo la chica se le prendió el foco. "y si lo compartimos" exclamo la chica emocionada por su idea.

"¿compartirlo?!" dijeron con asombro y al unisonó siesta y louise.

"claro, no existe ningún problema en compartirlo entre nosotras, de esa forma nadie sale lastimada" explicaba katie como si fuera lo mas natural en el mundo, dejando en que pensar a sus compañeras de entrenamiento.

"umm no lo se, qué opinas siesta" dijo a la peli rosa confusa, pidiendo la opinión de la pelinegra.

"creo que sea una buena idea" dijo la pelinegra analizando la situación, ya que seria la forma mas tranquila de sobrellevar la situación.

"bien ok, pero seré la primera en besarlo" comento la chica de cabellos rosas, cruzándose de brazos, con las mejillas coloradas. Esta acción saco protestas de parte de las demás chicas, generando un nuevo conflicto entre las que serian las nuevas novias de trunks.

"vaya que ruido" dijo trunks, con el ceño fruncido viendo a las chicas discutir, "será mejor ver que les pasa" pensó el sayayin, caminando en dirección de sus estudiantes, con el objetivo de saber el porqué de su discusión.

"yo" "no yo" yo" "no no yo" discutían las chicas como niñas pequeñas, peleándose por un caramelo.

"¿Por qué pelean chicas?" pregunto el sayayin, confundido por la actitud de sus alumnas.

"por quien te va a besar primero" exclamo katie, volviendo a pelear con siesta y louise.

"pero eso tiene una fácil solución" dijo el sayayin, "hagan piedra, papel y tijera" explico el muchacho, pero cuando lo dijo se dio cuenta lo que katie había dicho. "¿besar?" pensó el peli lavanda, empezando a sudar balas en su rostro.

"bien aquí vamos" dijeron las tres chicas, haciéndole caso al hijo de vegeta. "piedra, papel o tijera" decían las chicas repetidamente, hasta que salió la ganadora. Siesta saltaba por todo el lugar de alegría celebrando su victoria, mientras las demás miraban sus manos en forma de puño, bajando sus cabezas con resignación.

"esperen chicas, ¿Cuál es el motivo pa…para quererme ?" pregunto nervioso el hijo de trunks.

"es verdad chicas hay que explicarle la situación a trunks" dijo katie, atrayendo aun mas la atención del sayayin, el cual aun seguía sudando mucho.

"¿situ…acion?" pregunto el nervioso sayayin.

"exacto, hemos decidido que como a las tres nos gustas serás el novio de nosotras" dijo muy feliz la peli marron, pero con un rubor en sus mejillas, al igual que sus compañeras de entrenamiento.

"oh fiu era eso" exclamo trunks secándose el sudor de la frente, "espera NOVIO" grito el peli lavanda sorprendido por lo dicho por katie.

Las chicas solo asentían con felicidad, hasta louise la cual su actitud había cambiado radicalmente llegando a tal grado de compartir novio con katie y siesta, pero ella consideraba amigas a las chicas y estaba dispuesta para tener a trunks más que su familiar compartir al peli lavanda.

"cof cof" trunks se aclaro la garganta, relajándose un poco ya que su dilema había sido resuelto solo, "la verdad chicas, justo en estos momentos pensaba en que cada una me gusta mucho" decía el peli lavanda con un rubor en su rostro, pero decidido en confesar sus sentimientos.

"que lindo" exclamo katie mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho del sayayin.

"hey no es justo" reclamo la peli rosa abrazando el brazo izquierdo de trunks.

"les recuerdo chicas, que yo fui la ganadora del juego" exclamo la peli negra cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

"tch es verdad" dijeron al unisonó louise y katie, separándose de trunks, dándole espacio necesario para que siesta bese al sayayin.

"¿segura?" pregunto el hijo de vegeta, tomando a su sirvienta de los hombros, recibiendo el asentimiento de la chica, la cual empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, acercándose poco a poco al rostro colorado del sayayin, el cual también hacia lo mismo.

Sus bocas estaban solo a unos centímetros, los cuales se transformaron en milímetros, hasta sellar sus labios en un tierno y amoroso que transmitía todo el sentimiento y emociones que sentían el uno por el otro. El amoroso beso de la peli negra y el peli lavanda duro unos minutos, separándose por la falta de oxigeno.

"muuuu y también quiero" pensaba la peli castaña, mirando la amorosa escena con celos por no ser ella.

"maldición como mi familiar debería ser yo a la que bese así" pensó louise apretando sus puños con enojo.

Los dos enamorados se veían fijamente, con sus mejillas coloradas para luego abrazarse con ternura.

"es mi turno" exclamo katie saltando hacia la pareja, derribando al muchacho para tenerlo a su merced, se lamio los labios y procedió a estampar sus labios con los de trunks, el cual se sorprendió por esta actitud, pero aun así disfrutaba el beso de la pequeña maga.

El beso duro casi lo mismo que el de siesta, pero este era un poco mas subido de tono por parte de katie, la cual saboreo cada rincón de la boca del sayayin, el cual se sorprendía aun mas al ver esta nueva faceta de la tímida katie.

"suficiente es mi turno" dijo molesta louise, sacando a katie de encima del hijo de vegeta, ahora teniendo al sayayin a merced de ella, imitando a su amiga y poner sus labios rosados, con los varoniles labios del peli lavanda.

Louise no era tan atrevida como katie, pero si movía sus labios con sincronía a los de trunks, el cual tomaba de la cintura para mayor comodidad, y por parte de la chica ponía sus manos detrás de la nuca del chico profundizando el beso, el cual termino por falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

"aahh yo quiero mas" dijo katie saltando arriba de trunks, besándolo por toda su cara, gesto que imito siesta, demostrando su afecto por trunks y como louise no quería ser menos también entro al juego, dejando al sayayin lleno de besos por su rostro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mejillas sonrojadas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche y en la habitación de Kirche se encontraba la mencionada, junto a goten y Tabitha la cual tenia un gran sonrojo en su rostro, sabiendo que hoy por una ve y por todas, aclararía sus sentimientos por el novio de la pelirroja.

"bien pequeña Tabitha, ha llegado el momento" exclamo la chica de piel morena, quien se paseaba de un lado para otro, como si fuera un general frente a su pelotón.

Goten se encontraba sentado en la cama, al lado de la peli celeste sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, con una mirada de confusión, viendo a su novia actuar mas raro de lo normal.

"emm Kirche, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el inocente goten, aumentando el sonrojo de Tabitha.

"pues mi querido goten" exclamo su novia, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. "mi mejor amiga Tabitha, tiene algo que decirte" dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo a su pequeña amiga, dando el pie de que ella se confesara a goten.

"emm y…yo tu" balbuceaba la pequeña Tabitha, la cual jamás había estado en una situación similar.

"¿siiii?" dijo el pelinegro, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"yo, yo …yo..yo" repetía una y otra vez, sin poder decir lo que pensaba, su cara parecía una remolacha.

"vamos Tabitha tu puedes" pensaba su amiga pelirroja, dándole todo su apoyo para que por fin la chica saliera del cascaron.

"yo… me gus….tt" la chica peli celeste estaba a solo una palabra para terminar la frase, pero no lo lograba, hasta que goten le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda para lograra terminar la frase. "me gustas goten" dijo la chica rápidamente, pero de manera clara para que lo entendiera el sayayin.

"a mí también me gustas Tabitha jijijiji" dijo el alegre pelinegro, otorgándole su famosa sonrisa, pero sin entender el varadero significado de esas palabras.

La chica de piel morena, estaba muy emocionada por lo ocurrido, su novio y mejor amiga se habían confesado, ella era una chica de mente abierta estaba dispuesta a compartir a goten por el bienestar de su amiga y de su amado sayayin.

"beso, beso, beso" gritaba la pelirroja, aplaudiendo con sus manos, tratando de motivar a los nuevos novios que dieran el siguiente paso.

"pero me dijiste que solo te debería besar a ti" dijo el inocente sayayin, frotándose la nuca de confusión.

"mi lindo goten, ahora yo y Tabitha somos tus novias, por eso puedes besarnos a las dos" explico la chica de piel morena a su inocente novio.

"eso explica que yo le gustara a Tabitha, eso es genial" exclamo el peli celeste demostrando que él tiene amor para las dos chicas.

"vamos Tabitha, yo ye confesaste es hora de pasar al ultimo paso" dijo Kirche, dándole un pulgar arriba a su amiga, quien asintió la cabeza.

"goten" exclamo la peli celeste llamando la atención del alegre hijo de goku, "con esto demuestro mis sentimientos por ti" dijo la callada y tímida chica, mostrando una nueva faceta en ella.

La chica tomo una de las mejillas de goten con suavidad, mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro del chico, el cual hacia lo mismo mientras cerraban sus ojos al mismo tiempo, sus labios se acercaban hasta estar solo a milímetros, sellando sus bocas en un tierno y amoroso beso, disfrutando el sabor de los labios de cada uno con algo torpes movimientos aunque poco importaba.

"bravo, bravo" gritaba Kirche, muy alegre al ver que por fin su amiga habia salido del cascaron y se transformo en la novia del suertudo goten.

La acción de la pelirroja hizo que los novios se separan con una enorme sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas, y por parte de Tabitha una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor más grande que el de goten.

"pero Kirche también quiere un besote" exclamo infantilmente la pelirroja, besando por sorpresa al sayayin, siendo un poco mas osada que Tabitha, ingresando un poco su lengua en la boca de goten, el cual siempre disfrutaba estos momentos con su novia. Después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno en pulmones.

"los labios de goten son tan dulces" pensaba Kirche, poniendo un dedo en su boca, saboreando el sabor de goten.

"me tengo que ir" exclamo Tabitha con su tono neutral, "buenas noches Kirche y goten" dijo la chica con un rubor en su rostro, dando una pequeña inclinación, mientras salía de la habitación, siendo despedida por sus amigos.

"vamos goten, a la camita a descansar" decía la chica gateando por encima de la cama, mostrando una buena vista de su bien formado trasero.

Pero goten no lo noto ya que, gracias a su velocidad ya estaba acostado en la cama esperando que Kirche lo acompañara.

"siempre es sorprendente lo rápido que eres" decía la chica, acomodándose junto a goten, poniendo la cabeza del chico entre sus pechos y el chico la abrazaba por la cintura.

"buenas noches Kirche" dijo el pelinegro.

"buenas noche cariño" respondió la chica de piel morena, apagando la luz de la lámpara, para luego caer dormida junto a su novio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en la habitación de trunks y louise, los mencionados se encontraban listos para dormir, louise abrazada del peli lavanda usando el pecho musculoso del chico como almohada. Pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento de paz.

"thc que molesto, ¿Quién será?" exclamo molesta la peli rosa, sentándose en la cama mirando hacia la puerta.

"no te preocupes yo voy" dijo el peli lavanda, levantándose de la cama para abrir la puerta, ya que no detecto ningún ki con malas intención detrás de la puerta.

El peli en el momento de abrir la puerta, quedo muy confundido al ver a una chica cubierta de una capucha de color café, de unos bellos ojos de color aguamarina, y de extraordinaria belleza.

"buenas noches, se encuentra la señorita louise" exclamo un poco tímida la chica, mirando a todos lados.

"claro pasa por favor" dijo trunks viendo que la chica no tenía mala intenciones, haciéndose a un lado para que ella entrara.

"¿Quién es trun…" no termino de decir la grase la peli rosa, ya que la extraña salto hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza.

"mi amiga louise estoy tan feliz de verte" decía la chica, la cual se le cayo la capucha para revelar una corona de plata y diamantes que la decoraba, tenía el cabello purpura y corto.

"princesa Henrietta" dijo sorprendida la chica de cabello rosa, devolviendo el abrazo pero retirándose rápidamente e inclinándose frente a la peli purpura.

"por favor louise no hagas eso" dijo la princesa de tristain, parando a la chica de rosa. Mientras trunks solo veía esto un poco confundido y con los brazos cruzados.

"pero eres la princesa de tristain y siempre se debe mostrar respeto" dijo la peli rosa mirando al suelo. "trunks tu también inclínate frente a la princesa" ordeno la chica a su novio que ni se inmuto y solo se quedo donde estaba.

"pues si ser un príncipe o princesa todos deben inclinarse, pues cada estudiante de la academia deberían inclinarse a mi" dijo despreocupadamente el hijo de vegeta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo dicho por trunks sorprendió al par de chicas quienes miraban con sorpresa al sayayin de cabello largo, pero Henrietta se dio cuenta que no se había presentado con el chico.

"pido disculpas por no haber entrado asi sin presentarme, mi nombre es Henrietta la princesa del país de tristain" dijo la chica de cabello purpura, dando una pequeña reverencia al sayayin.

"un gusto princesa yo soy el familiar de louise, trunks Brief" dijo cortésmente el sayayin, imitando a la princesa en la reverencia.

"espera trunks ¿puedes explicar lo que has dicho antes?" pregunto muy confundida louise a su novio.

"es una buena oportunidad para explicar mi linaje sayayin" dijo trunks mientras se ponía al frente de las chicas, dándoles una conferencia de quienes eran los sayayins y que su padre era el príncipe de esta casi extinta raza, mientras el chico hablaba Henrietta analizaba a trunks encontrándolo muy atractivo, impresionándola sus marcados músculos y el hermoso cabello largo del chico, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo.

"wow trunks eso es impresionante, mi novio es un príncipe" exclamo con alegría la peli rosa saltando a los brazos de su novio, el cual la atrapo devolviendo el abrazo.

"¿tu novio?" pregunto la princesa a su amiga de la infancia.

"si princesa, mi familiar es mi novio y el hombre mas poderoso del mundo" dijo orgullosa la chica de cabello rosa, con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas coloradas.

"eres impresionante louise, felicidades por tu noviazgo" dijo la princesa tomando las manos de su amiga dándole una sonrisa, pero por dentro tenia celos de que su amiga tuviera a un hombre tan impresionante como trunks.

"gracias princesa" dijo louise sonriendo igual que su amiga.

"pero lo malo es que debo retirarme, ya es tarde y vine aquí de incógnita" dijo la princesa con tristeza por no hablar mas con su amiga, "los dejo y los veo mañana en la exposición se que estarán impresionantes los dos" exclamo la princesa Henrietta, mientras les daba una reverencia y se retiraba de la habitación.

"es ella a quien quieres impresionar, ¿verdad?" exclamo trunks mientras volvía a acostarse en la cama, al igual que louise.

"es correcto trunks y mañana daremos el mejor espectáculo para todos" exclamo louise mientras volvía a acomodarse en el pecho de su novio, el cual envolvió su brazo por la cintura de la peli rosa.

"por supuesto louise, ahora duerme para reponer fuerzas" dijo suavemente el sayayin, mientras louise cerraba sus ojos cayendo en el mundo de los sueños, seguido por trunks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente las presentaciones empezaron temprano, varios duques y duquesas, condes y condesas, además de magos condecorados y la guardia real de la princesa se encontraban viendo las exposiciones de los estudiantes que eran muy regulares. Hasta que llego el turno de Tabitha la cual volaba encima de su dragón sylphid, llegando a gran altura para luego soltarse en el aire, volando por sus propios medios junto a su dragón dejando impactada a la audiencia.

"gracias" exclamo la chica sin carencia de emociones como es habitual, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al igual que su dragón, para luego retirarse del escenario y dejar que la próxima pareja se presentara.

"bien hecho Tabitha" felicito el pelinegro de goten dándole un pulgar arriba, sacando un rubor a su novia, la cual se acerco y abrazo al sayayin dejando su seriedad de lado, mostrando mas su lado afectivo solo para su novio.

"awww que tierno" exclamo Kirche, juntando sus manos y sonriendo a los dos chicos, Tabitha se separo de goten con su cara colorada.

"jejejejje" se reía el joven sayayin con la mano en su nuca, dando la famosa sonrisa son.

(los próximos son la estudiante Kirche de la familia zerbst y su familiar son goten) exclamo el profesor colbert presentando a los jóvenes amantes.

"es nuestro turno mi amor" dijo Kirche dulcemente a su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"jijjiiji demostremos que somos los mejores" dijo sonriendo el joven sayayin, preparado para la presentación, caminando hacia el escenario junto a su novia.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por ahora y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya se viene el lemon de goten y Kirche pero eso será para la próxima semana, sin mas se despide su servidor diciendo "viva el harem" alucard77 fuera. (yo la amaba weon)


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: bueno, aquí de nuevo alucard77 quien les trae un nuevo capitulo de esta increíble historia, pero algo me preocupa y es la falta de cometarios de esta historia, tengo una gran cantidad de seguidores y les digo no cuesta nada dejar un puto comentario por la cresta, es mas fácil que la tabla del uno dejar un comentario, como cresta quieren que siga escribiendo si no recibo un comentario para seguir con esto, todos tienen opinión y cualquiera puede dejarlo, además voy a hacer que uno de los comentarios tenga una decisión en la historia, ya todo dicho dejen su comentario o como chucha voy a seguir escribiendo si no hay motivo.

Tambien dejo las respuestas al par de comentarios de mis leales lectores.

KRT215: que tal mi fiel lector, gracias por tu comentario el cual me motiva a seguir escribiendo y por fin aquí esta lo que esperabas jajajaj saludos.

maxigiampieri2012: otro de mi mas fiel lector, saludos amigo y si Goten es ingenuo pero aun asi tiene sus instintos sayayin, y trunks no es ningun idiota y se hace respetar solo se inclina para saludar y nada mas, además esto recién comienza aun faltan mas chicas por llegar, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bueno además de todo lo dicho, les dejo la recomendación de leer las historias de mi amigo gokusasyayin9, las cuales están buenísimas sin mas los dejko con la historia.

Ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: ¿Quién es fouquet? Desenmascarando al ladrón del báculo de la destrucción.

Kirche y goten se encontraban en el centro del escenario, bajo las miradas expectantes de los presentes que veían con confusión, que el familiar de la chica era un simple plebeyo.

Kirche no le gusto para nada como veían a su novio, asi que decidió poner un poco mas de picante a la presentación, "es hora goten" exclamo Kirche con seriedad, recibiendo el asentimiento del sayayin.

Kirche vestía su típico uniforme de la academia y el hijo de goku su típico dogi naranja.

Goten se empezó a elevar por los aires, hasta estar lo suficientemente alto para que todos tuvieran una buena mirada de los presentes, los cuales estaban sorprendidos de que el pelinegro tuviera esa habilidad. Mientras goten estaba suspendido en el aire Kirche saco su varita, preparando el siguiente paso.

"es el momento mostrar que somos la pareja mas ardiente que existe" pensó la chica mientras grandes llamas se formaban a su alrededor, para luego empezar a concentrarse en su varita y lanzar una gran llamarada a su novio que las recibió de lleno.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos como goten estaba envuelto en llamas, pensando en lo peor pero no se esperaban que las llamaradas empezaran a agitarse de un lado a otro alrededor de goten, creando un impresionante espectáculo de fuego arremolinándose alrededor del sayayin, el cual las controlaba gracias a su ki.

A la maga de fuego le estaba saliendo todo como lo esperaba, pero debía demostrar que jamás deben subestimar a su novio y empezó a lanzar mas fuego a goten el cual arremolinaba aun mas llamas, haciendo que los presentes sintieran todo el calor del fuego, dando por satisfecha a Kirche, dejando de lanzar llamas a goten.

"ahhh" grito el hijo de goku dispersando en el aire el fuego, dejando un maravilloso espectáculo de llamas apagándose en el cielo.

"vamos goten el gran final" dijo en voz alta Kirche a su novio, el cual empezó a acumular su ki en su costado entre sus manos, mientras la pelirroja levantaba sus manos al cielo formando su ataque especial la máxima llamarada, la cual consistía en mezclar su ki con su magia de fuego, creando una enorme bola de color rojo.

Los espectadores quedaron impresionados al ver que Kirche podía acumular tal cantidad de magia en sus manos. La bola de energía ya tenia un diámetro de dos metros, lista para ser lanzada.

" **máxima llamarada"** grito Kirche lanzando la gran bola de energía hacia el cielo, encima de los espectadores.

" **ka-me-ha-me-haaaa!"** grito goten disparando la famosa técnica, dirigiéndose directamente al ataque de Kirche haciéndola explotar en pedazos dejando un hermoso espectáculo de luces azules y rojas que maravillaron a todos, mientras los espectadores admiraban esto goten regresaba al lado de Kirche.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y estallaron de inmediato, además de silbidos y gritos de parte del público ovacionando a la pareja que se inclinaba cortésmente y se retiraba del escenario con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

"bien hecho amor mío" exclamo Kirche tomando la mano de goten entre las suyas, la cual aumentaba mas su amor por el sayayin.

"gracias emmm cariño jijijijiji" exclamo con un poco de vergüenza goten, ya que no estaba acostumbrado llamar de esa manera a su novia. Kirche se sorprendió por esto pero le encanto que el joven sayayin la llamara de manera cariñosa.

Al salir del escenario se encontraron con trunks y louise, quienes se preparaban para su turno.

"bien hecho goten, pero yo y louise tenemos algo mejor" dijo con superioridad y sonriendo el hijo de vegeta, cruzado de brazos igual que louise. El peli lavanda estaba vestido con su típica ropa de chaqueta y pantalones negros, y louise con el uniforme escolar.

"puff no lo creo ¿verdad de Kirche?" dijo el sayayin encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo un asentimiento de Kirche que tomo de la mano a su novio y se fue con el sayayin, dejando a la joven pareja a solas.

"bah que digan lo que quieran yo confió en ti trunks" exclamo la peli rosa, mirando a su novio que le daba un pulgar arriba.

(los siguientes son louise le blanc y su familiar trunks Brief) exclamo el calvo profesor dando el pie de que la peli rosa y su novio subieran al escenario.

"vamos louise es hora de demostrar lo que eres capaz" exclamo el peli lavanda ofreciendo su mano a la chica, la que tomo sin rechistar, subiendo al centro del escenario junto al sayayin.

Antes de que pudieran empezar con su espectáculo un enorme y estruendoso ruido fue escuchado por todos los presentes. El ruido era proveniente en las cercanías de la academia, justo en la oficina del director de la academia.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" exclamo con sorpresa la chica de cabello rosa, mirando por donde se gesto el enorme estruendo.

"vamos louise ahí que ira a ver" dijo el peli lavanda elevándose en el cielo, siendo seguida por louise dirigiéndose en dirección en donde se estaba llevando el ataque.

"Tabitha y Kirche, también vamos nosotros" ordeno goten seriamente a sus novias que asintieron y partieron volando siguiendo a trunks y louise.

Dejando el lugar de las presentaciones con la gente siendo desalojada del lugar por la guardia real, mientras Henrietta era llevada a un lugar seguro, la cual se encontraba preocupada por su amiga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar al lugar de lo acontecido, trunks y louise quedaron sorprendidos al ver que un enorme monstruo de piedra atacando la oficina del director, la cual se encontraba vacía en ese momento.

"es un golem invocado por magia de tierra" dijo sorprendida louise al ver por primera vez a tal ser de rocas.

"pues solo causa destrozo y no lo permitiré" dijo trunks molesto, dirigiéndose a atacar al golem dándole un fuerte golpe en el centro del pecho a la criatura mandándola al suelo.

"trunks la señorita longueville se encuentra atrapada en los escombros" advirtió louise apuntando a la secretaria del director, que era una hermosa mujer de cabello verde y atado en una coleta alta, que tenia sus piernas atrapadas entre escombros de la oficina.

Pero antes de que trunks la fuera a socorrer, goten se había adelantado y se encontraba quitando los escombros de la mujer, mientras la levantaba al estilo nupcial quitándola del camino.

"vamos trunks acaba con esa cosa" dijo su amigo pelinegro poniendo en un lugar seguro a la peli verde la cual se aferraba al cuello del joven sayayin.

"gracias goten" pensó el peli lavanda, viendo como el gigante de piedra se levantaba lentamente del suelo, "oh no lo haras" dijo trunks pateando otra vez pero con mas fuerza haciendo que el gigante de piedra cayera en las afueras de la academia.

"trunks usemos nuestro ataque combinado" exclamo la peli rosa poniendo sus manos al frente de ella con las palmas abiertas, concentrando su ki en sus palmas.

Trunks se puso detrás de ella apegándose a la espalda de la chica, juntando sus manos concentrando su ki al igual que louise, apuntando al enorme golem que volvía a levantarse.

" **doble ataque ardiente"** gritaron al unisonó, lanzando una enorme bola de energía de color rosa y amarillo que impacto al golem destrozándolo en el acto, dejándolo hecho pedazos de rocas por todo el lugar.

"wow fue un buen ataque" pensó Kirche asombrada que louise mejorara tanto en poco tiempo, llegando a poder realizar una técnica combinada con trunks.

"eso fue genial trunks" exclamaba emocionada y eufórica louise abrazando al peli lavanda por el cuello, "destruimos un golem con solo un ataque" dijo louise en los brazos de su novio que también se mostraba alegre por esto.

"asi es louise tu progreso es realmente increíble, me siento orgulloso por ti" exclamo trunks abrazando a la chica que tenia un rubor en su rostro sonriente.

"eso es gracias a ti trunks" dijo suavemente louise mirando de frente al peli lavanda, plantando un beso en los labios del sayayin, que fue tomado por sorpresa pero solo se dejo llevar por el beso.

"trunks a entrenado bien a louise" pensaba el pelinegro hijo de goku, con la secretaria del director en sus brazos, "la pelea de Kirche y louise será muy reñida" pensaba el pelinegro, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por la peli verde.

"gracias joven ya puedes soltarme" dijo suavemente la secretaria de la academia, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada tierna en su rostro.

"oh claro" exclamo el joven sayayin dejando en el suelo a longueville, la cual sacaba unos lentes de su traje y se los ponía para tener mejor visión.

"goten estas bien" gritaba Kirche mientras se ponía al frente de su novio buscando alguna herida en el chico.

"estoy bien solo ayude a la linda señorita jijijijii" decía el inocente goten rascándose la nuca, sacando un sonrojo de la chica de cabellos verde, pero esto no le gusto mucho a Kirche.

"eres tan gentil goten" dijo la chica de piel morena, "ahora que ya la ayudaste alejémonos de ella" dijo Kirche sonriendo dulcemente tomando de la mano a goten alejándolo de la secretaria.

"te lo agradezco otra vez querido goten" exclamaba longueville con voz alta para que lo oyera también Kirche molestándola aun mas, ya que se la pelirroja no se fiaba en esta mujer.

"tch estúpida chica yo debería tener un novio tan guapo como ese chico" rechisto molesta la mujer de cabellos verdes, "pero lo bueno es que el plan funciono a la perfección" pensó la secretaria de la academia con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El alboroto fue apaciguado, todas las investigaciones apuntaron que el ataque fue elaborado por un perverso mago llamado fouquet, el cual era un reconocido ladrón que usaba la magia de tierra para llevar a cabo sus crímenes, jamás fue revelado su rostro y no se sabia si el mago perverso era hombre o mujer, pero los últimos datos decían que la había ido a tristain a cometer sus crímenes.

La princesa Henrietta fue llevada a la capital de tristain para no tener inconvenientes contra ataques hacia ella, la peli purpura se despidió al día siguiente de los sucesos de su amiga louise, lamentando no haber podido ver su presentación.

En estos momentos después de un par de días del acontecimiento, se encontraban en la destruida oficina del director: Kirche, goten, louise, trunks y Tabitha frente al director de la academia, el cual era un hombre anciano de barbas, cejas y cabellos largos y canos, usando una larga capucha y una gran varita, a su lado su secretaria de cabellos verdes.

"chicos han sido llamados aquí, porque he recibido información que la guarida del ladrón fouquet se encuentra en el bosque al este de la academia" informo el anciano director a los chicos con voz seria.

Los chicos asintieron las palabras del director, el cual explico que el mago o maga perversa había robado durante los disturbios uno de los objetos mágicos, que había sido dado a resguardar en la academia mágica.

"¿Qué es el báculo de la destrucción?" pregunto goten confundido, rascándose la cabeza, los demás también se preguntaban que era este místico objeto.

"el báculo de al destrucción es una arma o eso parece ya que nadie la ha podido manejar" decía el hombre mayor entre lanzando sus dedos, "que se nos fue otorgada por un extraño hombre hacia varias décadas atrás el cual cayo del cielo montando un extraño aparato volador" explico el anciano con seriedad, mientras los demás asentían.

"con que un extraño hombre caído del cielo ehhh" pensó trunks con una mano en la barbilla, "no será un humano" dijo en voz alta el peli lavanda.

"asi es joven, el llego un día de eclipse caído del cielo" contesto el director de la academia asintiendo con la cabeza.

"no fue nada raro en que llego solo un avión común y corriente" dijo el sayayin encogiéndose de hombros, "lo vi en una bodega cuando exploraba la academia, seguramente vino de mi planeta cuando se acerco demasiado al sol mientras se generaba un eclipse" explicaba el hijo de vegeta a los presentes, "tal vez una brecha inter dimensional se genera cuando existe un eclipse y termino en este lugar" termino de dar su teoría el sayayin, mostrando que todo lo dicho tenia lógica.

"probablemente tu teoría debe ser correcta muchacho" exclamo el anciano de cabello cano, "confió en ustedes chicos para que atrapen al ladrón fouquet y traigan devuelta el báculo de la destrucción" fue lo dicho por el anciano, mientras los jóvenes asentían y salían de la oficina para poder comenzar su misión.

"discúlpeme señor yo también me retiro a cumplir mis tareas" dijo la peli verde haciendo una reverencia dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no conto que un pequeño raton pasara por sus piernas y se posara en el hombro del anciano.

"con que son blancas jijijiji" decía entre risas pervertidas el anciano.

"viejo asqueroso tú y tu maldita academia sucumbirán cuando use el báculo mágico contra ustedes" pensaba la secretaria del director muy enfada, mientras abandonaba las oficinas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con el grupo de jóvenes, estos se dirigían volando hacia donde les había indicado el director donde podría encontrarse la guarida del mago perverso para cumplir con su misión.

"miren chicos, en ese lugar hay una cabaña" exclamo Kirche divisando una rustica cabaña construida de madera, aun lado de un lago.

"esa debe ser donde fouquet se esconde, pero no siento ninguna firma de energía en ella" exclamo trunks analizando la situación, "vamos a investigar" comento trunks mientras los demás asentían y descendía hasta estar frente a la cabaña.

"bien este es el plan" explico trunks a sus amigos, "yo y louise entraremos a investigar la cabaña, mientras goten, Kirche y Tabitha vigilan si el ladrón ataca por sorpresa" dijo el hijo de vegeta, recibiendo el visto bueno por goten y sus novias.

Trunks y louise ingresaron a la rustica casa, viendo que no estaba tan amueblada y que no se había usado hace poco, buscaron por cada rincón de la cabaña de madera para ver si encontraban el articulo mágico, no encontrándolo en ninguna parte.

Mientras que louise y trunks se encontraban investigando la casa, Kirche, Tabitha y goten se encontraban haciendo guardia frente a la puerta, pero fueron sacados de su deber cuando un golem de piedras ataco a los chicos.

"cuidado chicas a un lado" grito el pelinegro a sus novias, las cuales obedecieron al sayayin, dejando que goten se encargara del monstruo de piedra.

Goten resistió uno de los golpes del monstruo, usando su ki para hacerlo caer en el suelo, luego mientras el golem se levantaba goten le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza haciéndolo estrellarse de frente en el suelo, generando gran ruido.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" exclamo trunks sintiendo el enorme ruido que provoco el golem a azotar en el suelo, "vamos louise, el ataque empezó" dijo trunks a su novia, saliendo hacia el exterior viendo a goten sobre el enorme golem.

"hey trunks mira, atrape a este enorme monstruo jijijiji" exclamo el pelinegro entre risas, dejando al golem en el suelo y volviendo junto a Kirche.

"tal parece, pero tienes que destruirlo" exclamo el peli lavanda, levantando su palma derecha concentrando su ki, para acabar con el golem de piedra. Pero antes de destruir al monstruo de piedra, se escucharon varias carcajadas del interior del bosque, mostrando una extraña figura encapuchada.

"vaya vaya, con que los pequeños encontraron mi guarida" decía sarcástica la figura encapuchada, "además derrotaron a mi golem, que hazaña jajajaj" se seguía burlando el mago fouquet.

"maldito no te burles del trabajo de mi novio" grito molesta la chica de piel morena, con una vena palpitante en su frente, refiriéndose a que goten había derrotado al golem.

"calla idiota, ahora se van al diablo" exclamo el mago maléfico, convocando un nuevo golem. "veamos que hacen con dos golems y también mi nuevo juguete" dijo maléficamente el encapuchado, revelando el báculo mágico, el cual era una ordinaria bazuca.

"vamos goten demostremos que estas basuras de piedra no son nada contra nosotros" dijo el hijo de vegeta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dos sayayines se lanzaron a luchar contra los monstruos de piedra, los cuales los atacaron pero sus movimientos eran lentos, los cuales eran fáciles de esquivar, y solo con un buen golpe en la parte superior del cuerpo, volvieron al suelo los golem.

"terminemos con esto" dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes, **"masenko/ataque ardiente"** gritaron los sayayines sus respectivos ataques trunks y goten, haciendo añicos a los monstruos de piedra, mientras sus novias veían atentamente el espectáculo, con una sonrisa a sus novios.

Lo que las chicas no notaron fue que el mago encapuchado, tenia en la mira a goten, disparando el arma contra el pelinegro que estaba ocupado lanzando el masenko al golem el cual combatía.

"CUIDADO GOTEN!" grito Kirche al ver que el misil se dirigía directo a su novio, el cual se dio cuenta un poco tarde, dejando que el misil le llegara de lleno.

Kirche quedo en shock, al ver que su novio fue impactado por el proyectil, dejando que sus lágrimas empezaran a caer de sus mejillas al pensar lo peor, Tabitha por su parte tenia una mirada de horror al ver que el hombre que ella tanto quería fue impactado por el ataque de la bazuca y pudo haber quedado hecho pedazos.

"puuff, esa cosa levanto mucho polvo" decía goten moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro disipando el polvo.

Kirche estaba muy feliz que goten no había sido afectado por el proyectil, y salió volando hacia goten al igual que Tabitha abrazando al chico, poniéndolo entre sus pechos, como tanto le gustaba.

"mi lindo goten, que bueno que no te paso nada" exclamaba Kirche sin soltar a goten, "te quiero tanto querido goten" decía la chica de piel morena, avergonzando un poco al hijo de goku.

"¿pero de que mierdas estas hecho?" grito de sorpresa la maga encapuchada, demostrando con su grito que era mujer la detrás de la capucha, provocando la ira de Kirche.

"nunca te atrevas a atacar a mi QUERIDO GOTEN!" grito con furia Kirche, lanzándose sobre la encapuchada sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, recibiendo de lleno el puño de la pelirroja, mandándola al suelo.

Al caer la capucha se revelo que la ladrona era nada mas y menos que la secretaria del director, la señorita longueville quien se tomaba la cara la cual comenzaba a hincharse.

"ya presentía que no eras lo que aparentabas, maldita zorra" exclamo con odio e ira la chica de piel morena, mirando con desprecio a la peli verde, "ahora veras que jamás debes tocar a mi novio" dijo Kirche, pateando el estomago de fouquet.

El golpe fue tan fuete que la hizo estrellarse contra un árbol, dejándola mue mal herida, la chica de cabello verde intento levantarse, pero Kirche volvió al ataque plantando su puño en el plexo, provocando que botara sangre de la boca.

"eso te enseñara" exclamo Kirche, sacando su puño del estomago de la chica, dejando que esta callera inconsciente en el suelo.

"wow, Kirche cuando se enoja es de temer" pensó louise sorprendida, al ver a lo que la chica piel morena podía llegar, si se metían con su novio.

"vamos chicas, llevemos a esta ladrona a la academia" exclamo trunks tomando a la ladrona del báculo mágico sobre sus hombros.

Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron volando en rumbo a la academia, pero Kirche se mantenía cerca de goten, mirándolo de reojo, pensando en algo que llevaba hace tiempo meditando y en esos momentos en que vi a goten en peligro había tomado una decisión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La ladrona llamada fouquet fue enviada a prisión y los chicos se les fue otorgados medallas a su valentía por atrapar a uno de los mas famosos magos perversos conocidos en tristain.

Estos honores fueron otorgados por la misma princesa Henrietta, la cual volvió a la academia solo para condecorar a los chicos y también de decir adiós a su mejor amiga louise como debe ser.

En estos momentos, ya de noche se encontraba trunks terminando de lavar la ropa de louise, lo que le era habitual y siempre era tranquilizador para el sayayin, acostumbrado de hacer esta labor.

"ahh esto me tranquiliza, me gusta estos momentos de paz" exclamaba el peli lavanda, disfrutando el viento de la noche mientras secaba con su ki la ropa de louise, "esa es siesta, ¿pero que lleva en las manos?" pensaba trunks viendo como una de sus novias, caminando con una gran olla de metal.

"¿Por qué me harán botar esta olla?" se preguntaba siesta, mientras se dirigía al basurero a tirar la olla de metal.

"hey siesta, te ayudo dame eso" dijo trunks tomando la olla de metal de las manos de su novia.

"gracias amo trunks" dijo la pelinegra con un rubor en sus mejillas, al ver que su novio era muy atento con ella.

"solo trunks, pero ¿Por qué votas esta olla?" dijo trunks dejando la olla de metal a un lado de su persona.

"pues solo me ordenaron llevarla al basurero, si quieres puedes quedártela" exclamo la chica sonriéndole al peli lavanda, el cual estaba pensativo en que hacer con esta enorme olla.

"ya se que hacer" exclamo trunks ocurriéndole una idea, llevando la olla gigante a la fuente, llenándola de agua pura. "espera aquí" dijo trunks a la pelinegra que asintió, luego se dirigió al bosque y trajo un enorme árbol del cual hizo leña con él.

"¿Qué haces amo trunks?" pregunto la pelinegra curiosa, viendo como el peli lavanda, apilando lo leños alrededor de la olla.

"una bañera al aire libre" dijo el sayayin, usando su ki para encender los leños. "vamos siesta acompáñame" exclamo alegre el hijo de vegeta, quitándose la ropa solo quedando en bóxer, saltando en la bañera con agua caliente.

"claro amo trunks" dijo la sirvienta del sayayin, quitándose su vestido solo quedando en ropa interior, haciendo enrojecer a trunks.

"que linda es siesta en ropa interior" pensaba el sayayin, analizando el cuerpo de su novia sin su vestido, la cual se ponía al lado del sayayin disfrutando el agua caliente en su cuerpo.

"aahhh que rico se siente" exclamo la pelinegra, recostándose en el hombro de trunks, el cual la abrazo de la cintura disfrutando la compañía de su novia.

"lo mejor es la compañía" exclamo feliz el peli lavanda, refiriéndose a siesta, la cual lo miro directo a los ojos.

"pienso lo mismo" dijo suavemente la pelinegra, acercándose lentamente al rostro de trunks, cerrando sus ojos al igual que trunks, dándose un amoroso beso en los labios, que comencé suave al principio y fue subiendo de tono a medida que avanzaba, explorando la boca del uno a otro, el cual duro unos minutos.

"creo que hacer esta bañera fue la mejor idea que se me haya ocurrido" dijo el alegre sayayin acomodando a siesta entre sus pectorales.

"estoy de acuerdo, trunks" dijo con un sonrojo la chica, disfrutando del baño al aire libre con el hombre de sus sueños, su protector, su amado sayayin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la habitación de Kirche se encontraba goten sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando a la pelirroja la cual le dijo que se mantuviera ahí hasta que ella saliera del baño.

Kirche salió por la puerta del baño, usando ropa interior de color rojo, dejándola ver muy erótica. La chica comenzó a acercarse al confundido goten, el cual no entendía lo que pasaba, pero aun así le gustaba lo que veía, debido a sus instintos.

"te ves muy lind…" pero el chico no termino su frase, ya que la chica de piel morena, se abalanzo contra el sayayin besándolo directo en los labios, colocándose encima del pelinegro.

"goten tu eres el hombre de mi vida, te quiero tanto" decía la chica, besando a su novio, el cual correspondía a sus besos, sintiéndose muy acalorado, sintiendo que debía refrescarse y comenzó a quitarse su dogi, dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

"oh Kirche, yo también te quiero" dijo goten, mientras era ahora el sayayin quien estaba arriba de la chica, besándola en los labios, bajando a su cuello, llegando a sus pechos los cuales los contemplaba sin saber que hacer.

"tocalas goten, toca mis pechos" suplicaba la chica dejándose llevar por la pasión y la lujuria, guiando las manos del chico a sus enormes pechos, el cual empezó a masajear sin pensarlo dos veces.

Goten comenzó a besar y masajear los pechos de la chica, siendo estorbado por el brasier de la chica, Kirche se dio cuenta de esto y le ayudo a quitárselo dejando sus pechos expuestos, los cuales eran se veían aun mas grandes que con el brasier y con un botón de color rosa que los coronaba en la punta de esos enormes monticulos.

"vamos querido, haz lo que quieras con ellas" exclamo Kirche, refiriéndose a sus enormes pechos, goten entendió el mensaje.

El sayayin además de masajear, los pechos de Kirche también comenzó a mamarlos y chuparlos sacando varios gemidos de la pelirroja, que también hacia de lo suyo usando sus piernas para masajear la virilidad de goten a través de su pantalón, el cual ya en esos momentos empezaba a estorbar.

Goten dejaba un camino de besos desde los pechos, hasta el ombligo de la chica, llegando a las pantaletas rojas de la chica, que se encontraban húmedas, lo cual indicaba que Kirche se encontraba excitada y lista para ser penetrada.

"Kirche yo…" trataba de decir el sayayin indicando que quería quitar la ultima prenda de la pelirroja, la cual asintió con la cabeza con esto goten desprendió a Kirche de sus bragas, dejando su vagina en toda su gloria, sorprendiendo al chico ya que era la primera vez que veía una, además que esta tenia un poco de vello de color rojo, al igual que el cabello de la chica.

"eres tan inocente mi querido goten" dijo en tono de broma la chica de piel morena, tomando la mano de goten guiándola a la vagina de ella, "tócala goten, hoy te otorgare lo mas importante para una mujer" exclamo Kirche con voz suave.

Goten no perdió el tiempo y empezó a explorar con sus dedos la intimidad de Kirche, en el proceso sacando aun mas gemidos de la chica, la cual empezaba a mojarse mas en las paredes interiores de su rosada vagina, pero el dogi inferior del chico empezaba a abultarse, lo cual se dio cuenta Kirche y procedió a hacer algo al respecto.

"no es justo que solo yo sienta placer" exclamo sensualmente la pelirroja, ayudando a sacarse el dogi a goten dejando su virilidad al descubierto, sorprendiendo a la chica por el tamaño.

La pelirroja tomo con su mano derecha el miembro del sayayin, subiendo arriba y abajo masturbando al chico, el cual le encantaba esta acción, mientras su falo se ponía tan duro como una roca, dando a saber que el chico estaba listo para el show principal.

"vamos goten, llego la hora de entregarte mi virginidad solo a ti amor mío" exclamo Kirche casi suplicando el pene de goten en ella. Kirche se recostó en su cama dejando al descubierto su intimidad para que goten procediera con el acto mas antiguo en la historia.

Goten procedió a acercarse lentamente a la chica, colocando la punta de su polla en la entrada mojada de la chica, ingresando suavemente en la vagina de la chica, sacando gemidos de la chica de piel morena, mientras el chico ingresaba en ella por fin rompiendo su himen, tomando la virginidad de la chica.

"oh dios goten ahhh" exclamo la chica sintiendo el dolor correspondiente al ser desvirginada por su amado, preocupando al chico, "tranquilo amor, esto es normal me estoy acoplando a tu virilidad mi amor, solo dame unos minutos" dijo con cariño la pelirroja, acariciando la mejilla del sayayin, tranquilizando a goten.

Luego de unos momentos Kirche dio su consentimiento para que el sayayin empezara a embestirla lentamente, sacando gemidos de la chica, que usaba sus piernas y brazos para abrazar a su querido goten, mientras este la embestía más rápido al pasar el tiempo.

"ah ah ah goten se siente tan rico" exclamaba la chica, siendo embestida aun mas rápido por el sayayin, pasando varios minutos siendo penetrada por el chico "ahí dios goten se acerca m..me .. voy a…" la chica no termino la frase y solto un grito de placer teniendo su primer orgasmo, pero no fue la única ya que goten también se corrió en el interior de la chica, llenándola con su semilla, dejando agotados a los jóvenes amantes.

"te quiero mucho Kirche" exclamo goten, respirando agitado colocándose a la diestra de la chica.

"yo igual, querido y siempre lo hare" declaro la chica de piel morena, "dime que jamás me abandonaras y que siempre estarás conmigo" dijo Kirche mientras se acomodaba en el pecho musculoso de goten.

"jamás te abandonare y siempre estaré contigo, además de quererte y protegerte por el resto de mi vida" dijo en tono serio el sayayin, abrazando a la pelirroja, la cual se sentía protegida en los brazos de goten, quedando en esa posición por lo que quedo de la noche, disfrutando la compañía del uno con el otro sin saber que en un futuro cercano su amor se pondría a prueba.

.

.

.

Bien si lees esto tenemos noticias importantes para ti ya que si tu eres el primero en decirme quien fue el portador de la espada que ahora tiene kirche te dejare decidir quienes serán los próximos en tener un lemon en la historia, sin mas me despido con mi frase "viva el harem" alucard77 fuera.

(deja tu comentario, recuerda que puedes ser tu el premiado)


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: SEXO ahora que tengo tu atención, quiero dirigirme a cada seguidor de esta historia, los cuales parece que les cortaron las manos que no dejan un puto comentario, que es muy fácil de hacer y no toma mas de dos minutos, me vale la cantidad de seguidores y favoritos que tenga la historia, lo que me vale son los comentarios, eso me da los motivos para seguir escribiendo, asi que digo no seai cagao y deja un comentario.

Bueno ya dicho esto respondo a sus comentarios, de los que me dan comentarios y se los agradezco mucho:

KRT215: hey amigo y querido lector espero que te valla bien, esperas sorpresas aquí en este capitulo tendras una muy buena jajaja si mas spoiler saludos.

gokusayayin9: hey amigo escritor que me apoya y patrocina jajajaj, gracias por el apoyo y lo de tu otra historia ya lo hablamos, además quisiera que te expresaras un poco mas en tu comentario, si mas gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: jajajaja claro goten es inocente pero no tonto y se esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara al punto de un lemon con Kirche, y lo de trunks bueno ahí vere.

Alucardzero: jajaja tus comentarios siempre son muy buenos y me sacan una carcajada, gracias por hacer el intento de tratar de adivinar la espada de Kirche y solo te digo que leas las notas finales te conviene, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bueno eso es todo y antes quisiera recomendar la enorme cantidad de historias de mi amigo y escritor gokusayayin9 que tiene grandiosas y entretenidas historias, sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

(Elizabeth es parecida a mabui de naruto) (asurahg zairitoghih también es un personaje de naruto al que odio con el corazón) DISFRUTEN.

.

…

.

.

.

Capitulo 8: una misión para louise y un nuevo nivel de ira.

Un lugar obscuro debajo de la capa terrestre, se encontraba un grupo de magos encapuchados, al frente de un altar haciendo una especie de ritual a una enrome figura que era muy difícil de distinguir, en la entrada se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo y bigote al estilo mosquetero, usando un sombrero con plumas.

"¿cuando creen que el destructor este listo?" pregunto el hombre al cual era difícil distinguir su rostro, ya que la obscuridad lo ayudaba a ocultarse.

"no se preocupe capitán, el estará pronto para la toma de posesión de tristain jajajajaj" exclamo uno de los magos riendo malévolamente.

"espero que esto no se les salga de control" fue lo ultimo que dijo el hombre mientras le daba la espalda a los magos saliendo de la guarida.

"jajajaja con este muchacho podremos gobernar el mundo" exclamaba el maléfico mago levantando sus brazos al aire, riendo malévolamente.

"desde que llego, hemos tenido la esperanza de que seas el arma definitiva" decía otro mago mago encapuchado.

"tuvimos que reconstruirte cada celula de tu cuerpo" exclamaba otro de los magos, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"tomo mucho tiempo, dejarte como nuevo pero todo valdrá la pena jjajajajajaja" reian todos los magos malvados, continuando con su trabajo de restaurar a su máxima arma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una semana había pasado desde el ataque de fouquet, contra la academia de magia y el tiempo se acababa para louise y Kirche, su batalla estaba próxima para saber quien era la alumna más poderosa de cada sayayin, pero antes que esto sucediera, la princesa Henrietta les había encomendado una misión a la pali rosa y su novio.

"bien estoy listo para partir" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, terminando de arreglar su valija, no quiso usar su capsula ya que quería pasar un poco mas desapercibido para el resto de los pueblos de tristain.

"igual yo, trunks" exclamo la chica cerrando su valija, "esto no llevara mucho tiempo, solo una semana a lo máximo" decía la chica, recordando los detalles de la misión.

"recuerda que terminando con esto, deberás enfrentar a Kirche" comento trunks, el cual usaba su ropa habitual.

"lo se y pienso ganar fácilmente a la pechos de vaca" exclamaba la peli rosa con confianza en su entrenamiento. "bien antes de salir repasemos la misión" dijo la novia de trunks, sacando un documento donde se detallaba la misión.

La nota decía que en un pueblo cercano a la academia a unos 30 kilómetros al norte de su posición, un pueblo muy concurrido donde el juego y apuestas era lo que destacaba entre los residentes, además de bares y restaurantes, había un conde mago y re cobrador de impuestos que usaba su posición para hostigar a las personas y aumentar sus impuestos, para llenar sus bolsillos.

"recobraremos pruebas que incriminen al maldito y se las mandamos a la princesa" exclamo el peli lavanda haciendo sonar la misión muy fácil, el chico recibió el asentimiento de su novia.

"exacto, además ya tengo lista mi ropa de "plebeya"" exclamo la peli rosa diciendo la ultima palabra como entre paréntesis, ya que uno de los mayores cambios en la chica fue que todos son iguales, que usen magia o no la usen y cambiando ese estereotipo de noble y plebeyo.

El hijo de vegeta se tomo el tiempo de despedirse, de sus demás novias siesta y katie dejando a las chicas con un lindo puchero, ya que no verían en una semana completa a su príncipe de larga cabellera lavanda.

"oh no se pongan así, hare lo posible para volver cuanto antes" les dijo a las chicas trunks, abrazándolas a las dos sacando un sonrojo de cada una.

"esta bien amo trunks, lo estaré esperando como una buena novia" exclamo siesta con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la chica sorprendió a trunks tomando su rostro y besándolo en los labios, para despedirse de su novio.

"muuu yo también" decía molesta la peli marron, con un lindo mohín en sus mejillas, "becho para katie chuuuu" decía la chica, poniéndose en posición para recibir su beso, acción que hizo a trunks se encogerse de hombros y besar a su novia pastelera.

"ok ya es hora de partir" exclamo el sayayin terminando de despedirse, antes de irse recibió un pastelillo de katie para que se lo comiera durante el camino, "gracias katie, y despídeme de goten por favor" pidió a su novia trunks.

Trunks no quiso despedirse de su amigo, ya que sintió su ki en la habitación de Kirche y su energía se sentía bastante rara, asi que decidió no intervenir con la vida de su mejor amigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en la habitación de la pelirroja Kirche, aun se mantenían acostados en la cama los jóvenes amantes, durmiendo plácidamente disfrutando el calor corporal del uno con el otro, con el joven sayayin usando los pechos de Kirche como almohadas, pero los rayo del sol se hicieron presentes despertando a la chica.

"umuh ohh creo que tuve otro sueño erótico con goten" pensó la chica de cabello rojo decepcionada, pero empezó a darse cuenta de que se encontraba sin ropa alguna al igual que su novio, además de tener un dolor en su entre pierna, "no fue un sueño lo hicimos por fin lo hicimos" pensó con alegría Kirche, abrazando a su novio cortándole la respiración por sus enormes pechos, despertándolo de inmediato.

"oh que, hola Kirche" dijo el sayayin despertando algo exaltado, pero al ver a su novia le dio esa famosa sonrisa heredada por su padre.

"buenos días amor mío" dijo dulcemente Kirche, dándole un beso de buenos días a goten, "¿dormiste bien?" pregunto la chica de grandes pechos con un tono sensual.

"muy bien, una de las mejores noches que he tenido jijiji" dijo despreocupadamente el hijo de goku, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"jujuju y tuviste un buen sueño ¿verdad?" dijo a chica, dejando caer las sabanas de su pecho revelando su desnudes a goten, sacando un sonrojo de parte del alegre sayayin.

"ehh si ya sabes hicimos eso jjijji" goten exclamaba con vergüenza e inocencia, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

"oohh y ¿Qué es eso?" decía la chica sensualmente para molestar a su novio, mientras se movía un poco dejando rebotar sus pechos eróticamente.

"pues eso tu sabes" decía el inocente goten, que estaba rojo como un tomate, "tu yo desnudos, sexo" dijo en voz baja el chico, haciéndolo parecer mas inocente de lo que era.

"eres tan lindo corazón, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer al mejor novio del mundo?" decía la chica, abrazando con cariño y ternura al sayayin.

"mi mamá dice que todo sucede por una razón, y yo estoy aquí por una razón y esa es ser quien te cuide y proteja" dijo mostrando madurez el chico, manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro y sacando un sonrojo de la chica.

"goten" dijo casi como un susurro la chica, tomándose el corazón el cual latia a mil por hora y lagrimas salían de sus ojos, "yo..yo …" tartamudeaba la chica, sin poder decir esa frase que sella todo su amor por el chico.

"no llores Kirche, por favor" exclamo el pelinegro, muy preocupado por la pelirroja, moviendo sus manos por todos lados.

"jajaj no lloro por que este triste" decía la chica riendo y secándose las lagrimas, "estoy muy feliz por lo que me has dicho, esto confirma lo que siento por ti amor mío, yo te amo ahora y siempre" dijo Kirche mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de su novio, entregándose a el sayayin.

Luego de esta hermosa escena de amor, los jóvenes amantes pasaron unos minutos mas en la cama demostrándose su amor, para luego empezar a prepararse para un nuevo día, pero esto fue detenido por una carta que se encontraba en el piso, al frente de la puerta de Kirche.

"ummm una carta de mis padres" dijo en voz alta la pelirroja, reconociendo el estampado de la carta, "esto es raro, desde que estoy en tristain he perdido comunicación con ellos" pensó la chica, mientras abría y leía su contenido.

Goten el cual se encontraba poniéndose la parte superior de su dogi, sintió como el ki de su novia aumentaba radicalmente, mientras tenia la carta en su mano, que no tardo en desaparecer en cenizas.

"¿Qué pasa Kirche?" pregunto el pelinegro, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

"mis padres me ordenan volver a germania" dejo Kirche muy molesta, "me arreglaron un matrimonio con un militar de alto rango en mi país" exclamo furibunda la chica, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

"pero que significa eso, tu eres mi novia" dijo preocupado el sayayin, mientras se ponía al frente de su novia.

"lo eres goten y eres el hombre con quien quiero casarme" decía la chica abrazando al sayayin, "tengo que ir a germania a acabar con esta basura" exclamo Kirche sin dejar de abrazar al hijo de goku.

"iremos los dos, estaré a tu lado protegiéndote como lo prometí" exclamo el sayayin con determinación, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su novia.

El resto de la mañana prepararon sus cosas para partir ese mismo día rumbo a germania, lo cual no les tomaría mucho tiempo en llegar volando a velocidad media.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con trunks, el chico se encontraba en un puesto de comida devorando algunos emparedados típicos del pueblo, esperando a que su novia peli rosa terminara de apostar el poco dinero que había llevado, para poder alojarse en un cuarto de grandes lujos.

"me pregunto si debí dejarla ir a apostar el dinero que teníamos" pensaba el sayayin, mientras mordía su emparedado.

Al rato la chica llego y se sentó al lado de trunks, con una mirada de depresión, agachando la cabeza, dando a entender que había perdido cada denal que tenían en posición la joven pareja.

"toma" dijo el peli lavanda ofreciendo uno de sus emparedados a louise la cual lo recibió, "ya veremos donde alojarnos donde no nos cobren" dijo despreocupadamente el sayayin, encogiéndose de hombros.

"gracias por no enojarte trunks" exclamo la chica, aun deprimida comiendo su emparedado.

"oh necesitan alojamiento, entonces vayan al bar que se encuentra a unas calles de aquí" comento el dueño del stand de comida, "ahí falta personal para trabajar, además de darles alojamiento por su trabajo seguro que los contratan chicos" dijo el hombro mayor dando una solución factible para los jóvenes.

"¿Qué dices louise?" pregunto el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"claro es una buena solución, gracias señor se lo agradecemos" exclamo la peli rosa con cortesía, mientras se ponía de pie al igual que su novio y se dirigían a la dirección dada por el dueño del stand de comida.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el local de bebidas alcohólicas, ya que al frente de este se encontraba un cartel donde se solicitaba personal para trabajar de camarera y quien limpie la vajilla usada, además de contabilizar el inventario de la bodega, los trabajos exactos para los jóvenes.

Trunks y louise entraron al bar encontrando a tres hermosas jóvenes vestidas de sirvientas, sirviendo bebidas y comida a los clientes, en la barra se encontraba un hombre de grandes músculos, usando un traje de color negro y con maquillaje en el rostro.

"buenas tardes, mi novia y yo queremos los puestos de trabajo por favor" dijo el peli lavanda, hablándole al extraño hombre el que parecía ser el dueño del local.

"oh cariño llegan como caídos del cielo" decía afeminadamente el corpulento hombre, "supe de inmediato cuando entraron al local, que serian los empleados indicados para trabajar" dijo el hombre, mirando a los jóvenes, los cuales estaban con una media sonrisa y una ceja fruncida en sus rostros.

"emm si claro, muchas gracias señor" dijo el peli lavanda, con un tic en el ojo, "no fue muy difícil conseguir el trabajo jejejej" pensaba el hijo de vegeta.

"wow divino, una linda joven y un hombre sacado de un cuento de hadas, presiento que todo saldrá di-vi-no" exclamaba el dueño del local, girando alrededor de si mismo con las manos al aire.

"jajajaj creo que es un hombre muy alegre" decía la peli rosa, con un tic igual que el de su novio, "mi nombre es louise y el es mi novio trunks" dijo la peli rosa, presentándose a ella y su novio, recibiendo el asentamiento del hombre que no paraba de girar.

"vamos vamos chicos, déjenle presentarles a las chicas" decía el alegre hombre, tomando de la mano a la pareja, llevándolos con las demás empleadas.

Las chicas se alistaron al frente del propietario, dejando a sus clientes disfrutar de sus comidas y también para presentarse a la joven pareja.

"ella es gina" presento el hombre a una chica de cabello castaño largo y ojos de color miel.

"un gusto" dijo la chica de ojos color miel, dando una pequeña reverencia.

"ella es lora" decía el hombre afeminado, presentando a una chica de cabello azul y corto de ojos color marrón.

"un placer conocerlos" exclamo lora de forma cortes, también haciendo una reverencia, la pareja también hizo una reverencia.

"y por ultimo, ella es meiran" dijo el alegre hombre, presentando a una joven de cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta y ojos azules.

"que tal, es un gusto conocerlos chicos" dijo la chica oji azul, dando una reverencia a los jóvenes.

"bien como todo esta listo, joven trunks y louise les damos la bienvenida al bar doncellas, donde el cliente es nuestro amo" exclamo el hombre afeminado con gran alegría y felicidad.

"bueno ya tenemos un lugar donde alojarnos" pensaron al unísono la joven pareja de novios, con una media sonrisa y un tic en el ojo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa misma tarde con goten y Kirche, los jóvenes ya habían arribado a la mansión de la familia zerbst, los cuales no se esperaban tan pronto la llegada de su hija y de su novio, pero no le dieron mayor importancia.

En estos momentos se encontraban en el salón los padres de Kirche, la chica pelirroja y el hijo de goku discutiendo sobre el matrimonio arreglado y también el supuesto noviazgo de su hija con el sayayin.

"pues me importa poco que el chiquillo sea tu novio o familiar" dijo el padre de Kirche, el cual era un hombre de unos 48 años de edad de cabello cano y corto, barbas blancas y piel bronceada, y de contextura gruesa "tu obedecerás a tu padre Kirche" dijo el molesto hombre a su hija.

"no crees que eres demasiado duro, Gilbert" dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado largo y ojos de color esmeralda, usando un vestido de color rojo, su edad era de 34 años. "Kirche ya tiene a este adorable chico" dijo la esposa del patriarca de la familia, dándole una sonrisa a goten el cual se ruborizo por esa acción.

"tu no te metas Elizabeth, tu ni siquiera eres la madre de Kirche para opinar" exclamo molesto el padre de Kirche, "tu solo eres el remplazo de mi fallecida esposa" dijo con molesto el hombre, hiriendo a la mujer en lo profundo de su corazón.

"no le hables así a mi madre, tal vez no compartamos la misma sangre pero ella fue un modelo a seguir desde que mamá falleció" dijo molesta la chica de cabello rojo, encarando a su padre.

"silencio Kirche yo soy el que manda aquí y se hará lo que yo diga" grito molesto el hombre mayor, levantándose de su asiento. "mañana llegara sier hagen para planificar la boda y tu sabrás que demonios haces con tu familiar es todo" ordeno el viejo patriarca zerbst, cerrando la puerta del salón de un portazo.

"Kirche ¿Por qué no me dejaste darle su merecido a ese viejo?" exclamo el pelinegro sayayin, siendo retenido por su novia. Goten cuando escucho toda esa palabrería quería con todas sus ganas destrozar al padre de Kirche.

"perdona goten, solo no quiero que te metas en problemas querido" dijo suavemente la novia de goten, mientras le acariciaba la mano, "y a ti también Elizabeth, por protegerme el termino diciendo esas cosas de ti" dijo muy apenada Kirche a su madrastra.

"no te preocupes hija, desde hace mucho que me ha empezado a tratar asi" dijo la hermosa mujer peli plateada, "bueno dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo va su relación?" exclamo la madre de Kirche, volviendo a un semblante alegre, sacando un rubor por parte de la pareja.

El resto de la tarde hasta la noche, la chica pelirroja le conto la historia completa de cómo goten había llegado a su vida, y también hablaron de la procedencia de goten y su mundo, sorprendiendo a la joven madre de Kirche, la cual se intereso mas en el chico, sin apartar su mirada de goten por gran tiempo.

Al llegar la noche, Kirche y goten se fueron a su habitación a descansar al igual que la madre de Kirche, la cual aun tenia cierta atención en el joven goten, ya sea su apariencia y personalidad , la cual no había visto hace mucho en estos lugares, viendo que aun en el mundo existían personas tan inocentes y de carácter tan apacible como lo es el hijo de goten, llegando el punto de envidiar a su hija de tener a un novio tan fenomenal como lo es goten y ella solo tiene a un maldito vejestorio que la eligió solo por su belleza y cuerpo, además de ser solo una plebeya no tenía ni vos ni voto y solo era una decoración para el padre de Kirche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, goten y Kirche fueron despertados por las sirvientas de la mansión, informándoles que el general asurahg zairitoghih había llegado para la planificación de la boda entre su persona y la hermosa Kirche.

Al bajar las escaleras, la joven pareja se encontró con un hombre de unos 35 años de edad con un uniforme militar de color rojo y negro, con su distintivo sombrero en su axila derecha y varias medallas en su pecho, tenia el cabello de color negro y con su penacho levantado, barba negra como un poco mas corta que un leñador, un cigarrillo en su boca y su piel era bronceada, con aires de arrogancia en su persona.

"entonces eres la hermosa Kirche" dijo el hombre adicto al tabaco mientras se acercaba a la morena, "mi nombre es asurahg zairitoghih y pronto tu esposo" exclamo el barbudo tratando de besar su mano de manera cortes, pero goten lo evito poniéndose en frente del hombre mayor, sacando un gruñido por parte de este.

"no te acerques a ella" dijo molesto el sayayin, con una mirada molesta en su rostro, protegiendo a su novia de este tipo el cual no le tenía confianza.

"hey Kirche mantén a tu mascota fuera de esto" grito el padre de Kirche furioso por la acción de goten, decepcionado aun mas a su hija y a su madre.

"no se preocupe señor zerbts" exclamo el militar dándole una bocanada a su cigarrillo, lanzando el humo en la cara del sayayin, "tu debes ser el supuesto novio de mi prometida" dijo el hombre barbudo, acercándose a la cara de goten, el cual era mas bajo que este hombre, el cual casi llegaba a los dos metros.

"asi es señor asurahg, goten es mi novio y el motivo de no poder aceptar su propuesta" dijo muy educada la chica pelirroja, tomando de la mano a su novio demostrando que hablaba enserio.

"no habla enserio señor zairitoghih, ella se casara con usted y eso es definitivo" dijo el padre de Kirche sobándose las manos, dándole una sonrisa cínica al militar.

"tranquilo señor, esto lo solucionare con el muchacho" dijo el arrogante militar mirando al sayayin, "¿podría dejarnos solos?" dijo el hombre mayor al padre de Kirche, ignorando a las damas que lo encontraban un maldito cerdo arrogante.

"por supuesto, vamos Elizabeth y tu también Kirche" ordeno el patriarca de la mansión a las mujeres.

La chica pelirroja no sabía qué hacer, pero su novio asintió la cabeza indicándole que también quería hablar a solas con el militar. Entonces la novia de goten también se retiro junto a sus padres al jardín, dejando en el salón a solas al hijo de goku y el militar, quien demostraría su verdadero carácter.

"bien chico esta es la cosa, yo me casare y disfrutare de Kirche" dijo el hombre con una retorcida sonrisa, "y tu seras solo un sirviente mas para mi ¿entiendes?" exclamo el general militar, molestando a goten.

"no te casaras con Kirche ya que ella es mi novia" dijo enojado el hijo de goku, apretando sus puños con fuerza y rechinando sus dientes.

"jajjajajaaj eres idiota, ¿crees que Kirche necesita aun pequeño como tu? Jajajaja" dijo riendo el hombre adicto al cigarrillo, burlándose del sayayin, "ella necesita a un hombre como yo, que la haga sentir mujer" decía el hombre empezando a cabrear al sayayin, el cual empezó a emitir su ki fuera de su cuerpo aumentando su ira.

"no hables de Kirche asi" dijo casi como un susurro el sayayin, respirando agitadamente elevando sus niveles de emoción, ira y enojo.

"yo hablare como me parezca de la perra" grito furioso el militar, "oh como deseo que llegue el momento de tener ese cuerpo, ummm lo disfrutare como se me antoje" decía de forma lujuriosa y asquerosa el hombre barbudo.

"basta" advertía el sayayin, ahora con sus ojos de color esmeralda y su cabello en punta, además de electricidad que rodeaba su cuerpo.

"oh dios como la hare gritar a esa perra mi nombre en la cama" seguía expresándose de mala manera el militar de Kirche, "ese cuerpo solo nació para satisfac…".

"YA BASTAAAHHHH!" grito muy enojado el novio de Kirche, liberando todo su poder en un estallido de ki de color dorado, mandando a volar todo lo que se encontraba en el salón, al igual que al hombre que salió disparado hacia el jardín cayendo al suelo, sorprendiendo al padre y madre de Kirche, excepto por ella que miraba con preocupación a su novio.

Goten había estallado en ira a lo que condujo su nueva transformación, con la apariencia del súper sayayin pero ahora su cabello se veía aun mas definido, con un solo mechón en su frente y una mirada que solo mostraba ira, enojo y frialdad asesina.

"go…got..goten" dijo muy sorprendida la pelirroja, viendo la nueva faceta de su novio que solo irradiaba odio e ira.

"maldito chiquillo quieres pelea, pues la tendrás" dijo el militar molesto, levantándose sacando sus manoplas de cuchillas, poniéndoselas en sus nudillos, "te hare picadillos" exclamo el general militar, usando magia de viento en sus armas haciéndolas mas afiladas.

El militar se lanzo a gran velocidad contra el enfadado sayayin, el cual no se inmuto y atrapo el puño del hombre con la palma de su mano, levanto la vista y lo miro seriamente aterrorizando al hombre, trato de golpear a goten con su otra arma pero no pudo moverse ya que el sayayin tenia su puño incrustado en su intestino.

"ma.. ..maldito" decía adolorido el hombre, mientras vomitaba sangre.

"muere" dijo suavemente el sayayin, asestando un golpe de puño en la mejilla del tipo mandándolo al suelo, rompiéndole la mandíbula.

Kirche no lo podía creer, su alegre goten se había convertido en una maquina asesina, que golpeaba sin parar al militar, el cual ya estaba casi inconsciente gritando y chillando como la basura que era.

Goten le estaba propinando varios golpes de puños en la cara del general, deformando su rostro dejándolo irreconocible y lo peor era que el sayayin tenía un rostro serio sin mostrar emoción alguna, mientras le destrozaba la cara al ya inconsciente general militar.

"gu…guardias ataquen" exclamo el padre de Kirche, nervioso solo ocurriendo a sus guardias para detener al enfurecido sayayin, lo cual fue un grave error.

Los guardias se lanzaron contra goten, pero este se dio cuenta y de un solo golpe en el cráneo de uno lo mando a volar contra la mansión, otro que trato de atacar por la espalda recibió una patada en el estomago rompiendo sus costillas y destrozando sus órganos, la misma suerte fue para las decenas de guardias del patriarca zerbst los cuales quedaron regados en el jardín.

Después de esto goten diirigio su mirada al padre de Kirche, el cual no creía nada de esto y temblaba irremediablemente al ver que ahora vendría su turno para ser masacrado.

"n..no es..ees..espera no!" grito el hombre de cabello cano corriendo tan rápido como podía, dejando a su mujer y su hija a su suerte, pero goten no era tonto y sabia cual era su presa.

Goten era mucho mas rápido, en un parpadeo ya estaba al frente del hombre deteniéndolo de un golpe justo en el centro de la cara, destrozando su nariz y boca dejándolo tirado en el suelo desangrándose de sus partes destruidas, pero aun era consciente, ya que gritaba a todo pulmón que fuera perdonado, pero a goten no le importo y levanto su palma derecha al frente de su presa, acumulando ki para borrar del mapa al padre de Kirche.

Pero no contaba que la pelirroja se arrojara a abrazar al chico deteniendo su ataque, dejándolo sorprendido al sentir que agua mojaba sus mejillas, al levantar la vista encontró que Kirche lloraba a mares por el comportamiento de su novio.

"ya basta por favor, tu no eres asi" exclamaba la chica apretando mas fuerte el abrazo, "este no es mi goten, por favor vuelve amor mío" decía la chica entre lagrimas calmando la ira del sayayin, volviendo a la normalidad.

"lo siento Kirche, me deje llevar" dijo suavemente el sayayin correspondiendo el abrazo, "no soporte que esa basura hablara mal de ti" se excuso el chico, manteniendo su cabeza entre los pechos de la chica de piel morena.

La joven pareja se mantuvo abrazada por un rato, pero debían terminar con lo que vinieron y solo había una forma de terminar con esta farsa.

"padre yo Kirche abandono a la familia y opto por ser son Kirche futura esposa de son goten" exclamo decida la pelirroja, sacando el escudo de su familia lanzando al suelo al frente de su padre el cual estaba en el suelo sujetándose la nariz.

"espera hija" dijo Elizabeth deteniendo a Kirche.

"si lo se madre, me dirás que no debo abandonar la familia y….." decía la chica hasta que fue interrumpido, por su propia madre.

"no nada de eso, es mas yo también he decidido dejar a tu padre" dijo la madre de Kirche sorprendiendo de buena manera a su hija, "solo deja buscar mis cosas y podemos irnos" dijo la mujer dispuesta a ser libre de las garras del patriarca zerbst.

"claro mamá nosotros te esperamos en la entrada de la mansión" dijo feliz la novia de goten, tomando de la mano a su novio que se encontraba mas calmado, volando hacia la entrada de la mansión dejando tirado a un militar hecho mierda en el suelo y a su padre que había quedado en soledad.

Luego de un rato la madre de Kirche salió con un par de maletas, mirando por todos lados donde se encontraba el carruaje el cual habían llegado la joven pareja.

"¿Dónde esta el carruaje chicos?" pregunto la madre de Kirche mirando confundida a la pareja.

"ah no te preocupes madre, goten te llevara volando a la academia" dijo Kirche recibiendo el asentimiento de goten.

"oh de veras que ustedes vuelan, por mi esta bien" dijo la mujer de cabello plateado subiéndose en la espalda de goten, aprovechando de afirmarse del cuello del sayayin y poner su mejilla pegada a la mejilla del hijo de goku, el cual tomo las maletas en sus manos y se elevo del suelo junto con Kirche.

Kirche capto que su madre se había pegado a su novio, pero no le importo mucho es mas era feliz de que su madre volviera a sonreír aunque fuera con su novia, ya que en el futuro la personalidad de goten, además de su apariencia atraería a muchas mujeres, pero si ella era la primera seria feliz.

"esperen, tengo una ultima cosa que hacer" exclamo la chica pelirroja, mirando en dirección a la mansión de su padre con seriedad, levantando sus manos al cielo en pose para su famosa técnica, **"máxima llamarada"** grito a todo pulmón la novia de goten, disparando la bola roja de energía en dirección a la mansión destruyéndola en el acto, terminando asi con los lazos de la familia zerbst y dar un paso a ser Son Kirche.

.

.

.

.

Antes que nada dar al ganador no por responder bien la pregunta hecha en el capitulo pasado, el gano por solo el esfuerzo de darse el tiempo de leer mis notas si es alucardzero, has ganado el derecho de elegir el próximo lemon para los próximos capitilos, aquí están tus opciones:

Trunksxkatie

Gotenxelizabeth

Trunksxsiesta

Gotenxtabitha

Trunksxlouise

Gotenxkirche.

Elige sabiamente tu mejor opción, y espero que les haya agradado la nueva chica para el harem de goten sin mas me despido y deja tu comentario que no cuesta nada, alucard77 fuera.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: bien querido lectores aquí alucard77 trayendo un nuevo capitulo a esta historia, a la que le falta poco para llegar a su climax tal vez un par de capítulos mas, sin mas contesto sus comentarios.

KRT215: hey mi fiel seguidor y lector, mas que Goten sea un rompe hogares es un rompe cráneos y espero que hayas descubierto al personaje oc en cual me inspire una pista empieza con a y termina con suma jajajajaj gracias por tu apoyo.

THE CROW 88: bueno amigo por supuesto te dare la lista harem de cada sayayin hasta ahora y aquí esta:

Goten: kirche, tabitha y Elizabeth(mabui de naruto).

Trunks: louise, katie y siesta.

Esas son por ahora.

maxigiampieri2012: jajajaj Goten demostró que jamás deben provocarlo, además ya kirche y Elizabeth no son zerbst y quedaron al cuidado de Goten si ya sabes a lo que me refiero jajajaj y lo de trunks falta aun gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: bueno los arranque de ira de los sayayin los he visto en varias historias, pero tambien me baso un poco en las tuyas bueno gracias por tu apoyo amigo lector.

Alucardzero: bueno amigo en primer lugar debes leer las notas ya que dije un solo lemon y con las parejas que habia dado como opción, pero bueno a lo menos acertaste con trunks y louise asi que ese será el próximo lemon, sin mas gracias por tu apoyo.

DARK-ZERO-0000: jajjaja que tal mi viejo amigo y colega, lo de los comentarios bueno esperare a que me lleguen, espero que ya se te de el tiempo amigo para leer y hacer tus grandiosas historias, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bueno antes que nada, les recomiendo a todos mis lectores y seguidores a leer las historias de gokusayayin9 las cuales son muy buenas y entretenidas, sin mas ninguna de las series me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 9: termina la misión de louise y trunks, el enfrentamiento esperado.

Habían pasado unos tres días que louise y trunks trabajaban en el bar, donde se llevaban bien con sus compañeros de trabajo sobre todo el sayayin, ya que en cada instante las chicas coqueteaban con el hijo de vegeta, pero este siempre le fue fiel a louise y sus demás novias, con ayuda de louise que se las sacaba de encima.

Louise por otra parte le costo mucho acoplarse al trabajo de camarera, por sobre todas las cosas era su orgullo de servir a los demás y las bromas que tenia que soportar de algunos clientes por tener el pecho plano, aunque ella se había enterado de que había un concurso de que la chica que recolectara mas propinas, se le otorgaría el uniforme de sirvienta, el cual otorgaba a su portador tantas propinas que jamás volvería a trabajar en su vida.

Pero aunque la chica se esforzara, los comentarios de los clientes la superaban y terminaba con las bebidas, en las cabezas de sus clientes dejándolas sin ningún denal como propina.

"bien chicassss, hoy hagamos un trabajo esstupendooo!" decía alegremente el hombre afeminado a sus camareras, levantado sus manos muy homosexualmente.

Las chicas asintieron y abrieron el local, pasando todo el día recibiendo a los clientes y brindando la mejor atención posible por parte de las chicas, hasta que llego la noche donde se ponía un poco mas tensa la labor, pero como trunks y el hombre afeminado pero poderoso estaban ahí no pasaba a mayores.

Mientras las chicas seguían con su labor, de la puerta de entrada llego un hombre de gruesa contextura, acompañado de unos 4 otros hombres haciendo bullicioso al entrar, algo que molesto al dueño y esto lo capto trunks.

"hey hey vamos chicos, es el tiempo de beber" exclamaba el hombre gordo y de cabello negro corto usando ropa elegante, haciendo notar su vestimenta en todo el local.

"el debe ser el recaudador de impuestos que estafa a la gente" pensó el sayayin, mirando al molesto hombre con el ceño fruncido.

"esta es mi oportunidad, es un noble y debe tener mucho dinero es mi día de suerte jijijii" se decía mentalmente la peli rosa, riendo para adentros mientras se dirigía a atender al molesto hombre.

"bien hecho louise, desenmascara a ese rufián" pensó el hijo de vegeta al ver que louise se dirigía al gordo hombre, pero con otro objetivo.

"bienvenido señor" daba la bienvenida la peli rosa, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre.

"pufff que diablos, por que una tabla me viene a atender ehh jajajaj" se burlaba el hombre de la chica, sacándole un gruñido a la chica, "puff no digas nada solo tráenos tu mejor cerveza" exclamo el hombre, haciendo el ademan con la mano para que se apurara.

Louise de muy mala gana fue a buscar las bebidas alcohólicas, con una sonrisa fruncida pero aguantando las ganas de lanzarle un esfera de ki al maldito recaudador de impuestos.

Los hombre se reian y molestaban a los demás clientes, mientras bebían tratando mal no solo a las chicas si no a el dueño del local, por haber contratado a louise, mientras el sayayin se contenía con todas sus fuerzas de matar al hombre, pero todo cambiaria al momento de entregar la cuenta.

"aquí tiene señor su cuenta" dijo amablemente la novia de trunks, dejando el recibo en la mesa, sacando un bufido del hombre.

"niña tonta, a mi no se me cobra, yo soy un hombre muy importante que podría cerrar este bodrio en un pestañeo" dijo molesto el hombre a la peli rosa, "además viéndote bien, tienes un enorme trasero ummm" dijo el hombre, tratando de agarrar el trasero de la chica, pero no tenia calculado que trunks lo detendría.

"creo que ha bebido mucho señor" exclamo molesto el sayayin, tomando la muñeca del recaudador de impuestos.

"hey idiota, yo diré cuando haya bebido suficiente" exclamo enojado el gordo, dándole una fabulosa idea al hijo de vegeta, el cual sonrió maliciosamente.

"pues si es asi, venga señor en la bodega guardamos el mejor licor del mundo" dijo sobre actuando la voz, mientras aun mantenía una sonrisa siniestra.

"jajajaj ok muchacho, venga muéstrame ese delicioso licor" dijo el ebrio hombre, acompañando a trunks a la bodega sin saber lo que se le esperaba.

"pero si no tenemos ningún licor asi" dijo lora confundida al dueño del bar el que solo se encogió de hombros, sin saber que tramaba el sayayin.

"no se preocupen trunks sabe que hacer" dijo louise despreocupadamente, también encogiéndose de hombros.

"por aquí señor" dijo amable el sayayin, abriendo la puerta para que el gordo entrara el cual hizo lo que trunks dijo mientras veía como pasaba el gordo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, al ver que el recaudador entro a la bodega paso lo que paso, "eres un…" exclamo el sayayin cerrando la puerta, donde adentro de la bodega donde solo se escuchaba como si un mazo ablandara carne.

Dejando sorprendido a los clientes, los cuales miraban con terror como gritos y chillidos salían de la puerta, poniendo muy nerviosos a los amigos del recaudador de impuestos los que imploraban que ellos no sean los siguientes mientras estos sudaban como nunca, luego de un rato todo los gritos y chillidos ceso dando calma por unos instantes.

"bien amigo espero que haya disfrutado de su estancia en el bar" decía un alegre trunks, quien tenia su brazo en los hombros del hombre, "y recuerde que si vuelve a este bar y no cobras lo debido te mueres" dijo como un susurro en el oído del gordo el hijo de vegeta, atemorizando al gordo.

"s….si lo recordare, vámonos chicos" exclamo el hombre con cara de horror, aunque no se notara en su rostro todo su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos y solo con fuerza de voluntad se movía.

"la cuenta señor" dijo el sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, con el recibo en su mano con una sonrisa astuta en su cara.

"oh si aquí tienes" dijo el hombre entregando un puñado de dinero al sayayin, "y esto es para usted señorita" exclamo el recaudador de impuesto sacando una bolsa de dinero, al igual que sus amigos entregándole una gran cantidad de dinero a una alegre louise.

"gracias por su preferencia" despedía la peli rosa al recaudador de impuesto que salió lo mas rápido posible del bar y dirigirse a un hospital cercano.

"parece que tenemos una ganadora yupiiiiii!" decía alegre el dueño del bar, mientras aplaudía al igual que las demás chicas al ver que louise había recaudado la mayor cantidad de propinas en solo una noche.

Después de estos sucesos, louise y trunks le explicaron al dueño del bar que ellos venían en una misión encomendada en investigar las estafas en el cobro de los impuestos, y lo lograron esa misma noche, lo cual lo tomo muy bien el hombre afeminado que les agradeció mucho su trabajo y de poder poner en su lugar al recaudador de impuestos.

Por parte de la peli rosa, quien fue la ganadora del concurso por mucho, entrego las propinas a las chicas y el dueño, pero con la condición de poder usar el traje de sirvienta mágico y de bellos diseños para solo una noche.

Mientras en el cuarto de trunks y de louise, el sayayin hijo de vegeta se preparaba para pasar su ultima noche en el bar, planeando salir por la mañana en dirección a la academia, para dar su informe de la misión.

"fue una buena semana, pero ya tengo ganas de ver a katie y siesta" pensaba el peli lavanda, acostado en la cama mirando al tejado imaginando a su otras novias, "no puedo creer que en este mundo haya tenido tan divertidas aventuras jajajajja" eran los felices pensamientos del hijo de vegeta, el cual no se dio cuenta que louise había ingresado a la habitación.

"tru..trunks" dijo nerviosa y avergonzada louise, vistiendo el traje de sirvienta el cual era muy bello con toques rosas y una linda tiara de tela fina de color blanco con bordados dorados.

"wow louise te queda hermoso" dijo el sorprendido sayayin, sentándose al borde de la cama.

"¿tu crees?" dijo feliz la chica, dando una vuelta para mostrar mas el vestido, "gracias trunks" dijo la chica brindándole una sonrisa al sayayin, sacando un rubor a su novio.

"siempre te ves hermosa" exclamo el sayayin, el cual se perdía entre esos hermosos ojos de color rosa, ahora era el turno de louise de ruborizándose.

La chica no dijo nada, solo se sentó en el regazo del chico abrazándolo del cuello, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, el cual la abrazo por la cintura disfrutando el calor que irradiaba la peli rosa.

"se que me lo has dicho antes pero dilo de nuevo, que siempre estaras conmigo ahora para siempre" dijo la avergonzada chica, jugando con el largo cabello de trunks, el cual besaba la frente de la chica.

"estaré contigo por siempre y para siempre louise" declaro el sayayin, levantando la barbilla, para que louise mirara sus ojos, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente quedando solo a milímetros de distancia, cerrando los ojos lentamente conectando sus labios en un suave y tierno beso lleno de amor, el cual se tenían los dos.

Después de unos minutos de contacto bucal por parte de los jóvenes, pasaron la noche abrazados en la cama, disfrutando de hermosos sueños y de la compañía del uno al otro, esperando al nuevo día.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en la academia, para goten y para Kirche todo era de maravilla, ya que la madre de la chica había conseguir el puesto de secretaria del director de la academia, recibiendo asilo en la misma pudiendo pasar mas tiempo con su hija y también con goten, el cual le interesaba ya que el chico era tan maravilloso en todo ámbito, además de ser todo un inocente justo como le gustaba a Elizabeth.

"entonces goten, tu has estado entrenando a Kirche" decía la madre de la chica, sentada al lado del chico en el comedor de la escuela mientras bebía un té de hiervas.

"sip, le enseñe como utilizar su ki" decía el hijo de goku mientras devoraba su desayuno como era característico en el hijo de goku.

"ummmm y ¿crees poder enseñarme a mi?" pregunto la nueva secretaria de la academia, con una sonrisa en su rostro ayudando a limpiarle un poco la mejilla a goten.

"por supuesto no hay problema jijijijij" dijo el hijo de goku, dedicándole la famosa sonrisa son a Elizabeth, a la cual le dio de lleno al corazón, sacando por primera vez en mucho tiempo un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Wow que hermosa sonrisa" pensó la madre de Kirche, perdiéndose en el rostro de goten, "espera no, yo soy mas vieja que este joven no puedo tener sentimientos por el novio de mi hija" se decía internamente la mujer de cabellos plateados con una lucha interna en su interior.

"emm ¿que sucede aquí?" pregunto pícaramente Kirche, la cual estaba junto a Tabitha sentándose junto a goten y Elizabeth a disfrutar su desayuno.

"nada hija solo conversaba con goten si me podía entrenar" dijo la mujer de ojos verdes, respondiéndole a su hija con una cara de que nada había pasado, pero Kirche no se lo creyó.

"oh con que era eso, ummmm o no estarás coqueteando con goten" dijo Kirche con un tono de picardía en su voz, sacando un sonrojo de su madre.

"claro que no hija, además yo soy muy vieja para eso" dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo molestia pero tal vez si era eso lo que ella quería.

"oh que mal, por que a mi no me importaría su fuera asi" dijo Kirche levantando y bajando sus cejas repetidamente, mientras miraba a su madre.

El resto del desayuno fueron comentarios de Kirche a su madre, molestándola con que le gustaba su novio, un goten que solo se dedicaba a devorar comida como si no hubiera mañana y a una Tabitha sumergida en su libro sin quitar sus ojos de la lectura.

Mientras este grupo disfrutaba su desayuno, louise y trunks se dirigían a la academia, surcando los cielos a gran velocidad para llegar pronto a la academia, y empezar con el entrenamiento para la batalla que se aproximaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había llegado la tarde y el entrenamiento no se había hecho esperar, pero mientras las chicas realizaban su calentamiento, incluida la madre de Kirche que de a poco se iba acoplando a los arduos ejercicios para entrar en calor, trunks y goten necesitaban hablar sobre el enfrentamiento de sus novias.

"entonces goten, creo que la pelea se ha aplazado demasiado" comento el hijo de vegeta a goten, los cuales se encontraban mirando a las chicas dar vueltas en la academia.

"lo se trunks" asentía el hijo de goku concordando con lo dicho por el peli lavanda, sin quitar la mirada de kirche.

"y creo que mañana a mas tardar, se debe efectuar la pelea entre las chicas" exclamo trunks, cruzándose de brazos mirando a louise.

"genial entonces mañana después de clases" comento el hijo de goku sonriendo con confianza, sabiendo que Kirche se había hecho muy poderosa en este mes de entrenamiento.

"ok me parece muy buena hora, mañana en la tarde será" exclamo el sayayin de cabello lavanda, ofreciendo su mano para cerrar el trato, goten estrecho la mano de su amigo cerrando el acuerdo, "será a la mitad del bosque en un claro donde no habita nadie" dijo trunks proponiendo el lugar de la pelea.

"estupendo asi no tendremos problemas si destrozan el lugar, y además la academia no se interpondrá" exclamo el joven sayayin, el cual sabia que la academia no aprobaba los duelos entre nobles pero lo que ellos no saben no les hace daño.

"tiene razón amigo, pero si pasa a mayores tendremos que intervenir" dijo seriamente el peli lavanda, sabiendo que las chicas podrían sobrepasarse en la pelea y llegar a usar tanto ki que podrían acabar con sus reservas y morir por agotamiento.

Goten asintió con la cabeza, también prometiéndose si en cualquier caso que la vida de Kirche se exponga a algún peligro intervendría de inmediato.

"y también ¿Quién es esa señora de cabello plateado?" pregunto trunks con una gota en la cabeza a goten, el cual no sabia de la aventura de goten en germania.

El resto del tiempo que tuvieron antes de que las chicas, entraran en calor se relataron de cómo goten había logrado llegar al súper sayayin fase 2 y como líbero de un matrimonio arreglado a Kirche y salvar a su madrastra en el proceso. También trunks conto como les fue en la misión encomendada por la corona y como lograron cumplir con su objetivo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goten y Kirche se mantenían uno frente al otro, enfrentándose cara a cara con miradas serias en sus rostros, en una ultima prueba para Kirche la de demostrar cuanto había progresado este mes de entrenamiento con goten y que mejor que una pelea de practica muy seria con el sayayin.

"Tabitha desactiva el hechizo de gravedad de Kirche por favor" exclamo el pelinegro a su novia de cabello celeste, la cual dio un leve asentimiento moviendo un poco su varita desactivando el hechizo, dejando a una pelirroja libre del peso extra de su cuerpo.

"aaahhh me siento tan ligera como una pluma" decía la chica de piel morena, estirando su cuerpo, haciendo rebotar sus enormes pechos en el proceso.

"bien es hora Kirche, quiero que vayas enserio en esta pelea, porque yo asi lo hare" dijo seriamente el sayayin, transformándose en el súper sayayin para mostrar que no era solo palabrería lo que decía.

Kirche se sorprendió ante esto, pero mas que nada se emociono como siempre lo hace al ver a su novio convertido en súper sayayin, dándole motivos para dar lo mejor de si misma en este combate y si por casualidad le robaba un beso a goten no seria nada de malo.

"ok mi amor, te demostrare el poder de son Kirche" dijo confiada la chica aumentando su ki, poniéndose en pose de pelea, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

"ven Kirche" dijo suavemente el hijo de goku, también colocándose en pose de batalla.

Los espectadores de esta batalla eran Tabitha y la madre de Kirche, Elizabeth la cual había terminado con sus labores de secretaria lo mas rápido que pudo, para participar en el entrenamiento y además de ver esta espectacular pelea, emocionada por ver cuánto había progresado su hija adoptiva.

Kirche se lanzo sobre goten, tratando de darle un golpe de revés con su mano derecha, siendo detenida por el sayayin, el cual tomo el antebrazo de la chica pero el ataque no había cesado y la chica giro sobre si misma para tratar de dar una patada de 360 grados que iba directo a la cabeza, sorprendiendo al chico al ver que la chica era rápida en sus golpes pero no fue problema detener la patada con su otro brazo, haciendo retroceder a la chica.

"maldición, se eso no funciona veamos esto" dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cargando ki en su palma derecha lanzándola de lleno al chico, el cual la desvió sin problemas.

Pero esto no era el objetivo de la chica, si no distraer a goten con el ataque y aparecer detrás de su novio con un puñetazo directo a la nuca del chico, pero este no se dejo golpear y desapareció ante los ojos de la chica, apareciendo detrás de la chica tomándola de la cintura sin dejarla escapar.

"buen ataque Kirche" dijo el orgulloso rubio, robándole un beso en la mejilla usando el plan de Kirche en su contra, sacándole un sonrojo a su novia, "pero esto no ha terminado" exclamo el súper sayayin soltando a la chica, volviendo a tomar distancia de Kirche.

"claro que si amor, estate preparado que aquí voy!" grito la chica volviendo al ataque contra goten, lanzando una lluvia de golpes contra el chico que esquivaba y contrarrestaba con elegancia.

Kirche no se detenía, tenia que por lo menos acertar un golpe no podía decepcionar a su novio que había tomado su tiempo y molestias en entrenarla lo mejor que pudo y debía corresponder a esto, debía hacer sentir orgulloso a goten y demostrar que en el futuro seria la mejor esposa de entre todas.

"no te decepcionare amor mío, has traído alegría a mi vida y te hare sentir orgulloso" pensaba la chica en cada ataque, con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo lo mejor posible para asestar un golpe a goten usando todo su espirito en la pelea.

Mientras con Elizabeth y Tabitha veían muy sorprendidas la pelea de los jóvenes, con una Tabitha sorprendida de que su mejor amiga había llegado a tal grado de poder y preguntándose que si cuando liberara sus propio hechizo de gravedad podría ser igual de poderosa que Kirche. Por el lado de la madre de Kirche, ella veía muy orgullosa que su hija se había convertido en todo una maga guerra de lo mas genial y de tener a un novio que seria la envidia del mundo entero y también la envidia de su madre que aun generaba sentimientos por el sayayin al verlo en su estado transformado.

"aun no!" gritaba Kirche lanzando una andadas de bolas de energía cargadas de llamas y el ki propio, haciéndolas mas poderosas pero esto no le inmutaba al chico que desviaba cada una de las energías, "esto aun no acaba!" dijo la chica levantando sus palmas al cielo preparando su técnica máxima para tratar de alcanzar su objetivo.

"eso es Kirche ese es el espirito de una guerrera" pensó goten sonriendo orgulloso de su novia, preparándose para resistir la técnica de la chica con solo sus palmas.

" **máxima llamarada"** grito con todas sus fuerzas Kirche enviando su ataque directo a goten, el cual lo recibió de lleno con las manos sosteniendo el ataque de la chica entre sus manos, quemándose las palmas al tener la magia de fuego incluido en el ataque pero sin hacerlo retroceder ni un solo milimetro.

"este poder, esta energía, es la fuerza de Kirche que transmite todos su esfuerzo que ha puesto en su formación" pensó el hijo de goku mientras aun mantenía el ataque a raya, pero iba ganando terreno poco a poco por la convicción de Kirche.

"no es suficiente pero aun asi lo lograre!" pensó la chica con una mirada ardiente en sus ojos, aumentando la intensidad de la llamarada, complicándole un poco las cosas a goten.

"eso es Kirche, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" dijo goten con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, preparándose para mandar la bola de energía al cielo, pero no contaba que Kirche usara tanto poder que hizo explotar su ataque en frente de los ojos de goten.

"AHORA!" grito la chica pelirroja, lanzándose a gran velocidad aprovechando que goten se había distraído con la explosión de su ataque, dándole un puñetazo certero justo en la mejilla derecha del chico conectando su puño de lleno en su objetivo.

El golpe fue contundente tan poderoso que ayudo a disipar el polvo, al disiparse la nube de polvo que había dejado el ataque de Kirche, se podía ver que Kirche tenia su puño conectado a la mejilla del chico, el cual aun con la fuerza de Kirche no lo movió ni siquiera un centímetro de su lugar, pero lo más notable en esta escena era que los dos jóvenes tenían una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus rostros aun en esa posición.

Tabitha y Elizabeth tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa en sus caras al ver tan emocionante combate, que había concluido con el puñetazo de la chica en la mejilla del sayayin.

"lo logre….. lo logre jajajaja si lo hice" exclamo emocionada la chica, saltando por todos lados, mientras su novio la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro y las manos en la cadera.

"claro que si, lo hiciste Kirche jijijiij" dijo el pelinegro riéndose como siempre lo hace ya que es característico en el sayayin, pero no contaba que la chica se le abalanzara encima besándolo directo en los labios, llenando de besos su rostro sin importarle el agotamiento físico que sufria.

"gracias cariño esto es todo gracias a ti" decía la chica entre besos, ahora mas que besos la chica empezó a explorar la boca de su novio con su propia lengua, "mmmppphh goten sabes delicioso" decía la chica mordiendo el labio de su sonrojado, haciendo aparecer ese lado lujurioso que tiene la chica al ver a su novio en el estado súper sayayin.

"tranquila Kirche, no en publico jejejej" decía el chico sacándose de encima a la pelirroja, quien hizo un puchero por esta acción ya que quería mas de su novio.

"muuu es tu culpa, sabes que si te transformas me pones caliente" dijo la chica de piel morena inocentemente sacando una gota de sudor del chico, viendo que su chica no tenia autocontrol.

"jejjee tal vez sea cierto" pensó goten mientras se frotaba la nuca, con su típica sonrisa, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica al ver la sonrisa de su novio ya que no podía estar enojada con goten sabiendo su forma de ser y eso ella lo amaba, mientras las demás chicas se acercaban a felicitar a Kirche y goten por la pelea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en la contra parte del bosque, se encontraban louise, siesta, katie y trunks los cuales se encontraban charlando las estrategias para la pelea de louise pero si llegar a ningún lado, sabiendo que Kirche aun mantenía una mejor forma física que la pequeña louise.

"tranquilas, tranquilas chicas no estamos llegando a ninguna parte" exclamo el peli lavanda calmando los ánimos de sus novias, las cuales ahora le prestaban atención, "solo una cosa podemos hacer y es una pelea de practica entre louise y yo, para medir sus habilidades" declaro el sayayin, con los brazos cruzados calmando a sus novias.

"ummm me parece bien, será buena forma de demostrar mi poder" dijo confiada la pelirroja, imitando a su novio cruzándose de brazos esperando a lo menos darle un poco de pelea a su novio.

Las chicas se miraron una a otras asintiendo la cabeza de acuerdo con la idea del hijo de vegeta, además ellas confiaban en su novio.

Ya decididos la joven pareja tomaron sus posiciones en el área abierta del bosque, tomando sus posiciones respectivas de pelea, para llevar esta pelea de practica y medir sus habilidades.

"vamos louise ven con todo contra mi" grito el hijo de vegeta, esperando el ataque de su novia, mirando con seriedad a la chica.

Louise tenia una sonrisa confianzuda en su cara, planificando sus movimientos para atacar al peli lavanda y demostrar todo su potencial como una guerrera y hacer sentir orgulloso a su novio.

"veamos como funciona el ataque sorpresa" pensó la chica, acumulando una pequeña bola de ki en su mano derecha, lanzándola a gran velocidad a la cara del chico, el cual solo la desvió de un manotazo pero al hacerlo louise ya estaba cerca del rostro del chico con una patada voladora, tratando de darle directo en la nariz.

Trunks vio las intenciones de la peli rosa, atrapando con su palma la pierna derecha de la chica, sorprendiendo a la chica pero esto no la detuvo al tratar de usar su otra pierna tratando de darle una patada en la mejilla al hijo de vegeta pero este lo detuvo con su antebrazo derecho, bloqueando el pie de louise.

"buen ataque, pero necesitas mas que eso para golpearme" dijo el chico, soltando a la chica, quien dio algunas piruetas en el aire antes de caer al suelo mostrando habilidades acrobaticas.

"si eso no funciona, pues pasemos al plan b" dijo louise mientras se elevaba al aire, con energía en cada mano, "toma esto!" grito la peli rosa, empezando a lanzar energía repetidamente a trunks, el cual usaba sus manos para desviar a cada ataque de energía de la chica, viendo que usaba la andanas de energía que usaba su padre en batallas.

"louise aprovecha su casi ilimitada energía en estos ataque y trata de cansarme" pensó el hijo de vegeta, con una sonrisa en su cara, "pero esto no es nada contra un sayayin" aumentando la velocidad de desvió de los ataques, poniendo en aprietos a la chica.

Louise sabia que estos ataques no causaban efectos sobre trunks y tampoco lo cansarían, asi que empezó a concentrar sus ataques al suelo, levantando rocas y polvo para molestar la visión de trunks.

"es mi oportunidad" pensó louise al ver como trunks usaba sus manos para cubrirse de los pedazos de roca, lanzándose en picada contra el peli lavanda tratando de conectar un puñetazo de lleno la cabeza del chico, pero como trunks sabe como sentir el ki, esquivo el ataque, haciendo que la peli rosa se estrellara en el suelo dejando un gran cráter en la tierra.

"excelente ataque louise, te felicito" dijo contento el peli lavanda, ayudando a levantar a la chica del suelo, la cual tenia muy mala cara, "hey que pasa con esa expresión" dijo el hijo de vegeta, mientras limpiaba la cara de su novia la cual tenia un puchero en su cara y algunas heridas en la cara las cuales después trataría trunks.

"no pude darte ni un solo golpe" dijo la chica tiernamente aun con su puchero, pero solo recibió un enorme abrazo por parte de su novio, reconfortando a la peli rosa entre sus musculosos brazos.

"no te preocupes, yo estoy orgulloso por lo que me acabas de mostrar, lo digo enserio" exclamo el peli lavanda sonriendo orgulloso por el progreso de su novia en este mes de formación, en el cual puso todo de ella para demostrar que no era la zero, el sobrenombre que paso al olvido.

"jijiiji gracias trunks eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" dijo la chica volviendo a sonreír, acomodándose entre los pectorales del chico.

Al ver esta escena katie y siesta tenían algunas lagrimas de alegría, viendo tanto despliegue de amor y cariño entre esos dos, pero se dieron cuenta que trunks hacia un ademan con su mano indicando que se unieran al abrazo demostrando que el tiene cariño y amor para todas. Las chicas entendieron esto y se acercaron y abrazaron al chico quien como era mas alto que ellas, las acomodo a cada una entre sus musculosos brazos dejando una puesta hermosa del hijo de vegeta y su hermoso harem.

"las quiero chicas, a cada una de ustedes y juro por mi vida que siempre estaré con ustedes" exclamo seriamente el peli lavanda a las chicas, quienes se perdían entre los brazos del chico sintiéndose las chicas mas afortunadas en el mundo por tener al mejor novio de la historia, los cuales eran sus pensamientos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día había llegado, el enfrentamiento no se podía aplazar mas y ahora Kirche y louise estaban cara a cara, frente a frente para empezar con la pelea pautada hace mas de un mes.

Las chicas se encontraban en los paramos solitarios a unos minutos de la academia, mirándose una a otra desafiante como son ellas, los espectadores esperaban expectantes esta pelea, entre ellos trunks y goten, quienes estaban una al lado de otro con una mirada seria en sus rostros, viendo a sus novias que estaban a punto de combatir.

"y es hora louise, y la victoria será mía" exclamo la novia de goten, tratando de sacar de concentración a la peli rosa, mirándola directo a los ojos.

"eso ni pensarlo, la victoria será mia Kirche, prepárate que aquí voy" dijo la novia de trunks, tomando su posición de pelea.

Kirche tomo la pose de pelea de su novio, al igual que louise la de trunks, esperando el ataque de una y otra tomándose su tiempo dejando mas expectantes a los que observaban esto, al caer al suelo una hoja de los arboles cercanos la batalla empezó, las chicas se lanzaron la una a la otra iniciando la pelea decisiva entre Kirche y louise donde se definiría quien era la mejor maga y guerrera del mundo poniendo a prueba el entrenamiento que les impusieron sus respectivos novios.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohhhh se viene con todo el próximo capitulo de esta historia, jajjaaj la pelea esperada hace mucho tiempo y les digo que no los decepcionare, bueno es todo si tienes alguna idea, opinión o cual fue tu parte favorita por favor házmelo saber con un comentario, sin mas que viva el harem y alucard77 fuera.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey queridos lectores se que me he demorado en subir esta historia, pues es porque falan comentarios y también busco la idea de como terminara esta temporada, no recuerdo porque se genero la guerra que hubo en la serie original y ni weon voy a ver la wea de serie del familiar de zero, yo escribo esta historia por que las mujeres estaban bien buenas pero nunca me gusto la mierda de protagonista, si hay alguin que sepa como termina al temporada original me encantaría que me lo hiciera saber.

Maxigiampieri2012: bueno amigo sabes porque la mayoría de los fic no llegan a la segunda temporada por la falta de apoyo de lectores es mas que eso, pero por lo menos yo terminare esta temporada y volveré al protector uchiha, gracias por tu apoyo.

Gokusayayin9: la pelea creo que quedo increíble con un excelente resultado espero que te guste mi amigo, gracias por tu apoyo.

KRT215: justo ahora comienza la pelea una grandiosa pelea que espero que te guste, gracias por tu apoyo.

Jair d: pues por supuesto que la rubia estará con alguno de los sayayin y lo de la fusión pues ahí vere si lo incluyo, gracias por todos tus comentarios lo agradezco muchísimo, gracias por tu apoyo.

Los familiares mas poderosos del mundo mágico.

Autor: Brayan Cortez.

Ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 10: el enfrentamiento que quedara en la historia y problemas con la posición de amor.

Era una bella tarde soleada, la cual brindaba su calor a los bellos paramos de los bosques cercanos a la academia de tristain, iluminando el verde bosque haciendo que se vea a todo esplendor, pero todo fue interrumpido gracias al sonido inconfundible de el choque de dos grandes poderes, haciendo resonar el bosque entero.

Las fuerzas que chocaban provenían de dos chicas, una tenía el cabello rosa y sus ojos de igual color pero con una mirada confiada y decidida, la otra tenia el cabello de color rojo y de piel morena con una mirada exactamente igual que la peli rosa.

Cada una estaba chocando los puños la una contra la otra, teniendo una competencia de poder y resistencia sin ceder ni un solo paso, usando sus cuerpos y pies para sostenerse en el suelo.

"vamos pecho plano, cede de una vez" exclamo Kirche, aumentando su poder en el puño, arrastrando a louise un poco por el suelo.

"tal vez tenga fuerzas pechos de vaca, pero…." Dijo louise mientras soltaba la pelea de puños, haciendo que Kirche pasara de largo, tomando justo en el momento el antebrazo de la pelirroja, lanzándola sobre su hombro a un árbol cercano, estrellando a la chica y partiendo el árbol en dos.

"hai yay yay…. Eso dolió" exclamo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro la novia de goten, mientras se sobaba la espalda.

"jaja" bufo louise mientras volvía a retomar su postura de pelea, molestando a la pelirroja.

"sonríe por ahora" pensó Kirche mientras acumulaba un poco de ki en su palma, "toma una pequeña sorpresa" exclamo Kirche mandando la energía de ki y fuego del tamaño de una bola de tenis, a una velocidad increíble a louise.

Louise al ver este ataque, se preparo para desviarlo pero no contaba que la bola de ki explotara solo a centímetros de su cara, sacándola de concentración causando que la novia de goten usara ese lapsus de desconcentración para golpear directamente la mejilla de louise, haciendo la caer al suelo.

"toma eso rosadita" exclamo confiada Kirche con una sonrisa en su rostro, volviendo a tomar su posición de pelea a la espera de que louise se levantara.

La novia de trunks se levanto mas enojada que nunca, escupiendo un poco de sangre, mirando directamente a los ojos de Kirche, "me las pagaras" pensó louise volviendo al ataque contra la pelirroja.

Louise se lanzo con una patada alta, al pecho de la pelirroja siendo esquivada por Kirche mientras esta le lanzaba una bola de energía a la chica, la bola de energía golpeo la espalda de louise pero aun así no al hizo perder el equilibrio. Louise patino sobre el suelo saltando sobre la corteza de una árbol, usando el impulso de sus piernas volviendo al ataque contra Kirche, usando su cabeza para golpear el pecho de Kirche mandándola al suelo.

"tienes grandes almohadones que suavizaron el golpe jajajaj" exclamo louise, burlándose de su rival pero sobándose la cabeza mientras lo hacía.

Kirche se levanto del suelo mientras se masajeaba sus enormes pechos, con una mirada molesta en su rostro, Kirche no pensaba caer en el juego de la peli rosa y volvió a colocarse en posición de combate sin lanzarse a lo bruto contra su oponente, analizaba cada movimiento de louise.

Louise volvió a su posición, poniendo seria otra vez acercándose lentamente a la pelirroja, Kirche vio lo planeado y se lanzo al ataque con una lluvia de puños contra la peli rosa que esquivaba y bloqueaba con dificultad pero aun asi mantenía a Kirche a raya.

Luego de un tiempo los golpes de Kirche se convirtieron no solo puños lanzados contra louise, si no ahora patadas contra la peli rosa usando esta oportunidad tratar de contra atacar los golpes de Kirche, siendo bloqueada por la chica de piel morena, convirtiéndose en una pelea de si te distraes pierdes, pero como la pelea era tan igualada llego a un punto que se golpearon las caras mutuamente dando un paso atrás respirando con dificultad y agitadas por la pelea.

Las chicas se encontraban cansadas y agitadas mirándose la una contra la otra, con determinación no ceder terreno a su oponente usando este respiro para poder analizar su próxima estrategia de pelea.

"en velocidad estamos igualadas pero aun tengo mas fuerza que louise" pensó Kirche respirando con dificultad, pero con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

"la pechos de vaca cree tener la ventaja pero no se espera el contra ataque sorpresa" pensó la peli rosa riendo astutamente, acumulando ki en sus palmas.

"al ataque!" gritaron al unísono las chicas, volviendo al ataque con una louise lanzando ki a la pelirroja, mientras esta los esquivaba acercándose mas a la chica, tratando de acertar un golpe en louise pero esta seguía dando marcha atrás siguiendo con el ataque de ki, tratando de agotar a Kirche.

La chica de piel morena no retrocedía para atrás y trataba de alcanzar a la peli rosa tratando de encajonarla y dejarla a su merced, y asi fue como louise quedo de espaldas contra un árbol, viendo como Kirche estaba cerca de conectar su puño contra su cara.

El puño de la pelirroja se acercaba lentamente a la cara de louise, pero esta tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al esquivar agachándose justo a tiempo, haciendo que Kirche estrellara su puño en la corteza del árbol, derribándolo por completa, mientras louise conectaba un puño certero en el estomago de la pelirroja, sacándole un poco de sangre de su boca.

La novia tenia una sonrisa confiada en su rostro al pensar que con este golpe, pero al ver que Kirche tomaba su antebrazo para no dejarla ir supo que esto no andaba bien, y como se dijo Kirche uso una patada derecha en las costillas de louise mandándola a volar varios metros por el suelo, dejando a una muy lastimada louise.

"n..no m..ee.. de..ten..dras ….con …eso" exclamo con dificultad la pelirroja, tomándose el estomago, sintiendo un dolor inmenso.

Louise se paro muy dificultosamente, con una mirada fría en su rostro, usando sus últimos restos de energía para elevarse unos metros en el aire, poniendo sus manos al frente, con sus palmas abiertas preparando su ataque final.

"con que eso es lo que quieres" pensó Kirche sonriendo de medio lado, aun adolorida mientras levantaba sus manos al cielo, elevándose al igual que louise.

Las chicas se miraban con fiereza sabiendo que este seria el ultimo ataque que harían, con esto se definiría la pelea, con esto se definiría que había logrado el entrenamiento de ellas, este era el choque final de sus poderes, el máximo poder de ellas y sus espíritus con llevaban estos ataques, tomaron sus poses de ataque cada una acumulando sus ultimas reservas de energía en las palmas de sus manos.

"este será mi ultimo ataque y la victoria será mía" pensaron las chicas al mismo tiempo en gestaban sus ataques, **"máxima llamarada/ataque ardiente"** exclamaron las chicas al unísono, chocando sus poderes en el acto, usando sus reservas de ki tratando de ganar esta pelea de poderes.

El poder de Kirche ganaba en un instante, pero de inmediato louise respondía con su fuerza tratando de ganar terreno pero aun se mantenían igualadas.

"no perderé, goten amor mío tu entrenamiento no será en vano" pensaba la chica de piel morena, con una mirada seria y decidida en su rostro, además de tener una mueca de dolor en su rostro por el desgaste de ki, pero aun asi las imágenes de la llegada de goten, sus entrenamientos, como la libero de su matrimonio arreglado, esto y mas la impulsaba a seguir adelante para no ceder.

"no cederé, mi esfuerzo y empeño en el entrenamiento de trunks no me harán perder, mírame trunks mira los frutos de tus enseñanzas amor mío" pensaba la chica, aumentando mas su ki haciendo retroceder a Kirche, usando todo lo que tenia pero como ella usaba demasiada energía, esta estallo llevándose el ataque de Kirche con ella, generando una enorme explosión en donde se encontraban peleando, llenado el campo de batalla de polvo y humo, donde no se podía ver a simple vista quien había sido el ganador de esta batalla, pero como resultado esperado tras esto debería haber sido un empate sin discusión.

"esto aun no termina" dijeron al unísono goten y trunks, sorprendiendo a las demás chicas, las cuales ya se estaban dirigiendo a ayudar a las fieras guerreras, deteniéndose de inmediato, viendo como dos sombras en el polvo se dirigían la una contra la otra.

Louise y Kirche usaban sus ultimas energías con un ultimo ataque frontal en el aire, siendo que la primera en golpear a su oponente la ganadora, sono un golpe seco en el aire pero disipando el polvo y humo del aire dejando ver una escena impresionante, era louise con su puño conectado en la car de Kirche, pero con la chica de piel morena también conectado un su puño en la cara de la peli rosa, para luego caer al suelo cansadas y agotadas de esta enorme pelea, dejando un empate con sabor a victoria para ambas ya que llegar a estas instancias era una victoria para cada una.

Goten tomo de forma nupcial a Kirche antes de que cayera al suelo, sonriéndole orgulloso a su novia mientras tomaba la ultima y única semilla del ermitaño que había traído a este mundo, poniéndola en la boca de su novia y usando su propia boca para ayudarla a tragarla, recuperando a Kirche en un instante, pero aprovechando que goten tenia sus labios sobre las de ella, introdujo su lengua en la boca de goten, empezando a besarlo lujuriosamente dejándose llevar por el momento, para luego separarse y dedicarle una sonrisa picara al sonrojado.

"podría acostúmbrame a despertarme asi de ahora en adelante ijijijiji" dijo la picara Kirche, mientras rodeaba con sus manos la nuca del chico dándole varios besos a su novio en la boca.

Mientras con trunks y louise , el chico tenia en sus brazos a la peli rosa que aun se mantenía consiente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al igual que trunks, el cual sacaba también su ultima semilla para dársela a su novia.

"ten louise con esto te recuperaras por completo" dijo suavemente el peli lavanda, poniendo la semilla tiernamente en la boca de la chica, la cual se comió sin rechistar, recuperándose de todas y cada una de sus heridas y devolviéndole todas sus energías haciéndola sentir mucho mejor.

"wow trunks me siento mucho mejor ¿Qué me diste?" exclamo completamente recuperada la chica, levantándose de los brazos del chico estirando su cuerpo.

"es la ultima semilla del ermitaño que tenia" dijo el hijo de vegeta mientras se ponía de pie, "pero si te encuentras bien valió la pena dártela" comento el chico con una sonrisa, sonrojando a la chica la cual no se contuvo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su novio.

"gracias trunks eres el mejor novio del mundo" dijo la chica de cabello rosa, sin soltar su agarre mientras el peli lavanda correspondía a su abrazo, "lamento no haber ganado" exclamo un poco desanimada la chica.

"no seas tonta, me siento orgulloso de ti louise" decía trunks reconfortando a su novia, sacándole una sonrisa a la peli rosa, "además seguiremos entrenando y te harás aun mas fuerte que ahora, nadie te vencerá" declaro el chico confiando en su novia, la cual se aparto un poco de trunks para mirarlo justo a los ojos.

"gracias amor mío" dijo suavemente la peli rosa, tomando delicadamente la cara de el peli lavanda, plantando un tierno y amoroso beso, el cual fue correspondido por el chico, definiendo definitivamente que louise ya no era esa antigua chica que ocultaba su personalidad en el pasado, ahora era una tierna y amorosa chica que demostraba abiertamente su amor a su novio.

Los demás fueron a felicitar a las chicas que tuvieron esta ardua batalla, pero mientras todos felicitaban a Kirche y louise, la madre de la chica de piel morena uso esta oportunidad para poner un mensaje en un papel en el dogi de goten, aprovechando que la pelirroja se mantenía distraída.

En la tarde se paso solo celebrando esta pelea, usando el comedor que fue pedido con anterioridad por la pareja de trunks, con una que otras amenazas por parte del sayayin para que el director absediera sin chistar.

Mientras que los chicos disfrutaban de la comida (goten y trunks) y también las bebidas, goten encontró la nota que Elizabeth le había puesto en la parte superior de su dogi.

"ummm y esto" dijo goten mientras abría el papel de color blanco y leía su mensaje, el cual decía:

Te espero a la media noche en la terraza de la academia, con cariño Elizabeth.

Pd: ven solo fufufufu.

Y a la esquina inferior se encontraba una mini Elizabeth con el signo de amor y paz, además de unos besos con labial rosa en la carta.

"ummm que extraño, pero si me lo pide ella ire" pensó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a comer, engullendo todo lo que se le cruzaba a su paso.

Kirche se dio cuenta de esto, manteniendo una sonrisa picara en su cara también viendo a su madre la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima al hijo de goku.

"jujuju esto será interesante" pensó la pelirroja, sonriendo astutamente con una mano en su boca, prediciendo lo que sucedería esta noche.

"hoy es el día, ya lo he decidido" pensó con determinación Elizabeth, mientras mantenía una mirada seria en el pelinegro.

La tarde se convirtió en noche y todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos dormitorios, ya el cansancio era inminente en louise y Kirche después de seudo combate, pero goten como lo decía la carta de Elizabeth se dirigió a la terraza de la academia, dejando a una dormida Kirche eso era lo que pensó goten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la terraza se encontraba la madre de Kirche, mirando a las lunas que iluminaban la noche, disfrutando de la brisa de la noche en su piel. La chica vestía un hermoso camisón de color verde esmeralda, acentuando su escote mostrando su generoso pecho, el cualquier hombre mataria por estar en ellos, pero ella solo pensaba en uno, en un chico de cabello negro de peinado extraño y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier chica en el universo, ese joven era son goten el cual ya estaba en camino a encontrarse con ella.

"llega pronto, la espera solo me pone mas ansiosa" decía la mujer en voz alta, abrazándose a si misma.

"¿Qué es ansiosa?" pregunto goten detrás de la mujer de cabello plateado, haciéndola caer de espaldas al ser sorprendida por el sayayin.

"jejjejej llegaste querido goten" se reía la madre de Kirche, siendo ayudada por el sayayin a pararse, sacando un rubor del hijo de goku al ver la vestimenta de la mujer, la cual mostraba su transparencia de su camisón, haciendo notar un conjunto de bragas y brasier de color rosa.

"si, recibí su nota señora Elizabeth" dijo el joven goten, mientras se frotaba la nuca con su típica sonrisa en su cara.

"de eso mismo quería hablar goten, no me llames señora Elizabeth" dijo seriamente la mujer de cabello plateado poniéndose de frente al sayayin, haciendo notar su altura que sobrepasaba por media cabeza al pelinegro.

"entonces señorita Elizabeth" exclamo el chico levantando su dedo como si respondiera a una pregunta.

"no, solo Elizabeth querido goten" dijo la madre de Kirche, mientras tomaba las manos de goten entre las suyas, con suavidad confundiendo al chico.

"bueno Elizabeth, jijijii" dijo el hijo menor de goku con su típica sonrisa, ruborizando a la madre de Kirche, la cual pensaba que ya era la hora.

"además goten, te cite aquí para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho con mi hija ella es otra persona, tan alegre tan jovial y por sobre todo tan poderosa" decía la madre de Kirche, con un orgullo enorme en su voz, goten iba a hablar pero la peli plata puso un dedo en sus labios, "shhh no hables, déjame terminar querido, es por todo eso y mas que quiero ser parte de tus novias goten" exclamo seria la peli plata, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del sayayin.

"yo yo yo…." Era lo único que bufaba y repetía el sayayin, el cual estaba sorprendido por esta declaración, sin saber que decir siendo tomado por sorpresa por esto.

"no te preocupes querido, esto te demostrara que hablo en serio" dijo la chica, tomando la cara del sayayin e inclinándose para besar directo en los labios a el sayayin, sorprendiéndolo por esta acción.

Al principio goten se encontraba solo a la merced de la boca de Elizabeth, pero al pasar unos segundos el chico empezó a devolver el beso de la mujer, abriendo su boca para explorar la boca de la mujer de piel morena, dejándose llevar por este mágico momento, mientras la luna los contemplaba en el cielo alumbrándolos en esta mágica noche de pasión y amor que compartían el joven sayayin y la mujer de cabello plateado desbordando pasión entre ellos.

La pareja luego de unos minutos, se separaron por la falta del necesario oxigeno para sus pulmones, se mantuvieron un rato mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, sin decir una palabra solo disfrutando la compañía del uno al otro.

"Entonces que dices goten, ¿puedo ser tu novia aunque sea mayor que tu?" pregunto la mujer peli plata, ahora recibiendo el asentimiento seguro de su ahora novio y esperando en el futuro su esposo, olvidándose completo de su ex marido.

La mujer no soporto mas y abrazo al pelinegro frotándolo entre sus enormes pechos, haciendo lo mismo que hace su hija con el sayayin, mientras ellos seguían abrazados una pelirroja los espiaba por la rendija del ventanal con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su madre tan feliz y contenta en años, aceptándola en el harem de goten.

"bien por ti mamá, mereces ser feliz y se que goten lo seras" pensó la pelirroja, mientras volvía a su cuarto para que su novio no supiera de que lo estaba espiando a escondidas.

"es hora de volver, se esta poniendo helado" dijo goten tomando la mano de la mujer entre las suyas, entrando de nuevo a la academia dirigiéndose a la habitación de Elizabeth, pareciendo una pareja mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Goten como todo un caballero dejo en su habitación a la madre de Kirche, despidiéndose con un beso en la boca, deseándole buenas noches las cuales serian muy buenas para la madre de Kirche, ahora con un nuevo y amoroso novio mas joven que ella.

Goten al llegar a su habitación encontró a su novia, dormida plácidamente en la cama justo como cuando había salido a escondidas de ella. El sayayin paso a acostarse a su lado poniendo su frente, apegada con la de la pelirroja para solo recibir un beso en los labios por parte de Kirche sorprendiendo al sayayin para luego separarse, con una Kirche con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

"eres muy valiente al dejarme sola en la cama, mi lindo goten" dijo Kirche muy dulcemente en su voz, haciendo sudar al pelinegro sayayin sin saber que decir.

" este yoyo… fui a va.. buscar eso un vaso de agua" dijo goten sin saber como explicarle a la pelirroja que ahora su madre era parte de sus novias.

"jujuju no te preocupes amor, ya lo se" exclamo riendo Kirche, confundiendo a el sayayin, "se que mi madre es una de tus novias jajajja" dijo la chica de piel morena, sorprendiendo al sayayin.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto el confundido goten a la pelirroja.

"no te preocupes por detalles, solo es importante que eso me hace feliz amor mío" declaro la novia de goten dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a goten, "solo hazla feliz como lo haces conmigo todos los días" dijo la sonriente chica poniendo la cabeza de goten en sus enormes pechos.

"lo hare Kirche jijijiji" dijo con una enorme sonrisa el hijo de goku, perdiéndose entre la comodidad de las tetas de la chica, quedándose profundamente dormido, al igual que Kirche pasando una hermosa noche de sueño re ponedor para sus cuerpos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente comenzaban las vacaciones para los estudiantes, un receso para poder comenzar un nuevo semestre en la academia, la mayoría de los estudiantes volvía con sus familias para pasar este mes de receso otros se quedaban en la academia para estudiar y mejorar sus calificaciones.

En caso de goten este se fue junto a Kirche y Tabitha al hogar de la peli celeste a pasar el tiempo con sus novias, mientras Elizabeth tuvo que quedarse en la academia a trabajar en algunos documentos necesarios para el inicio del nuevo semestre en la academia.

Por el contrario por parte de trunks, el peli lavanda decidió quedarse junto a louise y siesta en la academia para seguir entrenando con sus novias y mejorar algunos aspectos de su control de ki y además de su entrenamiento físico, excepto por katie quien volvió con sus padres para pasar las vacaciones en familia como asi se lo solicitaban.

En estos momentos louise y trunks, se encontraban cenando de lo mas tranquilo en el comedor de la academia hasta que divisaron a la rubia Montmorency un poco decaída almorzando sola, los jóvenes novios decidieron acercarse a la chica para poder tratar de animarla un poco.

"Montmorency, te molesta si te acompañamos" exclamo louise con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentándose junto a la chica al igual que trunks.

"hey par de tortolos, gracias por hacerme compañía" exclamo un poco mas animada la rubia, la cual mientras almorzaba tenia un vaso con un extraño liquido rosa en su interior algo que paso desapercibido por la pareja.

"no hay problema, pero ¿Dónde está guiche?" pregunto trunks mirando que guiche no se encontraba cerca, tal vez regreso donde su familia.

"`pues el se fue por el receso y me quede sola en la academia, además nuestra relación no va bien" dijo un poco decaída la rubia, mientras louise le ponía su mano en el hombro apoyando a la chica.

¿Qué paso Montmorency?" pregunto la peli rosa, tratando que la rubia se saque todo del pecho y se expresara con ella.

"ya estoy harta de que se la pase coqueteando con cualquier chica que se le pase enfrente" dijo muy enojada la rubia, dándole un golpe la mesa, que hace casi botar el vaso con el extraño liquido pero louise logro sostenerlo antes de que cayera.

"pues deberías dejar de ir tras el idiota, eres muy hermosa seguro que tendrás millones de pretendientes" aconsejo el hijo de vegeta a la peli rubia, sacando un sonrojo de la chica, al escuchar la palabra ·hermosa· de la boca de trunks.

"gracias trunks, eres un buen amigo" dijo Montmorency con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras louise los miraba con los ojos entre cerrados bebiendo sin darse cuenta el vaso con el liquido de color rosa.

"se llevan muy ustedes dos, ummm" dijo louise con la cara roja y mirando celosamente a trunks.

"¿te encuentras bien louise?" dijo trunks mientras ponía su mano en la frente de la chica, pero esta la tomo y la dirigió directo a sus pechos, poniendo una linda cara al peli lavanda, el cual no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

"¿te gustan trunks?" pregunto inocentemente la peli rosa, mientras ponía una cara de cachorro sacando una gota de sudor del chico, "no te gustananana" se puso a llorar de la nada la peli rosa al no ver reacción del chico a su pechos.

"no louise, por favor no llores si me gustan" decía el peli lavanda tratando de reconfortar al la chica, abrazándola cerca de su pecho sin entender los cambios de animo de la peli rosa.

"oh oh" bufo la rubia viendo el vaso vacio donde se encontraba su poción de amor, "se bebió toda la poción de amor del vaso jeje" dijo torpemente la rubia de peinado refinado.

"poción de amor!" grito trunks, sin dejar de abrazar a la sensible louise "¿Cómo una poción de amor?" pregunto el novio de louise temiendo por la peli rosa.

"tranquilo trunks, no es peligrosa ella solo esta enamorada de ti pero con algunos cambios de humor y un poco de sensibilidad" dijo a la defensiva la rubia, cubriéndose con las manos.

"bien no es tan grave, ¿cuento dura el efecto?" pregunto mas calmado el peli lavanda, sin despegarse de su novia.

"es relativo, tal vez unos días o semanas o meses" dijo la chica volviendo a molestar al peli lavanda, "pero creo que hay una solución solo déjame buscarla tardare lo menos posible" exclamo la rubia, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su cuarto a buscar una solución para este dilema, dejando a trunks con una cambiante novia.

"creo que mejor te llevo a la habitación y descanses por el día" dijo suavemente el sayayin a su novia, la cual no se despegaba del peli lavanda, tratándose de levantarse de la silla.

"aun no acabo de comer trunks" dijo la peli rosa con un puchero, mierando su desayuno.

"bien después de terminar de comer nos vamos a la habitación" dijo trunks sonando un poco serio, pero aun asi le dedico una sonrisa a su novia la cual asintió de inmediato.

"dame de comer aaahhhh" dijo la chica como si fuera una niña, abriendo su boca para que el sayayin le diera la comida en la boca, sacando una gota de sudor del chico pero aun asi le dio la comida a su novia alegrando a la chica.

Luego de esto los jóvenes se fueron a descansar a la habitación, ya resignándose que por el día de hoy no habría entrenamiento, pero lo malo de esto es que la sirvienta siesta no lo sabia, asi que como no encontrar a su novio en el campo de entrenamiento fue a buscarlo.

De un momento a otro la pelinegra ya se encontraba en frente de la habitación de louise y abrió la puerta sin tocar para encontrar a la peli rosa acostada en el pecho de trunks con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, con un peli lavanda con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

"oh discúlpeme señor trunks, pensaba que hoy entrenaríamos" dijo un poco nerviosa la pelinegra, mirando el suelo con vergüenza acto que noto el hijo de vegeta.

"acércate siesta te explicare lo que paso esta mañana" dijo el sayayin, palmeando el lado libre de la cama, para que la chica se recostara junto a su persona, lo cual la chica hizo.

Durante la tarde trunks paso a explicar lo sucedido con la poción de amor que se tomo la peli rosa por error, lo que siesta entendió perfectamente los actos de la peli rosa, pero aprovechando de que estaba acostada con su lindo novio se quedo a su lado por todo el tiempo que podía, disfrutando la compañía de su novio.

"te quiero trunks" decía la peli rosa entre sueños, aferrándose aun mas al chico.

"y yo a ti louise" respondió el peli lavanda besando la frente de la chica de cabellos rosas, "también a ti siesta, te quiero mucho" dijo el hijo de vegeta viendo dormir a la sirvienta y también besando su frente sacando las sonrisas de sus dos novias.

.

.

.

.

Nota final: tal vez vieron lo del autor de esta y si ese es mi nombre el autor de este fic, alucard77 solo es un Nick nada mas ese es mi nombre y lo pondré en mi demás historias, no me oculto detrás de un Nick bueno eso.

También si alguien sabe por que cresta se genera la guerra contra tristain por favor háganmelo saber, hasta la próxima "alucard77 fuera".


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: hey saludos lectores, esperon que estén bien si me he retrasado un poco con el capitulo y solo es porque he estado mas motivado en mi otra historia que ha sido un éxito mas que esta, pero bueno no se preocupen ya que falta poco para terminar esta temporada y vere si saco la segunda sin mas respondo sus comentarios.

THE CROW 88: gracias.

KRT215: no importa amigo ya tengo algo inventado además la wea de serie con saito era una mierda, y si goten llega a la fase 2 en este capitulo veras a lo que me refiero, gracias por tu apoyo.

gokusayayin9: gracias por tu apoyo colega.

maxigiampieri2012: que bueno que te gusto la pelea de las chicas y si la princesa estará con trunks en el futuro, gracias por tu apoyo.

Alucardzero: ya has dicho suficiente.

jair d: bueeeeno tal vez si tal vez no tendras que esperar para el siguiente capitulo y lo sabras, goten conseguirá mas de una milf ya lo veras, gracias por tu apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: muchas gracias por tu comentario colega escritor y bueno por mi opinión si no fuera el wea de saito el personaje principal hubiera sido buena serie por eso puse a dos sayayins, lo del personaje oc solo fue para rellenar un poco el harem de goten además no soy mucho de personajes oc, pero bueno gracias por tu apoyo.

Bueno sin mas y de paso recomiendo las historias de mi amigo gokusayayin9 que son buenísimas, las series de este fic no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 11: liberando a charlotte y el poder de siesta.

Goten había ido con sus novias Tabitha y Kirche a la tierra natal de la peli celeste, gallia donde era reinado por un tirano llamado Joseph tio de Tabitha, hermano del padre asesinado por extraños sucesos en la familia, siendo el tio como uno de los posibles causantes de esto pero al no encontrar pruebas de esto, no se le hayo culpable.

También después de un tiempo la madre de la chica perdió la razón al beber un veneno que estaba destinado a su hija, pero esto fue a propósito ya que ella sabia que el tio estaba tramando algo contra su hija y asi fue una sola taza de te con un poco de veneno que era suficiente para matar a la pequeña Tabitha, lo bebió sin chistar y como causas de esto termino en la locura, sin siquiera reconocer a su hija y usar un muñeco como un sustituto para ella, llamándola Tabitha.

Con esto el tio de la peli celeste, tenia en sus manos el trono de gallia y también poder extorsionar a la pequeña que en su país tenia el rango de caballero, usándola para todo tipo de misión que generara dinero para sus bolsillos, usando a su madre para estafar a la pobre chica.

Charlotte no era de mostrar sus entimientos por esto, pero una noche se lo confeso a su novio son goten, quien por cada palabra que decía la chica se enfurecía mas y mas, por el relato desgarrador de la peli celeste transformándose en varias veces en súper sayayin, mientras la pequeña lloraba en su pecho, esto desencajo al sayayin y pondría todo en su lugar.

Goten solo necesitaba una cosa para llevar a cabo la paliza contra el rey de gallia, donde se encontraba la madre de Tabitha para poder llevársela y que no corriera ningún riesgo cuando el sayayin entrara a la mansión del rey y lo destruyera con el poder de un súper sayayin.

"este es el lugar, en este cuarto tienen retenida a mi madre" dijo la peli celeste a su novio, quien ya se alistaba a salir del hotel donde pasaban sus vacaciones, "espera goten dejame ir contigo, no quiero que vayas solo" decía la peli celeste tratando de que el sayayin aceptara que la acompañara.

"tu y Kirche se quedan aquí y preparan todo para la llegada de tu madre" dijo seriamente el sayayin, "la traeré aquí y la curaremos confía en mi" dijo goten, mirando a los ojos a su novia, quien asintió ligeramente sabiendo el poder de goten.

"solo ten cuidado, goten" dijo la peli celeste, dándole un pequeño beso al sayayin, para después volver al lado de Kirche quien la apoyaba en esto.

"volveré en unos minutos" exclamo confiado el hijo de goku, rodeado de un aura blanca, partiendo el vuelo hacia la mansión del rey de gallia donde se encontraba la madre de Tabitha retenida.

La mansión se encontraba en un campo abierto rodeado de césped verde y de guardias quienes vigilaban la enorme mansión, que casi parecía un castillo. A goten no le fue mucho problema pasar desapercibido sobre volando a los guardias, localizando la habitación de la madre de Tabitha.

Al ver por la ventana de su habitación encontró dormida a una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y celestes, con un muñeco en sus brazos el cual era el que hacia pasar por su hija, el sayayin abrió la ventana e ingreso sin hacer ruido tomando a la mujer en sus brazos de forma nupcial tratando de no despertarla.

Al ver que todo iba bien, el sayayin alzo el vuelo una vez mas para volver al hotel donde se encontraban sus novias, pero no contaba que ella se despertara a medio camino al hotel.

"eh eh" bufaba la mujer para luego mirar al joven que la llevaba en sus brazos, para solo sonreír, "niño lindo" dijo la peli celeste para volver a cerrar sus ojos mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del chico, sacando un respiro de alivio por parte de goten.

Al llegar Tabitha no podía estar mas contenta de ver a su madre en buenas condiciones, luego la dejaron en la cama para que descansara y poder usar un antídoto para envenamientos y un la ultima semilla del ermitaño como un poderoso antídoto contra el veneno que tenia la mujer en su organismo.

Cada hierba y poción necesaria ya se había cosechado por el sayayin, lo mas curioso era que la mayoría era en el territorio de extraños seres de orejas puntiagudas, que no se acercaron a goten mientras este recuperaba cada hierba necesaria para el antídoto.

"ya esta listo goten, se lo daremos mientras esta dormida" dijo Kirche, tomando una cucharada de la medicina, dándosela en la boca con ayuda de Tabitha entre gemidos de molestia pero se la bebió, la mujer empezó a sentir el efecto de la medicina, empezando a despertar lentamente de su sueño, divisando a Tabitha y en un segundo salto y abrazo a su hija reconociéndola en el acto.

El abrazo estuvo lleno de emoción y amor familiar entre las dos peli celestes, re encontrándose después de varios años, lagrimas brotaban por parte de las dos, descargando todo lo que sentían las dos. Luego de un rato de emoción, a la madre de Tabitha llamada natasha que se le fue explicada la situación entendiendo todo esto y agradeciendo con un enorme abrazo al sayayin quien hizo todo esto posible.

"gracias goten, ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir de este país, la ambición de Joseph es muy grande y tratara de recapturarme, para acabar con las dos" dijo muy seriamente la madre de Tabitha, pero el sayayin tenia algo mas planeado.

"eso no será asi, les devolveré el trono y acabare con Joseph" dijo el sayayin con determinación en su voz, sorprendiendo a la madre de Tabitha quien no conocía el poder de goten.

"confio en ti goten, por favor solo pido una cosa" exclamo la peli celeste al sayayin, "que sufra" dijo maliciosamente la pequeña Tabitha recibiendo el asentimiento de goten, quien salió al vuelo mientras se transformaba en súper sayayin fase 2, el cual usaría para probar ahora su nueva transformación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luna estaba de plano iluminando la noche en gallia, todo se encontraba en obscuridad y la mansión del rey de gallia solo se escuchaban gritos de dolor, todos y cada uno de los guardias volaban por los aires y eran estampados contra el suelo, dejando un mar de cuerpos que se abria directo a los aposentos de el tio de Tabitha.

Algunos guardias fueron mas inteligentes y corrieron por sus vidas, dejando sus puestos y resguardándose en los bosques cercanos, dejando a los demás a merced del súper sayayin quien destrozaba a los que se ponían en su camino, llegando por fin al cuarto del hombre quien estaba arrinconado, abrazando sus rodillas y con un miedo enorme en su ser.

"n…no por favor te dare lo que quieras" decía el rey de gallia suplicando por su vida.

"solo quiero una cosa" goten hizo una pausa dramática, mientras se acercaba lentamente al bastardo, "solo que sufras lo que sufrió Tabitha y su madre" dijo con ira el sayayin, quien empezó con un golpe en la cara al bastardo.

Goten usaba poco poder para golpear al hombre de cabello corto y azul, dándole golpes repetidos en la cara destrozando sus dientes, luego tomo uno de sus brazos y lo rompió sin dejar el hueso expuesto ya que con eso se desangraría, el brazo siguiente fue el que sufrió rompiéndose de una patada sacando gritos de dolor del bastardo.

"AAHHH AHAHAH YA POR FAVOR!" gritaba el hombre al ver como sus brazos colgaban de sus hombros, pero goten no se detendría y además el sujeto trato de escapar, goten lo dejo llegar a la entrada de la mansión para golpear la rodilla derecha rompiéndola en el acto.

Ahí estaba el rey de gallia, arrastrándose como un gusano chillando como una niña a merced de goten, el cual tomo su cabeza y empezó a estrellarla contra el suelo.

"maldito bastardo sufre, esto es por mi novia pedazo de mierda" decía el sayayin, estrellando la cara del hombre con cada silaba la estrellaba con mas fuerza, desfigurando al hombre por completo que sangraba por todo su rostro pero aun goten lo mantenía consiente para que siguiera sufriendo.

Tabitha que llevaba a su madre en su espalda y también Kirche no aguantaron mas y elevaron vuelo, dirigiéndose donde goten para encontrarlo con su dogi cubierto de sangre mientras estrellaba la cabeza de Joseph contra el suelo, el cual lo dejo de hacer cuando vio a las chicas llegar.

"ayúdenme" decía el hombre que había causado tanto dolor a las mujeres, arrastrándose en el suelo como el gusano que era, mientras las peli celestes lo miraban con ira, ellas no perdonarían al bastardo que destruyo su familia.

"goten acaba con el bastardo" exclamo la madre de Tabitha, caminando al interior de su hogar para reclamar su trono como la reina de gallia.

Goten tomo de la nuca a la maldita basura de humano y lo lanzo directo al cielo nocturno, acumulando su famoso kamehame ha, desapareciendo al ex rey de gallia para siempre, dejando la corona para natasha y en el futuro para la heredera Charlotte mas conocida como Tabitha.

Al día siguiente la reina natasha tomo el trono, siendo destituido el consejo de magos por encontrarse culpable por la muerte del original rey padre de Tabitha, condenados a la cárcel de por vida y generando un nuevo consejo por magos que seguían los ideales del padre de la peli azul, tomo un par de días para que la reina tomara el control total pero el reino de gallia volvía a ser lo que era antes y esperando prosperidad para este país.

Pero eso no fue todo ya que pasado una semana con todo ya restaurado, con la mansión castillo ya limpia y libre de cuerpos que dejo el sayayin tras una noche de sangre para el súper sayayin, el cual el día de hoy seria coronado como un caballero de elite para el país de gallia, transformándose en el héroe de gallia quien despojo del trono al tirano de Joseph.

"el día de hoy, el país de gallia condecora a son goten con el titulo de caballero dorado" anuncio la reina natasha, golpeando levemente el hombro del chico, el cula portaba una capa de color negro y a la espada parlanchina en sus espaldas, recibiendo el vitoreo y aplausos de los presentes, además de las sonrisas de sus novias que estaban felices por el sayayin.

"gracias reina natasha, solo hice lo que debía hacer por usted y Tabitha jijijij" dijo goten sin darse cuenta que la sonrisa son golpeo de lleno a la reina natasha, sacando un sonrojo de la reina y una mirada maliciosa de Tabitha viendo como goten le sonreía a su madre.

"jojojoj en este momento declaro que el resto de las vacaciones de goten, Charlotte y son Kirche serán tratados como reyes" declaro la reina de gallia, sacando aplausos y vitoreos de los presentes.

Y asi fue como las vacaciones llena de diversión, entretenimiento, también entrenamiento y mucha comida por parte de goten, había comenzado para ellos pero un día en especial que la reina había solicitado para que goten pasara todo el día junto a ella para conocer mas al pelinegro.

Lo pasaron charlando, comiendo, paseando por todo el castillo y los prados verdes de gallia, se conocieron en la intimidad descubriéndose entre ellos, por parte de la reina conociendo todas las aventuras del sayayin además de cómo se volvió novio de tres chicas diferentes, haciéndola pensar y probar una cosa con goten para ver que tan buen chico era.

"buenas noche goten" dijo la reina natasha, abrazando al son entre sus medianos pechos.

"emmm señorita reina, ¿es obligación que duerma con usted?" pregunto el sayayin, muy confundido por la petición de la reina.

"en primera llámame natasha cuando estemos en privado y en segunda hoy quería estar todo el mayor tiempo contigo incluso asi" exclamo la reina, brindándole una hermosa sonrisa al sayayin.

"entonces no hay problema, buenas noches" dijo de forma natural el sayayin, volviendo a acomodarse en los pechos de la reina y quedándose dormido sobre ella.

"jejeje es tan inocente, me recuerda a mi difunto marido" pensó la peli azul jugando con los cabellos locos de goten, "duerme bien mi joven héroe" exclamo suavemente la reina de gallia, besando la frente del sayayin, para luego caer el un largo y muy reparador sueño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras goten tenia esta gran aventura y de tal vez conseguir a una reina como nuevo miembro de su harem, el pobre de trunks tenia que cuidar de la peli rosa, mimándola en todo lo que se le ocurria ya sea alimentarla, hacerle cariño, hasta contarles cuentos antes de dormir pero como era un novio de 5 estrellas el hizo todo lo que ella pedía hasta que la rubia ex de guiche pudiera encontrar la cura para la poción de amor.

"trunks y louise ya encontré la solución de la pócima de amor" grito la rubia Montmorency, a los enamorados quienes estaban el patio de la academia acostados viendo las nubes.

"genial, dime los ingredientes que necesitas y los buscare enseguida" dijo trunks levantándose rápidamente, pero louise lo tomaba del brazo de inmediato.

"no trunks puede ser peligroso y te puedes lastimar" dijo preocupada la peli rosa, tomando posesivamente el brazo del peli lavanda.

"tranquila louise, tu sabes que soy muy poderoso y que nadie podría hacerme daño" dijo el novio de la chica, mirándola a los ojos pero ella era reacia a esto y no cedía el agarre hacia el sayayin.

"si tu vas yo te acompaño" dijo la peli rosa con un puchero en su boca, negándose a dejar solo a trunks.

"no creo que eso sea problema, solo necesito una cosa para hacer el antídoto" dijo la peli rubia a sus amigos, "es la esencia del espíritu del agua, que se encuentra en el lago de los bosques de tristain" advirtió la chica a los novios.

"uummm no creo que sea problema, pero la esencia seria los fluidos del espíritu ¿verdad?" exclamo el peli lavanda, tratando de saber que tanto daño debería de hacerle al espíritu para quitar su esencia.

"solo un poco de saliva, sangre o sudor del espíritu bastaría para poder realizar el antídoto" dijo Montmorency, mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

Mientras ellos discutían los detalles del antídoto y en donde se podría encontrar el espíritu del agua, que no notaron cuando la pelinegra siesta se acercaba hacia ellos con una carta en su mano y con cara de preocupación.

"trunks!" dijo siesta mientras llegaba al lado de su novio, "la señorita louise tiene una carta de la princesa" dijo la sirvienta y novia del sayayin, dándole la carta a la peli rosa.

"toma trunks, léela tu" exclamo la peli rosa, dándole la carta de la princesa a su novio.

"bien veamos que dice" dijo el sayayin, abriendo la carta y leerla para darse cuenta que esta carta era justo lo que necesitaba para encontrar el ultimo ingrediente para el antídoto de louise.

"¿Qué dice trunks?" pregunto la pelinegra sirvienta de grandes pechos.

"jejejej alisten sus cosas chicas, nos vamos de casería" dijo sonriendo astutamente el hijo de vegeta, mientras sus novias y amiga lo veían con confusión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La carta de la princesa tenia como contenido una misión para su amiga de la infancia, donde indicaba que en los bosques de tristain a unos kilómetros de la academia, el flujo del agua estaba creciendo rápidamente y se corria el riesgo de que inundara el bosque en poco tiempo, acabando con los animales y plantas de sus cercanías.

El grupo que era liderado por trunks se dirigía, donde estaba indicado que crecía el lago de forma inconmensurable, donde seguramente y en un alto porcentaje se encontraba el espíritu del agua, causando destrozos en los bosques de tristain.

"por aquí debe ser donde el espíritu del agua se debe encontrar, siento su presencia" decía el sayayin de cabello lavanda, rodeando el lago junto a las chicas.

"yo también lo creo trunks, existe una gran concentración del flujo del agua por estos lados" dijo siesta, viendo el rápido crecimiento del lago.

Al decir esto la sirvienta, un rugido salió del centro del lago elevando las aguas, apareciendo un enorme dragón de color azul de unos 7 metros de altura, empapando a todos alrededor, pero también sacando una sonrisa del peli lavanda al sentir que el ki del dragón no era tan fuerte como su apariencia, es mas era casi igual de poderoso que los dinosaurios del monte paoz.

"ja es una basura, no me costara sacarle un poco de sus fluidos" dijo con confianza en su voz el sayayin, pero no contaba que louise se encaramara en su espalda.

"no trunks, es muy peligroso" dijo la peli rosa, tirando del cuello del sayayin tratando de alejarlo del dragón.

"aghhh espera louise" decía el sayayin siendo ahorcado por su novia, viendo que en estas condiciones seria imposible pelear con el dragón.

El dragón al ver esto, aprovecho de lanzarle una bocanada de agua de su hocico hacia el grupo de jóvenes, quienes se dieron de cuenta del ataque, con trunks tomando de forma nupcial a louise y con siesta tomando de la cintura a la rubia alejándose varios metros del dragón.

"maldición, con louise asustada del dragón y sujetándose a mi no podre pelear a gusto" pensó el sayayin mientras que la peli rosa se aferraba a su persona, "siesta necesito que te enfrentes al espíritu del agua, es el momento de mostrar el resultado de tu duro entrenamiento" exclamo el sayayin, confiando enteramente en su novia de cabello negro y corto, quien asintió ante esto.

"así lo hare trunks, te demostrare el verdadero poder que tiene tu novia" dijo con confianza en su voz la sirvienta siesta, mientras encaraba al enorme dragón poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"AAHHHGGGHH" gruño el enorme dragón de color azul vistoso, preparando un ataque contra la sirvienta, abriendo su hocico lanzando una enorme bocanada de agua a presión a la chica.

Siesta logro saltar esquivando el ataque, levitando en el aire dirigiéndose a toda prisa contra el dragón a una velocidad impresionante, dándole una patada contra el estomago del espíritu haciéndolo retroceder.

"bien siesta, sigue asi" alentó su novio sayayin, apoyando el ataque de la chica.

El dragón sintió el golpe, enojándose aun mas usando ahora su cola para atacar a siesta pero esta recibió el golpe bloqueándolo con sus brazos en forma de equis.

"ugh eso no me dolió, ahora toma esto" exclamo siesta con una sonrisa confiada, agarrando la cola del dragón para empezar a darles vueltas y vueltas al enorme dragón, como si este pesara como una pluma, sorprendiendo a la rubia ex de guiche por el poder de siesta.

Al soltarlo el dragón se arrastro por el suelo, hasta estrellarse en el bosque y dejándolo herido por el ataque, el cual no quedo ahí ya que la chica volvió al ataque y empezó a golpear con sus puños el cuerpo del dragón dándole una soberana paliza, mostrando el poder de la chica.

"ya siesta, con eso creo que es suficiente" exclamo el sayayin a su novia, quien se detuvo en el acto volviendo junto a trunks, "creo que ya podemos tomar un poco de sus fluidos" dijo el sayayin, mientras el grupo se acercaba al espirito del agua, quien tenia los ojos como espirales por la cantidad de daño que le dieron.

Después de esto la rubia se acerco junto al grupo hacia el inconsciente dragón, poniendo un pequeño frasco en el hocico de este, sacando un poco de saliva del dragón la cantidad suficiente para el antídoto para la peli rosa.

"bien ahora chico, vuelve al lago y no causes mas problemas o tendremos que volver" dijo la sirvienta de cabello negro, dándole algunas palmadas en la cabeza al dragón, mientras este asentía con la cabeza y se retiraba tranquilamente hacia el lago otra vez, mientras el flujo del agua volvía a su normalidad.

"bien hecho siesta, has mostrado los resultados de tu arduo entrenamiento y me siento orgulloso de ti" exclamo el peli lavanda sonriéndole a su novia, mientras volvían caminando a la academia a devolverle su condición a louise y terminar de buena forma el verano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el reino flotante de albion, la guardia real de la princesa Henrietta se les había encomendado llevar una carta al príncipe de este país, el cual era el primo de la princesa de tristain para rearmar una alianza entre ambos países con un matrimonio arreglado entre ambos príncipes de la realeza.

Pero esto cambiaria por uno de los magos malvados quien se había disfrazado de uno de los guardias de tristain entrando sigilosamente por una de las ventanas del cuarto, viendo al príncipe dormir enterrando una daga en su pecho, sacando un alarido de este trayendo de inmediato a sus guardias.

"miren es un guardia de tristain que ataco al príncipe" dijo uno de los guardias al entrar a los aposentos del príncipe, mientras que el atacante saltaba por la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esto provoco un enorme caos entre los dos reinos, ya que el consejo de albion encontró culpable a tristain por la muerte de su príncipe y se discutía armar una guerra contra el país, pero lo peor que uno de los consejeros de albion era uno de los magos que habían estado a favor por la muerte del príncipe.

Pero todo esto era desconocido por nuestros sayayin y sus novias que para terminar el ultimo día de verano, salieron en grupo a la playa para disfrutar de un día de solo y diversión antes de volver a las clases correspondientes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una playa cercana en los limites de tristain, la academia arrendo una enorme cabaña de verano para los sayayins y sus novias para que pasaran este ultimo día de verano, todo esto gracias a que trunks y goten habían sido un gran aporte para la academia y no le negarían algo a si a dos seres que podrían hacerlos polvo en unos instantes.

"vaya trunks, no sabía que en la caja de capsulas tenia los bikinis que fabrica la empresa de tu mamá" dijo el hijo de goku a su amigo, los dos sayayin tenían puesto un traje de baño masculino de color negro.

"es un nuevo prototipo que diseño la corporación capsula para toda talla de mujer" exclamo el peli lavanda, esperando junto a su amigo a que las chicas estuvieran listas, "las tome por error de la repisa de mi madre" dijo trunks recordando que buscaba la capsula del avión.

Mientras los chicos charlaban no se dieron cuenta cuando las chicas salían en grupo, con hermosos trajes de baños que encajaban perfectamente con sus cuerpos. Por parte de louise y Tabitha usaban un traje de baño de una pieza de colores azul y rosa respectivamente.

Siesta y Montmorency vestían unos trikinis de color negro, haciendo resaltar los enormes pechos de la sirvienta de trunks y la forma del cuerpo de la rubia, haciéndolas ver completamente hermosas.

Pero las que mas destacaban eran la madre e hija de piel morena y enormes pechos, las novias de goten entraban en escena con un par de bikinis despampanantes a la vista. Elizabeth usaba un conjunto muy sexy de color blanco y por parte de Kirche ella usaba un bikini de color rojo fuego, maravillando la vista de goten.

"vamos chicas, la playa espera" decía goten a las chicas, quienes le sonrieron al sayayin para partir a la playa.

Así fue como pasaron una bella tarde entretenimiento y diversión el grupo de chicos, dándose un buen chapuzón en el mar y jugar a cada tipo de juegos que se hacia en la playa, aunque mas que un problema tuvo goten por las chicas de piel morena que discutían por quien iba hacer la primera en que goten iba a ponerles bloqueador.

"tranquila chicas, cada una póngase a mi lado y yo les pondré bloqueador al mismo tiempo dijo" goten ofreciendo una solución al problema, acción que hizo que sus novias lo obedecieran.

"yo te pondré bloqueador goten" dijo Tabitha de forma natural, poniéndose detrás del sayayin frotando la espalda de su novio mientras el sayayin lo hacia con las chicas de piel morena.

"ummm goten, un poco mas abajo cariño" exclamo Elizabeth con un tono de placer, haciendo que goten bajara casi llegar hasta su trasero, "un poco mas amor, mi culo también lo necesita" dijo coquetamente la madre de Kirche, sacando un rubor de goten.

"yo también goten, mi trasero también lo necesita" dijo de forma picara Kirche imitando a su madre.

"b…bueno" dijo algo nervioso el sayayin, haciendo lo que pedían sus novias, disfrutando el tacto de sus palmas en los traseros de sus novias.

Cada movimiento de las manos de goten en los culos de las chicas, era un placer para sus chicas que solo se excitaban por el contacto con su novio y solo deseaban tomar al chico en ese mismo momento y hacerle el amor como si fueran animales, pero todo cambio cuando un grito salió del sector de la playa, donde se encontraban trunks y sus novias.

"aaagghhh maldito pulpo bastardo y pervertido muere" grito louise mientras tomaba de unos de sus tentáculos a un pulpo que trato de meterse en su traje de baño, lanzándolo hacia el cielo con fuerza.

"bien hecho louise, ahora lo acabare" dijo el sayayin hijo de vegeta, preparando su ataque, **"ataque ardiente"** exclamo el sayayin lanzando su poder contra el pulpo, transformándolo en pulpo asado.

"parece que necesitaremos algunos platos y condimentos para servir al pulpo jajjajaja" exclamo Montmorency sacando las carcajadas de todos por lo dicho por la rubia.

Entre risas y diversión de este grupo de buenos amigos, no sabían lo que estaba pasando en el reinado de albion que tenían casi todo listo para una guerra contra tristain por la muerte de su príncipe.

.

.

.

.

Listo el capitulo ha terminado, el próximo tal vez sea el cierre de temporada lo que es probable, sin mas si alguien juega el dragón ball xenoverse me pueden encontrar en toki toki como brayan o mi id lobo-nocturno7 sin mas que viva el harem alucard77 fuera.


	12. Chapter 12

Bien amigos en primera es disculparme por dejar de lado esta historia pero como saben la familia son en konoha me llevo todo el tiempo, siendo una historia que tuvo éxito mientras esta apenas recibia entr comentarios por capitulo, pero como ya esta la voy a terminar, también les digo que los sucesos son diferentes a la de la historia original, no vengan en comentarios a decir no es que este weon es así o así no paso la historia y weas, no me vengas con esas weas ya que es diferente la historia sin mas respondo a sus comentarios.

Neopercival: la cuestión es que te guste y dejes tu comentario amigo, lo bueno es que la encontraste, no creo que sea posible tu idea sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: si le hecho ganas y ya despego una, gracias por el apoyo.

KRT215: emmm gracias por el comentario.

maxigiampieri2012: la furia de un sayayin no tiene limites si es una persona querida para él, lo de tiffania aun no lo se si hacer una segunda temporada, gracias por el apoyo.

jair d: si pero ya estarán a la par tal vez y lo demás pues aun no veo la motivación para hacer una segunda temporada, gracias por el apoyo.

Alucardzero: no de ahí no tuve la idea, todo lo imagine yo, y si soy el mas original de varios esperpentos de esta pagina, gracias por el apoyo.

Shunk Kisaragi: goten hace lo que sea por sus novias, no soy de recordar tantos detalles de la historia original pero eso no es relevante, no lo se sobre la dragona, ya investigue y se como llevar la historia gracias.

Darksoul: chupala conchetumadre.

: mi fic es mucho mejor que la wea de serie, yo lo hago todo lo mas original posible, gracias por el apoyo.

Lux Dragneel: es apresurado pero bueno hace mucho hice esto y no recuerdo que se me paso por la cabeza por hacer ese capitulo pero estuvo bueno, mas que guerra masacre amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Lisetsayayin: lo hare amiga lo hare.

Albertino155: según los comentarios hare una segunda temporada, gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: lo inocente de goten les hace volver locas a sus novias y Trunks que así se escribe, pues mostrara mucho el lado de su padre, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Ok fueron una buena cantidad de comentarios y sin mas los dejo con la historia, recuerden que ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 12: problemas en albion, el prometido de louise.

El hijo menor de goku se encontraba en un paradisiaco lugar, donde los dulces y postres llenaban el ambiente hasta donde alcanzaba a vista, el mundo ideal para el pequeño hijo de goku. Chocolates, caramelos, pudines, tortas y helados cubrían todo el terreno, lo cual haría hacer agua a boca a cualquiera que pudiera ver eso, y esto no era contrario al sayayin de negro cabello, el cual babeaba a mares de su boca.

"esto debe ser un sueño" dijo goten limpiándose la saliva de su boca con el antebrazo derecho, pero sus palabras eran ciertas este era el sueño del pequeño sayayin, "y si es así, que se aproveche jupiiiiiii!" dijo el sayayin de negra cabellera, lanzándose a una bola gigante de helado.

El animado y feliz sayayin hibrido comenzó a lamer el postre helado como si no hubiera mañana, también chupando y succionando la deliciosa golosina helada chocolatada, pero a medida que chupaba y lamia, goten comenzó a escuchar leves gemidos en su cabeza, lo cual hizo detenerse al hijo de goku, el cual miraba a todos lados con confusión, pero los sonidos se detuvieron.

"ummm bueno no importa" dijo goten encogiéndose de hombres, continuando con lo suyo pero aun mas intenso, dado grandes lamidas al helado de chocolate volviendo a escuchar los mismos gemidos que antes pero ya a estos no les dio ninguna importancia.

(Fuera del sueño en la vida real)

La chica de piel color ébano, la novia del sayayin hijo de goku también conocida como kirche la ardiente por sus poderes combinados de ki y fuego, tenia su propio sueño pero en vida, ya que el sayayin de negro cabello la estaba excitando u dándole el máximo placer posible al lamer y chupar sus pechos a primera hora de la mañana, haciendo que esta se despertara por completo al tener su primer orgasmo llegando al limite de su excitación.

"AAAAA GOTEN ME VENGO!" grito de placer la pelirroja mujer, a lo que sus jugos vaginales chorreaban de su parte baja, mientras que el sonido del grito de kirche hizo despertar a goten, el cual se levantó sorprendido mirando para todos lados con confusión y sorpresa reflejada en su cara.

Goten se dio cuenta que a su lado derecho de la cama, se encontraba su novia respirando agitadamente y con dificultad como si esta hubiera corrido un maratón completo, haciendo que el sayayin se preocupara por esto, ayudando a kirche para sentarse en la cama, dándose cuenta que sus pechos estaba al descubierto y con un poco de saliva en ellos.

"¿te encuentras bien kirche?" preguntó el preocupado goten a su linda y morena novia, la cual dio una pequeña sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, aprovechando para tomar su novio de los hombros y volver a acostarlo en la cama, pero ahora ella era quien estaba encima del sayayin, lo cual confundió más a goten.

"mas que bien me encuentro excitada mi amor" dijo con un tono lujurioso la pelirroja mujer de grandes pechos, mientras se lamia los labios sin apartar la vista del sayayin, el cual tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"jijijijiji me alegro que estés bien kirche, me preocupe al verte respirar tan agitada hace unos momentos" dijo goten con una sonrisa inocente en su cara, encendiendo las llamas de la lujuria por parte de la pelirroja mujer, la cual le excitaba en demasía el lado inocente de su novio.

"tú me dejaste en ese estado goten, eres un pequeño pervertido" dijo la pelirroja mujer manteniendo su sonrisa lujuriosa en su cara, posicionándose de mejor forma encima de su novio, "pero eso me gusta, despertar de esa forma todas las mañanas sería la mejor forma de empezar el día" exclamo kirche con una pequeña risilla pervertida, aprovechando de lamer la mejilla derecha de su novio.

"no te entiendo kirche, pero me gusta cuando haces eso" dijo goten con honestidad en su voz, refiriéndose al lamido de kirche a su mejilla, lo cual saco una nueva risilla de kirche pero esta vez mas pervertida.

"es mejor explicarte con la practica que con palabras" exclamo kirche con un sonrisa picarona en su cara a lo que se lamio los labios, humedeciéndolos para lo que se venía a continuación.

Goten iba a dar una respuesta a las palabras de su pelirroja novia, pero en vez de eso y que alguna frase o palabra saliera de su boca, los labios de la chica se estrellaron de lleno con los del sayayin, besando de forma apasionada a su novio, explorando cada lugar de la boca de goten, masajeando su lengua con la del hijo de goku, mientras sus manos exploraban el pecho de su novio de arriba y abajo, a lo que sus partes intimas se humedecían una vez mas y el falo de goten comenzaba a reaccionar.

"oh oh, veo que alguien quiere salir a jugar" dijo de forma traviesa kirche, luego de sentir el pene de goten en su entre pierna, el cual le decía que quería penetrarle con todo su ser, "jijijiji aun tenemos tiempo y un poco de ejercicio matutino nos vendrá bien" dijo kirche al ver la hora en su pequeño reloj de mesa, dándole una hora de diversión con su novio, volviendo a besar a goten directamente en los labios.

"creo que a mi también me gusta esta forma de empezar el día jijijij" comento goten mientras su novia le besaba el cuello y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja, a lo que goten no se quedaba atrás y acariciaba con un suave masaje los pechos de la chica, a lo que comenzaba el acto de amor que se tenían cada uno de ellos.

(Mientras en la habitación de louise y Trunks)

La situación en la habitación del hijo de vegeta y la peli rosa chica era muy contraria a la de goten y kirche, ya que el peli largo sayayin tenia un rostro de angustia, una pesadilla rondaba en sus sueños, una pesadilla que parecía muy real en su mente, retorciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en la almohada.

Dentro del sueño de Trunks, podemos ver que este caminaba por un paramo destruido, donde debería a ver césped y arboles de verde follaje, solo se encontraban agujeros y algunos incendios en el suelo, el cielo en vez de ser azul se encontraba de un color grisáceo por las nubes que lo cubrían, el paisaje era un apocalipsis total, donde ninguna figura humano o animal se encontraba.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí?" se preguntó Trunks mirando por todos lados, pero la vista y por donde esta se perdía solo era destrucción y agujeros humeantes en el suelo, "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde diablos me encuentro?" decía Trunks comenzando a sobrevolar el lugar.

El hijo de vegeta por mas que analizaba la situación, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, una horrible pelea o posiblemente una guerra se habría librado en este lugar, dejando destrucción a su paso. Trunks se mantenía tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que solo una explosión a lo lejos lo hizo reaccionar, a lo cual que el sayayin encendió su ki alrededor de él, partiendo lo mas rápido posible hacia el lugar del estallido.

Al llegar al lugar del estruendoso ruido, encontró lo que menos pensaba esperar en este sitio, sus ojos no daban cavidad a lo que veía, el cuerpo de su amada siesta se encontraba tirado en el suelo, inerte sin ningún signo de vida, a lo que el sayayin se dirigió lo mas rápido posible hacia la pelinegra sirvienta.

"¿sii..esta?" pregunto el hijo de vegeta, demostrando el terror en su voz a la vez que se acercaba a su novia, agachándose para acunar a la pelinegra entre sus brazos, "vamos siesta, abre los ojos por favor" decía Trunks con un tono nervioso, tratando de hacer reaccionar a la chica, pero esta no reaccionaba.

La piel de la chica estaba pálida como el mismo papel, su pecho no hacia el vaivén que hace al respirar, sus ojos estaban cerrados sin indicios de querer abrirse, lo que hizo al sayayin comenzaran a llorar de frustración y enojo ante esto, pero una nueva explosión lo hizo sacar de su tristeza.

El peli largo de cabello lavanda levanto la vista, llevándose una nueva desagradable sorpresa por lo que veía este, al frente de él a unos cuantos metros se encontraba el cuerpo tirado de su novia katie, dejando ver la misma condición que siesta en esos momentos, sin signos de vida en su pequeño cuerpo. Trunks dejo de lado con cuidado el cuerpo de su novia sirvienta, comenzando a correr a lo que sus piernas podían hacia katie.

"katie, katie no por favor!" decía Trunks con lagrimas en sus ojos, con una mirada de desesperación al ver que la pequeña peli marrón tenia sus ropas rasgadas y quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, "dios esto no me puede estar sucediendo" decía Trunks levantando el cuerpo inerte de su novia entre sus brazos.

Las lagrimas del hijo de vegeta caían en las mejillas de su alegre y repostera novia, mientras ponía su cabeza en su pecho aferrándose firmemente de ella, a lo que unos pasos estruendosos se sentían al frente de él, pero el peli lavanda seguía aferrado a su novia, sin querer soltarla a lo que una pequeña voz le llamo la atención.

"Trunks ay…uda..me" dijo una voz muy conocida por el sayayin, la primera voz que escucho al llegar a este mundo, la voz que lo cautivo y lo hizo caer en el amor con ella, la voz de su amada peli rosa louise.

"louise!" grito Trunks levantando la vista hacia adelante, esperanzado de que por lo menos ella estuviera a salvo, pero esas esperanzas se hicieron añicos al ver como un monstruo de gran tamaño pero cubierto por la obscuridad sostenía a la peli rosa del cuello.

"tru…trunks" dijo débilmente la chica de rosado cabello, levantando con lentitudo su brazo derecho al sayayin, como si esta quisiera alcanzarlo con su mano, a lo que el monstruo de gran tamaño sonrió con todos los dientes, lazando el inerte cuerpo a los pies de la chica.

El chico de cabello lavanda dejo el cuerpo de katie junto al de louise, mirando con horror a sus novias moribundas en el suelo, comenzando a reunir toda su ira y estallar en un aura dorada que lo cubría por completo, pasando a su forma súper sayayin dos, mirando con odio e ira a la figura negra de gran tamaño.

"maldito, jamás te lo perdonare, jamás te lo perdonare, JAMÁS!" grito el peli lavanda lanzándose con todo a la figura maligna, la cual sonreía triunfante hacia Trunks, el cual a estar tan cerca del monstruo desapareció de la nada.

Trunks quedo desconcertado al ver esto, su enemigo desapareció sin hacer movimiento alguno, acción que hizo a Trunks empezar a buscar por todos lados con la mirada al maldito que había acabado con sus queridas y amadas novias.

"¿Dónde estás bastardo? Aparece cobarde!" grito el hijo de vegeta con desesperación y molestia en su voz, volviendo su mirada a todo lugar pero un risa malévola llamo su atención detrás de su persona, volteándose a ver que esa bestia negra se encontraba erguido manteniendo una sonrisa maligna de dientes blancos en su boca.

La figura de gran tamaño se burlaba con descaro de Trunks, lo cual enfada en demasía al sayayin, pero este al fijarse bien a os pies de su enemigo se encontraban sus tres novias inertes en el suelo, dejando sorprendido a Trunks, a lo que el tipo de gran tamaño empezó a acumular energía en su palma derecha, teniendo como objetivó a las chicas del sayayin, el cual cambio su rostro a uno de terror y miedo.

"no, no lo hagas maldito" dijo Trunks empezando a caminar con su mano por delante, tratando de alcanzar a las chicas pero esto no servía, ya que por lo mas que corría este no avanzaba ni un solo centímetro, y la energía del monstruo ya estaba lista para acabar con las chicas, "katie, siesta, louise!" grito Trunks en vano, ya que la energía había sido lanzada hacías sus novias, desintegrándolas en el proceso.

(En el mundo real)

"noooo!" grito Trunks levantándose de golpe y sentándose en la cama, en el proceso despertando a la peli rosa que yacía a su izquierda despertando de golpe al escuchar a su novio gritar, que por suerte de esta no se encontraba recostada en el pecho del sayayin o si no hubiera salido volando por la habitación.

"Trunks, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó desesperadamente la chica de rosado cabello, tomando la mano de su novio entre las suyas en símbolo de preocupación, a lo que el peli lavanda volteo su mirada a su novia.

"louise, louise, louise" decía repetidamente el sayayin de cabello lavanda, abrazando fuertemente a su novia, sonrojándola de inmediato pero su preocupación aumento al sentir un par de lágrimas en su hombro.

"aquí estoy Trunks, estoy bien" dijo la peli rosa, con un tono tranquilizador hacia su novio, lo cual funciono ya que el sayayin se relajaba al sentir la calidez de su novia, "ahora dime que fue lo que paso" dijo la peli rosa, alejándose un poco del sayayin para mirarlo a los ojos.

"fue una pesadilla louise, una horrible pesadilla" dijo el peli lavanda, frotándose los ojos para quitar los retos de lagrimas de sus ojos, a lo que louise se sorprendió unos momentos antes de volver a abrazar a su novio.

"ya esta todo bien Trunks" decía dulcemente la peli rosa, volviendo a abrazar a su novio para reconfortarlo, "¿quieres hablar de ello?" pregunto la chica peli rosa, sin soltar el abrazo a su novio, el cual negó con la cabeza.

"no dejémoslo así, solo olvidémoslo" dijo Trunks mas tranquilo al sentir la calidez del mundo real, pero ese sueño sería muy difícil de olvidar por su parte, aunque ahora solo fingiría para no preocupar más a su novia.

"bien Trunks, pero debes saber si es que quieres hablar de eso te escuchare con gusto" dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Trunks asentía a la vez que se separaba de la chica, la cual besaba su mejilla en señal de cariño.

"gracias louise" dijo muy agradecido el sayayin al ver como la peli rosa comprendía su sentir, a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla de la chica, mirándola con cariño directamente a los ojos, "sabes que siempre te protegeré louise, nunca dejare que alguien te haga daño, ni a ti ni a ninguna de las chicas" exclamo Trunks de repente, lo que sorprendió a louise, y esta antes de replicar las palabras del sayayin, este se abalanzo a ella y la beso directamente en los labios.

A la peli rosa le extraño el comportamiento de su novio, ya que casi la mayoría de las veces, era ella la que comenzaba un beso o algún acto romántico hacia él, pero esta vez el hijo de vegeta le demostraba el cariño que le tenia a ella, lo cual la reconforto y sin pensar más se dejó llevar por el beso de su novio, acoplando su boca con la del sayayin, disfrutando los labios de su novio por unos minutos hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno.

"wow, creo que me podría acostumbrar a despertar así" dijo louise con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, a la vez que ponía su frente con la de su novio, el cual le sonreía con amor a la peli rosa, la cual se disponía a besar de nueva cuenta al hijo de vegeta, pero la puerta de la habitación de louise se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un siesta muy sorprendida y sonrojada por la escena que veían sus ojos.

Trunks se encontraba desnudo de la parte superior hacia arriba, dejando ver todo su musculoso pecho como el día que había nacido, con su cabello un poco desarreglado y el sudor que se denotaba en su rostro y pectorales. Louise se mostraba con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, su camisón rosa un poco desarreglado, mostrando el hombro derecho al desnudo y su cabello enmarañado por los abrazos que tuvo con su novio, todo esto puso un poco celosa a la sirvienta del sayayin, realizando un mohín en sus labios.

"muuuuu eso no es justo señorita louise" dijo molesta siesta, con las manos en los costados en forma de puño, "usted tiene la suerte de dormir junto a Trunks, pero no se aproveche para hacer cosas lascivas antes que nosotras" dijo molesta la pelinegra, a lo que comenzaba a quitarse su traje de sirvienta, a lo que dejo sorprendido a la pareja de Trunks y louise.

"es…es…espera siesta no es lo que crees" dijo louise negando fervientemente con las manos la suposición de la pelinegra sirvienta, pero esta ya se encontraba en ropa interior de color negro, sonrojando al sayayin por tan hermoso cuerpo, "¿Qué rayos haces siesta?" pregunto irritada la novia del sayayin, viendo lo que pretendía la chica de negro cabello.

"no me quedare atrás, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo" dijo la pelinegra con convicción en su tono de voz, dejando pasmados a la peli rosa de lo atrevida que podía ser la sirvienta de Trunks, el cual estaba apunto de responder a las palabras de siesta, pero esta ya estaba casi encima de ellos.

"espera!" gritaron los dos con las manos por delante, pero la chica de corto cabello ya había saltado hacia ellos, cayendo encima de la pareja aplastándolos a los dos.

La pelinegra cayo justo arriba de Trunks, con sus pechos entre la cabeza del hijo de vegeta, mientras louise se cayo de la cama con espirales en los ojos, ya que la pelinegra chica no midió su fuerza al caer, a lo que Trunks en unos segundos la tomo de la cintura y la puso a un lado ya que sus enormes pechos lo asfixiaban.

"grrrr no me rendiré" exclamo louise parándose del suelo como si un muerto se parase de su tumba, con un aura maligna que la rodeaba, saltando a la pelea por el aprecio de Trunks, a lo que le chico la recibió en sus brazos pero siesta no se quedaba atrás lanzándose sobre Trunks el cual casi tenia que maniobrar los cuerpos de sus novias casi desnudas para que no se lastimaran.

Pero de una batalla por el cariño del hijo de vegeta, paso a ser abrazos y caricias entre los tres, pasando a saltos en la cama y risas entre cada uno de ellos, ya que el peli lavanda les hacia cosquillas a cada una, y las chicas le devolvían el favor al sayayin, el cual ya en esos momentos olvidaba la pesadilla que había tenido hace unos momentos, todo gracias a el amor de sus novias hacia a él.

"oh es verdad, casi se me olvida por que vine aquí" dijo la pelinegra sirvienta recordado algo muy importante, lo cual llamo la atención de la pareja, "el director osman me envió a decirles que necesitaba que fueran a su oficina lo mas rápido posible aunque no se por qué" dijo la pelinegra de cabello negro con un dedo en su barbilla.

"debes ser una emergencia para que el mismo director nos llame de emergencia" dijo goku con un rostro serio mirando a la peli rosa, la cual asintió a las palabras de su novio.

"apresurémonos Trunks, vístete y pongamos en marcha" dijo la ex chica Zero, bajándose de la cama para comenzar a ponerse la ropa de la academia, mientras el sayayin se ponía su típico atuendo de chaqueta azul y pantalones negros, a lo que la sirvienta hacia lo mismo con su traje.

"¿debemos avisarle a goten siesta?" pregunto el sayayin hijo de vegeta a la sirvienta de grandes pechos, la cual negó la cabeza terminando de vestirse a lo cual Trunks y louise también terminaban de vestirse.

"se le ha asignado a tabitha que les informara esto" dijo la pelinegra chica, saliendo de la habitación de louise, junto a la su amiga de harem y su novio sayayin.

"bien entonces lo veremos ahí" comento el peli lavanda manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro, "ahora vámonos!" dijo el hijo de vegeta corriendo a gran velocidad siendo seguido por sus novias que le mantenían el paso.

(Después de diez minutos, en la oficina del director de la academia)

El quinteto de magos y sayayin se encontraban en la oficina del director de la academia de tristain, el cual estaba muy serio sentado en su escritorio algo muy raro en el animado y pervertido anciano, el cual tenia sus manos entrelazadas, apoyadas en el escritorio acentuando su seriedad. Esto dejo muy confundidos a los chicos, los cuales comenzaban a preocuparse de la actitud del director.

"chicos, nuestro país pasa por una gran emergencia en estos momentos" dijo el director de largo cabello cano y barba de hechicero de la antigüedad, dejando pasmados a las chicas y sorprendidos a los sayayin.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede director?" dijo Trunks en un tono preocupado, a lo que el anciano se acomodo en su silla para comenzar su relato.

"hace unos días nuestra princesa Henrietta fue de viaje a albion para la organización de su boda arreglada con el príncipe wales" explico el anciano director con un tono neutro, palabras que preocuparon mas a louise por tratarse de su amiga, "pero en su estancia en albion, el príncipe wales fue asesinado por un desconocido en su propia habitación" dijo el director en un tono dramático, dejando sorprendidas a las magas louise y kirche.

"eso es imposible, por lo que se el príncipe de albion es un mago que puede usar tres elementos" dijo kirche sin creer que un mago tan reconocido fuera derrotado tan fácilmente, "su fuerza es muy poco común entre los magos" dijo kirche mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"justamente eso es lo preocupante kirche, el asesino debió ser alguien con un nivel mas alto a lo común" dijo el anciano director, manteniendo su faceta seria en su cara, "al príncipe le arrebataron la vida mientras este dormía, sin siquiera tener indicios de batalla en su cuarto" informo el director a los chicos, los cuales mantenían su faceta seria en sus posturas.

"y este suceso ¿en que nos afecta a nosotros?" pregunto Trunks con lógica, dándose una idea de lo que quería hablar el anciano hechicero pero debía escucharlo de los propios labios de este.

"el reinado de albion nos culpa de esto, ya que el asesinato fue llevado a cabo mientras la guardia real se encontraba en el país" dijo el anciano dejando sorprendido a Trunks lo cual comprendía de mejor manera lo sucedido.

"esto quiere decir que nos declararan la guerra a nosotros" exclamo un poco aterrada la peli rosa, lo cual noto el peli lavanda para luego posar una mano en el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla.

"aun no lo sabemos louise, lo único que nos han reportado es que uno de los miembros del consejo de albion llamado Oliver Cromwell ha tomado el liderato" dijo el director de la academia de magia con unos documentos en la mano, "este sujeto se encuentra a favor por la guerra pero algunos miembros se oponen ante esto" exclamo el anciano director sacando un pequeño suspiro de alivio por parte de las magas.

"no se preocupen chicas, si algo llegara a suceder yo y goten defenderemos este país" dijo el sayayin de cabello lavanda, levantando el pulgar derecho mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su novia.

"Trunks yo se que ustedes son muy fuertes pero albion tiene un ejército de magos y…" pero antes de que ella continuara el sayayin puso su mano en frente de ella, deteniéndola de hablar.

"louise, yo y goten no hemos mostrado todo nuestro poder, un ejército de magos no es nada que no podamos controlar" dijo el sayayin de largo cabello, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, lo cual hizo asentir a la chica la cual confiaba en las palabras de su novio.

"exactamente nosotros estamos contando con ustedes para la siguiente misión que se les ha asignado" dijo el director osmon, a lo que los sayayin fijaron su mirada al anciano hombre.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir señor?" pregunto goten con las manos detrás de la cabeza, casi sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo sucedido en albion.

"la reina Henrietta se encuentra a las afueras de albion en el muelle de salida, siendo resguarda por la guardia real de tristain en una posada cercana" informo el anciano hombre, leyendo los documentos e su escritorio, "se les pide a las señoritas kirche, louise y tabitha, junto a los señores Trunks y goten escoltar a la reina a tristain lo mas rápido posible" dijo la misión el anciano hombre a lo que los mencionados asintieron de inmediato con la cabeza.

"déjenoslo a nosotros abuelo, traeremos a la reina sana y salva" dijo goten con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras levantaba el puño derecho.

"así es director, yo y mi lindo goten traeremos a la reina sin problemas" dijo al chica de morena piel, tomando la cabeza de su novio mientras la ponía entre sus pechos, pero tabitha rápidamente lo aparto de la chica.

"deje de pervertir a goten" dijo la peli celeste con los ojos entre cerrados, mientras tomaba del brazo derecho a su novio, lo cual saco un mueca de molestia por parte de la pelirroja, esto llamando la atención de la secretaria Elizabeth la cual se mantenía callada hasta estos momentos.

"creo que debemos tener una conversación de este tema en privado kirche" dijo la madre de la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras un aura negra la cubría, lo cual hizo a la chica sacar una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la actitud de su madre.

"jejejej tal vez" decía la novia de piel de ébano mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, acción que aprendió de su propio novio el cual poco entendía.

"huh, huh, siguiendo con el tema, el capitán de los caballeros del grifo vizconde wardes será el guía para esta misión" dijo el director de la academia, lo cual dejo a la peli rosa con los ojos abiertos de par en par al escuchar ese nombre.

Trunks como su novio y siempre atento a la peli rosa, se dio cuenta de esto manteniendo de reojo la actitud de la chica, la cual bajo un poco la mirada al sentir como la miraba su novio, el cual no dijo nada y solo se limitó a seguir escuchando al director de la academia.

"el llegara en un par de horas a la academia, trasladándolos a un pueblo a los limites de tristain" informaba el anciano hombre leyendo el documento oficial al pie de la letra, "luego de esto los caballeros de wardes los llevaran a albion junto a sus grifos, sobrevolando los aires" termino de informar el anciano dejando de lado el documento con la misión de los magos y guerreros.

"es verdad, el país de albion se encuentra en los aires" dijo goten recordando la breve explicación de kirche sobre este mundo y sus países, "no seria mejor ir volando hacia haya" dijo goten con una mano en la barbilla, dejando a todos sorprendidos de que goten supiera eso y tuviera una tan buena idea.

"no es mala idea goten, pero si llegamos sin anunciarnos podríamos provocar la guerra entre tristain y albion" dijo el anciano hombre desechando la idea del sayayin, el cual comprendió esto casi todo, "ahora les recomiendo que se preparen para partir" dijo el anciano hombre, a lo que los chicos asintieron ante esto y comenzaron a salir de la oficina del director.

(En el pasillo)

"bien entonces nos vemos en la entrada en un par de horas" dijo kirche con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras veía a su novio, "ahora goten que tal si aprovechamo…. hey" dijo kirche molesta son terminar de hablar, ya que tabitha se llevaba al sayayin de un brazo hacia su habitación.

"no seguirás pervirtiendo a mi novio" dijo la pequeña peli celeste en un tono molesto, siguiendo su propio camino con el sayayin que no comprendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando.

"ohhhh vamos tabitha, que tal si hacemos un trio" decía la pelirroja intentando convencer a su amiga de dejarlo pasar el rato con el sayayin, pero la chica de lentes no le hizo caso y acelero el paso, "hey espera era una broma, no te lo lleves tabitha!" gritaba la pelirroja chica, persiguiendo a gran velocidad a la pareja.

"ajjajajaj con ellos siempre es un espectáculo" dijo entre risas el hijo de vegeta, pero la peli rosa seguía con la mirada gacha, sin hacer mucho después de lo informado por el director de la academia.

"andando Trunks" dijo la novia del sayayin, sin dirigirle la mirada con un tono monótono y en parte triste, poniéndose en movimiento siendo seguida por su novio sayayin que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, mirándola con preocupación, "ella estuvo para mi hoy, debo estar para ella ahora" pensó el peli largo de cabello lavanda, manteniendo el paso al costado de louise.

(En la habitación de la chica)

El hijo de vegeta se encontraba alistando todas sus cosas para la salida en unas horas, usando las capsulas que trajo a este planeta como valijas, hasta empacando la ropa de su novia la cual permanecía sentada en la cama, con los labios apretados y jugando con sus dedos, como si en cualquier momento quisiera hablar pero de su boca no salía palabras alguna.

"creo que tenemos todo para el viaje, excepto mi espada" dijo el peli lavanda, levantándose del suelo después de haber arreglado todo en una capsula, excepto por su espada la cual la tenia en su mano, "la llevare en mi espalda tal vez me de un aire de caballero jejejej" decía el hijo de vegeta entre risas, mientras ponía su espada en su espalda.

Louise tenia todas las intenciones de responder al comentario de su novio, pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, este fue mas insoportable cuando el sayayin se sentó a su diestra, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica de rosado cabello, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

"tranquila louise, todo saldrá bien" dijo el hijo de vegeta sonriéndole a la peli rosa, la cual lo miro directo a los ojos, los cuales solo le transmitían tranquilidad y amor en ellos, a lo que la chica decidió y tomo el valor para hablar.

"Trunks yo…." Dijo louise bajando de nueva cuenta la mirada a lo que el sayayin manteniendo su sonrisa la interrumpe diciendo.

"es sobre el capitán wardes ¿no es cierto?" exclamo el hijo del príncipe sayayin, aun sonriéndole a louise, la cual se sorprendió ante el acierto de Trunks y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" dijo la peli rosa sorprendida, viendo con los ojos muy abiertos a su novio.

"Desde que el director menciono su nombre cambiaste tu actitud louise" dijo el peli lavanda con un tono suave, pero firme a la vez. Louise se sonrojo por la preocupación que tenia Trunks con ella, haciéndola sentir mas cómoda para hablar el tema sobre este hombre.

"perdona por preocuparte Trunks" dijo la peli rosa con arrepentimiento en su voz, volviendo a bajar la mirada, pero Trunks apoyo la cabeza de su novia en su hombro para que esta se sintiera segura.

"tú me has ayudado en mucho louise y ahora yo quiero ayudarte a ti" dijo el sayayin hijo de vegeta con tono suave mientras besaba la parte superior de la cabeza de louise.

"gracias Trunks te lo diré todo" dijo muy decidida la peli rosa, alejándose un poco del sayayin para mirarlo a los ojos, "el capitán wardes es mi prometido" exclamo finalmente la maga de rosa cabellera, dejando pasmado el hijo de vegeta.

El rostro de Trunks lo decía todo, varias emociones afloraban en su pecho, confusión, sorpresa, molestia, ira pero sobre todo decepción. Decepción de que todo lo que había pasado con esta chica, todas las promesas de amor eterno y las muestras de cariño que se daban diariamente podrían ser mentira, todo el amor que se tenían una farsa y su rostro lo denotaba bajando su mirada al suelo.

"entonces todo lo que hemos pasado, las veces que decías que te gustaba y el cariño que me mostrabas era falso" dijo el hijo de vegeta en voz baja con un tono triste, apretando sus puños con ira.

Louise quedo sorprendida ente esto, lo cual la hizo derramar un par de lagrimas de sus rosados ojos, sintiendo la empatía que tenia con su novio, las tristeza y las peores cosas que el hijo de vegeta debería estar pensando en estos momentos, pero ella no lo dejaría pasar por eso, ella lo amaba con el corazón.

"no claro que no Trunks, yo te amo con toda mi alma, jamás vuelvas a decir algo así" dijo la novia del peli lavanda en voz alta, abalanzándose sobre el sayayin para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual sorprendió a Trunks pero de inmediato le devolvió el abrazo.

"yo también te amo" respondió Trunks con suavidad dejando todos esos malos pensamientos de lado y dejarse llevar por el abrazo de su novia, "pero ¿Qué pasara con tu prometido?" dijo el peli lavanda con confusión a lo que louise de dio una leve sonrisa para empezar a explicar por qué tiene un prometido.

"mi familia me prometió con wardes hace mucho tiempo, ya que él es un gran mago y tiene una posición privilegiada en tristain" decía la peli rosa, recordando lo dicho por sus padres antes de entrar a la academia, "ellos sabían de mi deficiencia en la magia y vieron como mejor opción para mi, pero en cierta medida para ellos que me casara con alguien como wardes" exclamo la peli rosa con una mirada triste en su rostro.

"eso es horrible, obligarte a casarte con un total extraño es lo peor que un padre puede hacerle a un hijo" dijo Trunks dando un golpe con sus puños al aire, mostrando su enfado por la peli rosa chica.

"perdóname Trunks, perdona no haberte dicho antes" exclamo la chica de rosa cabello, con un tono de tristeza en su voz a lo que el sayayin volvió a abrazarla poniéndola en su pecho, acariciando lentamente su cabello.

"no fue tu culpa louise no hay nada que perdonar" dijo Trunks bridándole un sonrisa a la peli rosa la cual devolvió la sonrisa, a la vez que se enjuagaba los restos de lagrimas de sus ojos, "además si solo intentan separarte de mi, conocerán la ira del súper sayayin" dijo muy seriamente el hijo de vegeta, a lo que louise beso en los labios de Trunks, un beso corto y casto pero con mucho amor.

"gracias Trunks, te amo" dijo la peli rosa, recostando su cabeza en el musculoso pecho del sayayin, el cual solo sonreía muy satisfecho por haber tenido esta conversación con su novia, haciéndose la promesa que ese tipo wardes jamás alejaría a su novia de su lado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las horas pasaron y los chicos ya se encontraban en la salida, esperando a su caravana para su la guía a albion, lo cual no fue mucho el tiempo de espera ya que tres carruajes de tristain, siendo tirados por caballos de colores blancos, deslumbrante a la vista, de la cual una de ellas se posiciono en frente de ellos, las otras dos se ponían en fila por detrás de esta.

Del carruaje de brillante color dorado que estaba al frente de los chicos, salio un hombre de largo cabello gris y barba de candado del mismo color, con un sombrero alargado parecido al de un mosquetero, adornado por una pluma a su lado, de test blanca y tan alto como Trunks, el cual se puso en la defensiva empuñando su espada, sintiendo la presencia turbia del hombre, el cual casi se abalanza a la peli rosa, quedando solo a unos centímetro de la chica.

"mi hermosa louise, has crecido tanto desde la ultima vez que te vi, dijo el hombre muy educadamente, teniendo las intenciones de tomar las manos de la chica para besarlas, pero antes de que llegara a poner sus manos encima de la novia de Trunks, este puso la punta de su espada en el cuello del hombre.

"si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello a louise, te corto la cabeza"…

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por hoy, la próxima parte tal vez sea la ultima pero aun no lo se ya que faltan varias peleas antes de a final, recuerden de que varias cosas las he cambiado, dejen sus comentarios y ahora el rey del harem se despide, alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	13. Chapter 13

Bien amigos aquí el nuevo y penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, bueno de la temporada, la cual no ha tenido el éxito que me esperaba pero bien aquí estamos, ahora sin mas respondo sus comentarios.

KRT215: jajaj el mismo comentario corto de siempre.

Alister 01: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, ya veras lo que le pasa al prometido de louise, se despide alucard77 gracias por el apoyo.

Neopercival: yo cada semana actualizo, tal vez esta historia no ya que tiene pocos comentarios, Trunks capta mas que de lo que se ve, lo de tiffania no lo se ya que aun no creo que haga una segunda temporada, goten tiene muchas cualidades por eso tienen a tres chicas y tal vez una mas en el futuro, gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: se que es tarde pero la familia son se llevaba todo mi tiempo, ese goten saco mas que una bola de helado, un polvo mañanero con kirche, wardes pues deberas leer lo que pasa jajaja espero te guste, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

maxigiampieri2012: regrese solo por unos capítulos mas, jajaja lee el capitulo y dime si te gusto lo de wardes, todo tiene un final feliz, gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: sigue la historia amigo, se que te gustara mucho, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: bueno solo paso una semana desde que actualice una historia, se complementan bien las parejas, ya veras lo que hace Trunks sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: falta para que se casen recién son novios, aunque tienen sexo constante jejejej, Trunks y louise ya darán el paso mas adelante, gracias por el apoyo.

Blamasu: todos quieren lo mismo y no los defraudare amigo, wardes se llevara mas que una sorpresa pero lee amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Anonymous: vi esa serie y tal vez haya recordado una escena tal vez no, pero todo lo demás sale de mi cabeza, no creo que haga ese tipo de cruce, gracias por el apoyo.

arg21: no es black goku, aquí esta la continuación amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: mas que solo los sayayin deberán preocuparse de las novias de estos, si muy bueno gracias por el apoyo.

darkwolf-44: gracias amigo.

saullstrada97: no todo es perfecto en un fic, si es por eso que soy el rey del harem, Trunks se ve mas que goten a veces, seguiré el fic hasta la primera temporada, ya que tiene bajo índice de comentarios, gracias por el apoyo.

Guestx2: VIVA (grito en conjunto chileno) si soy el rey del harem.

Bien es todo recuerden que ninguna de estas series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 13: la verdad sale a la luz, el despertar del destructor.

"si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello a louise, te corto la cabeza" exclamo el novio de louise, mientras ponía la punta de su espada en el cuello del hombre, el cual se detuvo al instante, comenzando a retroceder por donde había venido.

"tranquilo joven o mejor dicho señor Trunks" dijo el hombre de cabello cano, levantando las manos como si un arma de fuego le apuntara, mientras miraba de reojo al hijo de vegeta, el cual tenia una mirada confusa, a lo que el hombre sonrió ante esto.

"¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?" pregunto el sayayin de cabello lavanda a lo que envainaba su espada devuelta a su espalda, mientras los demás solo miraban la interacción del capitán y el familiar de louise, a lo cual esta se mantenía con una mirada preocupada por su novio.

"bueno amigo, solo se un poco de ti y tu amigo goten" dijo el capitán wardes con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, "sé que eres el familiar de mi prometida y el otro es el familiar de la señorita kirche" exclamo el prometido de louise, mientras este se cruzaba de brazos, a lo que Trunks solo frunció el ceño con molestia.

"me gustaría que dejares de decir "mi prometida" a louise, capitán wardes" dijo molesto el hijo de vegeta parándose enfrente del capitán, con una mirada desafiante en su rostro, "ya que además de su familiar yo soy su novio" dijo el hijo de vegeta, dando un paso adelante a lo que el capitán dio un paso atrás.

"oh ¿enserio? ¿Eso es verdad louise?" pregunto con un tono sarcástico el barbon hombre, a lo que miraba a la chica por el lado de Trunks, la cual levanto la mirada decidida hacia la de wardes.

"es correcto wardes, Trunks es mi novio y no me importa lo que diga mi familia, no me casare contigo" dijo la peli rosa con una mirada seria en su rostro, a lo cual el capitán se encogió de hombros, dando un leve suspiro que salió de su boca.

"eso es lo que dices tú querida louise, pero sabes que tus padres solo quieren lo mejor para ti y a mi lado lo conseguirás" dijo casi en un tono arrogante el canoso capitán, a lo que louise solo cerro sus manos con furia ante las palabras de wardes.

"a tu lado solo conseguirá ser tratada como un objeto y no una persona" exclamo molesto el hijo de vegeta, tomando por la camisa a wardes con fuerza, casi levantándolo del suelo.

"espera un poco joven Trunks, este no es el momento y lugar para hablar de esto" dijo el capitán de los grifo, moviendo sus manos en señal de calma pero sin perder su sonrisa de su rostro.

Trunks sabia que había cosas mas importantes que romperle la cara a este tipo que no valía nada, el hijo de vegeta entendía que debían ir por la princesa Henrietta lo mas pronto posible y este tipo debía ser su guía hasta ella, a lo que el peli lavanda soltó bruscamente al hombre casi lanzándolo al suelo. Wardes solo se arreglo su traje mientras el sayayin se ponía a un lado de su novia.

"bien como pueden ver, he venido con tres carruajes para nuestro viaje" dijo el capitán wardes señalando al medio de transporte para los chicos, "en uno de ellos se embarcaran las hermosas kirche y siesta" dijo el hombre de largo cabello cano, a lo que le guiñaba a las chicas.

"tch que hombre tan desagradable" penso kirche con una mueca de asco en su rostro, a lo que tomaba la mano de su novio para buscar refugio de la mirada de wardes.

"idiota" dijo en voz baja la pequeña novia de goten, teniendo una mirada neutral, en su rostro, sin despegar los su vista de su libro de magias y hechizos.

"este tipo tiene un aura muy desagradable a su alrededor" pensó el pequeño sayayin con una mirada analítica en su cara, a la vez que apretaba la mano con cariño a la pelirroja.

"la segunda carroza será para los humildes familiares, es decir el joven Trunks y joven goten" exclamo el prometido de louise señalando al carruaje del medio, pero kirche no se separaría de su novio, pero antes de que reclamara, tabitha lo interrumpió.

"goten se va conmigo" dijo la peli celeste viendo de reojo al capitán wardes, aumentando un poco de su intención asesina, a lo que el hombre de cabello cano retrocedió inconscientemente, mientras sudaba balas de su frente.

El poder de tabitha se sintió por todo ese sector, haciendo que kirche la mirara con una ceja levantada confundida por la nueva forma de intimidar de tabitha, mientras goten solo sonreía orgulloso de su novia y alumna.

"uh, uh, creo que puedo hacer una excepción por esta vez" decía el capitán wardes mientras tosía para disimular su miedo, "pero no puedo desobedecer la orden de llevar por mi mismo a mi prometida" dijo el caballero de cabello cano, mirando seriamente a Trunks.

"bien ya me colmo la paciencia" exclamo Trunks con molestia mientras se tomaba la cabeza, como si una gran migraña lo estuviera acongojando, todo por la manera en que este tipo trataba a la peli rosa.

El hijo de vegeta se acerco a la carruaje con rapidez, abriendo la puerta de par en par, a la vista confundida de todos que solo veían la acción del sayayin. Luego de esto el peli lavanda se lanzo a gran velocidad al capitán wardes, tomándolo de la nuca en un parpadeo.

"¿Qué demonios crees que hac….aaghhh" el capitán wardes no termino su reclamo, ya que en un instante el caballero jinete de grifos fue lanzado al interior del carruaje, estampándose de cara al interior de la carroza, quedando inconsciente por el golpe que se dio, mientras el novio de louise cerraba la puerta del carruaje de golpe.

"señor conductor es hora de ponerse en marcha" dijo Trunks en un tono de orden, mirando de fea manera al cochero el cual asintió con la cabeza mientras tiraba las riendas de los caballos, "ven louise nos vamos" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con un tono mas suave para su novia, mientras le tomaba la mano entre la suya.

"si Trunks" dijo con muy buen animo la ex chica zero, apoyándose en el brazo de Trunks con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiéndose muy protegida con el hijo de vegeta a su lado.

"vamos chicos también debemos ponernos en marcha" dijo la pelirroja de grandes senos, levantando el puño al aire mostrando su buen humor, tomando del brazo a su novio para subirse a su carruaje, mientras tabitha les seguía el paso.

Goten mientras caminaba el carruaje, sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda, deteniéndose al instante por lo cual kirche también se detuvo, mirando extrañamente a su novio a lo que tabitha volteo su mirada al hijo de goku, también dándose cuenta la acción del sayayin, el cual tenia una mirada seria en su rostro.

"¿sucede algo cariño?" pregunto la pelirroja de grandes pechos, viendo a su novio con una ceja levantada y una mirada analítica en sus ojos, a lo cual goten volvió en si.

"no es nada kirche jijijijiji" respondió el hijo de goku mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, con su sonrisa son plasmada en su cara, a lo que kirche le dio una leve sonrisa a su novio.

"bien amor" respondió la pelirroja, volviendo a retomar el camino al carruaje sin soltar el brazo de su novio, "algo me dice que esta misión será mas peligrosa de lo que aparenta" pensó preocupada kirche, aferrándose mas fuerte de goten.

Tabitha por su parte no apartaba la vista de goten, ya que ella también tenia la intuición de que un peligro cercano los acechaba a ellos, peligro que los esperaba en albion, pero cualquier cosa que les esperaba ella estaría ahí para goten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El viaje al puerto de salida duro todo el día, llegando al anochecer a la posada en que se establecerían esa noche el grupo de tristain, donde los esperaba los caballeros comandados por wardes, quienes tenían a varios grifos esperando a su capitán, wardes se acerco a ellos para ponerse al día con los datos de la misión.

Los subordinados del hombre de cabello cano miraban de extraña forma a su capitán, el cual tenia dos tubos de papel en sus fosas nasales, y un poco de sangre en su capa negra, a lo que wardes se dio cuenta de esto.

"si ese es todo el informe retírense a descansar" dijo en voz alta y enojado el capitán wardes, a lo que los caballeros hicieron lo pedido y se retiraron a la posada.

Mientras el grupo de magos y sayayin se abrían paso desde el carruaje, con un Trunks y louise riéndose alegremente conversando cosas triviales, a lo que el hijo de vegeta ayudaba a bajar del carruaje a su novia, como todo un caballero, a lo que la peli rosa le dio un beso en la mejilla como recompensa.

Wardes a ver esto loe lleno de ira, su prometida le agradaba mucho mas su familiar que a él mismo, apretando sus manos con fuerza mientras electricidad se agolpaba en ellas.

"debo llevar a cabo mi plan lo mas pronto posible" pensó el hombre mayor, mirando a Trunks con odio e ira, "lo humillare con un duelo y me quedare con louise, gracias a su poder derrocaremos a esta basura de país" pensó wardes con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

"mira kirche!" grito goten emocionado, apuntando a los grifos de los caballeros, los cuales estaban en un corral de madera al lado de la posada, "estos animales no se encuentran en la montaña paoz" decía goten corriendo hacia los animales a toda velocidad, comenzando a acariciar a los grifos.

"jejejejejje me encanta ese lado tan adorable de goten" dijo la pelirroja con las manos en su mejilla, mientras corazones salían de su cabeza, "hoy tendré mucha acción con mi lindo go….auuuchhh" exclamo la pelirroja después de que tabitha le diera un golpe en la cabeza con su varita de gran tamaño.

"no lo permitiré" dijo con voz neutral la peli celeste, caminando hacia el hijo de goku, "hoy dormirá conmigo, kirche la pervertida" decía la peli celeste sin voltear a ver a la chica de grandes pechos, la cual tenia un puchero en sus labios.

"muuu que mala tabitha" dijo la pelirroja como una niña pequeña, dando un golpe con su al suelo en señal de frustración, pero al ver como su callada amiga mejoraba bastante sus expresión de emociones dejo que tuviera a goten por la noche, "bien será mejor registrarnos en la posada" exclamo la morena mujer con las manos en la cintura, dirigiéndose al edificio con una falsa cara de molestia.

"creo que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo" exclamo el hijo de vegeta en una actitud relajada, mirando a su novia la cual al ver la posada se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

La peli rosa salto a los brazos del peli lavanda, el cual la tomo en sus brazos de forma nupcial, mientras la peli rosa pasaba sus manos detrás del cuello del hijo de vegeta, mientras un color carmesí aparecía en sus mejillas.

"podríamos practicar la entrada a la posada en nuestra luna de miel" dijo muy roja la novia de Trunks, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del sayayin, el cual se puso casi como un tomate maduro al escuchar tales palabras de louise, pero aun así sonrió levemente.

"como tu quieras" respondió el sayayin de cabello lavanda, sonriéndole a la chica la cual lo miro sorprendida, pero al instante sonrió de oreja a oreja, besando con suavidad la mejilla de su novio el cual la llevo hacia la posada como si estuvieran recién casados.

Todo esto fue a la vista del capitán wardes, el cual rechinaba los dietes con ira, odiando mas y mas al sayayin hijo de vegeta, teniendo todas las intenciones de interferir con ellos, ya que jamás perdonaría al sayayin por quitarle a su prometida. Aunque louise nunca fue suya.

"disculpen un momento" exclamo el hombre de cano cabello, parándose en frente de la pareja los cuales lo miraron con frialdad, arruinando su felicidad.

"¿Qué diablos quieres wardes?" pregunto molesta la peli rosa, sin bajarse de los brazos de Trunks. A la novia del sayayin comenzaba a fastidiarle el hombre mayor, queriendo darle un puñetazo en su falsa sonrisa.

"no es algo malo louise, solo quiero poner a prueba el poder de tu novio" dijo el capitán wardes con un rostro de inocencia, a lo que Trunks y louise encararon una ceja como señal de confusión, "escuche que derroto a un noble fácilmente, yo solo quiero saber si eso es verdad con mis propias manos" dijo el caballero de sombreo mosquetero, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

"¿Qué piensas louise?" pregunto hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, añadiendo un guiño a su peli rosa chica como si estuviera diciéndole que lo dejara poner a este tipo en su lugar.

"uffff bien te estaré esperando adentro, solo no demores amor" dijo la peli rosa aceptando de buena gana lo pedido por su novio, mientras esta le daba un leve pellizco en la nariz de Trunks y se bajaba de los brazos del susodicho.

"no te preocupes louise, esto será un calentamiento mas" dijo el sayayin de largo cabello, a lo que se golpeaba su palma con su puño, mirando desafiante al capitán wardes.

"espera louise, no quieres quedarte a ver la pelea" exclamo el capitán wardes con un tono de nerviosismo, al ver como su plan de humillar al hijo de vegeta se iba al tacho de la basura.

"no es necesario, además ya se el resultado de la pelea" dijo la chica de rosado cabello, despidiéndose de los chicos sin siquiera voltear a ver a wardes, el cual puso mala cara ante esto.

"maldición, bueno no importa humillare a su familiar para que sepa quien es superior" pensó con malicia el capitán de caballeros, volteando su mirada al sayayin, el cual tomaba distancia con el capitán.

"por lo que me ha contado louise, eres un especialista con la espada" dijo el hijo de vegeta con un tono natural, mientras desvainaba su espada de su espalda, a lo que el capitán con un movimiento de su varita convoco una espada de menor tamaño a la de Trunks.

"tienes mucha razón jovencito, me considerar un maestro espadachín entre caballeros" dijo el hombre de largo cabello cano, con un tono de superioridad a lo que movía su espada con gracia y talento.

"entonces si logro vencerte me convertiré el mejor espadachín entre los caballeros ¿verdad?" dijo el hijo de vegeta imitando las piruetas con su espada, similar a la de wardes, a lo que el prometido de louise frunció el ceño ante las palabras del sayayin.

"no creas que será tan fácil chico, ahora demuestra que eres merecedor del amor de louise" exclamo seriamente el capitán del escuadrón grifo, poniéndose en posición de ataque, agarrando del mango a dos manos su espada.

"ven y compruébalo" dijo el hijo de vegeta con un tono confiado, haciendo el ademan con la mano para que wardes lo atacara primero.

"tu lo pediste chico" dijo el capitán espadachín, lanzándose a toda velocidad en contra de Trunks, blandiendo su espada por delante, dando un gran salto sobrepasando la altura del sayayin.

Wardes intento cortar a Trunks por la mitad dejando caer todo el filo de su espada por la cabeza del sayayin, pero justo en el momento en que la espada del capitán estaba a solo centímetro dela frente de Trunks, este hizo una finta hacia el lado, cortando el aire dejando sorprendido al sayayin.

"es rápido" pensó el hijo de vegeta con los ojos abiertos, a lo que wardes cambio la dirección de su ataque e intento cortar por el costado derecho al sayayin, el cual sonrió ante esto, interponiendo su espada con la del capitán, haciendo que estas chocaran en un solido sonido entre el acero de las armas.

"Esto es imposible, fue mas rápido que yo" pensó el prometido de la peli rosa, sin poder mover su espada de lugar, a lo que Trunks con un movimiento ascendente levanto su espada con la de wardes, el cual se hizo a un lado retomando su posición de ataque.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No ibas a mostrarme que tan buen espadachín eres?" pregunto Trunks con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, a lo que wardes apretó los dientes con furia, "ahora es mi turno" dijo el hijo de vegeta con una mirada seria en su rostro,

El peli lavanda desapareció de la vista incrédula de wardes, el cual abrió los ojos como platos comenzando a voltear su cabeza de lado a lado para buscar al sayayin, el cual apareció justamente a su derecha, intentando de darle en el cuello de wardes, pero este logro defenderse con su espada pero la fuerza de Trunks lo envió varios pasos atrás, haciendo rechinar la hoja de la espada del capitán.

"maldición, es muy veloz y su fuerza no se queda atrás" pensó el capitán wardes con las manos temblando después del golpe de Trunks pero el hijo de vegeta no pararía en su ataque.

"no te distraigas!" grito el sayayin de cabello lavanda, lanzándose en contra del hombre de cabello cano, dejando caer su espada de forma vertical a gran velocidad, a lo que wardes solo atino a poner su espada por arriba de su cabeza.

Trunks impacto con la punta de su espada en la parte media del arma de wardes, el cual usos sus dos manos para poder aumentar su defensa en contra de gohan, con una mano en el mango de la espada y la otra en la punta de la mencionada, pero esto no detenía Trunks que ejerció más presión a su ataque, a lo que el captan comenzó a hincarse en el suelo.

"grrrrrrr" apretaba sus dientes el capitán espadachín, pero el poder de Trunks lo superaba por mucho, lo cual hizo que wardes se arrodillara frente al hijo de vegeta, usando todos sus esfuerzos para que Trunks no lo cortara por la mitad.

"esa es la diferencia entre nosotros wardes" dijo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras el capitán lo miraba con los ojos abiertos sorprendido del como no podía hacer nada en contra el sayayin, "yo estoy por encima de ti" dijo con frialdad el hijo de vegeta, sacando a relucir la personalidad heredada del príncipe sayayin.

Wardes en estos momentos comprendía que jamás debió meterse con el novio de louise, pensó que podría humillar al chico de cabello lavanda, pensó que él era merecedor de louise, pero todo estaba en su cabeza solo su imaginación, y en este instante se daría cuenta de la verdad, y de la peor manera posible.

Trunks al tener justo el rostro de wardes a la altura de su rodilla, se le ocurrió destruir al caballero sin tener que usar su espada. El hijo de vegeta le dio un fuerte golpe con su rodilla a la cara de wardes, el cual gimió dolor dejando caer su espada mientras se tomaba la nariz rota.

"AAAHHHH MI NARIZ LA ROMPISTE!" grito de dolor el capitán wardes, echándose para atrás mientras se tomaba la nariz, la cual le sangraba a chorros. Trunks guardo su espada en su espalda para luego tomar la espada de wardes, el cual seguía dando vueltas en el suelo sufriendo por su nariz.

"con esto me declaro el prometido oficial de louise francoise leblanc de la vallière" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con seriedad, partiendo en dos la espada del capitán, usando su rodilla para destruirla.

El capitán wardes vio esto sin poder hacer nada al respecto, solo tratar de arreglar su nariz rota, mirando con odio al hijo de vegeta, el cual comenzó su camino hacia la posado donde en el marco de la puerta lo esperaba su hermosa novia, la cual había escuchado todo lo dicho por Trunks.

"¿es verdad todo lo que dices Trunks?" dijo muy emocionada y avergonzada louise, la cual se tapaba la boca de emoción, casi a punto de soltarse a llorar de alegría.

"si louise, cada palabra es verdad" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia louise, estando solo a unos metros de ella. La peli rosa no pudo mas y se hecho a los brazos de Trunks, llorando de felicidad con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del sayayin.

"te amo Trunks, te amo mucho" decía la peli rosa repetidamente, sin dejar de abrazar al sayayin, el cual sonreía suavemente a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello.

"y yo a ti louise, te amo" decía el hijo de vegeta besando la cabeza de la chica, quedándose abrazados por unos minutos, sin decir palabra alguna, a lo que después de esto el hijo de vegeta levanto a su novia de forma nupcial.

"bien, ¿continuamos con nuestro ensayo de luna de miel?" exclamo el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras frotaba su nariz con la de louise, un conocido beso esquimal entre ellos.

"si, vamos" dijo muy alegre la novia del sayayin, mientras entraban a la posada a registrarse y tomar su habitación para descansar.

"sigue riendo basura, cuando fouquet aparezca conocerás el verdadero dolor" pensó el capitán de los grifos, riendo en voz baja con malicia mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo, con las manos en la fracturada nariz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana siguiente llego y todos ya se preparaban para salir, encontrándose en el puerto de salida que los llevaría al país flotante de albion. El grupo de magos y sayayin se encontraban charlando animadamente de que su objetivo estaba a punto de cumplirse, mientras los caballeros del grifo montaban a sus míticos animales en silencio, solo siguiendo una que otra instrucción del capitán wardes, quien tenia una horquilla alrededor de su nariz, mientras debajo de sus ojos se acentuaban los ojos morados, el rodillazo de Trunks fue mas fuerte de lo pre visto.

"si ya están listos, quiero que de adelanten y preparen nuestra llegada a albion" ordeno en un tono enojado el capitán wardes, a lo que sus subordinados se miraron entre sí por unos momentos antes de responder.

"si señor" exclamaron todos los caballeros a la vez, a lo que después comenzaron a subirse a sus grifos para partir al país flotante.

"hey wardes, ¿Por qué ellos se adelantaron a nosotros?" exclamo el hijo de vegeta caminando hacia el pelilargo de cabello cano, el cual solo miraba con una sonrisa a el sayayin.

"preparan nuestra llegada a albion, con ellos adelante nos estamos anunciando nuestro arribo" dijo el capitán manteniendo su molesta sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Trunks lo miro con una mirada confusa.

"¿Cuánto demorara esto?" dijo el peli lavanda con los brazos cruzados, mientras encaraba una ceja sospechando del capitán wardes.

"partiremos en una hora mas" exclamo el capitán de los grifos con una mirada sombría en sus ojos, aumentando las sospechas del hijo de vegeta, el cual no permitiría que este tipo le pasara por encima.

"saldremos en quince minutos mas, con o sin el consentimiento tuyo" dijo con voz autoritaria el sayayin, comenzando a alejarse de wardes, el cual apretaba los dientes sin poder llevar la contra a Trunks.

El capitán wardes no sabia que hacer, si el grupo de magos y sayayin salían en ese tiempo, la distracción de una hora no serviría mucho para sus planes. Pero como si a wardes le cayera un milagro a su molestia, de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar, saliendo un enorme golem de la tierra, mientras arriba de este estaba la peliverde ex secretaria de la academia, y la famosa ladrona fouquet.

"esto es maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso fouquet, tu serás mi chivo expiatorio" pensaba con una sonrisa malvada el capitán wardes, tomando distancia con el golem gigante y el grupo de la academia.

"es esa perra otra vez" dijo molesta la novia de goten, mirando con molestia a la peli verde mujer, la cual se cernía en frente de ellos, "esta vez te enviare a la cárcel con todos los huesos rotos, cosa que no vuelvas a salir" decía la chica de rojo cabello, a lo que se ponía en posición de pelea.

"mujer idiota" dijo simplemente la pequeña tabitha, dejando su enorme barita de lado poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que kirche, a lo que fouquet solo se limitaba a mirarlos con desdén.

La actitud de la mujer era muy extraña, no hacia movimiento alguno, solo se limitaba a mirarlos desde su golem, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su cara. Todo esto extrañaba a los sayayin los cuales veía a la peli verde con detenimiento, pero sin intenciones de atacar.

"¿sientes eso goten?" pregunto el sayayin de cabello lavanda a su amigo de la infancia, el cual asintió con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"si Trunks, ella no tiene las intenciones de combatir o pelear contra nosotros" exclamo el sayayin de cabello negro, viendo directamente a la peli verde la cual al encontrarse con los ojos de goten, le dio una linda sonrisa.

La chica ladrona le sonrió suavemente al hijo de goku, el cual bajo la mirada de inmediato al sentir un rubor en sus mejillas, por el otro lado kirche al ver esto, comenzó a emanar un aura roja de todo su ser, poniéndose celosa de como esa mujer le sonreía a su querido goten.

"no te lo perdonare maldita, nadie le sonríe así a mi lindo goten, excepto tabitha y mi madre" decía entre dientes la pelirroja, aumentando su ki exponencialmente, sacando toda su furia en forma de ki a su alrededor.

Fouquet por su lado dio un salto hacia la tierra, cayendo en frente del grupo de magos y sayayin, a lo que la pelirroja novia de goten, puso su palma en frente de ella, comenzando a acumular ki en ella, con las intenciones de borrar por completo a fouquet, la cual no hacia movimiento alguno.

"vete al diablo gata ladrona" dijo kirche en un tono frio, lanzando la bola de ki hacia la peli verde, la cual solo cerro sus ojos esperando su fin, el cual nunca llego ya que goten se encontraba en frente de ella, desviando la bola de ki roja.

"no te precipites kirche, ella no tiene las intenciones de pelear contra nosotros, ¿verdad señorita fouquet?" dijo el hijo de goku con una sonrisa en sus labios, mirando sobre su hombro a la mujer de verde cabello.

"gracias goten, te debo mi vida" exclamo la mujer de cabello verde, con un tono de agradecimiento en su voz, a lo que el hijo de goku le devolvió la sonrisa.

"goten ¿Por qué rayos has salvado a esa malvada mujer?" decía la morena chica, acercándose a paso furioso hacia el sayayin, como si no hubiera escuchado lo dicho por goten y solo quería frustrar su molestia con fouquet.

"tranquila señorita kirche, se que tiene toda la razón en odiarme pero…" dijo la peli verde bajando un poco la mirada, a lo que la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de ver con molestia a la ladrona mujer, "necesito informarles algo muy importante" decía la mujer experta en magia de tierra, viendo directamente a kirche la cual solo dio un suspiro de resignación.

"ok no te lastimare por el momento" decía la morena mujer, dejando advertida a fouquet la cual dio una sonrisa como respuesta.

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?" pensó el capitán wardes, manteniendo la distancia del grupo, el cual se acercaba para escuchar a la peli verde.

"se quien es el asesino del príncipe de albion" exclamo la ex secretaria del viejo director, sacando muecas de sorpresas de cada uno de los chicos, mientras wardes le entraba el terror de la traición, "y tienen razón lo dicho por albion, fue un caballero de tristain" decía la peli verde con una mirada fría en sus ojos.

"un caballero de tristain, entonces quieres decir que los guardias de la princesa no tuvieron nada que ver en esto" exclamo la peli rosa louise, a lo que fouquet asintió con la cabeza.

"la señorita louise ha dado en el clavo, uno de los caballeros de tristain ha traicionado a su país" decía la peli verde a los chicos, mientras la mirada de esta se posaba en wardes, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

"no esto no puede ser posible" pensaba el hombre de cabello cano, negando con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, a lo que fouquet solo le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

"fue el capitán del escuadrón grifo, Jean-Jacques Francis vizconde wardes" exclamo en voz alta la peli verde, apuntando acusadoramente al hombre de largo cabello, el cual abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo el terror en su cuerpo.

"¿Lo que acaba de decir fouquet es cierto wardes? ¿Tu asesinaste al príncipe de albion?" pregunto en voz alta la peli rosa chica, volteándose a ver al capitán wardes, mirando con ira al hombre.

"e…es mentira, como podrían creer las palabras de esta mujer, es solo una ladrona de poca monta" decía casi gritando el caballero wardes, sacando al verdadero wardes y no al tranquilo prometido de louise.

"fuiste tú el que me saco de prisión, me contaste todo el plan para conquistar a tristain junto con albion" dijo la mujer de verde cabello muy molesta, mientras se acercaba al hombre, "eres miembro de la reconquista y junto a Cromwell planearon todo esto" decía la mujer a unos metros de wardes, el cual apretaba fuertemente los puños por la frustración que tenia.

"solo eres una ladrona que trata de ensuciar mi nombre al frente de mi prometida" decía con una sonrisa sínica el capitán caballero, encarando a fouquet.

"Esto es muy confuso, ¿tu que piensas tabitha?" decía la confundida pelirroja sin saber a quien creer, a lo que la peli celeste con su típica cara neutral tomo su varita del suelo, mientras caminaba hacia el par de adultos.

"usare el conjuro de recuerdos con wardes" exclamo la peli celeste en un tono natural, dejando a capitán con la boca abierta y sudando nerviosamente por las palabras de tabitha.

"jamás había escuchado de ese tipo de hechizo" exclamo la peli rosa con un rostro de confusión, a lo que tabitha volteo su vista para responder a la chica de cabello rosa.

"es magia solo conocida por la realeza de mi país louise, con ella podremos ver los recuerdos del capitán wardes y saber si esta involucrado con el asesinato del príncipe de albion" exclamo la peli celeste para luego tomar aire después de todo lo dicho.

"eso me parece perfecto pequeña, vamos veamos los recuerdos de este traidor" decía entre risas la peli verde, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de tabitha, a lo que ella miro con mala grana a fouquet.

"no me toques" dijo con voz fría la pequeña novia de goten, a lo que la mujer se echó para atrás, amenazada por tabitha la cual también no le había gustado como veía a su novio sayayin.

"bien señor wardes, ahora veremos si es o no responsable de la muerte del príncipe" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la morena kirche, mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas.

El ex prometido de louise se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no tenia salida ya que todos sus recuerdos recientes eran sobre la traición contra tristain, las conversaciones con los miembros de la reconquista y por sobre todas las cosas, el recuerdo de haber asesinado con sus propias manos al príncipe de albion, wardes no podía hacer mas estaba acorralado.

"jajajajja JAJAJAJAJAJAJ si es correcto, yo asesine al príncipe de albion, yo soy miembro de la reconquista y yo provoque el inicio de la guerra entre ambos países" decía entre risas maniacas el caballero de cabello cano, a lo que ponía su mano en su gabardina.

"eres solo basura wardes y mereces la muerte" dijo con voz fría la peli verde, viendo con odio en sus ojos a wardes el cual intento utilizarla para sus planes, el resto del grupo veía de igual manera a wardes.

"ya nada importa mas, en estos momentos el ejercito de albion esta en dirección a la princesa" dijo maliciosamente wardes sacando su varita de la gabardina, "tal vez logren rescatarla pero el ejercito de tristain jamás estarán a tiempo para el combate, se encuentran perdi…aagghhhh" el traidor hombre no termino de hablar ya que la peli rosa louise planto su pie en toda la boca del estomago de wardes.

"no permitiremos que albion ataque a tristain" exclamo la novia de Trunks en un tono frio a la vez que quitaba su pie de wardes, el cual se agacho tomándose el estomago de dolor, "jamás subestimes el poder de tristain" dijo louise levantando su pie derecho al aire, dejándolo caer con fuerza en la cabeza de wardes.

La patada de hacha realizada por louise, fue de tal fuerza que estampo el rostro de wardes contra el suelo, a lo que Trunks sonreía orgulloso de su novia, la cual había aumentado su fuerza exponencialmente desde que empezó el entrenamiento.

"tenias razón fouquet creo que te debo una disculpa por haberte atacado, pero" decía kirche con sinceridad a la vez que tomaba a goten entre sus brazos de forma posesiva, "es mío" exclamo kirche con llamas en sus ojos, sin despegarse de goten.

Fouquet solo se reía nerviosamente por el comportamiento de kirche, mientras a los demás les caía una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, a lo que louise mantenía su pie en la cabeza de wardes el cual se encontraba inconsciente en estos momentos.

"ok, bien ahora debemos partir a toda velocidad con la princesa" decía le hijo de vegeta, llamando la atención de todos, "la pregunta es ¿Qué haremos con wardes?" exclamo el peli lavanda, mirando en dirección del destrozado capitán.

"no se preocupen por él, yo me hare cargo desde ahora" dijo al peli verde mujer a lo que Trunks le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

"louise a mi espalda, llegaremos mas rápido si vuelo a toda velocidad" decía el peli lavanda mientras pasaba a su fase de súper sayayin.

"buena idea" exclamo goten, transformándose al igual que su amigo, mientras tomaba de la cintura a kirche y a tabitha, las cuales se aferraban a su novio.

"Antes de partir, una ultima pregunta fouquet, ¿Por qué nos ayudas?" dijo la pelirroja novia de goten, sin ver a la peli verde.

"solo digamos que tengo mis motivos" respondió la mujer de verdes cabellos, mirando detenidamente al sayayin hijo de goku, sonriéndole suavemente, dejando satisfecha por la respuesta a kirche, pero en su rostro no lo demostraba.

"agárrense fuerte chicas, vamos a defender este país con todo nuestro poder" declaro el hijo de vegeta, sonriendo levemente a lo cual salieron disparados hacia los cielos, guiándose por las firmas de ki, que reconocían como los ex subordinados de wardes, dejando sola a fouquet junto al traidor.

"salven a tristain jóvenes" exclamo fouquet con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, despidiendo con su mano al grupo de guerreros, los cuales ya no eran visibles a la vista.

Wardes comenzó a recobrar la consciencia, pero el dolor lo invadió como un rayo, empezando a gemir de dolor tomándose el estomago y el rostro, gemidos tan fuertes que llamaron la atención de la peli verde, la cual bajo la mirada hacia wardes, mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados, a lo que chasqueaba los dedos para que el golem se acercara.

"les prometí que me encargaría de ti wardes, y así será" dijo con frialdad la peli verde, dando un salto hacia el golem, posándose en el hombre del gigante de rocas, "vete al infierno wardes, ahí es donde perteneces" fouquet dijo a la vez que volvía a chasquear los dedos, lo cual provoco que el golem atacara con el puño cerrado al traidor de tristain.

"maldita seas fouquet, maldito sea este país" pensó wardes al ver su fin inminente, sin poder hacer nada ante el ataque de la peli verde, siendo aplastado como el gusano que era por el gigante de rocas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La llegada a albion solo demoro unos cuantos minutos, donde entre abrazos entre louise y la princesa, se comenzó a aclarar la situación de la inminente guerra entre ambos países, a lo que Henrietta se sorprendió ante este descubrimiento, casi sin poder creer que uno de sus caballeros de mas alta estigma traicionara a su país de tal cruel forma, dejando su vida en riesgo y peor la vida de todos los habitantes de tristain.

La princesa Henrietta tono unos segundos para asimilar lo dicho por su mejor amiga, a lo que entro en razón y les creyó todo a los chicos, comenzando así a enviar la alerta a tristain, preparándose para la guerra, pero uno de los ex subordinados de wardes, informo después de una inspección cercana a las cercanías de albion, se dio cuenta que las tropas de tal país se movilizaban hacia ellos.

"esto es una catástrofe, el grupo reconquista nos puso una trampa y caímos" se decía la princesa de purpura cabello, caminando de un lado a otro, mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice.

"si me disculpa princesa, nosotros tenemos una idea para detener el avance del ejercito" exclamo con respeto la peli rosa, a lo que la princesa volteo a su mejor amiga.

Esta mas decir que estos se encontraban en un salón, sentados planeando la forma de detener al ejército de albion, donde todos los enviados por el director de la academia estaban ahí, mientras los guardias resguardaban la puerta.

"dime louise, ¿Cuál es tu idea?" exclamo la princesa mas calmada, tomando asiento junto a la peli rosa, al cual se disponía a hablar.

En ese instante la novia de Trunks comenzó a relatar su idea, a lo cual la princesa comenzó a poner mala cara ante el plan de louise, sin tener el rostro como para aceptar lo que proponía su amiga, ya que esta arriesgaba la vida de ellas, su novio y amigos.

"no, no podría dejar que arriesguen la vida contra un ejercito entero" decía un poco alterada la princesa, casi llegando a saltar de su asiento, lo cual hizo suspirar al hijo de vegeta por la terquedad de Henrietta.

"princesa Henrietta, escúcheme un minuto" exclamo con voz natural el peli lavanda, llamando la atención de la princesa, "el plan de louise tal vez tiene un ligero error, ya que no detendremos al ejercito de albion" exclamo el sayayin peli largo, mirando directamente a la princesa.

"eso me tranquiliza, gracias joven Trunks" decía la chica de purpura cabello, dando un leve suspiro de alivio, pero Trunks sonrió maliciosamente ante la reacción de la princesa.

"los destrozaremos" dijo con convicción el hijo de vegeta, cerrando el puño fundamentando sus palabras

(Mientras en el castillo de albion)

En el centro del salón principal, se encontraba una especie de altar hecho de concreto, el cual albergaba una enorme manta que debajo de ella se notaba una figura de un humano de grandes dimensiones, al frente de esta figura se encontraba Cromwell, a sus costados los magos encapuchados, mientras algunos miembros de la reconquista veían con expectación lo que sucedería.

"hoy mis queridos miembros de la reconquista, el país de albion ara historia" decía en voz alta Cromwell, levantando las manos enfatizando sus palabras, "el ejercito de albion ya se encuentra en marcha hacia tristain, solo necesita de una cosa para asegurar nuestro éxito" exclamo el malvado hombre, volviendo su mirada la altar.

Cromwell con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy desagradable, mostrando toda su maldad en ella, se acerco a paso lento al bulto oculto entre la manta negra, tomándola ligeramente con la mano derecha, sin dejar de sonreír, sin pensar en lo que estaba apunto de suceder, creyendo que todo lo tenia controlado, así fue que desvelo al bulto.

"les presento al destructor" Cromwell dijo después de quitar la manta de su lugar, mostrando a un hombre de larga cabellera negra, de casi dos metros de altura, portando una gabardina de color negro con hombreras doradas, pantalones negros y botas de mismo color, un collar de oro puro y guantes de color blanco.

Cada uno de los presentes del salón comenzó a aplaudir con alegría, aplausos tan fuertes que resonaban por todo el lugar, mientras Cromwell miraba orgulloso a su destructor, hombre que reconstruyo molécula por molécula, hasta llegar a lo que era ahora.

"Desde que llegaste supe que lograrías grandes cosas hijo mío, ahora has orgulloso a tu padre" pensó Cromwell con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, "ahora levántate y llévanos a la victoria" grito el hombre levantando las manos al cielo, mientras los magos encapuchados despertaban con leves choques eléctricos de sus varitas al hombre.

Este método para despertar al hombre funciono, haciendo que el destructor se levantara del altar, poniéndose de pie en frente de Cromwell con un rostro sereno y tranquilo, mostrando a los presentes una cola de mono por detrás de su traje la cual se balanceaba de un lugar a otro, por parte de Cromwell estaba en éxtasis, por fin su creación había despertado y ahora se encontraba en frente de él mirándolo fijamente.

"así es hijo mío, ve y destruye a los tontos de tris…aghhh" Cromwell no termino de hablar, ya que el hombre de larga cabellera negra lo agarro del cráneo, levantándolo del suelo a su altura, "aghhh suéltame te lo ordeno aghhh" decía el miembro de reconquista, tratando de liberarse del agarre del destructor sin éxito alguno.

Cada uno de los presentes quedó en shock ante esto, sin poder realizar ningún movimiento haciendo de oídos sordos los gritos de ayuda de Cromwell, los cuales se acallaron cuando la cabeza de Cromwell fue aplastada en pedazos, dejando sus sesos, huesos, ojos y una charco de sangre en el suelo, a lo que el destructor comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

"ES UN MOSNTRUO!" grito uno de los presentes con terror, a lo que los presentes comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del castillo, mientras el hombre seguía riendo.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA AAHHHHHHHHHH" grito el destructor expulsando su poder al máximo, convirtiendo su cabello de negro a dorado.

El ki expulsado por el hombre de gran tamaño, fue de tan poderosa que comenzó a destruir por dentro el castillo, hasta que este comenzó a caer en pedazos, cayendo los escombros en los presentes, hasta que todo estaba en el suelo.

"jajajaja" seguía riendo el hombre de dorado cabello mientras tomaba distancia en el aire, acumulando energía de verde color en su palma, para luego lanzarla en los escombros con algunos de los presentes vivos, destrozando el lugar en una gran explosión de energía, "JAJAJAJAJAJAJ" reía el hombre de gran tamaño al ver la destrucción que había logrado crear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por el momento, la próxima vez será el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada y si milagrosamente esta historia llega a 200 comentarios no importa como, pues hare la segunda temporada.

También diré que pronto comenzare con la nueva historia que realizare, un cross de dragón ball z y highschool dxd, solo diré eso.

El rey del harem se despide alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	14. Chapter 14

Bien mis amigos este es el final de temporada, si llega a 200 comentarios reconsiderare en realizar una segunda temporada a aparte, también este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, y eso que tengo un refriado de mierda, pero no es excusa para no escribir un épico final para ustedes amigos, ahora sin mas respondo sus comentarios.

maxigiampieri2012: wardes se lo merecía y Trunks junto louise lo mandaron al diablo, lo de mi siguiente historia no será ninguno de los mencionados, gracias por el apoyo.

Guts the Man88: thank you bro.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: jejeje si te gusto el capitulo pasado este te va encantar, se les pondrán serias y tendrás que leer para ver que les pasa a nuestros duo sayayin, jamás decepcionaría a mis queridos lectores, tu sabes como escribo las humillaciones y soy duro con eso, esa fouquet de verdad que esta interesada por nuestro pequeño sayayin, tal vez en el futuro goten tenga una cuarta novia, aquí el final amigo y gracias por todo el apoyo dado.

Nahuel durandal: no sigo ordenes, y el como se explica en este capitulo final.

Daizuke: bueno que se le va hacer mas que leas las partes que te perdiste amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

jair d: amigo tu sabes lo explicito que soy yo con las peleas y si que todo se va descontrolar, ahora veras lo que harán Trunks y goten, gracias por el apoyo.

ShockM777: aquí como siempre les traigo un capitulo y por ende el final, gracias por el apoyo.

arg21: un desastre de proporciones bíblicas amigo, ya veras si se hace la fusión o no, como su rey del harem siempre doy sorpresas, ya veras mi próximo fic, gracias por el apoyo.

saullstrada97: será broly? Ya veras si es él, Cromwell tuvo lo que se merecía al igual que wardes, daré un final épico no te preocupes, gracias por el apoyo.

Neopercival: llego el papu de papus jajajajaj pero será broly tan solo leyendo lo sabrás, un rival digno para goten y Trunks, las chicas están entrenadas para eso pero si tendrán reacciones, ya veré lo de la segunda temporada, también si comparo esta historia con la familia son en konoha, pues no hay comparación.

Blamasu: wardes es un idiota sin remedio, Trunks le dio sus buenas patadas y louise aporto lo suyo jaajajaj, ya veras que es del destructor y su identidad, gracias por el apoyo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Trunks es muy protector con lo que es suyo y wardes no supo respetar eso y perdió mas que una prometida, Cromwell y reconquista dejaron la grande en el mundo mágico, será difícil para goten y Trunks amigo, una pelea épica, gracias por el apoyo.

Darkcrizer: la pelea será genial, muy detallada amigo, exactamente solo dos héroes podrán salvar al planeta de la amenaza del destructor, gracias por el apoyo.

richard78zamo: es un amor irrompible el de Trunks y louise al igual que con sus otras novias, ninguno de ese mundo es rival para los sayayin excepto el destructor, Cromwell se lo merecía el destructor se las cobro, ya veré lo de la siguiente temporada amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: siempre traigo buena calidad amigo, ya veras lo que pasa no te spoileare amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: en mi próxima historia hare un individual harem sin goku o vegeta, gracias por el apoyo.

koga2345: ya llego el fin de esta historia, la de itachi la borre, gracias por el apoyo.

AngelD135: no veas la mierda de familiar de zero, es mala solo es buena por las chicas y la trama de la historia pero el protagonista deja mucho que desear, ya veras mi próxima historia, gracias por el apoyo.

Shunk Kisaragi: tampoco me agradaba wardes, tabitha se explaya como ellas es, reconquista no es nada contra los sayayin, veras como llego el destructor al undo mágico.

Bien es todo aigo y recuerden, ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten el ultimo capitulo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo final: la promesa sayayin, la pelea final.

(Minutos antes del despertar del destructor)

El grupo de magos y sayayin estaban preparándose para el combate contra el ejercito de albion, a lo que las chicas comenzaban a vestirse con sus indumentarias que fueron regaladas por sus novios tiempo atrás. Tabitha y la ardiente kirche usaban el dogi naranja que se ajustaba a sus cuerpos, mientras louise el traje azul sayayin de Trunks con su armadura correspondiente.

Mientras los sayayin esperaban fuera de la posada por sus novias, Trunks usando su traje de combate sayayin y goten con un traje muy similar al de su padre. La princesa Henrietta estaba siendo escoltada por sus guardias, mientras ponían sus pertenencias en el carruaje real, el cual la llevaría a su transporte aéreo para la llegada a tristain.

"estoy muy emocionado Trunks, esta será la primera vez que nos enfrentemos a un ejército entero" decía con alegría el hijo menor de goku, mientras estiraba sus músculos como lo hacía su padre antes de una pelea.

"me encuentro de la misma manera goten" decía el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro, con las manos en la cintura, "será una buena manera de medir nuestro entrenamiento y el de las chicas" decía el hijo de vegeta, mirando a la puerta de salida de la posada.

Louise, tabitha y louise salieron de la posada vistiendo sus trajes de combate, divisando a los chicos acercándose rápidamente a ellos, los cuales sonreían suavemente al ver a sus novias correr con alegría hacia ellos, lo que ellos no sabían que esta podría ser la ultima vez que le sonreirían a sus novias.

"veo que ya te encuentras lista louise" decía el hijo de vegeta mirando fijamente a su novia, la cual le sonreía alegre a su novio, "te ves muy linda en ese traje, pareces realmente una guerrera sayayin" exclamo el peli lavanda sonrojando a la chica.

"gracias Trunks, hare todo lo posible para hacerte sentir orgulloso de mi poder" decía con voz firme la peli rosa, a lo que el peli lavanda sonrió ante la actitud de louise.

"ya estoy orgulloso de ti" dijo el hijo de vegeta con voz suave y apacible, a la vez que abrazaba a la chica y ponía la cabeza de ella en su musculoso pecho, a lo que la sonrojada chica sonreía feliz por las palabras y gestos de su novio sayayin.

"gracias Trunks, te quiero mucho" decía la peli rosa con amor en su voz, abrazando un poco mas fuerte a su novio.

(Mientras goten y sus novias)

"aquí tienes cariño, tu espada tal como me lo pediste" exclamo la alegre kirche, entregando la parlanchina espada al hijo de goku, el cual tomo a la espada por su mango.

"gracias kirche, estuve a punto de olvidarla de traerla ijijiji" decía el hijo de goku riendo, mientras se sobaba la nuca, a lo que a la espada parlanchina le salió una gota de sudor en lo que debería ser su cabeza.

(Gracias por el voto de confianza compañero) decía la espada en su tono chillón pero sarcástico a su portador sayayin, el cual solo se reía nerviosamente ante las palabras de la espada.

"disculpa deflinger, pero ahora podremos demostrar todo el entrenamiento que hemos tenido" decía el hijo de goku sacando una sonrisa de su espada, a lo que el sayayin ponía su espada en su espalda.

"estoy tan excitada, esta será la primera vez que peleare codo a codo con mi amor y lindo goten" decía la morena chica, poniendo la cabeza de goten en sus pechos, mientras de su cuerpo salían corazones.

"me siento de la misma manera kirche, también ya quiero pelear junto a ustedes dos" decía el hijo de goku, aceptando el abrazo de su novia, a lo que tabitha permanecía un poco recatada de ellos, pero goten le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

"goten" dijo sorprendida y en voz baja la peli celeste al ver lo que quería su novio, a lo que la pequeña tabitha sonrió con las mejillas de color carmesí, "esta bien" exclamo casi como un susurro tabitha a lo que se acercaba a su novio y se unía al abrazo grupal entre goten y kirche.

Luego de esto, ya con el grupo completo hablando sobre la próxima batalla que se les arrimaba, la princesa Henrietta se acerco al grupo de jóvenes guerreros, con la intención de despedirse de ellos ya que el barco hacia tristain ya se encontraba preparado para salir.

"señoritas kirche, tabitha y louise, ustedes son el orgullo de la academia de tristain" decía la hermosa joven de cabello purpura con voz formal, a lo que las chicas se inclinaban ante ella, "su país les agradece su lucha en contra del ejercito de albion" exclamo la princesa en un tono triste, ya que aun se preocupaba por la seguridad de las chicas.

"es un honor princesa" exclamaron las tres chicas al unísono, a lo que la princesa solo asintió con la cabeza. Henrietta hubiera hecho lo imposible por no tener que llegar a estas instancias, pero como ellos estaban tan decididos a combatir contra albion no tenía más opción que dar solo algunas palabras de aliento para ellas.

"tengan cuidado, y si las cosas se ponen peligrosas no duden en salir de ahí" dijo en voz suave la princesa, mostrando su preocupación a las chicas las cuales solo sonreían con confianza.

"no se preocupe mas princesa, si las cosas se ponen feas tenemos a nuestros novios para defendernos" dijo con mucha confianza la pelirroja de grandes senos, volteando su mirada a los sayayin que platicaban amenamente.

"ahora iré a hablar con ellos" decía la peli purpura mirando en dirección de los sayayin, "pero antes, les deseo suerte y que el creador este con ustedes" exclamo la peli purpura, a lo que las chicas asintieron, para luego la princesa abrazar amigablemente a cada una de las chicas.

Luego de las palabras de aliento de Henrietta a las novias de goten y Trunks, la peli purpura se acerco a los chicos con paso firme y un rostro serio, a lo que los sayayin se voltearon a ver a la princesa, aunque estos no se inclinaban ante ella, cosa que a la princesa no le importaba.

"joven Trunks, joven goten se que es muy presuntuoso pedirles este favor pero" decía la peli purpura mordiéndose el labio antes de decir la ultima frase, siendo observada sospechosamente por los sayayin, "por favor, cuiden y protejan a las chicas" decía la princesa Henrietta a lo que los chicos solo sonrieron confiados ante las palabras de la princesa.

"princesa Henrietta, esta subestimando mucho el poder de las chicas, ellas solas podrían detener el ejercito de albion" exclamo el hijo de goku con las manos detrás de su cabeza, en una actitud relajada.

"aun así, me gustaría pedirles ese gran favor" decía la princesa dando una leve inclinación de cabeza a los sayayin.

"pierda cuidado princesa, nosotros estaremos al pendiente de las chicas" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, a lo que la princesa rio levemente al sentirse segura con las palabras de Trunks.

"se los agradezco mucho jóvenes y les deseo suerte en la batalla" exclamo la princesa con cortesía, acercándose al hijo de vegeta para darle un agradable abrazo, el cual acepto el peli lavanda con gusto, luego fue el turno de goten que abrazo a la princesa. Kirche al ver esto un aura purpura se formó a su alrededor, pero tuvo que aguantarse ya que era la princesa que abrazaba a su novio.

Después de que la princesa se despidiera, los chicos se preparaban para salir disparados al cielo hacia la mayor cantidad de kis reunidas en un solo lugar, encontrándolos de inmediato a solo un par de kilómetros de su posición, las cuales se dirigían a paso lento hacia ellos.

"bien es hora de par….." Trunks quedo a media frase, ya que la presencia del sayayin legendario lo sintió por todo su ser y no solo él, también goten quedo en estado de shock al sentir aquella abrumadora presencia.

Goten y Trunks cambiaron sus rostros a uno de terror puro, esa presencia la conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, un poder gigante, un ki siniestro que solo busca la destrucción, la energía del sayayin legendario, el mas temido de la galaxia del sur, su nombre era broly.

"esto no puede ser, el debió haber muerto con el kamehameha desde hace años" decía el peli lavanda con terror en sus palabras, a lo que las chicas miraron con confusión la actitud de los sayayin.

"¿goten que pasa?" pregunto la preocupada tabitha, jalando el brazo de su novio el cual no hizo movimiento alguno, solo mantenía la mirada en donde sintió la presencia de broly.

"mi padre, hermano y yo lo habíamos derrotado enviándolo al sol" decía el hijo de goku con el mismo tono de terror que su amigo, a lo que Trunks abrió los ojos formulando una teoría del como había logrado llegar broly a este mundo.

"eso es goten, solo me fije unos segundos aquel día pero estoy seguro que hubo un eclipse de sol en ese instante" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, moviendo sus manos a su cabeza recordando aquel día. Las novias de los sayayin no entendían nada de lo que hablaban goten y Trunks, excepto kirche la cual había escuchado el nombre de broly de la boca de su novio.

"broly, el tipo que es un sayayin al igual que ustedes ¿verdad?" dijo acertadamente la pelirroja de morena piel, a lo cual louise y tabitha miraron sorprendida a la chica de grandes senos.

"si, es el tipo que te conté kirche, el legendario súper sayayin que casi nos aniquila en aquel entonces" respondió el hijo de goku apretando fuertemente los puños, sintiéndose frustrado de que broly aun siguiera vivo y peor aun estuviera en este mundo.

La pelirroja quedo perpleja al igual que los sayayin, ella recordaba la vez que vio las figura de broly al entrar en los sueños de goten, ese monstruo de grandes músculos y de estatura que sobrepasaba los dos metros de altura se encontraba aquí en este mundo, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar en las lejanías un estruendoso estallido, donde una columna de poder verde se veía a los lejos.

"el maldito comenzó a hacer destrozos" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, poniendo su antebrazo en su rostro ya que la onda de aire había llegado hasta ellos, los cuales imitaban a Trunks cubriéndose del polvo levantado por broly y sus bolas de energías.

(Con broly y el ejército de albion)

El legendario sayayin, sobre volaba el país de albion siendo atraído por la gran cantidad de presencias acymuladas y marchantes a lo lejos de ese lugar, a lo que el monstruo de grandes músculos sonrió sádicamente apresurando su vuelo hacia aquel lugar.

"miren chicos, ¿Qué rayos es eso en el cielo?" exclamo uno de los soldados apuntando hacia el cielo, donde el legendario súper sayayin caía en picada contra el suelo.

"es un hombre y viene hacia nosotros" respondió otro soldado y antes de que los demás hicieran alguna reacción, broly aterrizo en frente del ejercito completo, mostrando sus vestimentas típicas de albion.

"sus vestimentas son del principado de albion, debe ser el líder que nos llevara a la conquista de triatain!" exclamo uno de los soldados de la fila frontal, levantando su lanza hacia el cielo, a lo que los demás lo imitaban y gritaban de júbilo ante broly.

El súper sayayin legendario veía esto con una sonrisa macabra de dientes blancos, a lo que comenzó a reír en voz alta mientras ponía sus manos a los costados, mientras se comenzaba a elevar por los cielos. Los soldados de albion interpretaron esto que este hombre se reía junto a ellos, pero estaban muy equivocados.

"se van a morir" dijo con malicia en su voz broly, creando un par de bolas de energía que después de cambiar la luz del entorno con su tpico sonido chirriante las lanzo sin contemplación en contra de los soldados.

Las energías de color verde obscuro impactaron de lleno contra el primer pelotón de soldados, los cuales casi al instante fueron deshechos en cenizas por las esferas de ki, creando un agujero de grandes proporciones en el suelo, a lo que los sobrevivientes vieron como desaparecían ante sus ojos, algunos siendo lanzados hacia atrás por la onda de energía producida por el ataque de broly, comprendiendo de mala manera que ese hombre no era ningún líder o quien los llevara a la victoria, ese rubio monstruo era el demonio en persona.

"CORRAN, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS" gritaban los soldados a sus compañeros de mas atrás, pero esto era inútil ya que entre carcajadas maniacas y sádicas, broly lanzaba esferas de ki y con sus propios puños destrozaba a cada uno de los soldados de albion.

Algunos valientes trataban de encarar al monstruo con ataques mágicos, los cuales impactaban de lleno en contra del sayayin, pero no realizaban daño alguno a broly el cual tomaba a los hombres de sus cabezas y las aplastaba contra el suelo, mientras que otros los tomaba de sus pies y los lanzaba con sus semejantes con tal fuerza que partía en dos a los impactados.

"JAJAJAJAJA" reía broly al ver tal destrozo que dejaba a su paso, donde el ejercito de albion comenzaba a reducirse en numero solo quedando la minoría de estos, los suficientes para la diversión del legendario súper sayayin.

(De regreso con el grupo de magas y sayayin)

Trunks explicaba a las chicas sobre broly, manteniendo su rostro de preocupación y miedo, poniendo al día de las chicas sobre el enemigo de gran poder, sacando muecas de preocupación por parte de tabitha y louise la cual se aferraba fuerte al brazo de su novio y tabitha al de goten, al igual de kirche la cual tenia un rostro lleno de tristeza al saber de antemano lo que era el sayayin broly.

"chicas, deben retirarse, vuelvan a albion" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con seriedad, a lo que louise de forma inmediata comenzó a negar con la cabeza, "yo y goten pelearemos contra broly" decía el peli lavanda, pero louise no lo soltaba y negaba con fervor.

"no, no, no te dejare, entre todos derrotaremos a ese monstruo Trunks" decía la chica de rosa cabello, mirando a los ojos al sayayin pero este solo evitaba su mirada.

"imposible louise, solo serian un estorbo en la pelea" decía Trunks con un nudo en la garganta, esperando que louise se enojara con él y se fuera a tristain sin rechistar.

"no Trunks por favor, déjame ayudarte te prometo no ser una carga" decía louise agitando el brazo de su novio casi al borde las lagrimas, a lo que Trunks cerraba sus ojos apretando los puños con ira y tristeza.

"por favor louise, no hagas esto mas difícil" decía el hijo de vegeta al borde de las lagrimas, mientras la chica seguía agitando su brazo derecho, esperando que su novio le dejara ayudar en la pelea.

"entre los cinco podremos vencerlo, pero no me separes de ti" decía la peli rosa dejando caer sus lagrimas, esta vez poniéndose en frente del sayayin para que la mirara a los ojos, "que hay de la promesa de estar siempre juntos, de que siempre estaremos para el uno con el otro" exclamaba entre sollozos la peli rosa, a lo que Trunks volvió su mirada a louise.

El hijo de vegeta no emitió palabra alguna, solo tomo de los brazos a louise y la beso apasionadamente, acción que sorprendió de sobre manera a louise sin tener reacción alguna por unos segundos, pero después comenzó a responder al beso de su novio, relajando su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por el amor de Trunks.

"perdóname louise, pero no podría soportar perderte" pensó el hijo de vegeta dejando caer sus lagrimas, cerrando sus ojos mientras estas caían, a lo que comenzó a liberar a louise, la cual con una mirada un poco aturdida veía al peli lavanda.

"Trunks….." dijo suavemente la peli rosa, antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, ya que el hijo de vegeta le había dado un leve pero certero golpe en su nuca, atrapando el cuerpo de su novia para luego levantarla al estilo nupcial.

"ahora te comprendo papá" decía Trunks entre lagrimas y sollozos, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de su novia, mientras sus lagrimas caían en el rostro de la chica, "ahora entiendo el sufrimiento que pasaste al sacrificarte contra buu" decía el hijo de vegeta hincándose de rodillas en el suelo, abrazando a su novia como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría.

(Con goten y sus novias)

Kirche y tabitha mantenían abrazadas al hijo de goku, conteniéndose de no llorar en frente de su novio, el cual muy triste correspondía a su abrazo, queriendo mantenerse así por siempre, por las personas mas importantes en su vida, las chicas que le habían robado el corazón y su amor por siempre, pero el súper sayayin legendario se acercaba a ellos y esto debía terminar.

El hijo de goku se separó de ellas mirándolas con tristeza, a lo que las chicas lo miraban de igual manera, los tres con nudos en la gargantas sin lograr articular palabra alguna, a lo que kirche con toda su fuerza de voluntad y una mirada seria en su rostro decidió acabar con el silencio.

"vas a ganar goten, lo harás y regresaras con nosotras" exclamo decidida la pelirroja, la cual comprendía al igual que tabitha que esta no era su pelea, y solamente estorbarían a su novio con sus presencias en la batalla.

"kirche yo…." Decía el hijo menor de goku bajando su mirada con melancolía sin poder corresponder a las palabras de su novia. Goten conoció a broly y no tenia claro si podría cumplir con las palabras de kirche.

La chica de morena piel no le dio tiempo de responder al sayayin, ya que esta le tomo la barbilla con una mano, acercando sus labios a la frente de goten, dándole un beso en esta parte, a lo cual el hijo menor de goku se sonrojo y sorprendió ante la acción de la pelirroja. Tabitha por su parte también se encontraba sorprendida ante esto, ya que conociendo a kirche esta le hubiera dado un beso directo en los labios a goten.

"cuando vuelvas volveré a besarte en los labios, por mientras considera esto un amuleto de la buena suerte" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa encantadora en su cara, pero por dentro su tristeza era mayor.

Goten no respondió nada, aun se encontraba aturdido por lo que acababa de hacer kirche, ella confiaba plenamente en él pero este no lograba corresponder a sus sentimientos, ya que aun sentía que podría pasar lo peor en la pelea con broly. Los pensamientos del hijo de goku se vieron detenidos ya que tabitha lo estaba besando en la mejilla derecha, lo cual hizo sacar de sus sentir al hijo de goku, mirando de reojo a su novia de celeste cabello.

"volverás con nosotras goten" simplemente dijo tabitha, sonriéndole de suave forma al hijo de goku. El sayayin de cabello negro cambio su rostro de tristeza a uno muy serio y decidido, levantando su mirada a sus novias las cuales seguían sonriéndole a su novio.

"tienen razón, yo volveré con ustedes, venceremos a broly lo prometo" exclamo el hijo de goku con gran convicción en su voz, recibiendo un último abrazo de parte de sus novias, las cuales hacia lo imposible para no mostrarse débiles ante de su novio.

El hijo de vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de goten, con su novia desmayada en sus brazos y su cabello cubriendo su mirada, a la vista atenta de su amigo y las chicas, a lo que al llegar en donde goten, volteo su cabeza hacia kirche sin mostrar sus ojos, pero evidentemente se notaba en sus mejillas el rastro de lágrimas dejado hace unos momentos.

"kirche podrías llevarte a louise por favor" exclamo el peli lavanda, extendiendo el cuerpo de su novia a la pelirroja la cual la recibió entre sus brazos, mientras veía a su amiga con tristeza al acunarla entre su pecho.

"pobrecita, si yo no hubiera sabido lo de broly, actuaria de la misma manera que louise" exclamo la pelirroja al ver el rostro de la peli rosa, la cual solo dormía en estos momentos.

"a lo más despertara mañana, por favor cuídala kirche" dijo el sayayin de largo cabello en un tono neutral, a lo que kirche le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

"tenlo por seguro Trunks, bien debemos irnos andando tabitha" exclamo la morena chica comenzando a elevarse en los aires, dejando a su novio en tierra el cual la miraba alejarse de su lado.

"adiós goten" exclamo la peli celeste, dándole un ultimo beso en la mejilla a su novio, para luego ponerse al día junto a kirche.

"adiós kirche y tabitha, pronto las alcanzare" pensó el hijo de goku con un rostro serio, dejando por fin caer unas lagrimas de sus ojos, viendo como los amores de su vida se alejaban por los cielos.

Kirche volaba por los aires a lado de tabitha sin voltear su mirada a goten, dejando salir toda su tristeza en forma de sollozos suaves casi imperceptibles, pero las lagrimas la delataban, su novio se enfrentaría a un monstruo de la destrucción, y no estaba segura si lo volvería a ver.

"kirche…" decía la peli celeste también llorando desconsoladamente con leves gimoteos, a lo que la pelirroja volteo su mirada a su amiga, viendo que la pequeña tabitha también pensaba lo mismo que ella.

"vamos tabitha, debemos alcanzar el barco que nos llevara a tristain" exclamo kirche aumentando la intensidad de su vuelo, seguida por la triste peli celeste, "vuelve pronto goten" pensó esto ultimo la pelirroja perdiéndose en los cielos junto a tabitha.

Las tres chicas novias de los sayayin, se perdieron en una estela de luz por los cielos, dejando a sus novios en tierra secando las ultimas lagrimas de su rostro, para luego ponerse en actitud seria volteándose hacia las explosiones de ki a lo lejos, sabiendo ellos que la hora de la pelea había comenzado.

"no somos los mismos de hace años goten, y llego la hora de demostrarlo" dijo el hijo de vegeta a la vez que un aura blanca lo cubría por completo, aumentando su ki de golpe.

"Trunks estaba pensando en un plan para exterminar a broly de una buena vez por todas" dijo seriamente el hijo de goku, aumentando su al igual que su amigo el cual volteo su vista a su amigo, "si usamos la fusión y nos convertimos en súper sayayin tres, sobrepasaríamos los poderes de broly fácilmente" decía el hijo de goku al peli lavanda, pero este dio un suspiro de tristeza ya que él pensaba lo mismo pero había un craso error en esa estrategia.

"te hare una pregunta goten, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que nos fusionamos?" pregunto el hijo de vegeta a su amigo, el cual quedo confuso ante la pregunta de Trunks.

"hace muchos años atrás, cuando éramos niños" respondió el sayayin de cabello negro con un dedo en la barbilla, el cual no se daba cuenta de lo que trataba de decir el hijo de vegeta.

"ahora te pregunto, ¿aun recuerdas los pasos de la fusión?" preguntó en voz alta Trunks, a lo que goten abrió los ojos y se puso las manos en la cabeza tratando de recordar los pasos de la fusión.

"si creo" respondió muy poco seguro el hijo de goku, dando la razón del error al tratarse de fusionarse en ese momento.

"debes recordar que un paso mal dado, nuestros poderes se reducirán en vez de aumentar" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, a lo que goten descarto la posibilidad de fusionarse.

"tienes razón Trunks, tampoco podríamos practicar, el ki de broly esta próximo" dijo el hijo de goku, al sentir la energía del legendario súper sayayin el cual ya casi acababa con el ejercito de albion.

Las firmas de ki a las lejanías desaparecían como moscas, solo quedando el inmenso poder del destructor sayayin, a lo que los sayayin se miraron el uno al otro, tragaron saliva y salieron disparados hacia broly. Goten y Trunks decididos a vencer y proteger su nuevo hogar, se transformaron en súper sayayin, aumentando la velocidad del vuelo.

(En el lugar de los destrozos)

El musculoso sayayin se encontraba de pie en la tierra destruida, agarrando de la cabeza a uno de los últimos soldados vivos, el cual pataleaba y trataba de librarse del agarre de broly de cualquier forma, pero este solo reía entre dientes al divertirse con el sufrimiento del soldado.

"muere" dijo fríamente el sayayin de gran altura, poniendo su mano en el estomago del soldado, pulverizándolo en una ráfaga de ki verde entre gritos del soldado.

"e..eres un demonio" decía un soldado arrastrándose en el piso, sacando su varita con dificultad, broly volteo a ver al moribundo hombre caminando en dirección a él, el sonido correspondiente de metal contra tierra que retumbaba al caminar broly se hacia presente.

El hombre con mirada de terror lanzo un hechizo de luz en contra el rostro del sayayin, el cual molesto se tapo la vista por unos segundos, haciendo que este bajara su defensa por unos minutos. Broly levanto su palma para destrozar al soldado, pero aun con los ojos entrecerrados era difícil de apuntar.

Justo en el momento que broly se disponía a lanzar una bola de ki, una patada directa en su mejilla lo mando a volar por los aire, para luego sentir una patada en su costado, que lo levanto a los aires sin saber que rayos pasaba molestándolo por esto. Los pensamientos de broly fueron interrumpidos abruptamente al sentir un golpe a dos mandos juntas en su espalda, enviándolo en picada contra el suelo, del cielo se podía ver que goten y Trunks habían llegado al campo de batalla.

"haaaaa" gritaron ambos chicos, lanzando ráfagas de ki con sus palmas, las cuales estallaron en contra de broly creando un gran agujero en el suelo, levantando humo y polvo a montones en donde estaba el cuerpo del sayayin de gran altura.

"esperemos que le haya hecho efecto ese ataque" decía goten sin dejar de mirar el agujero, a lo que Trunks asintió con la cabeza, esperando ver el resultado del ataque combinado entre ellos.

Luego de que el viento se llevara los vestigios de polvo, este revelo que el sayayin legendario no se encontraba en el lugar, los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por esto pero la sorpresa no duraría mucho, ya que por detrás de ellos apareció broly con esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

"jajajajaja" rio el psicópata sayayin llamando la atención de goten y Trunks, los cuales se voltearon lentamente a este recibiendo un par de lazos al cuello con tanta fuerza que los envió directo al suelo.

Los chicos se estrellaron justamente donde broly había caído, quedando de espaldas al suelo levantándose con dificultad después del golpe, a lo que broly al verlos se dio cuenta del peinado de goten, recordando de inmediato a su archí rival goku.

"maldito broly, sigue siendo una bestia" decía el hijo de goku frotándose la cabeza, quitándose el polvo de su dogi.

"y que lo digas, goten" respondía el peli lavanda, volviendo su mirada al cielo en donde broly con un aspecto serio acumulaba energía en su mano derecha.

"kakarotto!" grito broly con enfado lanzando la energía verde hacia los híbridos sayayin, con la intención de eliminarlos por completo.

"esquívalo goten!" exclamo en voz alta Trunks, a lo que ambos dieron saltos a los lados, evitando la esfera de energía la cual estallo en una enorme explosión de verde color, creando una onda expansiva de aire que golpeo a ambos chicos, los cuales fueron arrastrados por el suelo algunos metros.

Broly sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo en contra de goten, el cual afectado por el ataque anterior apenas y vio cuando el sayayin legendario intento golpear con el puño derecho en su pecho, defendiéndose poniendo sus manos por delante de su cuerpo en forma de equis, siendo arrojado por unos metros atrás pero manteniéndose de pie.

"kakarotto!" grito el musculoso psicópata lanzándose de nuevo en contra del hijo de goku, el cual ya se encontraba listo para el contra ataque.

Broly con sus manos juntas como un mazo gigante, trato de conectar la nuca de goten, pero este que fue mas rápido lo esquivo dando un paso atrás, haciendo que el sayayin legendario destrozara el suelo, levantando rocas por el aire, dejándolo sin visión por unos momentos a lo que goten aprovecho esto, dándole una patada lateral en la cabeza del sayayin, el cual se tambaleo por el golpe.

"haaaa!" grito el hijo de goku dando una vuelta completa sobre si mismo, usando el talón del pie para darle en la mejilla del alto sayayin, el cual seguía tambaleándose por los golpes del sayayin.

Goten al ver que esto funcionaba, comenzó a replicar las patadas en la cabeza de broly, dando giro tras giro sobre sí mismo con las piernas por delante, golpeando una y otra vez las mejillas del legendario súper sayayin, enojándose aún más al verse superado por el hijo de su enemigo mortal.

"te lo había dicho antes broly, jamás he comido kakarotto!" grito el hijo de goku dando un gran salto por sobre la cabeza de broly, dando un par de vueltas en el aire, dejando caer su pie en forma de hacha por sobre la cabeza del sayayin, pero este lo detuvo con la palma abierta, sujetando fuertemente el pie de goten, el cual sorprendido no pudo librarse de su agarre.

"jajajajaja" reía con malicia broly, estampando de cara contra el suelo a goten, sin siquiera soltar el agarre del pie del sayayin hijo de goku, el cual rebotaba contra el suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

"GYAAGHHHHH" gemía de dolor goten al ser impactado de nueva cuenta contra la tierra, dejando su rostro en el suelo a lo que el sayayin legendario reía ante su ataque y el sufrimiento de goten.

"déjalo en paz!" grito Trunks lanzándose en contra de broly con su espada por delante, a lo que el legendario súper sayayin dio una leve sonrisa y arrojo el cuerpo inerte de goten en contra de Trunks.

El peli lavanda volvió enfundar su espada, recibiendo en sus brazos a su amigo que se encontraba sangrando con algunos cortes en su rostro, pero esto no fue todo ya que broly comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía en contra de Trunks, el cual esquivaba con dificultad al tener que cargar a goten.

"eres un maldito broly" decía cono enojo el hijo de vegeta, esquivando la bola de energía verde al alzar el vuelo por sobre los aires ante la antipática risa del sayayin legendario.

"Trunks, lánzame hacia a él" dijo goten en voz baja a lo que su amigo de la infancia lo miro con incredulidad.

"estas loco goten, ese tipo de destrozara" exclamo el hijo de vegeta sorprendido, a lo que goten solo rio en voz baja.

"jijijijiji confía en mi Trunks" dijo el hijo de goku entre risas leves, a lo que Trunks al fin accedió a la petición de goten, tomándolo del pecho con las dos manos preparando el lanzamiento.

"listo goten, aquí vas!" grito Trunks lanzando con todas sus fuerzas al hijo menor de goku, el cual en picada se dirigía al súper sayayin legendario, el cual con una sonrisa siniestra preparaba un ataque de energía con sus manos, lo que él no esperaba era la nueva técnica de goten.

" **kaaaaa…meeee….haaaaa….meeeee…..haaaaaaaaaa!"** grito el hijo de goku usando la planta de sus pies para lanzar la ráfaga de ki, la cual paso al lado de Trunks pero le dio un impulso mayor al hijo de goku.

El súper sayayin legendario no logro articular ningún ataque para contrarrestar a goten, siendo impactado de lleno en el pecho por la cabeza del hijo de goku, mandándolo a volar varios metros por el aire, golpeándose en la tierra en varias ocasiones hasta ser detenido por una enorme roca destruyéndola en el proceso, quedando enterrado entre los escombros rocosos.

"jajajaja comete esa maldito" dijo entre risas el hijo de vegeta, a lo que aterrizaba al lado de su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse, sin perder la mirada en donde se encontraba enterrado el sayayin legendario.

La tierra comenzó a temblar sin control, las rocas comenzaban a levitar por los aires, la tierra se agrietaba por todo el lugar y los rostros de goten y Trunks cambiaron totalmente a uno de terror. Desde las rocas que se encontraba enterrado broly, salió este muy enfurecido mostrando que su gabardina había desaparecido y el aura verdosa lo rodeaba con intensidad.

"kakarotto, kakarotto, KAKAROTTO!" grito con todas sus fuerzas broly, expulsando todo su poder como si el espacio cambiara de colores intermitentemente, el cuerpo de broly parecía que explotaba en energía, pasando a su forma mas poderosa, el verdadero y legendario súper sayayin.

El cuerpo de broly era una masa de músculos destrozando su playera y guantes blancos, solo dejando sus pantalones y botas de combate de negro color, su altura sobrepasaba los dos metros de altura, las pupilas de sus ojos había desaparecido por completo, dejando un vacío blanco en sus ojos, el cabello de este era de un color mas verde que dorado y lo único que quedo del antiguo broly fue su sádica sonrisa.

"su fuerza es mas grande que aquella vez goten" dijo el hijo de vegeta tragando saliva con nerviosismo, a lo que goten se puso muy serio ante broly, expulsando su poder al máximo.

"haaaaaaaa!" grito goten pasando a la siguiente fase del súper sayayin, cambiando el aspecto de su cabello mientras la electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo.

"jejejej yo te apoyo amigo" dijo entre risas Trunks, también aumentando su poder hasta sus limites convirtiéndose en súper sayayin fase dos al igual que goten, cambiando su mirada a una fría en contra de broly, "que comience el segundo round" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, preparándose para retomar la pelea.

"JAJAJAJA" reía con mas intensidad el súper sayayin legendario, risa tan contundenete que hacia mover todo su musculoso ser, solo molestando aun mas al par de híbridos sayayin.

"ataque ilusorio Trunks" dijo con un tono frio el hijo de goku, a lo que el hijo de vegeta asintió sin chistar desvainando su espada al igual que goten.

(ejejejje con que usaras eso compañero, te ayudare con toda mi fuerza) exclamo la parlanchina espada, brillando al sentir el poder de goten, a lo que la preparación del ataque ya se encontraba lista.

Trunks sin mas se lanzo con su espada por sobre su cabeza en contra de broly, el cual solo sonreía esperando el golpe del hijo de vegeta. Trunks al estar solo a unos centímetros de cortar verticalmente a broly, el peli lavanda desapareció ante sus ojos, solo dejando una imagen traslucida de él, dejando un poco confundido al súper sayayin legendario.

"muere broly!" grito goten apareciendo por detrás de la imagen residual de Trunks, conectando de lleno en la cabeza al sayayin legendario, tratando de cortarlo por la mitad con su espada, el golpe fue tan fuerte que resonó por todo el lugar, pero todo lo que consiguió goten fue enfurecer a broly al golpearlo en la frente.

"muere kakarotto" exclamo con frialdad broly, poniendo su palma en el estomago de goten, mientras el brillo verde aparecía en su mano, ante la mirada de asombro del hijo de goku.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH" grito de dolor goten al ser impactado a quema ropa por la energía de broly, siendo lazando por los aires a gran velocidad, cayendo de espaldas al suelo con la ropa desgarrada y quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, volviendo a su estado base.

"GOTEN, maldito me las pagaras!" dijo muy molesto el peli lavanda, saltando con su espada por delante pero el sayayin legendario solo se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

El movimiento de cabeza del gigante sayayin abrió una grieta en su cabeza, donde justamente goten lo había golpeado, haciendo sangrar profusamente la herida, cayendo sangre en sus ojos, esta acción encegueció por unos momentos al sayayin legendario, tiempo necesario para el ataque de Trunks contra el sayayin legendario.

"¿Qué?!" exclamo sorprendido el hijo de vegeta al ver que su espada fue detenida por un campo de fuerza, el cual cubría por completo el cuerpo gigante de broly.

"jajajajaj" reía en voz baja el súper sayayin legendario mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus ojos, mirando con los ojos blancos al hijo de vegeta, para luego desaparecer su campo de energía, dejando que espada de Trunks cortara el aire y no a él.

Una patada en el pecho de Trunks lo envió a volar arrastrándose por el suelo, dejando caer su espada de su mano, siendo detenido por una roca gigante cayendo al suelo boca arriba, a lo que broly dio un gran salto por los aires cayendo en picada hacia Trunks, pisándolo justo en al área afectada sobre el hijo de vegeta.

"AAAGGGGHHHH" dio un grito ahogado el peli lavanda al sentir la presión del pie de broly en su cuerpo, pero esto no ceso en ese instante ya que el súper sayayin legendario comenzó a pisarlo repetidas veces en el suelo, comenzando a enterrar el cuerpo de Trunks en la tierra.

" **kaaaaa….meeeeee…haaaaa…meeeeeee…haaaa!"** se escucho por los cielos, estrellando la ráfaga de ki azul justo en la espalda del gigante sayayin, aunque el único daño de esta técnica fue algunas quemaduras en la espalda de broly.

"kakarotto" dijo molesto el sayayin legendario, dejando a Trunks en paz mientras se daba la vuelta hacia goten, el cual por sobre los cielos trasformado en súper sayayin 2, pero respirando agitadamente con sus manos por delante y juntas.

Broly con furia se elevo a los aires con las intenciones de golpear al hijo de goku, el cual se movía de poco a poco a la vista del sol, esperando el momento fortuito para la sorpresa que le tenia al sayayin legendario. Broly solo a unos metros de goten, se encandilo un poco con el sol, sacando una sonrisa a goten.

" **taiyoken!"** grito goten cegando a broly por completo, el cual se comenzó a tapar los ojos de dolor al recibir la técnica de luz por parte de goten, mientras el hijo de goku esquivaba a broly con habilidad, dirigiéndose a su amigo para levantarlo del suelo y de paso llevarse la espada de Trunks, los dos se largaron del lugar hacia en dirección del bosque.

"AHHHHH KAKAROTTO" gritaba furibundo el súper sayayin legendario, a lo que apenas comenzaba a recobrar la vista, mirando por todos lados sin encontrar a los chicos, al ver esto se empezó a enojar aun mas gritando a todos los vientos el nombre sayayin de goku.

(En el bosque)

"Trunks, Trunks, arriba amigo" decía el hijo de goten tratando de reanimar a su amigo, el cual muy confuso comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, verificando que se encontraba en un bosque.

"aghhhh, ese maldito me pisoteo como un insecto" exclamo el hijo de vegeta frotándose el pecho con dolor, mientras goten mantenía la mirada atenta en el gigante sayayin, el cual seguía buscándolos con la mirada.

"recupera fuerzas Trunks, ese tipo tardara unos momentos antes de encontrarnos" exclamo el hijo de goku con seriedad, a lo que Trunks dio un ligero suspiro tratando de recobrar aire en sus pulmones.

"¿tienes algún plan después que nos encuentre?" dijo el hijo de vegeta con un tono poco sarcástico, a lo que goten solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

"si, pero necesito tiempo para concentrar mi energía en un ultimo golpe" exclamo el hijo de goku mirando su propio puño derecho, "hace tiempo me papá me dijo sobre una súper técnica que salvo al mundo cuando era pequeño y si logro realizarla podre acabar con broly" decía el sayayin de cabello recordando las historias de su padre.

"descansemos lo que podamos, luego usare una nueva técnica que he entrenado para distraerlo" dijo el hijo de vegeta si perder la vista de broly, el cual volaba de lado a lado buscando sus rastros.

El súper sayayin legendario comenzaba a enojarse mas y mas, gritando repetidamente el nombre de kakarotto hasta el punto de comenzar a lanzar esferas de energía verde en toda dirección, tomándose el tiempo para verificar después de la explosión si entre los escombros se encontraban los jóvenes sayayin.

"jejejeje el maldito se está desesperando" decía Trunks entre risas nerviosas al ver a broly buscándolos impacientemente, "solo me preocupa que se enfade tanto que destruya el planeta completo" exclamo con preocupación el hijo de vegeta, sintiendo los temblores de la tierra al ser impactadas por la energía de broly.

Luego de un par de horas, goten y Trunks ya se encontraban un poco mas recuperados, listos para el ultimo enfrentamiento contra broly, el cual molesto hasta mas no poder, comenzó a generar una enorme bola de ki por sobre su cabeza.

"terminemos esto goten y volvamos con nuestras novias" dijo el hijo de vegeta desenfundado su espada, usando sus energías para traspasarla al filo de la espada a la vez que se transformaba en súper sayayin fase 2.

"cumpliremos nuestra promesa" exclamo decidido el hijo de goku, transformándose al igual que su amigo, acumulando la energía en su puño derecho.

"MUERAN!" grito broly preparándose para destruir el país completo con su máximo ataque de color verde, pero la voz de Trunks le llamo la atención.

"hey imbécil!" grito Trunks saltando con todas sus fuerzas hacia los cielos, teniendo su espada a un costado de su persona, preparando su nueva técnica.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA" reía broly como un verdadero loco, lanzando la energía en dirección de Trunks.

"este mundo me ha dado mucho en este ultimo tiempo" pensó el hijo de vegeta enfrentándose a la bola gigante de energía, pasando por su mente a sus lindas novias, katie, siesta y por ultimo louise, "Y NO DEJARE QUE LA DESTRUYAS!" grito Trunks cortando en dos la energía, traspasándola por completo a lo que los vestigios de la energía explotaba detrás de él.

Broly quedo sorprendido ante esto, empezando a lanzar bolas de ki repetidamente a Trunks por su palma derecha, a lo que el hijo de vegeta los cortaba con simpleza pero a cada golpe su energía se agotaba drásticamente, quedando justo al frente de broly, el cual con un campo de energía se dispuso detener el ataque de Trunks.

"esto no me detendrá otra vez" dijo Trunks dándole de lleno al campo de fuerza, destruyéndolo en el proceso pasando a llevar el pecho de broly, dejando una gran herida vertical que traspasaba toda su parte delantera, **"haz relámpago"** exclamo el hijo de vegeta a lo que el sayayin legendario se lleno de ira y aprovechando que Trunks estaba indefenso después del ataque, levanto sus manos al aire entrelazadas, golpeándolo duramente en la espalda como si un mazo golpeara carne.

El hijo de vegeta cayo en picada al suelo de boca, estampándose en el suelo dejando una grieta en el suelo, dejando su forma de súper sayayin fase dos a su estado base, pero broly al verse afectado por el ataque de Trunks gimió de dolor tocándose el ensangrentado pecho, pero un grito desde el bosque le llamo la atención.

"HAAAAAA!" grito el hijo de goku impulsándose con un ultimo kamehameha con su mano izquierda, mientras con su mano derecha ya tenia su energía acumulada para dar el golpe final, "pondré todo mi poder en este ultimo golpe!" grito goten poniendo su puño por delante.

Broly sin poder cargar poder, puso sus manos en forma defensiva pero el retrato de un simio gigante por detrás de goten lo sorprendió de sobre manera, dedjando desprotegido su pecho, siendo atravesado por completo por el puño de goten, el cual salió por atrás de broly, dejando un enorme agujero en el legendario súper sayayin.

"lo hice kirche, tabitha y Elizabeth, protegí este planeta" decía goten entre lagrimas volviendo a su estado base manteniéndose suspendido en el aire, mientras broly lanzaba sangre de su boca.

"ka…ka….ro…..tto… KAKAROTTOAAAGHHHHH!" broly dio un ultimo grito al aire, a lo que una luz proveniente del pecho perforado lo hizo estallar en pedazos generando una gran explosión de color verde dejando solo cenizas del legendario súper sayayin, pero la onda expansiva de la explosión hizo perder el equilibrio a goten, haciendo que este comenzara a caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

"go…goten" decía con voz débil el hijo de vegeta, tratando de levantarse del suelo, para intentar atrapar a su amigo, "si cae a esa velocidad no sobrevivirá" pensaba el peli lavanda usando todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, pero el dolor en su espalda lo hizo poner su rodilla en tierra otra vez.

Trunks no podía hacer nada, sus heridas eran muy graves y apenas podía mantenerse consiente en estos momentos, su amigo caía sin control del cielo y el solo podía alzar su mano hacia goten tratando de alcanzarlo, su vista se nublaba cada vez mas, casi sin detectar la enorme figura alada que paso por sobre su cabeza, la cual atrapo a goten antes del impacto.

"louise" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con suavidad antes de caer en la inconciencia con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero antes de caer de cara contra la tierra fue atrapado por un par de brazos de mujer, la cual lo abrazo con toda la ternura del mundo.

"eres un tonto Trunks, un simple golpe en mi nuca no evitara que vuelva por ti" dijo la peli rosa chica con una dulce sonrisa en si rostro, acunando la cabeza de su novio en hombro derecho, el cual después de una ardua pelea descasaba sobre su novia.

Mientras con goten, este había atrapado por el dragón sylphid de tabitha, aterrizando en el suelo para que kirche lo tomara en sus brazos con todo el cuidado del mundo, viendo cada uno de los daños en el cuerpo de su amado sayayin.

"descuida mi amor, tabitha mi madre y yo te cuidaremos a todo momento" decía tiernamente la morena pelirroja, abrazando con ternura a su novio.

"vamos kirche" exclamo tabitha a lo que kirche puso a goten sobre el dragón azul, mientras ella se ubicaba por detrás de su novio, listas para partir el vuelo.

"¿subes louise?" pregunto la pelirroja novia de goten a la chica de rosa cabello, la cual negó con la cabeza, a la vez que posicionaba el cuerpo de su novio en su espalda.

"no kirche, lo llevare por mi misma" exclamo la peli rosada con una mirada decidida en su rostro, comenzando a alzar el vuelo junto a su novio a lo que las demás la siguieron, volviendo a casa después de lo acontecido.

(Un día después)

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de louise, donde en la cama se podía divisar a el hijo de vegeta descansando plácidamente, con vendas por todos lados casi solo dejando el rostro descubierto. El peli lavanda comenzó a retomar la conciencia viendo en todas partes para saber en donde se encontraba.

"esta es la habitación de louise" dijo en voz baja el peli largo sayayin, reconociendo su entorno pero este se llevo una sorpresa al ver que a su lado se encontraban sentadas y dormidas sus novias, cada una de ellas dormidas profundamente.

El hijo de vegeta se sentó en la cama para tener una mejor visión de sus novias, las cuales se veían hermosas mientras dormían, notando que ellas lo habían cuidado sin descanso y curado sus heridas por completo.

"son las mejores chicas, las amo mucho" dijo casi como un susurro el peli lavanda con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual hizo que las chicas comenzaran a despertar de poco a poco con uno lindos bostezos por parte de ellas, haciendo sonreír a Trunks, "buenos días dormilonas" exclamo Trunks sonriéndole a las chicas.

"Trunks!" gritaron todas al unísono con los ojos aguados en lagrimas al ver a su novio despierto, abalanzándose sobre el sayayin llenándolo de besos y caricias.

"jajajaja cuidado chicas que aun estoy un poco adolorido" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa sincera, a lo que las chicas se separaron un poco del sayayin mirándolo con ternura.

"mi pobrecito Trunks, debes tener mucha hambre con gusto te haría un pastel para ti solo" decía la pequeña katie con una linda carita dirigida a su novio, al cual le gruño un poco su estomago.

"eso me encantaría katie, pero mas me gustaría que te quedes conmigo un poco mas" respondió el hijo de vegeta sonrojando a la chica la cual con un suspiro de amor se apoyo en el pecho de Trunks pos unos instantes.

"amo Trunks déjeme cambiar sus vendas para que estas no se infecten" exclamo la pelinegra sirvienta del peli lavanda, pero fue detenida por el mismo sayayin.

"eso puede esperar" decía Trunks con suavidad mirando directamente a los ojos de la sonrojada siesta, la cual le dio un casto beso en los labios a Trunks.

"Trunks" exclamo la peli rosa louise, llamando la atención de su novio, mientras lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

"louise" respondió el peli lavanda con una sonrisa similar a la de louise, sin dejar de mirarla a sus rosados ojos.

Todo estaba dicho, otra palabra estaría demás en estos momentos. El sayayin y la maga cerraron sus labios en un tierno y amoroso beso que trasmitía todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, solo siendo ellos en estos momentos, dejando las preocupaciones de lado y disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos mientras se besaban con pasión, para luego separarse por la falta de oxigeno.

"nosotras también" exclamaron katie y siesta con pucheros en sus labios, a lo que con una sonrisa Trunks paso a besar en los labios a siesta y a katie, olvidando que hace solo 24 horas Trunks tuvo una batalla mortal contra el legendario súper sayayin.

(En la habitación de kirche)

"si, si ,si, goten despertó" decía casi gritando la pelirroja mujer a la vez que ponía la cabeza de su novio entre sus pechos, restregándolos de arriba abajo sacando un pequeño rubor del sayayin.

"kirche creo que deberías tener un poco de autocontrol" exclamo Elizabeth madre kirche en un tono de reproche a lo que kirche soltó a goten con un puchero en sus labios, a lo que tabitha asentía de acuerdo con la madre de kirche, "así se debe hacer" exclamo la peliblanca mujer, restregando sus pechos con la cara de goten, sacando una gota de sudor por parte de kirche y tabitha.

"muuuu yo igual mamá" exclamo kirche apretando la parte trasera de goten con sus pechos el cual solo podía sonreír sonrojado ante la muestra de cariño de sus novias, por parte de tabitha se encontraba un poco molesta pero al ver a su novio tan feliz solo dio una leve sonrisa.

"te amo goten" pensó la pequeña maga guerrera, a lo que goten solo sonreía a tabitha como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

"jejejejje lo logre, cumplí mi promesa" pensó el hijo de goku sin dejar de sonreír con su famosa sonrisa, la sonrisa que todo son tienen, la sonrisa son.

(Una semana después)

Goten y Trunks fueron convocados a la capital de tristain, justamente en el palacio de la princesa Henrietta, los cuales serian coronados por la misma princesa al conseguir derrotar al país de albion y su destructor, tras salir todo sobre broly a la luz, varios mandamases fueron arrestados, donde tristain ofreció su ayuda a cambio de pactar un trato de paz y una alianza entre ambos países, a lo que albion accedió a su petición sin chistar.

Ahora el par de sayayin mestizos se encontraba en frente del trono de la princesa, con sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras la multitud los miraba detenidamente, en primera fila sus novias y amigos de la academia, en frente de ellos la misma princesa Henrietta con una espada empulada en sus manos.

"yo la princesa del país de tristain, por el poder que me otorga la corona, condecoro a son goten y Trunks brief con el titulo de caballeros de tristain y salvadores del país" exclamo la chica de cabello purpura, golpeando levemente los hombros de los sayayin.

Los amigos sayayin se irguieron en frente de Henrietta ambos con sonrisas en sus labios, para luego voltearse a los presentes, ya que el palacio estaba lleno hasta el tope, fue tanta la audiencia de ese día que varias personas se quedaron fuera del palacio. Los aplausos por los sayayin no se hicieron esperar, todos alababan a sus salvadores, sobre todo sus novias las cuales miraban orgullosas a sus novios.

"les presento a los salvadores de nuestro país" dijo finalmente la princesa purpura cabello, a lo que los vítores se hacían mas intensos entre el publico, todos celebrando a sus salvadores.

Goten y Trunks llegaron a este mundo por la fuerza, se convirtieron en familiares de dos chicas de diferentes personalidades, cada una rival de la otra pero con el tiempo se hicieron amigas. Louise la chica orgullosa que cambio gracias a la influencia de Trunks y kirche la pelirroja de exuberante cuerpo catalogada como una cualquiera en la academia, pero al llegar goten este le cambio la vida y la defendió en todo momento de su vida, cayendo inevitablemente en el amor con él.

Los chicos también habían cambiado la vida de otras chicas tales como tabitha novia de goten que fue liberada de su tio gracias a él, siesta la novia de Trunks que paso de una simple sirvienta a una guerrera que solo servía al hijo de vegeta, Elizabeth la madrastra de kirche la cual fue liberada de su vida miserable con su ex esposo gracias al hijo de goku y por ultimo la pequeña katie que engañada por guiche supo como seguir adelante gracias al peli lavanda.

Goten y Trunks lograron cambiar este mundo gracias a su poder y personalidad, pasando de ser solo unos simples familiares del anonimato, a héroes de tristain, a caballeros renombrados, a salvadores de todo un país, a **los familiares mas fuertes del mundo mágico.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les haya agradado el final amigos, lo hice lo mas épico posible y eso que estoy muy enfermo, también de paso les digo que si ustedes pueden escriban un fic, ya sea un cross o un fic de una serie, todos pueden ser escritores y como ultimo capitulo les dejo algunas ideas:

Gohan saga de cell en to love ru.

Trunks en date a live.

Goten en rosario mas vampire.

O black destruyendo series de mierda como ice yuri o como mierda se diga, sin mas espero volver a encontrarnos en mi próxima historia, cruce dragón ball z y higschooldxd.

Alucard77 fuera y….

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


End file.
